The Letters
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: Another take from me for what happened after the summer of '63. I'm not going to reveal anything here, just read and enjoy (I hope). Thank you in advance for reading! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Letters**

* * *

Baby's P.O.V.

"_Will I ever see you again?" I pout at him after the final show and the final dance. "I love you Baby." First time I ever heard those words from someone other than my parents. My heart starts to race in my throat and I swallowed. It was hard, I love him so much but somehow I couldn't reply to him. "I understand if you don't love me Baby, I need to go now before Max can sue me." He gave me a soft kiss and walked away. "Wait!" I shout after him but he didn't stop, tears are falling down now and I ran after him now. "Johnny! Please!" He stops at his car and turns, I see tears in his eyes. "Let me please explain." He puts his hands in his pockets. "What? That you don't love me? You don't need to explain that, I thought we had a connection." I see him looking down, totally upset. "No, Johnny." I step a little closer but he takes a step back, looking at my face again. "No one has ever told me those words before, I feel a little overwhelmed." I lean with my back against his car and look down, tears falling down. "I can't express in words how deep my feelings go for you." I didn't dare to look at him now. "Do you love me Baby?" I inhale deeply and look back up at him. "I do, but I'm so afraid Johnny." He steps closer to me. "Of what?" "That when I say those words and you leave, that I will never see you again." I start to cry more and he grab me tightly in his strong arms, feeling at home right there. I smell his scent, I close my eyes and grab him tightly, pressing my face against his chest. "You'll see me soon again Baby." I look up at his handsome face and see him smiling a bit. He rubs my upper arms, I didn't want him to go. "You promise?" He nods and grabs my head. We kiss, that kiss tastes bittersweet. "I really do love you Baby." He whispers in my ear as he hug me again after the kiss. I grab him tighter, my hands grabbing his shirt on his back. I didn't want to let him go. "I love you too Johnny. Please come back." I feel how he tightens the hug after I whispered those words in his ear. After some time he broke the hug that I never wanted to get broken. He look in my eyes with a smile and gave me a soft loving kiss this time. One that asked for more but he broke it and opened his car. "See ya." I watch him stepping in and driving away._

It has been 6 years now since that day. I never heard from him anymore, I gave him my address and phone number but he never tried to contact me. I never got his address or phone number, if he had a phone number that is, so I never could tell him that he is a father. I miss him ever since, every day seems like a struggle for me, not being able to be with him and in his arms. That fear I had that day, that fear came true.

"Mommy!" I look at my son Jonathan. "Look!" He showed me a draw, I take the paper from him and look at it. My heart breaks when I see that he has drew 3 stick figures with a house and the sun.

"That is you, me and daddy." As he point on the paper. I had tears falling down my cheeks. I always told him stories about his father and he loves them.

"Why are you crying mommy?" I grab him into a tight hug and weep a little as I didn't want to show him that I'm upset.

"It's a very beautiful draw son." I see him grinning now. Like his father, he runs to his best friend Eddy.

Jonathan, but everyone calls him Jon, is 5 years old. He's a copy of his father but I never said that out loud. He's the reminder of where my heart belongs and I love my son so much it hurts. He went everywhere with me. When I finished college, I got a job as a teacher at the elementary school here in New Jersey. Going to the Peace Corps was not an option anymore. Jon's going to school now for the first time and he's really excited about it.

"Baby?" Someone called me, I was daydreaming. Like always. "Baby!" I snap out of my daydream and look at Jane.

"Something wrong Jane?" I was a little confused, she chuckles and I see her smile.

"Thinking about him again?" I look back at the draw, she looks at it as well. I lay my hand on it and exhale deeply, then I rub my cheeks dry and inhale deeply through my nose.

"Why aren't you looking for him? Him not knowing about Jon is just terrible. How often is he asking about his father?" She sits down next to me on the bench on the playground from the school.

"Every day since about 3 months now. He's beginning to understand things and it's just really hard." I look down as she lays her hand on my back, rubbing a bit.

"Shall I come for dinner? I help with cooking if you want and Jon can play with Eddy, they would love it." I look at her smile and only give a nod. She stands up and walks to the door, I look at the draw again and start imagining how it would be if Johnny never have left that day.

When we finally got back home, I start to cook while Jon has put the television on. The doorbell went and I went to open it. I smile as I see Jane with Eddy, who quickly ran inside to join Jon on the sofa.

"Smells good." As Jane walks inside and I close the door again.

"It's almost finished, you're right on time." I went to check the food, she opens the fridge and takes the bottle of red wine.

"You want some? I think you can use it." I look at her as she's pouring the wine in 2 glasses. She sits down at the kitchen table and is watching me.

"I shouldn't be drinking J." I take plates out of the cupboard and lay them down on the table. Jane stands up and helps me.

"Sometimes it does good to drink a glass of wine Baby." I give her a glance and put the food on the table.

"Boys, dinner is ready." I look at the 2 boys with a smile, they walk to the table and sit down. I made Jon's favorite dinner, spaghetti.

"Can Eddy stay?" Jane and I look at Jon with a smile. "Maybe in the weekend son, tomorrow you need to get up early again for school." I see him pouting and Jane smiles. "Friday Jon, then Eddy can stay. Then we'll go to the playground in the park and you two can play as long as you want. Okay?" I look at Jane and smile a little. "Okay." Jon replies with a smile and starts to eat.

The two boys had fun while playing with the toys a bit. But eventually it was bed time, I've put Jon to bed and Eddy lays on the sofa against Jane. We're watching the news for a bit while drinking our last glass of wine.

"_And now something else." The news reporter said. "Tomorrow the case from the massive car crash will go to court. It's been five years ago that this man..." A picture came up on the screen._

I see the picture and I drop my glass. Jane looks at me, a bit confused.

"_Johnny Castle." The reporter said as he look at his paper. "Has been accused of drink driving, causing the massive car crash where a woman and a child died. His parole will be tomorrow, will he get out or will he be sentenced with more years? What do you think of this Chad?" The reporter looks at the guy next to him._

I gasp and hold my hands over my mouth, wondering how it was ever possible that this happened. And why I never knew about this before. Jane's still looking confused.

"_Well Mark, as far as it is looking now he will get sentenced with more years. He has been improving himself in prison as far as I know, but it's not enough." Chad looks at the camera and a picture of Johnny in prison appears on the screen again._

I burst out in tears now. How is this even possible? And how am I going to tell my son that his father is in jail? "Baby? What's the matter?" I didn't answer Jane but kept looking at the television.

"_What do you mean Chad?" Mark looks at Chad again. "No one ever came to stand up for him Mark, and since he has no one outside of prison it doesn't really look good for him." Chad explained. "So, he won't get sentenced when someone comes to the court house tomorrow and stand up for him? Because five years is already a very long time to be in jail for drunk driving and he has been showing the relatives from the victims that he has so much regret." Mark looks in the camera again. "So, if there's someone out there who wants to stand up for him. Come to the court house on Mainstreet in New Jersey at ten in the morning, tomorrow."_

I stand up and start to pace, totally forgetting about the glass that I've dropped. "How could I never know this?" Asking myself, Jane's looking at me.

"Baby? What's the matter?" She asks again, I look at her and then at the television again as they show another picture. I point at it and she looks at the screen.

"So? He did drunk driving, probably his own fault, and he had a car crash. I guess it served him right to be in jail, don't you think?" I look at her, baffled about what she just said.

"No, I don't think so." I'm getting angry with her judgment and she's confused again.

"That." I said and point at the television again, but the picture was already gone. "Is the sweetest man ever on this planet. He doesn't deserve to be in jail, five years is too long. I need to go tomorrow, he needs to get out." I sit down again and start to cry harder, I quickly rub my eyes.

"What do you mean Baby? You know him?" I look at her. "You know I told you many times about Jon's father, did I ever mention his name?" Jane's thinking, trying to remember but I could see she didn't remember.

"Jane." I turn myself a little to her and she looks at my face. "Johnny Castle. That man that you just judged." I took a deep breath and wait for a moment. Then I see her astonishment growing.

"He's Jon's father?" She asks in a lower tone, being somewhat perplexed. I only nod at her and stand up again. Johnny in jail? Never in a million years would I have thought that he would be in jail. I know he could be hot headed at times, but I don't know sweeter man than him.

"Maybe that's why you never heard from him again. Maybe he couldn't contact you Baby." I didn't react, I need to get him out. It was an urge I feel coming over me.

"You're going to the court house tomorrow?" I look at Jane. "I need to get him out, he's not a criminal." I went to clean the mess I made while the news keeps spinning in my head. I wonder if my parents know about this.

"I'm going Baby, tomorrow is an early day again." Jane stands up and lift Eddy onto her arms.

"Please Jane, never ever judge Johnny like that again." She looks at me and sees I'm dead serious about it. "Alright, I'm sorry Baby." I gave her a quick hug before she went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny's P.O.V.

It has been 5 years now that I'm in jail. I want to get out and start living my life again. I want to dance again, I've been missing that so much. I lay down on my bed, staring at the bottom of the bed above me. At a picture that I'd stuck on it, from Baby and the little man. A picture I got from Jake and nothing more, I still don't know the name of my son, or even his birthday. I wrote many times to Baby, but not one letter I got back. Until I got a short note with the picture. I still have the note, but I've been reading it so many times that it's stick in my head.

_'Johnny, this is your son. A picture to show you, but you got to get over Baby. Please stop writing. Jake.'_

I felt heartbroken, I wasn't there during the pregnancy. I wasn't there for the birth and seeing him growing up, taking his first steps. All I could do is hoping that he's like his mother. The most sweetest person I have ever known in my entire life and I missed her so much. I wonder if Baby even knows I'm in jail, probably not. She must be thinking that I've lied to her when I told her that I love her. That day was the hardest day in my life and at the time I thought it was good if I was gone so she could make a life of her own. I did wrote one more letter, I wrote all my feelings in that letter. I wonder often if Baby even got the letters that I've been writing.

In all the time that I'm in jail, only Penny and Billy have been visiting me a few times. In the beginning they also wrote to me but it slowly died. I guess they have moved on or maybe they've just forgotten about me. I wish I knew how they are doing. I wish to know if Baby went into the Peace Corps and is making the world a better place. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Hey! Get up!" Rick kicks against the bed and I open my eyes to look at him. "Let's go, we can go outside." He walks away, I didn't feel like going outside. No matter if the weather is still good outside.

I turn on my side, facing the wall and close my eyes again. Tomorrow is my parole and I'm scared shitless. I start to cry softly again, like I did many times. I was so scared that I was never getting out of jail, my son growing up without knowing about his father. I wonder if Baby even told him who his father is, I couldn't imagine her not telling my son about me but there's a possibility of course.

"When are you going to stop crying Castle?" "Go away Shane." Is all I could say, drying my face on my pillow. Shane sits down on the only chair in my cell, he looks at me.

"I get where you're coming from mate." I took a deep breath and turn on my back again so I could look at him.

"Being in jail is scary Castle, everyone is scared. Some just show it by acting all tough and all that." I look at the picture again.

"Have you even heard from her?" Shane stands up. "No, I think she doesn't even know I'm in here." Shane looks perplex now, he had never heard me saying that before.

"What makes you think that?" I look at him for a second and then look back at the picture. "Just a feeling." I push myself up so I can stand up.

"Let's go. We're allowed to watch some television now." Shane pats me once on my shoulder and we walked through the hallway. I'm in the least guarded part of prison, since I don't form any danger to anyone.

"Castle!" I turn around to see a guard waving at me. He signs at me to come.

"I hope you're not in trouble mate." I look at Shane for a second. Taking a deep breath and walk to the guard.

"What is it Dudley?" Everyone calls him Dudley, since he's like the fattest guard there is here.

"Your lawyer wants to talk to you. It's about tomorrow." Dudley didn't smile at me, he hates it to be called like that but he didn't gave me a warning. I always try to stay out of trouble, but I got into fights a few times.

"Follow me." He walks to another door and I follow him. "Arms." I stuck my arms out so he could cuff them, it's a protocol but I hate this so much. He opens the door and I follow him. I pass the windows of the visiting room, I look through the windows, seeing families talking and smiling with some inmates. I look down and take a deep breath, not showing my pain. Dudley stops and watch me.

"Go in." He opens the door and I walk into the little interrogation room. He closes the door loudly behind me, putting me on my guard. I look at the door and see him giving me a sarcastic grin through the window. I took a deep breath and sit down.

"Hey Johnny." I look at my lawyer. She smiles but I didn't. "Hey."

"Is there something wrong?" I lay my hands on the table and shake my head no. "You look like you've been crying." I look at her for a second. "Can we please not talk about me crying?"

"I'm sorry." She looks at her papers now. "I've got your whole file now." She starts to tell me. "I contacted your old boss for a statement." I'm confused now.

"Max Kellerman?" I ask, she just gives me a nod. There's no way that Max will ever help me. He's probably happy that I'm in jail now.

"What did he say? Can't imagine he'll ever help me." She just listens to me. "I thought you would be saying something like that already." I look down. "But I've send him your file." I stand up now, she only looks at me.

"Why? What's his business with my file?" I start to pace now, feeling agitated about this. "Sit down please." I didn't.

"Johnny, sit down. I'll explain." I stop and look at her. I sigh and sit down again.

"He wanted to see what you're in for because he told me that he can't imagine you murdering someone." My eyebrows went up. "He has called me back yesterday." I got a little nervous now, but I wait for her to go on.

"He wrote a statement for the parole." She lays the paper in front of me and I read it.

_Your Excellence,_

_Hereby I write my statement about Johnny Castle._

_I'm his old employer, he used to work for me as a dance instructor at my resort._

_He has been one of the best employees I had and the reason why I fired him was only because he fell in love with a guest. It's against the rules for my employees to get involved with the guests. This man has never done anything bad in the time he worked for me other than only stealing hearts. I know this girl is very special to him and I know he's a father from a little boy. I do think he deserves to be with his family. There's no other man I know that had been putting up with a lot of bad things happening to him in his life than Johnny had. I hope you will consider my statement in the parole._

_Kind regards,_

_Max Kellerman_

I had tears in my eyes again, I couldn't believe my eyes. Max is helping me, I wonder why. My lawyer sees my tears but she smiles.

"This is a good thing Johnny, this statement can get you out." I look at her and tried to smile. She takes the paper back before I will smother it with my tears. She puts it back in my file.

"You think it's enough?" I need to know. "I don't know to be honest." I felt disappointment coming over me. She sees my face and sighs a little bit.

"I had a meeting with the board, they told me that I can do an announcement in the news and see if anyone is willing to come to the parole and plead for you. The statement is a start but if someone comes tomorrow, it would be so much better." I listen to her, I got a little hope but then again I wasn't sure if an announcement would work. I know Penny and Billy never watch the news, my dad doesn't care one bit and I have no clue if Baby even watch the news. Jake probably does but yet he must be hating me now. After all he told me not to write anymore and to get over Baby, which I can't.

"Let the news announce it then, but I'm not so sure if someone is really coming." I stand up again. "You don't know that." I walk to the door. I look at her for a second, seeing her smile a little. Gosh, can't she just stop smiling now? How can she be so positive?

"My cousin and best friend never watch the news, my father doesn't care and I'm not so sure Baby watches the news. Besides." I pause for a moment. "Her father wants me to get over her." My lawyer already knows that, not about me having a son but about Jake wanting me to get over Baby.

"I didn't know you have a son. You have a picture?" I thought about the picture. "Yeah, but it's five years old. He was a little baby." She smiles. "You know his name?" I look at the door and felt upset again.

"No, I don't even know his birthday. Jake never wrote that to me, he only wrote to me to get over Baby and not to write anymore." I knock on the door, as far as I know we're done here. I need to be alone.

Dudley opens the door, my lawyer stood up now. "Just make sure you are prepared for tomorrow, and just be you." I didn't look at her, just listened and gave Dudley a nod. I walk away and he follows me. I stop at the windows to see the visitors, I see a woman with a little girl who's happily waving at her father. No hugging or kissing is allowed and I feel sorry for the guy who obviously want to hug his little girl.

"Move on Castle, there's no one there for you. Like always." I feel the anger boiling inside of me but I swallow it away. The guards know most things about the inmates and they love to taunt until they can give a warning. It's truly horrible in here. I walk to the door and wait for Dudley to open the door. Inside he takes the cuffs off and opens the door so I could walk back into the common space of the prison wing I'm in.

I look around, seeing some grunting at me. I see Shane sitting down, playing chest with George and I walk to them. I sit down and look at their game.

"You're not going outside Johnny?" I look at George, he's one of the oldest inmates here and probably never will get out. "No, I don't feel like it." He looks at me and leans on the table. I look at him, he smiles at me, a mouth full of bad teeth but his smile is genuine and I smiled back at him.

"You're having your parole tomorrow I heard." It wasn't something new, I think everyone knows that by now. "Yeah."

"You're nervous?" Now Shane looks at me as well after he did his turn. I look down and take a deep breath. George lays his hand on my shoulder.

"You will get out, I'm sure of that." I try to smile a little. "I'm not really sure about that, but my case gets announced in the news today. My lawyer hopes that someone will come tomorrow to plead for me." I look from George to Shane.

"Maybe your girl comes when she sees the announcement." I shake my head. "I don't think so, I don't know if she even watches the news."

"You got to stay positive Johnny, that's only better for the judges." I look at Shane and he smiles. "How? I feel like I've lost everything five years ago already." George makes his move and smiles. "Checkmate." Shane looks at the game and curses. "Your own fault Shane." I stand up again.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to play?" I look at George. "Nah, not feeling like it. I need to be alone for a bit." I walk to my cell and lay on my bed again. Closing my eyes and thinking about Baby and my son.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep, the news announcement kept running through my mind. It's haunting me and I'm so full of questions. I look at the time. It's 3 am now, I sit straight and give a deep sigh. I need to figure out what I will say when I go to the court house. I wonder how he will react when he sees me again.

I got off the bed and walk to the living room. I turn my desk lamp on and take a pen and my writing block. I start to write down what I would say, I just need to keep myself busy for a bit.

"Mommy?" Jon pushes me, I open my eyes slowly and sit straight. I must have fallen asleep eventually from all the emotions. I look at the writing block and see I've wrote a letter to Johnny. I look at my son.

"What are you doing here mommy?" I give him a kiss on his head and look at the time. "Shit." I stand up quickly. It's already 8 in the morning and it takes about 20 minutes to get to the court house. My phone went off and I walk to it.

"Hello?" I say. "Hey Baby, it's Jane. Are you ready for the parole?" I inhale deeply.

"Jon just woke me up, I was writing a letter to Johnny when I must have fallen asleep." Jon looks at me with big eyes now. I stroke his hair a little bit.

"Go and prepare yourself. I'll be covering here for you. I wish you good luck Baby and please stay strong."

"Thanks J, that means a lot. I'm nervous like hell, but I need to get myself ready now." I watch how Jon walks to the kitchen and tries to open the fridge.

"I must go now, Jon's hungry. I will let you know how it went."

"Bye Baby." I lay down the horn and walk to Jon. I lift him up and he shrieks that is followed with a lot of giggles. He hugs me and I hug him tightly.

"Today it's cereals for breakfast. We don't have much time and I need to get dressed." I put him on his chair and get his cereal bowl and his spoon. He's watching me as I'm taking the cereals out of the cupboard and the milk out of the fridge. I sit down and fill his bowl.

"Where are we going mommy? School?" He takes his spoon when I push the bowl to him. I look at him and stroke his hair, the same hair as Johnny. Every time I look at my son, it's like I'm looking at Johnny. The bigger he gets, the more he grows up, the more he looks like his father.

"No son, we will see daddy today." Jon makes big eyes when I said that, I smile a little. "But I don't want you to expect too much okay? And I want you to behave well. Can you do that?" Jon nods quickly and starts to eat his cereals. I give him a kiss on his head and stand up.

"Stay here, I'm back quick again." I walk to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that I went to dress myself, I look at my dresses and am thinking. I know Johnny loves to see me in a dress. I smile a little bit and decided to put his favorite dress on. I wasn't sure if we were able to talk to each other, but I want him to see that I try to show him that I still love him. I went back to the kitchen. Jon still sits on his chair and I see he's not dressed yet.

"Let's get you dressed mister." He jumps off the chair and walk to his room, I follow him and let him choose what he wants to wear. I help him and he takes his favorite bunny bear.

"I want to give this to daddy." I look at it. "But it's your favourit son." He smiles. "I want daddy to have it." I give him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not sure if you can give it to him but we can try, okay?" Jon only nods. I realized that he's understanding that he might not be with his father, that reality hit me like a hammer would do. My heart broke into little pieces but I try to keep myself strong now.

"Let's go." I stand up and arrange his hair, he's wearing it like his father because he wants that. I take his summer jacket and hold it up. He quickly puts it on and I take my vest. We went outside, I haven't eaten anything yet but I'm not hungry anyway.

I hold a cab, that brings us to the court house, because I didn't want to lose time with finding a parking space. I pay the driver and step out with Jon, he holds my hand and we look up at the building. I look to my right and see a few people standing there, they were holding up signs. I look at Jon.

"You're ready?" He looks at me and nods. He feels that this is an important moment. We walk up the stairs and the people with the signs look at us. I didn't give them much attention, Jon looks at them for a bit as I open the door.

I see people standing at the door that leads to the court room. I look around if I hopefully see Penny or Billy, I would have thought that they would come too. But they might not have seen the announcement. Someone came to me.

"Can I help you?" I look at her. "Is this where the parole for Johnny is being hold?" I asked as I point at the door. She looks at me and then at Jon.

"I'm his lawyer. You're coming for him?" I look at her and nod once, I look at Jon now. He's looking shy at her and moves himself a little behind me.

"Wait. Are you Baby?" I look at her, surprised on how she knows my name. "That's me." She looks at Jon again. "That's yours and Johnny's son I suppose?"

"How did you know?" I'm confused. "He knows he has a son." I stood there, speechless and perplex. I didn't know what to say. How did Johnny know? She sees my face.

"He told me that your father has send him a picture from you and him, about 5 years ago." I was even more perplex, dad never told me that. Now I wonder how much my dad knows that I don't know.

"I never knew." It's also very upsetting. "Dad never told me that."

The lawyer looks at me. "I guess you saw the announcement on the news?" I just nod at that. "Come with me. I show you where you can sit." She went to a side door and I follow her with Jon, who's holding my hand tightly. He's looking around for his father.

"Sit here. You mind if the judge calls on you when the time is right?" She smiles as Jon wants to sit on my lap. "Okay, I just want Johnny to get out. He's not a criminal." I look at my son and cuddle him a bit. He lays his head against my chest holding his bunny bear. She looks at me with a smile.

"You still love him, don't you?" I look up at her. "Yeah, I do. For all these years I've been wondering and thinking why he never came back." I feel myself getting emotional about it.

"I'll get you some water." She lays her hand on my upper arm and smiles. I look at the time and see it's almost ten. I look around and see how people are getting inside. Not many, but several, some are journalists by the look of it. I was getting a little more nervous.

"It's okay mommy." He tries to comfort me, my son is the best thing in this world. I look at how the door opens, I see the lawyer coming inside and someone following her.

"Billy!" I couldn't help it. I put my son on the bench for a bit and stand up. Billy looks at me and smiles. "Baby!" He quickly came to me and we hug tightly.

"I've missed you so much Billy." He breaks the hug and looks at my face. "I've missed you too Baby, what have you been up to all these years?" I look at my son with a smile, he's looking shyly at Billy.

"Son." I lift him on my arms and Billy looks surprised. "This is your uncle Billy." Billy looks at me again. "You mean he's Johnny's?" I nod and smile, Billy looks at Jon and then begins to smile. "I see it now."

"Billy, this is Jonathan. But everyone calls him Jon." Billy holds his hand out. I look at a very shy Jon. "Son, what did I told you about being polite? This is your uncle." Jon buries his face on my chest and I cuddle him a bit.

"You never came to visit Johnny in jail." Billy states, I look at him as I sit down again. Billy sits next to me, the lawyer gave me a glass of water and I thank her. I look back at Billy again.

"I never knew he was in jail until yesterday." Billy's brows went up. "Johnny has been writing to you a lot in the first months." I look at my son again and began to cry. Billy lays his arms around me to comfort me.

"I didn't know he did, dad never told me anything. He also never told me that Johnny got a picture from me and Jon."

"I wonder why he did that." I only look at Billy. "Where's Penny?" Billy smiles a little.

"She wish she could be here but she lives in LA now." I was a little surprised. "I hope she's having a good life."

"Oh yeah, she's a dance instructor in Hollywood and she met a guy on Kellerman's the year after you were there." I give him a little smile. "Happy to know she's doing great." Billy smiles at me and looks at Jon.

"He's a copy, it's so weird." I smile proudly now. "Yeah, he has my intellect though but further he's totally Johnny. Even his grin is the same."

Jon hasn't stopped looking at Billy. The door opens and the jury came in.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Get up. You need to go to your parole." It was Dudley who hammers with his stick on my bed. "Dude!" Rick yells. "Shut up!" Dudley shouts, I groan and sit straight. I take my shoes and put them on.

"I'm hungry." I say as I stand straight now. "Arms." I put my arms in the air and got cuffed. "I am hungry." I was a little clearer now. Dudley looks at me.

"You'll get a sandwich in the van. Now, move it!" He push me out of the cell and closes the door again. "Why are you like this?" I grunt as I walk after him.

"Scumbags like you don't deserve better treatment." I look angry at him and I see his smirk. I want to throw all sorts of words at him but it was best not to do that now, so I keep myself quiet and follow him to the door.

"Natalie!" Dudley shouts as he opens the door. "What Dudley?" I see his face twitching, even his colleagues call him like that. "Can you make a sandwich for Castle? For on his way, I'm bringing him to the van now." Natalie looks at me and nods. I take a deep breath, the food here is horrible. I'm sure I've lost a lot of weight.

"Step in." Dudley push me to the van, I grunt again and step into the van. Costelli came to sit next to me. "You have done enough Dudley, stop being an asshole." Dudley didn't dare to say something, he turns and walks away. Natalie came with a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I start to eat, Natalie only smiles and walks back to the building. "Johnny." It's the first time Costelli calls me by my first name. I look at him as I'm still eating.

"You know, I do hope you get out. You've been a role model as a prisoner but it's so obvious that you don't belong here." I look down and inhale deeply. "I deserve it for what I did. It was my own fault and I will never forgive myself for that." Costelli smiles.

"This is exactly why you don't belong in here. Five years is way too long." I look back up and didn't say anything.

Shane came outside, he's the one that has driving duty. Another guard sits on the front passenger seat. "Morning Johnny." I look at him. "Morning Shane." He starts the engine. "I hope you're ready."

The trip took about 30 minutes and I look through the window outside. I see the city streets, people walking around. I miss it so much to walk free on the streets. Shane parks the van at the court house. There are people outside, looking at the van.

"It's like you're an animal from the zoo. What's wrong with people?" Costelli opens the door. "You stay in the van Shane." Shane only nods and looks at Johnny. "Good luck Johnny." I only give him a nod and step out.

A lot of flashes, people taking pictures, I hate this. Costelli grabs my arm and takes to me to the door. I look down because I don't want them to take pictures.

"It's enough! Don't you have anything better to do?" Costelli shouts angrily, he opens the door and let me go inside first. The first thought that came into my mind was that Baby must be ashamed of me now. I take a deep breath as Costelli brings me to a cell.

"Wait here, I'll be getting you soon." He walks away after taking the cuffs off and I sit down. I look around and see the toilet, I quickly went for a pee. I wish now that I'd taken the picture with me, it was the only comfort I have. My mind drifts off to Baby and my son. How would he look like now?

I lay down and waited, it feels like time is standing still and I'm just waiting for my death sentence.

"Johnny?" I lift my head up and see my lawyer. She smiles and I sit straight.

"I have good news." That made me curious and I stand up. "I hope your hopes didn't leave you." I got confused. "What do you mean?"

"Baby is here and your cousin Billy too." My heart starts to race. Baby is here? "Is my son here too?" I step closer to the bars.

"Yes and he's adorable." I went to sit down again and my heart is still racing. I'm going to see my son, I'm really going to see him but I can't hold him and that upsets me.

"I can try to get her here after the parole." I look up at her, having tears in my eyes. "Isn't Penny here?" I ask. "I heard Billy telling Baby that Penny has moved to LA but she wished she could be here." I look down, I miss my family so much but I'm happy that Penny at least seem to have a good life.

"Try to stay strong Johnny, I'm sure you will get out." I lay back down and give a deep sigh. It took some time but eventually Costelli came back. I want to see Baby and my son so bad. And Billy too.

"You're ready?" I stand up and he cuffs me. "Come." I walk in front of him to a door. This is the moment. I stand still for a bit and Costelli looks at me. I look down.

"May I ask the suspect to enter, please." The judge says. Costelli opens the door and I walk inside. My eyes immediately scan the benches. And there she is, my Baby and my son, sitting next to Billy. I see them looking at me, I start to cry, I couldn't stay strong. Not now I see them, my heart aches to hold Baby in my arms and I see her having tears as well.

Costelli made me sit down on the chair next to my lawyer. She lays her hand on my lower arm and I take a deep breath, preparing for the worse to come while my heart still aches for Baby and my son. I turn my head and look at him, it's like I'm looking at myself and I see him looking curious at me. Tears fall down, I long to hold him in my arms.

"We are here for the parole of Johnny Castle." The judge says and opens the file. I look at the jury and they were looking at me closely. I swallow once and stand up. The judge looks at me and gestures me to sit down again, so I did.

"Five years ago you were pled guilty for drunk driving and causing a car crash." No one says anything, I could feel Baby's eyes on me. What must she think of me?

"You admitted your wrong doing and I see you even personally apologized to the victims' relatives. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir." My voice is hoarse, it's dry and I swallow once again.

"You still regret what you did?" He looks at me with a watchful eye. "I will never forgive myself for what I did." I look at him and then down. The judge looks in the file again.

"Can I ask you what made you decide to drive that night while being drunk?" I take a deep breath, no one really knew the real reason and now Baby is here, I couldn't lie. I look behind me at Baby and then back at the judge, he looks at Baby as well but waits for my answer.

"I tried to call my girlfriend that evening, but her father answered the phone. He told me that I shouldn't be trying to call anymore because she has better things to do in her life than being with me. He hung up on me and I went to a bar to drink."

"I assume the girl you refer to sits there?" The judge points at Baby, I look back at her and I see her having tears in her eyes again. "Yes, sir." I look down, Baby for sure must think I'm pathetic now. The judge looks at Baby again and then back at the file.

"It's said that in your case, Johnny, that when someone comes to plead for you that you'll have a bigger chance on getting released. Since I can't find here that someone even tried before." My lawyer stands up and walks to the judge.

"This is a statement from his old employer." She gives him the paper and he reads it. He lays the paper down and looks at Johnny, with a little smile.

"So, you stole hearts at Kellerman's?" I look up at him and see his smile. "Sorta yeah, but I stole one heart completely and that led eventually by getting fired. It was the best time of my life." I look at Baby again, I see her holding her son a little tighter. My precious son.

"I assume the same girl there?" I only nod. "That's your son?" I look at my son again. "Yes, sir."

"You know his name? When is he born?" My lawyer stands up. "Objection." The judge looks at her. "What's the objection?"

"I wish for the mother of the child to answer those questions, your honor." The judge looks at me again and sees how upset I am. "Alright. I want to call Billy Kostecki forward first."

Billy steps to the judge and turns, he looks at me and tries to smile. I miss him so much. "Clear your statement Mr. Kostecki." The judge says and he waited.

"I can plead for Johnny that he's not a bad man, he never ever has hurt anyone in his life before and he was broken down by the father off his one true love. He wanted to do everything just to be with Baby, he just always thought he wasn't good enough for her. But his best friend Penny and I see how much he loves Baby and how much she has changed him into a better person than he already was." Billy pauses a little bit and takes a deep breath.

"I know him for my whole life now, he always protected me and made sure I could eat something. We've always been poor and he lived from paycheck to paycheck, sometimes with periods of having nothing at all. He looked after me and Penny no matter what, he didn't even care if it would cost him everything. He got me the job at Kellerman's six years ago and I'm forever grateful to him for being in my life."

"You said Penny. Can you explain a little more?" Billy takes a letter out of his pocket and gave it to the judge. I'm crying now. "She wrote a statement some days ago, when we were calling. She lives in LA now, but we knew that Johnny's parole is coming soon." Billy looks at me again, I try to smile. They've never forgotten about me, Penny just moved states and Billy probably has a busy job. I hope he has a good life, that's all I want for him and for Penny.

Billy smiles at me again. The judge reads the letter carefully and then looks at Johnny and then Billy and eventually at Baby.

"She had an abortion?" Billy looks at the judge. "Yes, sir."

"And was it Johnny's? It's not clear in this letter." I look down, that's always the first judgment from someone. "No, sir. It was from one of the waiters that worked at Kellerman's that year. Johnny wanted to give all his money to pay for the abortion, he didn't want her to lose her job because of it." Billy explains. "I see."


	5. Chapter 5

Baby's P.O.V.

I listen to Billy and got a lot of memories washing over me.

"_What did you think you were doing? You're in trouble, you talk to me. I'll take care of you. You should've come to me in the first place." Johnny's giving Penny a lesson. "Forget it, Johnny, I'm not taking what's left of your salary..." I watch how Johnny and Penny argue. "Penny, that's my business!" Penny snorts and shakes her head. "And besides, it wouldn't be enough."_

I know how much Johnny cares about Penny. I look at him again and my heart is aching, there's the man I love most in my life, besides my son. He's totally going under all the heartache and I could see he how much he wants to be with me. He looks so skinny and I got worried about his well-being.

I watch how the judge lays the letter down and looks at Billy. "Sit down please." Billy came back to sit next to me again. He look at me for a moment, trying to smile and I cuddle my son a little.

"Mommy?" I only give him a little nod. People look at him. "Is that daddy?" Jon starts to put links together now. I look at Johnny, who looks at him. I see the eagerness in his eyes to get to know his son and I wish I could let him now.

"Yes son, that's daddy." I whisper, Jon looks at his father again and I feel how he wants to get off my lap. "No, son. You can't right now." I whisper and I held him a little tighter. I could cry now, not being able to let my son go to his father. Jon has always wanted to meet his father. For only being five years old, he knew that his father was somewhere. It feels really wrong to say this to him and Jon starts to cry now.

I try to shush him but that was to no avail. I look at Johnny with tears in my eyes and see he's crying as well. If only I had five minutes, only so Jon could hug his father and talk to him.

"Can I call Frances Houseman forward please?" The judge looks at me and I stand up. Jon's still crying as I hold him up in my arms. I walk to the judge and turn, I waggle Jon a little bit. Trying to calm him down.

"Make your statement Miss Houseman." The judge says as he look at me and Jon.

"I plead for Johnny because I know he has his heart on the right place. He loves the people close to him, those he also calls family. Johnny taught me all about life, how cruel it can be and he showed me love. True love. Our relationship was a secret at Kellerman's, a thing we both hated so much. My father dislikes him because he's poor." It's hard to talk without tears. Jon's looking at his father, reaching out for him.

"I want daddy!" He cries, I burst out now. I look at Johnny who's crying his heart out for not being able to have his son in his arms. The judge look at Johnny and then at me.

"Did you told him about being pregnant?" I look at the judge and shake my head no. "I wanted to so bad, but I had no clue where he was. I discovered my pregnancy a few months after the day of the final show at Kellerman's, that was the day I saw Johnny for the last time. It was the worse day of my life. Saying goodbye to the man I still love so dearly." I look back at Johnny and see how his body is shaking from the crying.

"How did Johnny know he has a son?" I look at Jon and try to dry his face. "That I don't know exactly. I had no clue he's in jail until the announcement on the news yesterday." The judge got a look of surprise on his face, he looks at Johnny now. "Can you answer the question Johnny?" I look at him as well.

"Baby's father had send me a picture from Baby and my son about five years ago. He didn't wrote me the name or his birthday, just that I should get over Baby and move on." Johnny couldn't really talk much, I could hear how his emotions are making his voice disappear. I've never seen him collapsing like this before, it hurts to see him like this. The judge looks at me again.

"And you didn't know about that?" I shake my head no. "No, sir. My father never mentioned anything about Johnny." "Daddy!" Jon is really trying to get off my arms now. Johnny has collapsed on the floor, his whole body is shaking and I want to go to him so badly but I see the prison guard trying to get him up.

"We need a break. Twenty minutes people." The judge stands up. I watch how the guard got help and they lift Johnny up and went out of the room. "Daddy! No! I want daddy!" Jon buries his little face against my chest while crying. I just stand there, totally numb, crying my heart out. Billy quickly came to me and I look at him.

He tries to comfort me. "Oh Billy." He hugs me and Jon. "We'll get him out Baby, he will be reunited with you and Jon." Billy tries to assure me, I know he wants that to happen as well but I'm not so sure if it's really working. I just want to be with him. "I want to hold him in my arms Billy, and Jon wants to be with his father. He has been asking about him so often."

The lawyer came to us. "Will you come with me?" I look at her and nod. Jon's still calling for his father. We walk out of the door where Johnny went through as well. After the lawyer closes the door she smiles. I'm a bit confused.

"It looks good." She turns to us. "Is this why you called us here?" Billy asks as he has put his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm taking you to Johnny. I talked to Costelli a moment ago, he's letting you in the cell for a few minutes. He can't give you any longer because it's actually against the rules." My heart skips a beat. She walks to the cells and we follow her.

"Johnny?" She asks as we stand still at the cell, he looks up and sees us. He quickly stands up while he's still crying. Costelli opens the door. "Just a few minutes." He winks at me. I put Jon down.

"Go to daddy." I say, Jon runs to his father and Johnny lifts him up on his arms. Jon hugs his father tightly and I see how Johnny hugs his son tightly while having his eyes closed. I walk to him and waited, Johnny opens his eyes and look at me. "I've missed you so much Baby." I got crushed into his arms, I start to cry again.

"I love you so much Johnny." I say through my crying. "Oh Baby, I thought I lost you forever." I look up at him and he crash his lips onto mine. I kiss him back but Costelli pulls us apart. "Keep it decent please." I blush heavily, I've missed his lips so much.

Billy walks into the cell too and Johnny looks at him. "Cuz!" They hug tightly. "I'm so sorry for not letting you know anything about Penny's moving states and I live in South Carolina now so it's too far for me to travel as well for a visit and I got busy."

"Please stop Billy, it's alright, I'm happy you have something to live for and that Penny is happy. She's happy, right?" Billy starts to smile and they hug again. "She's very much so. We all miss you cuz."

"I miss you too. Can I have a moment alone with my family?" Billy smiles and nods, he walks out of the cell again. Johnny looks at me, I try to smile through my tears and I grab his face.

"You look so skinny, are you eating enough?" He smiles a little. "Not really, the food is horrible in prison." It's really upsetting. "You should eat better." He gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you so much Baby." Then he looks at his son, who's still grabbing him tightly.

"So, what's his name?" I could see that he has longed for this moment for a long time. "Jonathan, but everyone calls him Jon." Johnny looks at me and then at his son again. "I love that name." I couldn't help but smile. "Has he been asking about me?"

"Yeah, every day in the last months. And before he always wanted to hear stories about his father." I see how Johnny's eyes light up. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I would never have kept his father a secret for him." I look at my son and rub his little cheeks. "His birthday is the 15th of May. He's a copy from you." I couldn't help but feeling really proud now.

"It's time to go now." Costelli came inside the cell now. "One more moment please." I look at him and he gives me a nod.

"Son, didn't you want to give your father something?" I look at Jon. Jon holds his bunny bear up and smiles. "This is for you daddy." Johnny takes the bunny bear and smiles.

"Thank you son. I love you." He gives Jon a kiss on his forehead and Jon grabs him into a tight hug again. "I love you too daddy."

"It's really time now." Costelli looks at us. Johnny hands me Jon who was struggling because he didn't want to let his father go. "Shh. You will see your father soon again son." I hug him a bit while I look at Johnny. He gave me a quick kiss before Costelli guides me out of the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny's P.O.V.

I think my heart just exploded, I had my son in my arms. And Baby, I'm still feeling her soft lips on mine. She still loves me, I never would have thought that she still loves me. I had thought that she has moved on.

"Jon." I whisper his name to myself while I look at the bunny bear. I press it against my chest and went to lay down for a bit. "My sweet baby boy. What have I missed so much in you short life already." I feel sad that they needed to leave again, but I'm so grateful to Costelli to give me a moment with them.

"Johnny, prepare yourself again." I look at Costelli and sit straight.

"I want to thank you so much for this." I see him smiling. "Your family loves you very much. I could see that from the first moment you walked into the court room." I stand up and look at the bunny bear.

"Hide that please, we normally don't allow teddy bears but I can't take this away from you. So please hide it before someone else will take it." I give him a nod and put the bunny bear under my shirt, in a way that no one can see it.

"You totally open up when they're around." Costelli says as he cuffs my arms. I take a deep breath. "Baby has changed my life in so many ways. She taught me to do better, even if I already did my best. She taught me that there are always people who stand up for others no matter what it cost them." I couldn't help but feeling proud of Baby.

"You're very passionate." I look at him and think. "She nearly lost her father because of me, but she wanted to be with me and she did a lot to help me and Penny out. Her father didn't want to see that but Baby eventually fought for me. She had pled for me before, at Max Kellerman."

"What do you mean?" Costelli's being curious. "I got accused of stealing wallets from guests. It's that moment that our relationship came out of hiding, it's also the day that I got fired. But Baby didn't want to see me being accused of something I didn't do." Costelli pats my shoulder once and smiles.

"You're a lucky man Castle." I shake my head and lay my hand on the place where I've hide the bunny bear. "I thought I'd lost everything."

"But you didn't. You're ready for this?" I take a deep breath and nod, Costelli opens the door and we walk into the court room. I look at Baby and she looks at me, with a smile. Jon's on her lap, he's asleep, I guess the emotions must have been really exhausting him. My heart melts as soon as I look at my son, I couldn't help but feeling proud now.

The judge ordered silence, I sit down and look at him.

"I hope you're feeling a little better now." I only nod at him. "Good. We were at Frances Houseman's pleading. I just have a few more questions." I see how Baby stands up, laying Jon on Billy's lap this time and walking to the judge.

"The name of your son is?" I watch Baby. "Jonathan. Jonathan Castle." My heart just skips a beat, she gave my son my last name. I see her looking at me with a smile now, and I became eager. I want to hold her in my arms again.

"His birthday is?" Baby looks at the judge for a second. "May 15, 1964."

"One more question." Baby gives him a nod and waits. "How far would you go to safe this man's life?" She looks from the judge, who gives her a smile, to me, I'm still eagerly longing for her. My heart is beating in my throat as I know that everyone is waiting for her answer.

"I would give my life for him. No matter what he has done in the past." I could see a few tears falling down. "Thank you, you can sit down again." Baby walks back to Billy and my son, who hands her Jon back. She cuddles him while she's looking at me, I couldn't help but a smile now. I see her smiling, her beautiful smile.

The judge looks at the jury. "You've got your verdict ready?" One of them looks at the judge. "We need a few more minutes."

"Alright, you'll get five minutes. Then I can go to the toilet." He stands up and walks away. My lawyer is writing something down while Baby and I keep looking at each other. My heart is still beating in my throat, I think of our time together.

"_Two, three, cha cha cha." We danced the cha-cha to the song 'Love is Strange' and she was teasing me, her beautiful smile, her eyes playful. "My frame. Where's my pleasing arc?" As she tried to push me away. I grunt and tried to grab her again, she was driving me nuts. "Spaghetti arms! Will you give me some tension, please?" As she pushed my arms away, I growl once but smile teasingly at her. "You're invading my dance space. This is my dance space." She told me as she stands still, so did I. She made a gesture at my arms. "That's yours. Let's cha-cha." I try to stand in position with a serious face but I couldn't help myself anyway. As soon as we started again, I grabbed her again and went down to kiss her belly. "Don't look down." As she grabs my face, I look in her eyes. "Look right here." Gesturing to her eyes. I purposely give a deep sigh as she starts to dance on her own, I let myself fall on the floor and turn on my side to look at her. Watching her sexy body moving on the rhythm of the music. "Oh Sylvia!" I start to sing with the song, she turns around and smiles at me. "Yes, Mickey?" "How do you call your lover boy?" I see her dancing to the room divider standing in the corner. "Come here lover boy." As she gestures at me. She danced behind the divider. "And if he doesn't answer?" I see her coming from behind the divider at the other side. "Oh, lover boy." And she went to go down on her knees. I pushed myself up on my knees as I look at her. "And if he still doesn't answer?" As I watch her crawling to me, I crawl slowly to her as well. "I simply say... Baby… O-oh Baby… my sweet baby… you're the one." As I grab her and kiss her belly, she grabs my head and we stand up slowly while dancing._

"Johnny." I snap out of my thoughts when my lawyer nudges me. The judge is back and the jury sits down now. I look at Baby again and take a deep breath. I see her giving me a reassuring smile and I knew it would be alright eventually. Even if I would get more sentence, I know I will never lose her or my son again.

"So, this has been one hell of a parole. I never had seen so many emotions flying around." I look at the judge as he looks at me and then at Baby. "We have our verdict, your honor." The judge looks at one of the jury members and nod.

"Hereby, we've voted, for Johnny Castle to get out." The jury applaud and stands up, I couldn't believe my ears now. I get out? I look at the jury to be sure and I see some of them giving me a nod. The judge smiles, I look at Baby who's smiling happily knowing I will be soon with her and our son. I look at Billy who's grinning at me and clapping. It's still a bit hard to believe, I look at my lawyer who's smiling at me. "You deserve it Johnny." She whispers and I look at Costelli, who gives me a nod and a smile.

"In your file stands that your sentence ends in two months. So." He takes his hammer and looks at me. "I call out that Johnny Castle gets out of prison on the 20th of November 1969, that's two months from now. I call the case being closed." And he hits the table with the hammer. Now it's real, I'm getting out. Even though two months seems long but I'm getting out and I get to be with my family.

People are standing up when the judge did after he closed the file. I stand up as well. "Congratulations Johnny." My lawyer says as she holds her out hand to me, I smile and shake her hand. "Thank you for everything."

"I think you should thank your family for that." I look at Baby again. Costelli came to me. "Can I please?" I ask, I need a hug so bad. Costelli looks at me and gives me a nod. I quickly went to Baby, she stands up and I lay my arms over her, since I'm still cuffed. With Jon between us, who opens his little eyes.

"Daddy!" As he grabs me tightly, I give him a little kiss while I look at Baby. "I'm proud of you Johnny." My heart skips a beat as she lays a hand on my cheek. "I'm so happy that I have you back and our little man too." I press them a little tighter against me. "I love you." I hear those three words again, and this time it feels like the first time I heard them. "Oh Baby, I can't wait to be with you every day again."

"I will wait for you, you will move in with us. I think Jon wants you with him." I give her a sweet kiss. "Will you visit me?" I see her smile. "Of course." I smile more now and give her a little kiss again.

"Castle. Cuddle time is over." I look at Costelli and move my arms over them again to let them go. I look at Billy and grin, he came to me and grab me tightly.

"Keep your head up those last months, cuz. I'll come to visit you as soon as you're out." I close my eyes for a little bit.

"I'll see you soon cuz." I smile as he let me go. Costelli grabs my arm, I walk with him and look behind me at Baby.

"I love you Baby! I love you son!" I shout. "I love you too daddy!" I see Jon smiling and waving. My smile, he has my smile. I just know he's going to be a little heart thief one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it at first, I need a moment to realize it. Until he walked to me, I knew everything would work out eventually. It always did, it always works out with Johnny.

"You need a ride home or something?" I look at Billy as soon as Johnny was out of the room. "I can take a cab."

"I don't mind Baby, I have the day off anyway." I look at my son. "What would you think of having lunch with uncle Billy?" Jon looks at me and then at Billy. He smiles and reaches out to Billy. Who smiles and takes him from me. I smile happily.

"I still can't believe it Baby, he's a little angel." I stroke Jon's cheek who has lays his head against Billy's chest. "I wish Penny could have seen him as well." I sigh a little bit.

"I will call her and tell her the news, I was planning on doing that anyway. Maybe she can come when Johnny gets out."

"That would be so great, I miss her so much." Billy smiles at me. We see the lawyer coming to us.

"Come, then you can wave at him." We follow her outside. "Here's the address and the visiting hours from the prison. Ask for Costelli when you visit Johnny, he'll arrange that you get privacy with Johnny." She hands me the paper. I look at it and smile.

"Thanks. I can't express how happy I am." Billy's walking behind us with Jon. "You don't have to, the whole country has seen it." I was a bit confused when she said that. "Come."

She opens the door and we walk outside, I turn to Billy and he hands me Jon. I give him a little kiss on his cheek and Jon hugs me.

"You're happy that your daddy will live with us in two months?" Jon only nods excitedly at me and smiles. Flashes are all around and I was confused and disturbed, I try to protect my son from all the camera flashes.

"Look! Daddy!" Jon points and I look at Johnny who walks to the bus. I move quick through the journalists, who are trying to film us and taking pictures. "Call him again son." I whisper.

"Daddy!" Jon shouts. I see Johnny turning around and smiling happily. Jon waves and so did I. Billy did too when he stands behind us.

"See ya soon son!" He waves at us and Costelli told him to step in the van. I take a deep breath as we watch the van departing, seeing him looking out of the window and waving.

"Let's have lunch. I know a nice place." I give a nod at Billy and we want to walk away. Some journalists stop us. I was a little cautious about this.

"So, that's really Johnny Castle's son?" One asks. "How did you two meet exactly?" Another asks. They are all so curious but I feel like they're intruding my privacy. Billy lays a protective arm around me and push the journalists aside.

"Guess we better eat some food at your place Baby." I nod. "I think you're right, journalists will be all over the place here now." We walk to his car and he drives to my place, while I told him the directions.

"Here it is." I point at the apartment building. "I see that you didn't want to have anything fancy." As we step out, I smile at Billy. "I never wanted Billy." We walk to the door and enter my apartment. Billy looks around and smiles.

"So, how's life treating you?" I look at him as he asks that while sitting down on the couch. "You want some coffee?" I put Jon down and take his jacket off. He walks to Billy and sits down next to his uncle. "Sounds great." I smile and walk to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I'm a teacher at the elementary school here in the neighborhood. Jon's going to school there now, it would've been his second day today but seeing his father is more important."

Billy looks at Jon, who's smiling at him while holding a few toys. "Want to play?" Billy smiles and plays a bit together with Jon. I walk to the living room with a cup of coffee for Billy. "Thanks." He looks at me.

"What about you Billy?" I've always wonder what happened to him and Penny. "I work on a ranch now. I got the opportunity four years ago when I was painting there with my uncle. I live there as well." I smile at him.

"That's great to hear Billy, I'm happy you got something steady now." He sips the coffee and puts the cup down. "What about the Peace Corps Baby? I've always thought you wanted that." I look at my son with a happy smile.

"That dream is long gone when I discovered I was pregnant with this gorgeous little man. But I did went to Mt. Holyoake because dad wanted that, I just decided to learn to become a teacher."

Jon went to get some other toys. "He sure is like his father." I feel so proud of my son. "He can dance you know, he loves it." I went to put some music on and Jon starts to dance, he always do when he hears music.

"Johnny will be so proud of him." Billy smiles as he watches Jon. "I'm sure he'll teach Jon everything he knows. Every day I wonder what miracle god has given me to make Jon to be a copy of his father."

I turn the music off again and turn the television on. I went to dress the table for lunch. "You're hungry?" Billy looks at me and smiles. "Yeah." He stands up to help me. Jon sits down on the sofa and looks at the television.

"How long do you need to drive to get to the ranch?" I look at Billy for a moment as I hand him the bread. "About five hours, so I won't stay too long though." I give him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so happy that you came. Thanks for your support." He smiles at me.

"I'll do anything for family, I just regret that I couldn't visit Johnny more often." He lays the bread down. "Or you, I had no clue where you were and how you were doing. I've always been wondering about that."

"Me too about you and Pen. I'm so happy that she has a good life now."

"Me too Baby. I don't get why your father kept it all a secret. It must have been terrible for you when you saw it on the news yesterday." I thought about that moment.

"I dropped my glass of wine. A friend was over with her son. Eddy and Jon are best friends. I've been crying through the whole news announcement since I couldn't believe that he's in prison." Billy sits down.

"What will you tell your father?" I was looking at Jon, but look back at Billy. "I'm going to ask him for the letters, I'm pretty sure he has kept them and I have the full right to have them."

"I wonder why he did this?" I sigh deeply. "I have no idea, but I will talk to him. I haven't seen my parents in like eight months now. They live in New York and I'm not always going there and dad feels too good to come to New Jersey."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Baby, I know how close you and your father were." I give Billy a little smile. "Yeah, well, we aren't that close anymore since Kellerman's. So I don't really mind much. I miss mom more."

"Your mother is really lovely." I only smile. Jon came to the table and sit down to eat. We eat a bit and talk more about the past and future. Billy is single again, he told me he had a girlfriend for about a year but she cheated on him.

"I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship again. Too much hassle." I only smile at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny's P.O.V.

My hand lays on the place where the bunny bear is and I smile as I think of Baby and Jon. I take a deep breath. Two months, and then I can be with them. I wish I could be now but I got to have patience.

"Congratulations Johnny." I look at Shane, who's driving back. I smile and look outside. "Thanks man." I know Shane wants to ask me out but he didn't want to do that with Costelli being in the van as well, so it was quiet again.

"There's a therapist who can help you to prepare for getting out. You'll need it Johnny." I look at Costelli and give him a nod. "Many inmates who got out without therapy went crazy, it's like a trauma or something. I want you to get the therapy so you can prepare for the freedom and to take care of your family."

"Thanks Costelli, I will do that. I want to do my best for my family." I look back outside again.

"You know what you want to do when you get out?" I think about that every day, and there's only one thing I want to do. Besides being with my family, it's dancing.

"Dancing. I wanna get back into dancing and dance instruction, it's my only passion besides my family. There's nothing much I really can do." Costelli smiles at me as he sees my passion.

"If you want to train dancing again, I can see if I can arrange you the games room once a day for an hour or so. It might help you." I look at him again.

"But we're not allowed to have music." He winks, I give him a nod. "That would be great Costelli." He pats my shoulder a few times. "Maybe you can see if there are inmates who would want to learn how to dance." I snort at that and shake my head.

"I'll prolly get bullied for that." He chuckles. "I would take dance lessons from you Johnny." I look at Shane and I see him smile. "There you go, you have one student already. I'll help you spread the word. It's a good way to be busy for the last two months you're in jail."

Shane slows down and waits until the gate is open. Then he drives to the door and parks the van. The guard next to Shane steps out and so did Shane. Costelli steps out and I follow him. Shane stands next to me, also cuffed again. Dudley came outside, not smiling.

"He has no victim anymore soon." Shane whispers and I chuckle a little. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Dudley. Just happy I'm getting out." I give him a grin. Costelli looks at me as Dudley wants to search my clothes.

"Leave it Dudley, Johnny couldn't have anything with him. I've been watching him the whole time." Dudley looks at Costelli and takes a step back. I look at Costelli with a thankful smile.

Shane and I walk inside behind Dudley. We got the cuffs removed and the door opens so we could walk into the common room. Several inmates start to cheer at me, George walks to me and grabs me into a hug.

"I knew you would get out." He let me go and smiles widely at me. I start to grin at him. I couldn't help but grinning now.

"We all have been following it on television. The guards have given us permission." I was a little confused. "It was on television?"

"Yeah, the whole parole has been broadcasted. They will show it again this evening and I got you permission to watch it if you like." George takes me to a table and we sit down. Shane joins us and so did Rick.

"Man, I thought you would die when you collapsed." I look at Rick and then look down. It was a very hard moment and the thought that the whole country could see that was a little frightening. Has Penny seen it too?

"Oh, I thought I was dying. My heart was exploding." I look back up at Rick. "You got one heck of a beautiful lady Johnny. I got to give you that." I look at George and began to grin again.

"Yeah man, you're a lucky bastard and your son looks so adorable." I got a feeling of proud as I look at him. "Here Johnny, I saved you this since lunch time is over already." Rick gives me a pudding and a banana, I take them from him and thank him.

"Johnny is going to train his dancing again. What would you think of getting dance lessons from him?" George and Rick look at Shane now who smiles, I'm eating the banana. I realized just now how hungry I am, I only had one sandwich today.

"You dance?" Rick looks at me again. "I'm a dance instructor yeah, I want to get back into it when I get out. I miss it."

"I'm gonna take lessons from him, would be good to do something else." We look at Shane and he smiles. I give him my pudding but he refuses. "The guard got me a sandwich when you were in parole. I'm not hungry, eat it Johnny." I only smile at him.

"Not sure if my old bones still can move, but I want to give it a shot." George smiles and stands up. "I will too Johnny, not sure if I'm good at it." I chuckle. "Everyone can dance."

"Listen up everyone!" George says loudly, several look up at him. Most inmates respect George so they listen to him. "Johnny will be getting out in two months." They all cheer again, but George holds his hand up so they quiet down again.

"But in the meantime he's going to start training for what he loves most, dancing. He's a dance instructor and the best way for him to get back into it is by getting him to teach people again. So." George lays his hand on my shoulder while I'm eating the pudding.

"If you feel like getting dance lessons, please do come and write your name down." George looks at me.

"I'm going to get pencil and paper." I watch him walking away. Several came to me and smile. "Congratulations man, you're very lucky." Dave says and I shake his hand. George came back and lays the paper and pencil down.

I watch and see how many came to write their name down. Never imagined so many would be interested in dancing, but then again it might be because it's something to break the routine. George might be right, it will be good to do this.

"Castle!" I look up and see Costelli gesturing at me. I stand up and take the paper. I walk to him and he takes me to his office.

"You can have the games room every day from ten to twelve. What's that you got there?" Costelli points at the paper I'm holding. "Oh, um, this is the list of my students." Costelli takes it.

"Students huh?" I only give him a nod. "I see, seems they want to do something else." He smiles, giving me the paper back. "Anyway, you can start tomorrow."

"Thanks, what about music?" I can teach dance without music but with music it works better. "There's a record player and several records in the storage room, you can use it but you got to bring it back after."

"No problem. Can I go now?" Costelli gives me a nod. I walk to my cell and sit down on my bed. I take the bunny bear out of hiding and I smile at it, I hold it against my nose and inhale deeply. I close my eyes and lay myself down, I open my eyes and look at the picture with a smile. I lay the bunny bear on my chest and dream about my family.

I must have fallen asleep because Shane woke me up. He smiles as I open my eyes. "What is it?" I rub my eyes a little. "Come, they're going to show your parole again. I would like to see it with you since I haven't been able to see anything."

I sit straight now and look at the bunny bear, I smile as reality hits me again. Shane looks at it. "Cute thing."

"Yeah, my son gave it to me." I put it under my shirt again and stand up. "Let's go, it's going to start." I walk with him to the games room, where the television is hanging up. George saved a chair for me and Shane and we sit down.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby's P.O.V.

I hear the doorbell. "I'll go." Jon went to the door and I smile at him. "Hey Jon." It's Jane with Eddy. "Eddy!" "Jon!" They hug and walk to the living room to play with Jon's toys.

"Hey Baby." I stand up and hug Jane. "Hey, school's out early today?"

"Yeah, everyone saw the parole on television and James decided to give everyone off. Not sure why, but we went home for lunch first and then Eddy wanted to come here." Jane sees Billy, I look at Billy as well.

"Jane, let me introduce you to Billy Kostecki. He's Johnny's cousin and a very, very dear friend of me." I look at Jane for a moment, Billy stands up and holds his hand out. "Billy, this is my friend Jane Burke. Eddy's mom." Jane shakes hand with Billy and smiles. I see Billy's reaction and roll my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Jane. Or must I say miss Burke?" Jane giggles a little, I went to clean the table. "Let me help you Baby." Billy came to me. "It's okay Billy, sit down. You both want coffee?" I went to make new coffee anyway.

"It will be on television this evening again." I was a bit confused, so was Billy. "You mean that they've been filming everything during the parole?" He asks. I walk back with the cups and the coffee.

"Thanks Baby." Billy gives me a kiss on my cheek. I only smile at him. "Yeah, they did. After Johnny collapsed, when he came back, he looked a lot happier. I was wondering how that's possible." Billy and I look at her with a smile.

"His guard gave us a moment with him in the cell. Jon wanted to give his bunny bear to him." Jane looks at my happy face and then at Billy who sips the coffee.

"Johnny will hate it that he was on television crying. He can't stand all the attention." Billy gives a little sigh. "And now he probably will be recognized a lot." I lay my hand on his upper arm and smile a little. "It'll be fine Billy."

"Can I call Pen?" I nod and point at the phone. Billy gives me a kiss on my cheek again and walks to it. I sit down with Jane on the sofa. She looks at Billy.

"You like him?" I'm teasing her a little. "He's cute."

"He's very sweet J. But I'm not sure if he's looking for a relationship. And it's not that easy to get in his heart. In a way he's like Johnny." I look at Billy for a second. Jane looks at me and smiles. "You look so happy now." I look at her with a smile. "I am, I have Johnny back."

"Baby?" I look at Billy and he smiles. "Pen wants to talk to you." I stand up and walk to him. I take the horn.

"Hey Pen! How are you?" I could hear Penny shriek a little. "Baby! I've missed you so much! How have you been?" I look at Billy with a smile. "I'm doing good now, what about you? I heard you moved to LA."

"Yeah! I'm so happy Baby, I married the best man in my life last year. I'm teaching dancing to movies stars and I earn a lot of money. Life couldn't be better."

"That's great to hear Pen. I'm so happy for you."

"Billy told me that Johnny will get out. Finally! He's locked up way too long. He also told me that you have a son from him, is that true?" I look at Jon and smile proudly.

"Yeah, he's five years old now. His name is Jonathan, but everyone calls him Jon. I wish you could meet him, he's a copy from Johnny. You would love him." I hear Penny giggle a little.

"That's amazing Baby, does he like to dance?"

"Yeah, every time I put music on he starts to dance. It's like he can't sit still."

"That's great to hear Baby. I would love to meet him, I'm planning on coming to visit when Johnny is getting released. What's the date?"

"The 20th of November. I would love it if you could be here too. Billy will be here too, Johnny will need his family to receive him. Haven't you seen the parole on television? I heard they've been broadcasting it."

"Yeah, they have but I couldn't watch it. I couldn't cancel my appointment. I'm so sorry Baby."

"Don't you worry Pen, they will show it again this evening. Please watch it, I think it will make things clear. I've missed him so much and I can't wait until the day he's finally out."

"I can imagine it Baby. He never stopped loving you, I'm so happy you both found each other again." I hear stumbles in the background. "I'm sorry Baby, I need to go now. Billy gave me your number, I will call you soon again."

"Alright, have a good day Pen. Love you." I smile. "Love you too. Tell Billy I love him too. Bye." "Bye." I lay the horn down.

"Pen says she loves you. She needed to go." Billy looks at me with a smile.

"Who's Penny?" I smile again. "I thought you saw the parole on television."

"I guess I got caught up in all the emotions, I must have forgotten." I chuckle a little, Billy only smiles. "Penny is Johnny's best friend. And well, mine too actually and Baby and her became very close as well."

"That's nice." Billy looks at me. I'm looking at the two boys, sitting on the floor and playing with the toy cars. "Baby saved Penny's life, she helped Penny and Johnny out that summer at Kellerman's. It's how they both fell in love." Jane looks curious at me now.

"Yeah, I'll tell you another time really." I went to turn the television on, it's near dinner time so the news will be up soon. Jon came to me and I put him on my lap. "I'm hungry mommy." I give him a kiss and then he moves and wants to go to Billy. Who smiles as he takes him on his lap.

"You're a real Castle." I smile proudly and went to the kitchen to see what we have for dinner.

"I have frozen pizzas. I can put them in the oven if you like that son." I look at Jon and he smiles while nodding. "Can Eddy stay for dinner?" He looks at Jane. "Of course Jon, I'm staying too. You'll see your father on television in a bit."

"Daddy?" Jon is a little confused. "They have been filming in the court room this morning." Jon looks at Billy and still doesn't really understand. "I think he needs to see it." As I turn the oven on to warm it up.

"I should actually be going on my way." We look at Billy. "No Billy, please stay. At least for dinner. I love having your company now." Billy takes a deep sigh, he loves being here right now as well. He needs it, to be around familiar faces that he has been missing so much. I walk to the couch and sit down.

"Can I use your phone again? I'll call my boss and tell them I'll come back tomorrow instead. If it's okay for you that I stay here for the night."

"That's great Billy, I have a spare room with a spare bed, you can use it." He hands Jon to me and stands up, giving me a kiss on my cheek in the process. Jane smiles as she watches how close and familiar we are together. I see her face.

"You would think we're a couple, wouldn't you?" I chuckle a bit and she giggles. "A stranger would think so." I giggles as well.

"For us this always has been normal. You should've seen Johnny and Penny." I think about the moments how Johnny and Penny looked like they're a couple while they were not.

_I saw them walking inside the staff room and starting to dance. Dirty, just like all the other staff members were doing. Only they were turning it into a little show, yet I could see how close they danced. They must be a couple, I couldn't imagine that people who are not a couple would do this sort of dancing. Billy sees them coming inside too and smiled. He looks at me and sees my face. "That's my cousin, Johnny Castle." As he points. "He got me the job here." I look at him for a second and then back. "They look wonderful together." Billy looks at me again with a smile, he knows what I'm thinking. "You would think they're a couple, wouldn't you?" I looked at Billy again, wondering why he asked that, it's obvious they're a couple. "Well, aren't they?" It left me curious so I asked. "Nah, not since we were kids." My heart skipped a beat on that moment, so maybe I have a chance after all._

Jon nudges me and I look at him. "Are you okay mommy? When are the pizzas ready?" I put him on the couch and walk to the kitchen. I put the pizzas in the oven and look at the clock, counting the minutes for when I need to get them out. I stand with my back against the kitchen counter and give a deep sigh.

Billy came to the kitchen and sees me standing, looking down, thinking deeply. He walks to me and I look up at him.

"Oh Billy. I'm so happy you're here." He grabs me in a tight hug. "You'll be alright Baby, once Johnny is out everything will only get better."

"I've been missing him so much, all those years I thought he didn't want me anymore. You know, that he never really loved me. All those years he has been in prison, my father knew about it but never told me. I've waited so long for him." I feel tears coming down my cheeks. He gives me a kiss on my head while he hugs me.

"It'll be fine again Baby." I take a deep breath. "I'll never forgive dad for this. I'll call him tomorrow and ask for the letters. After that I'll tell him that I don't want to see him anymore." Billy let me go and looks at my face in a serious way.

"Don't you say that Baby. He might have had his reasons, but he's still your father." I snort once. "Then why did he do this? Why did he kept it a secret from me?" I see Billy looking down, he couldn't answer those questions. I grab him into a hug again and he rubs my back.

I look at the clock after a some moments. I dry my eyes and check on the pizzas. "You want a beer? I have some in the fridge." I look at him again, he smiles a little and turns to the fridge. I take the pizzas out and cut them into slices.

A bit later the news starts and we all watch the television now.

"_This morning was Johnny Castle's parole. On request, we will show it again. I guess the whole country has been waiting for this." It's Mark. "Indeed Mark. I've been following the whole case of Johnny and I must say I was truly surprised that two people came to plead for him. Did you know he has a son?" Mark shakes his head no but smiles. "Well, neither did I Mark. Let's watch and you'll see." Chad looks in the camera with a smile._

The screen changes and we see us sitting there. The judge calls out for Johnny and we watch him coming inside.

"Daddy!" Jon walks to the television with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny's P.O.V.

I watch the parole and feel emotions coming over me again. I still haven't fully realized that I got everything back and that I'm getting out. But my eyes are only looking at Baby and Jon, seeing their reactions from this perspective makes me fully realize that Baby never stopped loving me.

I watch how Billy tries to comfort her, I smile. I've missed my cousin so much, I wonder what he's doing in life now. He said he lives in South Carolina now, that's a very long distance. One day soon I will get to know.

It's near the end of the parole now. I see how I got permission to go to them and smile happily as I lay my arms around them. I miss that hug so much already, I inhale deeply as I watch how Jon grabs my shirt and how Baby lays her hand on my cheek. It's like I still could feel it now.

"You're such a lucky man Johnny." Shane looks at me. The parole ended and the last bit they showed was how I turned around at the bus and wave at my family. I look at Shane and smile.

"I feel like I've been rewarded by god." Shane chuckles a little and pats my shoulder. "He must have you in his heart." I chuckle about that and shake my head a bit. I stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed. It was a very heavy day." I'm tired, but I also just want to be alone and cuddle with the bunny bear. It's the most precious gift I've ever gotten. They see me walking away.

"He has such a good heart." Rick exhales a little as he stands next to Shane. "Yeah, he deserves to be with his family again."

I must have fallen asleep eventually, because the guards were hitting the doors with their sticks. Waking everyone up for breakfast.

I grunt a little, I hate this, I actually hate most things in jail but I try not to let it get to me. I look at the bunny bear and smile again, I lay it against my chest and inhale deeply. Then I exhale deeply as well. Two more months, I can do this.

"Castle! Stand up." I hear Dudley ordering me. I quickly put the bunny bear under my shirt and stand up. He looks at me while I yawn once.

"Move it. Breakfast." As he push me out of the cell.

I wish that Dudley would be gone. I walk to the common room, to the food counter to get my breakfast. Always the same breakfast. Plain oatmeal that has no taste, an piece of fruit and a pudding. Always those puddings, no taste.

I give a deep sigh as I sit down and look at the food. Baby told me to eat better, so for her and my son I'll be doing that. I start to eat, not with pleasure but because I want to show that I care. George and Shane sit down at the table and look at me.

"You're eating." I look at George and smile a little. "Baby wants me to eat better because I look too skinny." I look back at the food and eat on. "Is that her name?" I look up again. "Her name is Frances, but everyone calls her Baby."

"Tell us Johnny, how did you and Baby meet?" I look at Shane and smile. I think about the first moment I saw her, she was helping with the games and Penny and I needed to stay in the main room as well.

"_She's bored, see that?" I look at Penny who points on the stage. I was talking with Rodriguez for a bit, waiting until I could go away from here. I look at the stage and see her being the assistant for the magic tricks. "Yeah, be happy is not you or Maria now." I hear Penny laughing about it but I couldn't stop looking at the girl. She's beautiful, I feel my loins working and look down. What is happening to me? "Was that good for you?" It was Brucie on stage. I inhaled deeply and look back up and see her standing there, getting a chicken pushed into her arms. I could see her discomfort and felt an urge to go to her and comfort her. I see how Max grabs Neil and stops him from following her. There's no chance for me anyway. She's a guest, I'm a poor dance instructor who means nothing to anyone, and it looks like Neil has his eyes on her as well. But god, I did long for her somehow, never had someone gave me these feelings before. I don't even know her. "I'm going." I didn't look at Penny and walked away._

"I saw her the first time when she was helping out with the games at Kellerman's. It was the first evening of the season." I grab the apple and take a bite. My mind drifts off a bit to later moment that evening at the staff room.

_I was enjoying the dancing with Penny. These evenings here in the staff room, they always were so liberating. I could dance whatever I wanted without getting told not to do that dance. I had fun as I throw Penny in the air and we put up a little show in which we involved the whole entertainment staff. Waiters weren't coming here. I smiled and look around, there she is. Standing next to Billy, talking to him. Why would Billy bring her here? I danced my way to them and jumped against my cousin, who jumped aside and looked at me. "What she's doing here?" I looked at Billy for a moment and then back at her, it was hard not to stare. "She came with me, she's with me." I look at Billy for a second. "I carried a watermelon." My brows went up and I went back to dancing again. I chuckled a little, it was so cute, she looked so shy and I got that urge again. After some moments we were dancing, I look at her again and smiled while biting my lip. I wanted to feel her body against mine, so I went to take her to dance. She wasn't any good at all, but I saw potential and I got to feel her body against mine._

"Our first meeting was actually later that evening in the staff room. She had helped Billy out with carrying a watermelon. Eventually I took her to the dance floor and danced with her. In this whole time she only said one sentence to me. I already had fallen head over heels. It took one and a half week before I got to know what she feels for me." I give a little sigh while smiling.

"What was the sentence?" I look at George's curious face. "She said, 'I carried a watermelon'" Shane starts to laugh and I chuckle, so did George.

"She's amazing George, she made me a better person. She completes me and believe me, I never thought I would ever be so lucky." George only pats my shoulder, I eat on.

After breakfast, I brought my tray to the counter and walk to the storage room to get the record player. I look at the records, there's enough I can work with as I read the titles. I stand straight, holding up one single record. A memory washes over me as I see the title _'Cry to me'_.

_I heard a knock on my door, I just turned on the music player. I always listen to music when I'm in my cabin. I went to the door and open it, there she's standing, looking at me with those beautiful eyes. "Can I come in?" I step aside and let her in, locking the door behind her. An awkward silence followed. "I got a... I guess it's not a great room. You probably got a great room." I stammered as I see her looking around. What must she think of me? "No, it's a great room." I know she tries to lift my spirit up, she always tries when I get frustrated or feeling embarrassed. I'm so amazed by her. I quickly took my clothes off the chair and laid them on the floor, I gesture her to sit down. I turned to the music player to turn it off. "Leave it on." I stand straight again and turn back to her. An awkward silence again, I take the clothes off the other chair and sit down. "I'm sorry about the way my father treated you." I look at her and shake my head, her father was amazing. "No. Your father was great. He was great. The way he took care of Penny." I paused a little and didn't dare to look at her now. "I mean the way he was with you. It's really me it has to do with." I shake my head again. "Johnny, I came here because my father..." I felt like I needed to interrupt her there. "No. The way he saved her... I could never do anything like that. That was something. People treat me like I'm nothing because I'm nothing." I sigh, frustrated again. "That's not true! You, you're everything." I look at her, surprised to say the least. She really think that of me? "You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me. Last month I'm eating jujubes to stay alive. This month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets." I became frustrated. I love her so much but she can't be with me, at least I didn't want to admit that she can, so I tried to make her see that life isn't all safe and good. "I'm balancing on shit and I can be down there again." I look down again, because her eyes made me want to grab and kiss her. "No. It's not the way it is. It doesn't have to be that way." She's too good for me. "I've never known anyone like you. You think you can make the world a better place." I try to show her that life can be cruel, but I also know that she will make the world a better place. "Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding..." I stand up as she interrupts me there. "I go get my daddy. That's really brave, like you said." I look at her and see her not wanting to argue with me. "That took a lot of guts to go to him!" It was a bit louder than I anticipated. I wish I could tell her that I love her for everything she has been doing for me and for Penny. "You're not scared of anything." "I'm scared of everything!" I take a deep breath but kept looking at her face now. "I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am." I had no clue, she always looks so brave. "And most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I'm you." We look at each other for a second, the music changes. 'Cry to me'. I look down, she loves me? How is that even possible? I couldn't believe it but my heart wanted to believe it so bad. I look up as she stands up now. I didn't know how to reply to her, I want to tell her my feelings but I couldn't somehow. "Dance with me." I was surprised again. "What, here?" As my head gestures at my room. I see her determination. I want her, so bad right now. "Here." She moved close to me, I took a deep breath as I feel her soft hands on my chest._

That was one of the best nights I ever had with Baby. I look at the record and lay it on top of the other records. I take the record player and walk to the games room. On entering I see several already being there. They look at me, Shane smiles. I put the record player on the table and plug it in.

"Are you all sure you want to do this? I'm not always easy."

"Show us Castle." Dave says and I smile at him. I start with a simple cha-cha. I listen to the music and I feel happiness rushing over me. I show them the cha-cha. It would have been easier to have a dance partner, but that's sadly not possible.

"You're amazing man. I get why women fall for men who can dance." Rick chuckles, I shake my head a bit. "You have no idea how horrible some women can be." They chuckle about it.

I roll my eyes as I went on with the lesson. It feels good to do this again, I've missed it so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby's P.O.V.

Jon hugs Billy tightly. "When will I see you again uncle?" I smile, we just had breakfast and Billy need to go now. "Soon. I'll make sure I'll be visiting soon again." He looks at me, I hug him tightly and he gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll call you soon to check on you." I only nod at that and smile. "Bye." We wave at him as he steps into his car and drives back to South Carolina.

"What will we do today mommy?" I look at him. "You need to go to school again son." I lay my hand on his head. "I want to see daddy, can we see him?" I lift him up on my arms for a moment.

"We're going this weekend, okay? You need to go to school and do your best. Do it for daddy." He nods at me and hugs me tightly. "I love you mommy." I smile. "I love you too son."

"Let's go." I take Jon's jacket and help him putting it on. I put my vest on and we walk to school. I only live about ten minutes walking from the school, it was the first reason why I choose to live here.

I was in thoughts about Johnny, hoping he'll be eating better now. I'm really worried about how skinny he looks. Jon's looking around while holding my hand. We arrive at school and he sees Eddy.

"Can I go to Eddy?" I look at him and then at Eddy and give him a nod. I let his hand go and he runs to his best friend. I see Jane and smile, I walk to her.

"Did you sleep well?" She smiles at me. "Yeah." I look at the children. "Is Billy gone already?" I chuckle a little.

"You really do like him, don't tell me you don't." I look at her face and see her blushing a bit.

"He just departed back to South Carolina. He'll call me soon and he'll be visiting soon again as well." I wink at her and she giggles a bit.

"You should ask him out. I don't think he will do that." She looks at me thoughtful. "How did Johnny ask you?" I smile as I think about our first night together. How he made me feel, even now when I think about it, I still feel the same way he made me feel.

"He didn't." Jane's eyebrows went up. "I'm confused." I giggle.

"I guess it went automatically with us. The evening of the show at the Sheldrake hotel. And Penny's abortion." That was a horrible moment. I think about that evening.

_I watch how Johnny tries to comfort Penny but to no avail. She's in pain so much. I ran to my parents' cabin and went inside. I shake dad a little so he would wake up. "What? What is it Baby? Is it Lisa?" I shake my head. "No." I whispered and wait until he dressed himself. Then he followed me quickly to Penny's cabin. "Excuse me. Excuse me! Everybody clear out please." Johnny keeps standing inside, I walk to him and held my hands on his arm trying to comfort him. "Who's responsible for this girl?" I just knew Johnny would take it. "I am." He answers, he did everything to save Penny from getting fired. Even if it would cost him his own job. "Please, is she..." He couldn't say anything more, I could see the worry on his face and I rub my hands on his arm. That moment dad looked up. He sees us standing like this, I see his face turning cold and he told us to go outside. "Doc, thanks a lot." Billy shakes hand with dad, when dad finally came outside. "I don't know how to thank you." I see how Johnny holds his hand up and want to thank dad for saving Penny, but dad ignored it and he pushes me with him. Away from the cabin, away from the man I fell head over heels in love with. "Was that what my money was paid for?" I look at dad. "I'm sorry. I never meant to lie." I start to cry. "You're not the person I thought you were. I'm not sure who you are. I don't want you to have anything to do with those people." I stand still and want to protest but he cut me off as he stands still as well. "Nothing! You're have nothing to do with them ever again! I won't tell you mother about this. Right now I'm going to bed." He gives me a short glance, I'm crying a little more. "And take that stuff off your face before your mother sees you!" I watch how he walks away. He didn't told me to go to bed, and I didn't, I need to be with Johnny. So I turn and walk to Johnny's cabin._

Jane only looks at me. "That evening I went to get my father to look at Penny. The abortion didn't went well. Since that evening dad and I aren't close anymore. He told me that I have nothing to do with those people. And with those people, he meant poor people." I sigh deeply, Jane lays her hand on my arm.

"He took me away from the cabin and argued with me. He was really angry. I didn't understand it at that moment, all I did was helping people. Something my father always praised me for doing so."

"What did you say?" I look down. "I couldn't say anything to him, but he never told me to go to bed. So I went to Johnny's cabin. I wanted to apologize to him for my father's reaction but Johnny didn't want to hear that. He admired my father for saving Penny." I look at Jon now while I keep telling the story.

"He said that he was nothing, that people treat him like he's nothing. I threw my feelings out to him. At first I was scared, like I was scared of everything that was going on the last days before that evening. He didn't reply to me at first but I wanted to dance with him." I smile now as I think about how I felt his lips on mine the first time.

"He didn't stop me, he danced with me and one thing led to another. He is my first, in everything, and I want him to be my last too." Jane smiles and takes my hands.

"And he will be Baby. It sounds so wonderful what you have with him, I wish I had that too." I look at her face and smile again. "And you will one day. We're both still young." Jane giggles a bit.

The school bell went off and we lead the children inside to their classroom. I went to my room to start the lesson.

One of the children puts her hand in the air. I look at her. "Yes Amanda?" I teach the last years of elementary school. "Are you married?" I chuckle a little.

"No, I'm not married." I see the kids being curious. "What was it about yesterday? Do you love that man?" I look at Jeffry, being bold enough to ask those questions out of the blue. I sigh a little and sit down on my desk as I look at the patiently waiting faces from the kids.

"I do love that man." I answer. "He did something bad five years ago and he regrets what he did. You might not understand it yet, you will when you get older. But not everyone who is in prison is per definition a bad person. Remember that children." I look around and they nod at me.

"Love happens, it can happen everywhere and mostly it happens in the most unexpected ways possible. Six years ago. Let me tell you this." I see the eager faces and chuckle a little.

"Six years ago, I went on holiday with my parents. We went to Kellerman's Resort. It's in the Catskills mountain. Anyone heard of that?" I see a few hands going up. "We went there this summer." Amanda smiles, I look at her and give her a smile.

"He worked there as a dance instructor. I had plans with my life. I wanted to join the Peace Corps and help people in poor countries."

"Why didn't you do that?" Little Dave asks. "I couldn't. You see, that summer holiday, I fell in love with the most amazing man. And after the summer he was gone, I thought I would never see him again. But he left me something beautiful."

"What's that miss?" I smile. "My son." I see them smiling. "Is he going to live with you?" I look at Amanda again. "Yes. He will and I'm sure you all will meet him one day and that you will like him a lot." I got off the desk.

"We're starting with math. Take your books." They listen but I know they are all very curious about Johnny.

During lunch time, I'm in the teacher's room to eat something while Jane went to surveille the kids outside. She teaches the youngest, the first years. She has Jon and Eddy in her class, Eddy is about 8 months older than Jon. I'm in deep thoughts now.

"Are you alright Baby?" I look up at James, the principle off the school. "I'm alright James. Say, why did you let everyone go home earlier yesterday?" He sits down and smiles.

"Jane told me about the parole and I turned the television on and in the news they said they would broadcast the whole thing. So I told the teachers to tell the kids they could go home and watch it there, to support you. Since she told me that you were going to the court house, I have seen the news announcement as well." I only smile at him.

"The teachers stayed here at school, we all watched it together. A day off for the kids wasn't a totally bad idea anyway." He smiles at me. "I had no clue you have someone."

"I never really talked about him before, only to Jane and she didn't even know his name. All these years I thought he didn't want to come back to me, but it just turned out he's in prison for all these years."

"You really didn't know? I heard your pleading. You really must love him." I look at my sandwiches.

"I love him with my whole existence James. No one has a clue about that. It's all my father's fault, he never told me that Johnny tried to contact me. He was looking for me, he wanted to be with me. But my father never gave him the chance." I'm a bit frustrated about that. "That reminds me, I need to call my father."

"Why so?" I took a bite from my sandwich. "I want the letters Johnny has been writing to me, the first months in prison, and I want an explanation from him for why he kept it a secret from me." I stand up and walk to the phone. James only watch me.

I dial dad's number from his office. "Dr. Houseman's practice, good afternoon, how can I help you?" I hear the assistant saying. "It's Baby here, can I talk to my father?" I wait as I hear she went to get him.

"Baby? Why are you calling here?" I sigh a little. "Is that how you greet your daughter?" This frustrates me even more. I remember how I explained to him that if he really would love me he would love everything about me, but I guess he never took me serious on that. I got no answer.

"I think you know well why I call you." I wait again. "Is it about Johnny?"

"Of course, I want to talk to you dad. I have questions and I need to know why you did things. Also, I would like to have Johnny's letters."

"Baby, I'm telling you..." I interrupt him. "Tell me what? That he's a criminal?!" I'm getting angry now.

"Well, he did kill a woman and a baby in a car crash while being drunk."

"And who's fault is it that he got drunk in first place, huh?" I had it with dad. "Baby, you can't possibly blame me for that!"

"Of course I can! I know he had called that day, he told the judge and I do not believe he'll ever lie about those things. What exactly did you told him dad?" It's silence for a moment.

"I had thought dad, that you would've come to your sentence at the end of the season at Kellerman's. I had hoped that you would've accepted him. But I guess I was hoping for nothing, I thought I lost the man that I love most in my life. I know it sounds hard to you, but I do love Johnny more than I love you." I hear sniffing at the other side.

"He missed the first five years of his son's life! And why you never told me that you had send him a picture? Why you never told me he's in prison? Why did you do this to him and to me?" I start to cry now. James brings me a chair and I sit down.

"Baby, he can't possibly give you what you need. Why can't you see that he's not good for you? Him being in prison, it leaves spots on you as well." I couldn't believe my ears.

"So, to you it only counts when it's about people of your world? I don't care if it leaves spots on me, I know Johnny's a good man with a good heart and he would never ever hurt me. I nearly doubted that because of you keeping things from me." Jane came inside and sees me crying.

"Baby..." I interrupt him again. "I'm coming on Sunday with Jon. I want you to give me Johnny's letters, I have the right to have them since he wrote them for me. And I'll be going again, I'm also coming for mom. Not for you, as long as you can't think about what you did. Not only to me but also to Johnny, then I do not want to see you anymore." I know he's crying now but this time I do not want to be showered with lies again.

"Bye." I lay the horn down.

Jane gives me a tissue and hugs me.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny's P.O.V.

It's near dinner time, I sit outside now because Rick insisted it. I watch him running around the field, smiling and enjoying the air. It's nice outside, the fresh air is good but my mind is still thinking about Baby and Jon.

I take the bunny bear out and look at it. My thumbs stroking it a bit, I think about how much he resembles me. I really had thought he would look a lot more like his mother but he's more me than Baby. It must have been hard on Baby to see me in Jon every day. I must have broken her heart into million pieces.

I think about Jake and what he did, it's not good, it's actually beyond good because he left his own daughter in a state of sadness. I sigh as I think about that phone-call.

"_Hello?" As I hear Jake picking up the phone. "Hello Dr. Houseman, it's Johnny. Is Baby at home?" I was nervous like hell to talk to him. "Boy, why are you calling here?" I could hear the warning, it frightens me. "I would call her when I got the chance, sir. I've promised her." And I just need to hear her voice, I want to be with her. "Well, she's not here. She's at college now and has no time for a romance with some dance instructor. Why don't you move on and leave her at peace? You have done enough already." My heart broke into million pieces. "Did she say anything? I would like to talk to her about this." I could hear the angry growl. "Stop trying to contact her." I hear how Jake hangs up on me and I look at the horn in total confusion. Then sadness came in and my heart broke again, I went out. To a bar._

The bar I got drunk at, that was the day of the car crash. I'm still so surprised that I didn't got any injuries, but when I'd seen what I'd done. I wanted to kill myself for it. At that time I had suicidal thoughts, not only because of the accident but also because I believed that Baby didn't want me anymore. All because of Jake's words, deep down I should have known that Baby still loves me.

I lean myself more against the fence as I sit down on the ground, my head leaning against the fence too and closing my eyes while pressing the bunny bear against my chest.

"Hey pussy! Stand up and be a man." I open my eyes and see Connor looking at me with an evil grin on his face. I hate him and he clearly hates me too. We had a fight before, he wanted to know how far I would go.

"Leave me alone Connor." I put the bunny bear quickly under my shirt, but he has seen it. "Give that to me."

"No. Go away." I stand up and I'm on my guard. He pushes me once. "Give it to me." I walk away because I really don't want to put my release at stake. "Castle, you're a fagot."

"Whatever." I say, though I'm really angry and fold my arms while I keep walking away from him. Dudley and Susan are outside, watching us all. Dudley has seen Connor and I but didn't do anything, Susan is cautious now but Dudley has told her not to do anything. I curse at Dudley in my mind.

"Give it to me!" Connor grabs my arm and I push him away this time. I look at him with a face of anger. "Oeehh, whatcha gonna do now?" He's taunting me, wanting me to punch him. But I won't, I try to control myself now. I didn't want to go to the dungeon for something Connor is doing.

The dungeon is the isolated part of prison, with isolated cells, where you are locked up 24/7, it smells bad, you'll go insane in there. And I've been there for three days. Never again.

"Leave me alone!" Rick quickly came to me and stands in between Connor and I. "What's going on?" He sees my angry face. "He's trying to get me to punch him." Rick looks at Connor.

"You're such a little child really. Grow up man." Rick and I walk away now. We weren't three foot away when Connor grabs my shirt. I turn and he punch me on my face. I groan and my hands cover my face. Rick had enough and he jumps on Connor. They're fighting, I look up and see them.

"Guys stop! Rick stop it!" I try to stop them but Susan came to put an end on it. Dudley came slowly to us. "Your names are going in the book." I look at him and see his grin.

"Are you joking? You've seen how Connor has been taunting me." I point at Connor which is held by Susan, she's looking pissed at Dudley. "I don't care, you've been fighting."

"But I didn't punch anyone! Look at my lip!" I point at my lip, it's bleeding. Dudley looks at my face and grins. "One more time Castle, and you'll be going to the dungeon and maybe you'll lose your release as well."

"How can you do this to someone!? How can you be so cruel!?" I don't understand why a person like Dudley is doing this to others.

"You're going too far Dudley, I'll be reporting this to Costelli." Dudley looks at Susan and makes little eyes. "One try on that missy and I'll get you. Let Connor go!" Susan let him go and she walks away angrily. Rick feels his eye and lips.

"Go to the medical room." Dudley says to Rick, who walks away. I want to follow him but Dudley stops me. "You're not going. I want to know what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." As I pull my arm back with force. "You are and I will find out what it is."

"Give your best shot Dudley." I walk away, going inside to Costelli's office. If he could threat Susan like this, then I will report him. I want the fat asshole gone. I knock on the door.

"Enter." I open the door and Costelli sees me, he sits straight. "What happened?" As he sees my face. "Connor punched me, he was taunting me. Dudley had let it happen. Rick stepped in for me and they fought. Rick's send to medical room but Dudley forbid me to go."

"What!?" I watch how Costelli stands up and walks around the desk. "You're going to get that taken care of, Johnny. I'm done with that fat bastard. He's on my nerves for way too long now."

"Susan wanted to report him to you but he threatened her. He also wrote my name in the book. I haven't done anything at all!" I'm truly frustrated about this. "I was only sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air and dreaming when Connor came to me." I sigh and look down.

"I will do something about this. Connor's going to the dungeon, he has been taunting too many inmates the last month. Now go to the medical room." He opens the door and I walk outside. I went to the medical room when Dudley came back inside. He sees me.

"What did I say Castle?" I look at him and walk into the room, I see how he takes his book. "Dudley! My office, now!" I hear Costelli shouting as I sit down on a chair, waiting for the prison nurse to be done with Rick.

"Thanks mate, for stepping up." Rick looks at me and smiles, but then makes a painful face again. "Connor is an asshole."

"I've reported Dudley to Costelli. It's unheard of how he treats people. Costelli told me that he's sending Connor to the dungeon." Rick looks surprised. "You seem to have Costelli on your side mate."

"Seems like it. He told me in the van that he thinks I don't belong here." I sigh as Rick got off the bed and he walks to me, extending his hand. I stand up and shake it. "And he's right Johnny." I look at his face.

"You look horrible." Rick chuckles a bit. "It felt good to punch that idiot on his face to be honest." I chuckle about that, he pats me on my shoulder and walks away. I sit down on the bed and the prison nurse looks at my lip.

"It's nothing bad." As she cleans it up, it stings and I made a painful face. "There. Done." I look at her and try to smile. "Thanks." I got off the bed.

I walk out of the room and look around when Susan came to me. I look at her and she smiles. "Thanks Johnny."

"What for?" I put my hands in my pockets. "For reporting on Dudley. Gosh I hate that asshole so much."

"We all do, I'm not sure what happened in his life but he for sure is a fool." Susan chuckles a bit, I try to smile again, still a little painful. "You've got a phone-call by the way, I'm send to get you." She walks away, it leaves me curious as I follow her to the phone corner.

"Here." She points at one and smiles at me before walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

Baby's P.O.V.

I need to hear Johnny's voice. I just had dinner, and the whole phone-call with dad earlier today was just too hurtful and I need comfort. Jon feels that and he tries to cuddle me, I cuddle him but it isn't enough. I need Johnny now more than ever. I take the paper the lawyer gave to me and went to the phone. Jon wants to sit on my lap again when I sit down.

I dial the number on the paper. "Fieldbrook's state prison good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Frances Houseman. I was wondering, can I call someone who's in prison whenever I want to?"

"Yes, phone-calls are not a problem miss. Is there someone you like to speak?" I smile.

"Yes, but before you put me through, I'd like to ask something else as well."

"Sure, what do you like to ask miss?" I look at my son and my free hand strokes his hair.

"Visiting hours in weekends, what are they? Is there any procedure I need to go through before visiting someone?"

"You need to be in the system, and we need to have any identification from you so we can check on your records. And at the first visit your fingerprints will be taken. Don't worry, it's all for security purposes. Visiting hours in weekends are the same as on weekdays, between 9 am and 12 am, and between 3 pm and 6 pm." I sigh a little bit.

"What about children? I have a 5 years old son." I kiss Jon on his head and he looks up at me with a smile, I smile back at him.

"Children don't have to go through this, but we would like to see his birth certificate. Just for control. Would you like to visit someone miss?" Sunday I'll go to my parents, tomorrow it's Friday but I need to work and Jon needs to go to school.

"I would like to visit Johnny Castle on Saturday morning at 10 am. If that's possible? How long does a visit takes place normally?"

"Visits are usually about 30 minutes, but I see here that Johnny Castle is allowed to have visits of an hour. Would you like me to put you in the system?"

"Yes please." I answer and smile. "Alright, miss Frances Houseman was it, right?"

"Yes, that's right. My son will be coming too." I wait for a moment. "What's his name?"

"Jonathan Castle." Jon looks curiously at me now. "Alright, I've put you in, just make sure you have any identification with you on Saturday and your son's birth certificate as well. I'll let Johnny Castle know that you'll be visiting him."

"Thanks, can you put me through to him now? I can tell him as well."

"Of course, have a nice evening miss." I smile about how friendly the woman at the other side is. "Thanks, wish you the same."

I heard a beep and I wait.

"Mommy?" I look at him. "Yes son?"

"Why do I have another last name than you?" I smile at him. "You have the last name from your father." Jon starts to smile. "I miss daddy."

"Me too son. But I'm calling him now." Jon's face light totally up now and I could see he wants to talk to his father.

"Hello?" I hear Johnny's voice and my belly flutters. "Hey you."

"Baby?" I giggle a little. "It's me."

"Oh Baby, I miss you so much! How are you?" I give a little sigh. "I'm okay, just missing you very much."

"I'm so happy to hear your voice. How's our little prince?" I could hear the eagerness in his voice. "He's missing his father as well, he wants to talk to you." I give the horn to Jon.

"Daddy!" I see him grinning and I smile happily. "Son! You're behaving yourself? You're listening to mommy?"

"Yes daddy, I miss you."

"I miss you too son. But soon you'll see me again. How's school going? You like going to school?"

"I do, I like school a lot. I want to be like you daddy, when I'm big." Jon grins now. "Tell him we're coming on Saturday." I tell him.

"Mom says that we're coming on Saturday."

"Can't wait to see you and mommy again. I'm so proud of you son, keep doing your best at school, okay?"

"Okay daddy, I will." I give Jon a kiss on his head, he sits himself comfortable against me while listening to his father's voice.

"You'll be better than me son." I could hear Johnny sigh, I know what he's thinking now. He hasn't finished school, lived on the streets, dancing to get money, living from job to job to stay alive. He doesn't want his son to end up like that as well.

"I want to dance daddy, just like you." I hear the stumbling and giggle a bit. "Are you okay daddy?"

"I'm okay son. So, you like to dance?" Jon giggles. "I love it daddy!"

"That's great son, one day I'll learn you everything." Jon smiles widely now. "Can I talk to your mother now?"

"Okay daddy, I love you." Jon looks at me. "I love you too son." Jon gives me the horn back and hugs me with a smile.

"Hey, I thought I could hear you stumbling there." He chuckles. "Yeah, I nearly fell off the chair when I heard that Jon wants to dance. Is that true Baby?"

"Oh yes, as soon as I put music on, he starts to dance. He truly is like you." He sighs and I smile. "That's great Baby, I'm happy that he loves school as well."

"That's the only thing he got from me. He's super smart Johnny."

"That's good Baby, I want him to have a better live than I ever had." I give Jon a kiss again on his head. "And he will, especially when you're in his life."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that Baby. I want to be in his life and to be with you again. I love you Baby, I never stopped loving you."

"Oh Johnny, I wish you were here right now. I love you too, I've thought about you every day for the past years." I sniff a little. "Don't cry mommy."

"My son is so caring. I'm so proud of him Baby. I can't wait to see you on Saturday."

"Me neither, did you eat something? I'm so worried about you."

"I'm eating more now, for you and for Jon. I want to be a better person Baby." I sigh a little bit, if he only could see how good he really is.

"Johnny, you are a good person. The way you care and want to help others." He sighs a little bit.

"I'm not Baby, if I was then I wasn't in here." I shake my head a little bit. "Johnny, can't you see? You're in there because you admitted that what you did was wrong, you showed remorse to the victims' relatives. You've been punished for it and now it's time you get out and have a new start."

"You are so good Baby, the way you look at the world." I sigh a little. "You are too Johnny."

"I wish I could be like you, all I've known in life is how to survive and that many people are just cruel. You see goodness in everyone Baby, I wish I could do that." I hear him sniff once.

"Will you please stop that Johnny Castle? You have no idea how much you've been teaching me about life. I was naïve and clueless before that summer, you made me see how people truly are. Especially rich people." It made me think about dad again.

"Baby, you're truly amazing and I love you so much. I can't wait to be with you and Jon and take care of you both. It's my dream, it's always been my dream."

"You're my dream Johnny. I don't need to make the world a better place, I just want to be happy." I hear him sigh again.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Did you do the study you wanted to do Baby?" I want to know what she has been doing since that summer. We didn't got the time to have a good talk and I've been missing the talks we had. I always could tell her everything.

"No, because I discovered I was pregnant from our little angel. So I knew I couldn't go to the peace corps anymore and you know, Johnny."

"Know what Baby?" I smile a little. "I got peace with it, I really don't need to make the world a better place."

"What did you study then? I'm really sorry if I made it hard on you by not being with you. I wish I was." I feel really bad about that, that I wasn't there for her.

"I know you are sorry but don't be, I got through it all and soon you'll finally be with us. It's Jon's dream coming true and my wish too." I couldn't help but smile.

"I studied to become a teacher. I switched at the end of the first year, Jon was already born and I wanted to give something to children. Want to learn them things from life, like you've taught me." My heart melts.

"You are so amazing Baby, this is why I love you so much." I hear her giggle a little, a sound I've missed so much. "You are too Johnny."

"So, you teach now?" I play with the cord for a little bit. "Yeah, local elementary school. Open school, mostly kids from really poor families. I prepare them for going to junior high school and help some of them getting a scholarship. I teach the last years, 10 year old's. They want to meet you." I could hear her giggle again, I chuckle a little.

"Sounds really great." Costelli came to me. "Johnny, your time is up." I look up at him and give him a nod, he walks away again.

"I'm sorry Baby, I just got told that my time is up."

"It's okay Johnny, I understand that there are many restrictions. I just needed to hear your voice."

"You made my day great again, I can't wait until Saturday." I want to hold her in my arms so bad. "Make sure you eat well, okay?"

"Okay Baby, give Jon a kiss." I smile. "I will, now go."

"See ya." I hung up the phone and stand up.

I walk to the common room. Food is ready and I went to get some. I sit down to eat when Costelli came to me again, I look up at him with a smile.

"Guess it was your lady who called." I only give him a nod while taking a bite from the meat. "It's good to see you smiling Johnny, you look a lot happier now. Anyway." Costelli sits down across from me and I watch him.

"Connor is in the dungeon now, I interrogated him and he admitted he did it on order from Dudley. Nevertheless, what he did was wrong and I've send him to the dungeon for it." I look at the food again, giving a sigh.

"Hey, don't feel guilty about it. You did good to report this." I look at him again. "What about Dudley?"

"I fired him, he protested a lot and all but I threw him out." Costelli stands up again and lay his hand on my shoulder. I look at it for a second and then down at the food again.

"I want to thank you for standing up for the people who didn't dare to stand up. You're really a good person Johnny." Costelli walks away.

I think about what Baby said and sigh a little bit. I eat on when Rick came with some food as well. I look at him, we both snort a little and I shake my head.

"What was that all about with Costelli?" Shane and George came to us as well. They look at us as they sit down. "What happened with your faces?" George asks.

"I had a fight with Connor. He was taunting Johnny outside." I look at the food again and took another bite. "What happened?"

"Connor got ordered by Dudley to taunt me, going so far that I would punch him on his face so Dudley could send me to the dungeon. So it would put my release at stake." Shane's mouth drops, George shakes his head in disbelieve.

"You're sure about that Johnny?" I look at Rick again. "That's what Costelli came to tell me. He has send Connor to the dungeon anyway, since he has been taunting too many inmates in the last month." I sigh as I take the pudding. They're watching me.

"What about Dudley?" Shane asks, I look at him and start to smile now. It was a bit painful still but I didn't want to show that.

"Costelli fired him, he told me that Dudley was on his nerves for way too long now." They start to cheer, making many inmates look at us.

"You hear that everyone?" Some shake their head. "Dudley is gone! He's fired!" George shouts it and now everyone starts to cheer. Some guards start to smile but kept their eyes on everyone. George sits down again.

"You should thank Johnny for that." Rick says with a grin. "Oh?" George looks at me. "I reported him to Costelli, Susan wanted to do that but Dudley threatened her." Now I think of it, I did help a lot of people today. No one liked Dudley, I got rid of the bully.

I look around and see so many smiling faces now. I look at the guards, they're talking and smiling now. Some even are laughing. It felt good, to see people like this now. I start to smile more as I look back at George. He smiles at me now.

"I saw you at the phones." I look at Shane and start to grin now. "I don't think we have to ask who it was." They laugh and I chuckle about it. "Damn Johnny, I see a whole other person in front of me."

"This is who I am guys, the real me. I guess I've been hiding myself too much."

"It's great to see you like this. Keep it up, I'm sure you'll be doing your family proud." I only smile at Shane as I eat the pudding. The food is still tasteless, but with my mind on Baby and my son, I can get this down.


	15. Chapter 15

Baby's P.O.V.

Saturday morning came. I check if I have everything I need for the visit. Jon is eating. I take the address from the prison and put it in my pocket. Jon's watching me.

"When are we going?" I look at him and smile. "In a bit, eat your breakfast son. Show your father that you're a big boy." He smiles widely and eats on. It's so great to see my son living up to his father. Jon only had a very short time, actually just moments, with his father and he's already admiring Johnny so much.

I clean the table and Jon got off the chair. He went to get his jacket, his leather jacket where he's very fond of. I smile at him as he tries to put it on himself.

"You need help son?" He looks at me. "I can do this mommy." I take my own jacket and put it on. I watch him again and chuckle a little.

"Let me help you." He smiles and gives me a kiss, I smile at him. "You're more and more like your father each day." He grins now, that's what he wants.

"You want your sunglasses too?" He nods and I went to get them. I give it to him and he puts the sunglasses on. I smile as I watch him walking to the door. I follow him and we step in the car.

When we arrived, I look at the signs and follow the sign to the parking lot for the visitors. I step out and help Jon stepping out as well. He smiles as he takes my hand when we walk to the building. I look at him and smile proudly. I'm so proud of him.

"You're ready son?" His smile grows and he nods as I open the door. Several people are sitting in the waiting room. I look around, they're looking at us, especially at Jon. I walk to the reception desk.

"Good morning. You're coming to visit?" I lift Jon up and put him on the desk, so he wouldn't wonder off. Not that he would do that anyway, but it's a mother's instinct. The woman behind the desk looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah, it's the first time and I understood I need to give some ID and his birth certificate?" I look at her and she nods, I give her my driving license and the birth certificate.

"One moment please." She stands up and walks to the back. Jon's looking around. "Are all these people coming to visit?" I look at the people. "Yes, but not daddy. They're coming for their own family."

"Mommy?" I smile at him. "What does prison mean?" I know he's getting smarter each day and he already had figured that Johnny is somewhere so that he couldn't come to us. But the meaning of prison, that he didn't quite understand yet.

"It's a place where people go who did bad things." Jon looks at me. "Did daddy do bad things?" I stroke his little cheek. "You will understand one day, but your daddy is a good man and you will be a good man too when you're getting big. Okay?" He looks with his thoughtful face at me, the only expression he got from me, I smile and give him a kiss.

"Okay mommy, I think daddy is very sweet." I smile happily at him. "That he really is." I see the woman coming back with the documents.

"If you'll give me your right hand first. For the fingerprints." I nod and hold my hand out, Jon's watching what's going on. Trying to figure out what's happening. I got all my fingers printed on the paper, with the ink.

"You can wash your hands at the toilets over there." She points to her left at a door. "Thanks. Can you watch him for a minute please?" The woman looks at Jon and nods while smiling.

"Stay here, mommy will be back in a minute." Jon nods and I walk to the toilet.

After a minute I came back out and see how Jon is talking to her, I smile as I could see he's charming her. I look at her and see her smiling at him. I guess I need to keep the girls away soon.

"Done." They look at me and Jon gives me a kiss. "Your son is a little charmer miss." I chuckle a bit as I look at her. "He got it from his father." Jon grins again, I notice that he grins every time he hears how much he got from his father.

"You can sit down there. You'll be called soon." I nod as I lift Jon off the desk. "Oh, I needed to mention Costelli when I would be visiting Johnny." She looks at the papers and nods.

"Alright. You'll get called shortly." She stands up and walks to the back. I walk to the chairs with Jon and he wants to walk around for a bit. I watch him as we wait, he puts his sunglasses back on and his little hands in his pockets.

"Miss Houseman?" I look up and see a guard. "That's me." As I stand up. "Jon, come." Jon quickly walks to me and grabs my hand. We walk to the guard.

"You're the one who was with Johnny at the parole." I say as he had let us walk through the door. "Costelli. Richard Costelli." He says with a smile. "Nice to meet you Richard. Frances Houseman and this is Jonathan Castle." Costelli looks at Jon and smiles.

"He looks so much like Johnny." I chuckle a bit. "He's a copy. He only got a few things from me, further it's all Johnny." Costelli smiles. "Follow me. I've arranged that when you come to visit, you'll get the private room for an hour."

"Why this nice treatment?" It left me curious. "Because we all think that Johnny deserves it. He finally has his family back, he's getting out and I want him for the last months he's in here, to get a little special treatment." I shake my head a little.

"He doesn't really like to be treated differently." Costelli looks at me and smiles. "For five years I've seen Johnny going from bad to worse. He never really mingled with the other inmates, except a few who he became friends with. There was a moment that I thought he would never get out of here alive." I look down, feeling upset about it.

"But then his parole day came and you came back. I've never seen him like this before, he smiles, he's opened up, he talks to people and most of all." I look curious at Costelli now as we stop at a door.

"I'm letting him dance again, every morning between 10 and 12. Except for today that is." I smile at him now. "That's great to know, he loves to dance."

"Me too!" Jon has a wide smile, I chuckle as I look at him. Costelli smiles and ruffles Jon's hair. "I'm letting your father teach others how to dance, how about that?" Jon grins now. Costelli opens the door.

"This is the private room, if you want to wait inside. Johnny will be here in a bit. If you need anything, just call for me." I give him a thankful nod as I walk inside the room with Jon. Costelli closes the door and I look around.

There's a couch on one side, in the middle a little table with a few chairs and at the other side there's a bed. Now I get why Costelli calls this the private room, I guess this room needs to be booked separately so inmates can have an intimate hour alone with their beloved. My mind drifts off to the times Johnny and I made love, sweet love, and I am missing it so much.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny's P.O.V.

I look at the time, it's nearly 10, and I couldn't wait to see Baby and Jon. I stand at the door, looking through the window. My mates are looking at me with a smile. "Oh! Young love." George chuckles about it, so did the rest.

"Castle." I look to my left and give the guard a nod. It's the new one who started yesterday. He gets called Kendrick. I walk to him and automatically hold my arms up. He cuffs me and looks at me with a smile.

"You seem excited." I smile at him. "I am, I'm going to see my family."

"Follow me." Kendrick opens the door and I walk out of the common room. I wait for Kendrick to close the door.

"You're liking your new job Kendrick?" Just a little small talk. "It's still all new, but it's not too bad so far." He looks at me, I smile back. "Don't let some get to you."

I see Costelli walking in the hallway, he looks at me and smiles. We stop, so did Kendrick. Costelli looks at him. "I'll take it from here, just make sure you're at the room in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Kendrick walks away again. "He's a good one Costelli." I say as I look back at Costelli, who smiles at me. He takes me to the room.

"Arms." I hold them up and he uncuffs me. I never had visits in the private room before, but after asking Costelli out I understand that I will always get the private room and that Baby and Jon will always visit me for an hour each time instead of 30 minutes. I felt a little overwhelmed when I heard that.

"If you need some time alone with Baby, just ask. I'll watch your son for you." Costelli winks at me and opens the door. "Thanks man."

"Now go and enjoy." He smiles. I walk inside and Costelli closes the door behind me. I didn't had the chance to have a good look at Baby when they both jump on me to hug me. I chuckle a bit as I grab them both into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again." As I break the hug and look at them both with a happy smile. Baby kisses me and I kiss her back.

"Daddy!" I look at my son and smile. "Oh my, what have I got here?" I lift him up in the air and he giggles while looking at me. I turn around with him and then grab him into a tight hug while I look at Baby.

"Daddy?" I look at him. "Yes, son?" I see his thoughtful face, that's Baby's expression. I chuckle a bit about it, Jon smiles. "Did you do bad things?" I look at Baby, who sits down on the couch now. I went to her and sit down as well.

"He's starting to understand things, linking things together. Like I said on the phone, he's really smart. He's only 5 and already in the first year of elementary school, he's ahead of kids his age." I listen to Baby's explanation and look at Jon again who sits on my lap now.

"Son." Jon looks at me with a smile, I take his sunglasses off. "In company you take them off, okay?" Jon only nods and moves himself a little closer against me. I give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy did things he has many regrets from. I don't want you to think that I'm a bad person. I'll explain when you get bigger, so you'll understand it better."

"Okay daddy, I don't think you're bad. I've missed you." He hugs me again and I hug him back. "I've missed you too son." Giving him a kiss on his head. Baby moves closer to me and I lay my arm around her so she could sit herself comfortable against me.

My family, I'm so happy and so grateful for this moment. It's so precious. I look at Baby, I see her smile. I swallow once as I lean in, we kiss and it was a sweet one. One that asks for more, I bit my lip and she smiles as she looks at me.

"You're still gorgeous Johnny, just very skinny." I grin and she chuckles a bit. I look at my son who's smiling.

"Have you spoken with your dad lately?" Baby looks at me and I see the frustrations in her eyes. I wonder what's going on. "I called him the day before yesterday."

"The day you called me too?" Baby nods and looks down. "What did he say?" I wasn't too sure if I want to know, because I could guess what he would have said to Baby.

"Nothing much, he thought it was a good idea not to tell me anything. He'd hoped I would get over you and move on. I told him that I want your letters. I'm so angry with him."

I push some hair back and my thumb strokes her cheek, she sighs and I give her a kiss. "Don't be angry with him Baby."

"I am angry with him. The connection between me and dad wasn't good anymore after the summer at Kellerman's. When he heard that I was pregnant, he freaked out. He told me I was throwing my life away." I see a tear and I stroke it away.

"When I was done with college, he didn't even came to my graduation ceremony. He didn't bother to show me the slightest pride. When I told him I got the job at the elementary school, the first thing he asked was where the school is." I just listen to her, but feeling really bad now since it's my fault she got pregnant.

"When I told him it's in New Jersey and that I've found an apartment for me and Jon, he walked out. Mom told me that dad would never visit me in New Jersey."

"And did he?" Baby sees my eyes and gives a sigh. "He never came to visit. In the beginning I went to New York regularly to visit them, I wanted Jon to know his grandparents." I look at Jon again who's looking at my shirt.

"Mom loves Jon, she really adores him. But I haven't seen them in 8 months now. That's literally almost since the beginning of the year." I feel sad for her, I never wanted this to happen. I know how much she loves her dad.

"Anyway, I'm going tomorrow. For the letters and a way better explanation from dad on why he never told me anything and why he did this to you. I told him that he's out of my life until he starts to realize what he has done to us." I could see I couldn't talk this out of her head. Though I would have wanted for her to talk to her father and get things straight.

"It's all my fault Baby. If we never had danced at Kellerman's, we wouldn't even have talked to each other." I see her stubborn face now. "Don't you ever say that again." I look down.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides our son." I look at my son and start to smile again. "He's something special." She moves closer to me and I look at her. We kiss again.

I cuddle my family for some time, it's really nice but all the kisses Baby was giving me made my head spin. I feel the need coming up. I look in her eyes.

"You want a moment alone?" I whisper, I see her desire and now it starts to burn inside of me. "That can be arranged." I bit my lip and she smiles.

"Son?" I look at him. "Yes, daddy?" I stand up and put him on his feet. He looks curious at me. "Would you like to have a look around with Mr. Costelli?" Jon looks at his mother, I look at Baby and see her giving a nod.

"Okay daddy. Can I see where you sleep?" I smile as I knock on the door. A hatch opens and I see Kendrick looking inside. "You need something Johnny?"

"I want you to get Costelli, so he can show my son around. He wants to see where I sleep." The hatch closes again and the door opens. I look at Kendrick who smiles when he looks at Jon.

"I'll bring him to Costelli." I look at Jon. "Go with Kendrick son, I'll see you very soon again." Jon looks at Kendrick.

"Okay daddy." As he grabs a hand from Kendrick. "And behave yourself." Jon looks at me and I grin at him. I see him starting to grin too and I chuckle. Kendrick closes the door.

I turn and watch how Baby stands up. I walk slowly to her and she lays her arms around my neck. Her hands playing with my hair. I lay my arms around her and dance a little dirty against her. She smiles as she moves with me.

"I need you." She whispers in my ear, I kiss her throat. Down to her cleavage as she lays her head back. I dip her and let my lips go up when she slowly came up again.

We danced a little bit and then I took her to the bed. "Oh Baby." As we lay down. It didn't take that long, it has been 6 years. And I'm truly rusty at it. But we still lay on the bed and cuddle a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's been a very long time." She giggles a bit. "For me too Johnny." I look at her and wonder. "You never thought about that with someone else?"

"No. Why would I? I only want you." I kiss her and roll on top of her again, she giggles as we kiss. I've missed these moments so damn much. "I wish I could give it to you every day." She giggles.

"Every day?" I grin and chuckle a little. "I've missed this so much." She lays her arms around my neck and I kiss her again. I'm getting ready for a second turn when there was a knock. I curse and Baby smiles at me. She gives me a kiss and looks at me to tell me it's okay. I give a deep sigh.

The hatch opens and I cover Baby's body while looking at the door. "Castle, your time is up." Was it already an hour later? Why is the time going so fast?

"A moment please." The hatch closes again. I got off Baby and dress myself. I look at her and watch her dressing herself as well. Her breasts are fuller, but she still looks very beautiful as ever. I bit my lip and she sees my face.

"Hold it you." I chuckle a bit as she stands up. I lay my arms around her and we kiss. We walk to the door and I knocked.


	17. Chapter 17

Baby's P.O.V.

I watch how Johnny holds his arms up as he gets cuffed. It upsets me a little, he looks at me and smiles. "I love you Baby." I walk to him and kiss him, he takes a deep breath and I lay my hand on his cheek.

"Miss?" I look at the guard. I want to take a step back. "Costelli told me you can walk with us to get your son." I look from the guard to Johnny and nod. We step outside. I grab Johnny's arm and he looks at me with a smile. We walk behind Kendrick through the hallway.

I look around and feel a little overwhelmed, everything is so closed up here and I admire Johnny for staying so strong. He leans in and gives me a quick kiss, I look at him and see the loving twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you Johnny." He smiles happily as we arrive at the door. We step into the room, well it's the office from the guards it seems. Johnny holds his arms up again and Kendrick uncuffs him.

I look at Johnny and smile, he turns and grabs my head. He gives me that sweet loving and soft kiss I love so much. I hear whistles and giggle a little.

"Guess we have watchers." He chuckles a bit, I grab his hands. "Go get our son. I'll see you very soon again." I see him grinning, giving me another kiss and Kendrick opens the door.

I stay in the office, but I watch the inmates while standing at the door. "Hey son, you're making friends already?"

"Daddy!" I'm smiling the whole time while watching my two men. Johnny takes his son on his arms and Jon giggles as how he told his father what the inmates all have been saying.

I see Costelli keeping an eye on it. Someone walks to the door, which is still standing open. I look at him and I see him smiling, it's an older man. He stands at the door and looks at me.

"It's nice to meet you miss. I'm George, one of Johnny's mates." He stuck his hand out to me, he seems really friendly. I have no idea why he's in jail but I shake his hand. "I'm Frances, but you can call me Baby." George smiles and looks at Johnny and Jon.

"It's such a miracle to see your son being a copy from his father." I smile proudly now. "Yeah, he's the pride of my heart." George looks at me. "I'm very happy for you both to have found each other again. Johnny looks so much happier now, never seen him like this before."

I give a deep sigh as I think about Johnny being miserable, I can't stand that. "Are they all being nice to him?" George's smile drops a little. "Not everyone, but I think that's something normal." I guess he's right about that.

"Will you watch if he eats well George? He's so skinny." George smiles again. "It would be my pleasure to watch him miss." I look at him. "Please do call me Baby." He chuckles.

"Say bye to them son." Johnny says. "Bye!" Jon waves and the inmates wave back at him. Johnny walks to me with a wide smile and Jon is smiling too while talking to his father.

"Guess time is truly over now." I look at Johnny with a smile. He hands me Jon and quickly gives me a kiss. "I hope George didn't try to make up stories. He's good at that." Johnny teases his mate.

"Your girl is really lovely Johnny. Now why would I do that?" I see Johnny only grinning, I chuckle a little. "Mommy?" I look at Jon. "What is it son?"

"When do we see daddy again?" I look back at Johnny with a smile. "Very soon again son, now we need to go. Eddy is waiting for you."

"Yey! Are we going to the park?" I see Jonny smiling proudly. "Yes, we are." Jon hugs me. I look at George for a second and then back at Johnny.

"Bye." I step back and he holds his hand up, waving a little while smiling. "Bye daddy. I love you!" Jon waves at his father. "I love you too son. I love you Baby."

"I love you too." I smile as the door closes. I got guided outside, I understand this is also an onetime only. Visitors are not suppose to be here. Jon puts his sunglasses back on as we walk to the car.

I look at the time and it's 15 minutes pass 11 now, I drive to Jane's apartment and park the car. She lives closest to the park. I ring the doorbell and she opens the door.

"Hey, come in." We step inside. Jon quickly goes to the living room. I take my jacket off and hang it up. "You want lunch too?"

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." Jane looks at me and sees my face. "What have you been doing missy?" I giggle about her curiosity. "Son, your sunglasses and your jacket, we have lunch in a bit." Jon came to me and I got his jacket and sunglasses.

"We went to visit Johnny. We just got back." As I walk after Jane to the kitchen. Jane looks at me. "And? How was it?" I giggle as I help her dress the table.

"It was amazing J, we had a long cuddle time and then the guards watched Jon for a bit so Johnny and I could be alone." I see her smile turning into a teasing one.

"You've been naughty?" I giggle about it. "It was amazing, I've missed it so much." I sit down and wait for the coffee. "They've let me walk with Johnny to the actual prison, where he stays."

"That must have been upsetting, right?" She pours the boiled water on the coffee filter and look at me again. "It's upsetting to see how he needs to live, but he seems to have made friends in there. I'm glad he's not totally alone." Jane smiles a little, she just can't imagine how it would be to be with an inmate.

"One of his friends, George, I told him to watch Johnny for me so that he eats well." Jane looks at the coffee again. It went silent for a moment. The pouring of the water was the only sound. I think about Johnny again.

"Jon made friends." Jane looks at me again with a smile. "When I was in the office waiting, I saw that he stood on a table and talking to several inmates and they seemed to enjoy it." I chuckle a little.

"Well, your son has that attraction on people. He's a real charmer." I look at her and smile. "Like his father." Jane only smiles as she brings me a cup of coffee and calls for the boy to come for lunch.

"Shall we have an ice-cream after playing in the park boys?" They both grin excited and I chuckle a little, Jane only smiles at them.

"Mommy? Can we go to prison too? Jon says the people are nice." I look at Jane and I see her smile has dropped. "No son, Jon only goes there because his father is in there. We have no one in there to visit." Eddy only nods and eats on.

The boys are talking again and I look at Jane. "Is something wrong J?" She looks at me and tries to smile. I wonder what's going on.

"It's just the whole prison thing Baby. I don't really like it and you seem so open about it." I look at the plate and sigh.

"I can imagine it must look weird to you or to anyone else. Most people are judgmental when it comes to prisons. I see how people react, but I can't change the situation. The reality is that Johnny is in prison, but he doesn't get treated that bad. At least not from what I've seen." I look at Jane again and she looks down.

"My father is in prison too. Or maybe he's not anymore, I don't know, I haven't seen him ever since he went into prison and I don't want to." Now I understand why she doesn't like to talk about this subject.

"You're cautious about Johnny as well, aren't you?" She looks down and plays with her sandwich. "I guess, but I don't want to hurt your feelings Baby."

"I understand J, but Johnny will be out soon and you'll see that he's not what you think he is." I give her a smile, she tries to smile at me. "It's just so hard to believe."

"What did your father do?" She looks at me without a smile. "He's a fraud and he robbed a bank. He got lifetime in prison. He's in the same prison as Johnny, unless they transferred him."

"What's his name?" I think about George, he could be old enough to be Jane's father. "Dave." I grab her hand and squeeze a little.

"You want me to ask Johnny to see if your father is still at Brookfield?" She looks at me and sighs. "I don't know Baby, I wouldn't know what to do if I know he's still in there."

"You could try to reconnect with your father, maybe he's been lonely." She stands up and cleans the table. I could see this is a very sensitive subject for her.

"Let's not talk about it for now. But do think about it." She gives me a thankful smile, I help her cleaning the table and after that we went to the park.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny's P.O.V.

I watch how they walk away while smiling happily. It was so great, I think about the moment I was alone with Baby. And how much I could feel that she needed me. I wish I could give her more, I wasn't quite done. Time is way too short. I sigh a little and George looks at me.

"You made love?" I look at him and blush a little. "It must be good to have that again." I could see his sadness.

"It's hard not to have that anymore, I know. I'm so rusty at it." George starts to laugh, he pats my shoulder. "We can let prostitutes come here if we really want Johnny, but not much are doing that and the thought of being with one just gives me the shivers."

I can imagine that, it's way better to have someone you love. I sigh again. "I would never do that to Baby." I look at the office again, wishing she would be back already. I can't wait to see her again.

"You're a real man Johnny, not many would admit that. Believe me, being in here. As you know. Can make things happen, we all have needs." I know all about that. I got many advances, several who tried to push me but the hairs on my neck went up when I think about those moments, I try to avoid those who want something from me.

"I guess, but I never would cheat on Baby." We walk to our table and sit down. "Your son is amazing Johnny." Shane came to us and sits down as well. I got a proud smile. "He's so like you." I chuckle.

"It's great but it worries me as well." As I sit down. "Why so?" I look at Shane with a smile. "He'll steal a lot of hearts. Especially when he becomes a dancer."

"Yeah, he's been talking about that a lot. He wants to be like you." I look at George and chuckle a little. "He'll be having a better life than me." I promise myself that I will make sure my son will have a better life.

"I can see why you love her so much man. Damn she's beautiful." Rick came to the table, I shake my head but smile at him. "I was telling Shane so, if she wasn't yours then I would've tried to get her." I laugh whole-heartedly about that, it's actually a huge compliment.

"Thanks mate, but I won't ever let her go." Shane chuckles a bit. "Rick has a crush now." I chuckle. "And you just crushed his world." We all laugh out loud now.

Costelli walks to the common room and smiles as he sees I'm laughing now. He stands next to Kendrick, at the other side of Kendrick is Susan.

"Everything good here?" They look at him and nod. "Everything is good." Costelli looks at me again. "Say, sir?"

"Yes Kendrick?" He looks at Kendrick. "Why is Johnny in here? He doesn't look like a criminal. He actually is being nice to me." Costelli smiles at Kendrick and then looks at Susan.

"Johnny had a car crash while drunk driving and a woman and her baby died. That was 5 years ago." Kendrick only listens, I see them and stand up. I like Kendrick, he seems really nice. So I walk to them.

"Ah, Johnny. We were just talking about you." I look at Costelli and then at Kendrick. "About what?"

"Kendrick asked me why you're in here." I look down, reminding myself about that day is still very painful. "You must regret it so much." Kendrick has been observing me.

"You have no idea how much regret I have." I take a deep breath. "Costelli, I want to thank you for watching my son." I look at him and he smiles.

"He wanted to see your cell. So I took him there and put him down, he asked me questions. Your son is really smart." I give him a proud smile. "Then he walked off before I could stop him. When I walked after him, he went into the common room and George had put him on the table. He seemed to have enchanted everyone." I chuckle and smile.

"Yeah, Baby told me that he has that from me." Costelli chuckles. "I've just let him be, but I kept an eye on him."

"Thanks for that Costelli." I put my hands in my pockets. "You had a good time with your girl?" I see his smile and I grin. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Soon you'll be able to be with her every day Johnny."

"You're getting out?" It's Kendrick and I look at him. "Yeah, 2 months left." I answer and I'm now more than ever looking forward to that day.

"Baby saved me, my cousin did too, my best friend and even my old boss." I haven't thought about Max, maybe I should send him a thank you post card or something.

"Baby always saves me, sometimes I feel she's too good for me." I look down and waggle a little on the balls of my feet. "She must be something really special and really loving you." I look up at Kendrick and see his smile.

"She's very special, she made me a better person. Where others would break me down, she lifts me up. I never knew anyone like her before, she always tries to make things better and to help people who need it most."

"Lunch time is soon Castle, as I recall Baby wants you to eat better." I smile at Costelli and walk away to the food counter.

"He's one lucky bastard." Costelli chuckles about Kendrick's comment. "You have no one Kendrick?"

"No, sir. I wish I had." Costelli pats his shoulder. "Don't stress it, you'll find someone." Then he leans in. "Maybe Susan is interested in you." Costelli winks at him and walks away. Kendrick looks at Susan, she looks at him with a smile, he blushes and look at the inmates again.

I watch Kendrick and chuckle a little when I see him blushing, when George came to sit next to me. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Look at those two. I think something is blossoming there." I point at Kendrick and Susan, George looks at them as well and chuckles. "Young love." He whispers and we both laugh a bit.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop laughing and smiling. And making jokes as well. Baby has totally light up my world again, thinking about her made me forget in what place I'm in right now and I need that so much.

The jokes and teasing especially went towards Kendrick and Susan, several inmates had seen his reaction to her. He tried to deny it, but then blushed again. The day is good.


	19. Chapter 19

Baby's P.O.V.

I look out of the window from the train. It's easier to go by train to New York than by car. And at the station we'll take the bus that stops a street away from my parents. Jon's looking outside and I'm dreaming about yesterday.

Our moment alone, it was amazing. It's still magical between Johnny and I, I want to be with him again but I need to be patient. I look at my son.

"Would you love to see daddy next Saturday again?" Jon looks at me with a smile. "Yes mommy. I hope daddy will be soon with us." I smile at him.

"He will be son, two months and then you can be with him every day." Jon smiles more again and then look outside.

"You're looking forward to see grandma and grandpa?" Jon looks down for a bit. "Just a little. I don't like New York mommy."

"Me neither son, we'll go back home today." Jon got off the seat and came to me, I take him on my lap and we both look outside now. He lays his head against my chest, I lay my arms around him.

"Will grandpa be nice?" I press my mouth against his head and take a deep breath.

"I hope so son. But let's stay nice, okay? That's what your dad wants too."

"Okay mommy. Why doesn't grandpa like daddy?" I think about it, how do I explain this to my 5 years old son? He wouldn't understand anything about the rich world and the poor world.

"Well, son your daddy is in prison now and he doesn't have any money. Your grandpa has a lot of money." Jon doesn't understand.

"Grandpa doesn't like daddy because of money?" I inhale a little bit. "You see son, there are different worlds in this world. One world is where people have a lot of money, they can buy whatever they want to. You understand that?" Jon nods at me.

"There is also a world where people have no money at all, they can't even afford a decent meal to eat."

"But that's not fair mommy. Why can't those people with money give money to the people who don't have money?" I wish it was so easy as my son is saying, it's what I always thought as well when I was still very young.

"You see son, I wish it was this easy. But people with a lot of money usually don't care about people who don't have money. One day you will understand what I mean with that." Jon lays his head back against my chest, I give him a kiss on his head.

"Your daddy is someone from the world where people don't have money. Your daddy always needed to work hard to survive."

"Why mommy?" I sigh a little. "Your daddy didn't finish school, he can't do anything else than dancing son. He lived for a long time on the streets, dancing to get money, then he got a job as a dance instructor but your daddy didn't like that job because it was in the world where people have a lot of money. Your daddy needed that job because he could survive with what he earned."

"Why didn't daddy finish school?" I look outside. "Because your father is not good in studying and he prefers to dance instead. And he wants you to go to school, because you are smart son. He wants you to have a better life than he ever had."

"I will do my best for daddy, I like school mommy." I smile again. "I know you do son."

"And grandpa?" I sigh again. "Your grandpa lives in the world where people have a lot of money. Your grandpa studied to become a doctor, to help people who are sick."

"But that is good mommy." I give him a kiss on his head again. "I know it's good son. But your grandpa doesn't like your daddy because your daddy is not in the same world as him. Do you understand now?"

"But daddy is very sweet mommy, why can't grandpa see that?" I could see him struggling to understand this. "This is something you'll understand when you get bigger."

We arrive in New York and walk to the bus station, waiting for the bus to bring us to my parents.

After like 20 minutes, we step out and walk to my parents' house. I look at the house, it's still as huge as ever. I wonder if Lisa still lives at home. I haven't heard from her in years.

We walk up the steps and I rang the doorbell. The door opens and we see Consuela. "Hello miss Baby." She let us in, she smiles as she looks at Jon. "Hello Consuela, I hope you're doing fine."

"I'm fine. Go to the garden, your mother is there." I give her a nod and we walk through the hallway and the kitchen to the garden. I see mom sitting on her relax chair, enjoying the last sun of the year. She turns her head and sees us, she sits straight.

"Hey mom." She stands up. "Baby, it's been such a long time. I'm so glad to see you again. How are you?" She hugs me and I hug her back. "It's good to see you again mom. I'm fine, we're doing well." She looks at Jon now and smiles.

"You've grow so much already. Let me look at you." She squats in front of Jon, her hands laying on his little cheeks. She smiles, he smiles at her and hugs her for a bit.

"He looks so much like his father." Jon smiles widely and looks at me. "He does and he's pretty proud of it." I smile proudly as well. Mom stand straight again while looking at me.

"Your father went to the golf course, so I don't know if he's coming back in time. You're staying for dinner?" I went to sit down on a chair, Jon came to me. I stroke his hair and smile at him.

"I don't think so mom. Not for you, but you know." Mom sighs deeply. "Can I at least offer you something to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice, some juice for Jon." Mom calls for Consuela, Jon looks at her. "Grandma?" Mom looks at him with a smile.

"Do you hate people who have no money?" Mom looks at me, a bit confused. "No, son. I don't hate people who don't have money."

"And grandpa?" Jon's being serious now, I could see it on his face. "Your grandpa doesn't hate those people, he just thinks he's better than them." Jon buries his face on my chest and I hug him.

"He's beginning to understand things, he just doesn't know yet why his father is in prison but he will one day."

"You know? I guess you've seen the announcement." I look at mom. "Haven't you seen the parole? They've been broadcasting the whole parole." I see mom giving a deep sigh, folding her arms a bit.

"Billy, Penny, Max even and I got him out. I was there with Jon." Mom looks at me, somehow I could see that she wasn't totally surprised about that.

"Your father didn't want to see it, because he was pretty sure that Johnny would get more sentence." I was getting angry now. "He wanted Johnny to stay longer in prison, didn't he?" Mom sees my face, she stands up and walks to the pool.


	20. Chapter 20

Baby's P.O.V.

"Yes, because he's still convinced that Johnny is not good for you." I watch her, I hear Jon sniffing a bit. The last time we were here, he started to cry too.

"Mommy, I want to go home." I look at him and give him a kiss on his head. "We're going soon."

Mom turns and look at us, her heart sinks. "I'm so sorry Baby, but you know I can't stop your father. Or change his mind."

"Can you give me Johnny's letters? I have a right to have them. I came for them in first place." Mom walks to the table and takes the bundle of letters, she walks to me and hands them out.

"Your father told me about the phone-call. He told me he wanted to destroy them, but I secretly got them and kept them save for you. I think you deserve to have them, your father has been reading them as well. I looked at a few, I'm sorry for that Baby."

"Don't be mom, thanks for saving them." I look at the bundle and sniff once, Jon looks at the bundle and then at me. "Don't cry mommy, I'm sorry for saying that I want to go home." My heart sinks a little.

"It's not your fault son. We can go home if you want." He hugs me again. Mom looks at us.

"For what I've been reading Baby, that man loves you to death. And you both made an angel. Tell me, does Jon want to dance?" Jon looks at her.

"I want to be like daddy." I look at mom and see her smile a little. "Johnny must be so proud of him."

"He is mom, I thought he would be angry for not telling him about Jon. But I only discovered at the parole that dad had send him a picture from me and Jon when he was a baby."

"That was my doing, I told him to tell Johnny about Jon. I told your father as well to tell you about Johnny, but he refused to do that. I just thought that you both deserve to know the truth. I'm really so sorry Baby."

I stand up, keeping Jon on my arms and holding the letters. "Don't be sorry, you tried to convince dad and I thank you for that. But I don't have to see dad for as long as he doesn't realize for what he has done." Mom walks to us and lays her hands on my cheeks.

"Are you happy?" I look at her face. "I am mom, now I have Johnny back. It's all I wished for. And for Jon to have his father in his life finally." I see mom nodding and smiling.

"You visit him in prison?" Jon smiles a little. "We saw daddy yesterday." Mom looks at him and sees his happy smile. She gives him a kiss and me too.

"That's all I want, you both being happy. Will Johnny move in with you when he gets out?" Consuela comes with the drinks and I sit down again. "Thank you Consuela." I put the bundle of letters in my bag. Jon drinks the juice while I sip the tea.

"He will, I want to be a family with him. And it would be great for Jon to have his father around. It's his wish."

"He's so young and understands so much already. Is he going to school already?" I smile proudly as I look at my son.

"Yeah, he started this week actually. He's a year younger than his class mates." Jon looks at his grandmother. "I love school, I'm going to do my best for daddy." I see mom melting and smiling.

"Mom?" She looks at me again. "Why don't you just come and visit me whenever you want? You know you are always welcome." Mom looks down.

"Your father told me not to, the neighborhood you live in is not what he wanted you to live in. It's below him and he doesn't want to be seen there." I sigh as I look down for a moment.

"You don't have to tell him mom. I miss you but I just don't want to see dad for now."

"I understand that Baby. I'll try to visit you, I'm so curious about your apartment and I honestly think that your neighborhood can't be that bad as your father claims it to be." I smile a little.

"It's not, I live in a quiet and lovely neighborhood. We have the park closeby and many children of Jon's age as well. He has his best friend that lives a few streets away. The school is 10 minutes walking from home."

"Sounds really lovely Baby." She smiles. "I love it there mom, so does Jon. Have you heard anything from Lisa?" Mom sits down and smiles.

"Lisa is engaged, you would have never guessed to who." I became curious, my sister is engaged? Never thought that would happen. She's always been about looks and very naïve when it comes to guys.

"To who? She still lives here?" Mom chuckles a little. "Yeah, she doesn't want to live with him yet. Only when they get married. The wedding is planned for halfway December, so they'll be having their honeymoon with Christmas. She has big plans."

"But who's the guy?" I put the cup down as I wait. "Neil." She had waited for the moment I would put the cup down. I'm not sure if I heard mom correctly there. "Neil?" Mom chuckles a little. "Yes."

"But how? I thought she didn't like him. How can she even be in love with him?" That's a certain thing I just couldn't, or maybe didn't want to understand. He's so smug, bragging about things and that he's awesome. I remember Kellerman's.

_I'm dancing with Neil, not that I like it but because my father wanted it. "Mambo! Yeah! Come on!" As soon as the music had switched, and I see how Johnny and Penny were dancing the Mambo. I asked who they were, although I already have seen Johnny earlier. I couldn't keep my eyes off Johnny and I watched how he showed off with Penny. My parents came to dance close to Neil and I. "Hi kids, having fun?" Dad asked. "Yeah, actually, I have to excuse myself. I'm in charge of the games tonight." I look at Neil now. "Say, would you like to help me get things started?" I didn't want to help, I didn't want to be near Neil at all. "Sure, she would." Of course my father answered before I could and I had no choice but to help Neil out._

That was just one of the times that Neil was around and I wanted to run away from him. Dad would have totally approved if Neil would've asked me to marry him. But now Lisa? I'm a bit confused.

"I knew you would react like that, you never liked him right?" I shake my head no. "He always made me feel sick and angry."

"He has changed in the last five years. He wanted Lisa and she didn't want him in first place. He literally did everything to get her. You know Lisa though, I think she just want to be married and all that."

"I can't imagine Neil being changed." Mom chuckles about it. "But he really is. Anyway, they want you to come to the wedding too."

"I will only come when Johnny can come too." Mom smiles. "I think that shouldn't be a problem, their wedding will be at Kellerman's. We'll all stay the weekend there." I take a deep breath.

"Sounds really lovely mom. Has Lisa done anything at all with her life?"

"She finally finished college and is now working at a beauty salon as the skin specialist. I'm glad she has something for her own now, and not so naïve anymore either. She misses you Baby, she told me that yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear her life is going great." Mom stands up. "You're still working as a teacher?" I nod. "Yeah, I still love it."

"That's great to hear Baby, I'm happy to know that both my daughters are doing great in life. Your father will come to his sentence one day." I stand up and put Jon on his feet.

"Are we going mommy?" I look at him. "Yes, son. Then we'll be back home for dinner." I look at mom again with a little smile.

"Thanks again mom, for saving the letters, please visit us soon. I'm sure that Jon would love to show you his room and his toys." Jon looks at his grandma with a smile, then he walks to her for a hug. Mom lifts him up and they hug.

"It's so good that I've seen you again. I'll try to visit soon." I went for a hug too. We say goodbye and walk to the bus stop to go back home.


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny's P.O.V.

I wonder if Baby has talked to her father, she would let me know how it went. I look at the time and it's near dinner time now. I don't know what time she'll be at home but I hope she'll be calling soon. I can't wait to hear her voice again.

I walk around the common room since I can't really sit still now. I wish I could listen to music right now. It's somewhat comforting, of course being in Baby's arms is the best thing there is but that's not possible right now.

"You know what's with Johnny? He seems nervous." Rick asks as he looks at George, who's playing chest with Dave now. George looks at Johnny.

"He's waiting for a phone-call, from Baby. She went to her parents today and my guess is that he wants to know how it went." Rick looks at Johnny again.

"Check." George looks at the game and then at Dave's grin. "Have you been cheating Dave?" Dave chuckles. "I don't always cheat George."

"Isn't that what put you in prison in first place?" They both start to snort and laugh. Rick stands up and walks to Johnny.

"Can you please calm down?" I look at him and take a deep breath. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Why so?" I see his curiosity. "Baby went to her parents today, I want to know if she has talked to her father or not."

"Is that important?" I look down. "Sorta, I want Baby to have a good connection with her father again but he hates my guts. And that hate got in the way, he kept us apart. He did everything to keep it like that as well." Rick feels sorry for Johnny.

"Castle! Phone for you." I smile and quickly walk to the phone. I take the horn and sit down.

"Hey." I say to let her know I'm on the phone. "Hey Johnny, we're missing you so much." I smile happily. "I miss you both so much as well. How did it go at your parents?"

"It was a short visit, dad wasn't there. He was at the golf course. I guess he's avoiding me." I give a sigh and look down.

"I'm sorry for that Baby." I hear her sigh. "Don't say that, you know I told you that I don't really have a connection with dad anymore. He actually wanted to destroy the letters but mom saved them." I'm speechless, would he really be that heartless. I couldn't believe it.

"I never thought he would do anything like that." Baby snorts. "Please Johnny, we all wished he wasn't like that but it turned out him being like that." There's a little pause.

"Mom told me that she's the one who made dad sending you that picture. She wanted you to know about Jon because after all, it's your son and you had the full right to know, those were her words. She also told him to tell me about you being in prison and about the letters but he refused to do that."

"He truly must hate me Baby." I rub my face, I'd hope for good news but I guess not everything can be good news. "I'm not sure about that Johnny, he's just really stubborn and he doesn't want to see that you're good for me."

"You know it's always been my wish to have his approval. Remember how I told you my dream?"

"I do, and I know how much you want that. I wish he was different but he isn't. We only can hope that he comes to his sentence one day but for now, he can't keep us apart anymore."

"I'll never let you go again. I love you." And I meant every word I just said. "You have no choice anyway, I'll never leave you." I chuckle about it and so did she.

"Jon didn't want to stay there, he's starting to understand that you and his grandpa come from two different worlds and he doesn't like it at all." I give a sigh, my son is way too smart for his own good. He's too young to know all these things.

"Isn't it better if he doesn't know all that? He's so young." Baby sighs. "I know, but he's so curious and asks me questions. I don't want to lie to him, he would know if I do that." I inhale deeply.

"He'd asked mom about it too, if his grandpa hates his daddy because his daddy comes from a world where people have no money." It upsets me and I sigh while swallowing once.

"Don't be upset Johnny, please." I snort a little. "It's hard not to be. I want to protect you and my son but I simply can't right now."

"Mom said that she will try to visit us soon, she wants to see the apartment. Dad had forbidden her to come, because he thinks that I live in a bad neighborhood." I sigh.

"How is the neighborhood Baby?" I hope it's not like the neighborhood I grew up. "It's quiet, a lot of children as well. It's save. I think you'll love it here." That made me smile again.

"Have you read the letters?" I wonder what she thinks of them. "Not yet, we got home and just had dinner and now I call you. Haven't found the moment yet."

"You want to hear something funny?" I became curious. "What Baby?"

"Lisa's engaged." My brows went up. "Really? But that's good news isn't it?" I could hear her giggle a bit.

"You never guess to who." My brains are working. Robbie? I know she was so into him. "Robbie?" Baby giggles. "No."

"Tell me Baby, you made me curious." I smile because of her giggles.

"Neil. She's engaged to Neil." I didn't know what to say but I still hear Baby giggling. How? Why? "I know what you're thinking now Johnny, the questions also popped up in my head when mom told me." I chuckle about it.

"It's so weird, I never thought she would be into Neil." Baby giggles again. "Mom said he has changed. The wedding is in December and Lisa wants me to come with Jon." I give a sigh. "Well, if you're invited than you should go."

"I'm not going without you. So will you be my date for Lisa's wedding?" I chuckle but I love it that I'm officially asked as a date. "I love to Baby." I hear her giggle, it's so good to hear her being happy.

"I'm so happy Baby, because you're happy."

"I'm very happy Johnny, because of you and because of our son. He wants to talk to you." I smile. "I love you Baby."

"I love you too, here's your son."

"Daddy! We went to grandma today, with the train." I smile as I could hear his happy voice. "Mommy told me that you weren't that happy to be there. Don't you like your grandparents?"

"I love grandma." I smile. "Does grandpa hate you because you are from another world daddy?" I sigh and look down, he's really too smart. But what should I say? I can't lie to my son.

"Yes, but hate is a strong word son." Jon sniffs a bit. "But why daddy?" It's a difficult question to answer.

"Your grandpa thinks that I can't take care of you and your mommy, he thinks because I have no money that I can't provide food or a home."

"But mommy and I live in a house already and we have food. I don't understand daddy." I could hear that he wants to understand this so bad.

"People in different worlds have a status in life son. Rich people, like your grandparents, are people who do not only have a lot of money. Many other people look up to them, because they made it far in life. A good job, a lot of money, big house, big car." I pause a little.

"And people like me." I swallow once. "People with no money?" I sigh. "Yes, son. People who are poor. Who can't afford anything and who fight each day to get food on the table. These people are below the status of rich people." I look at the phone and inhale a bit.

"You see son, your mommy fell in love with a poor street kid. That's how many people called me. I lived on the streets."

"But why is that so bad daddy?" I could hear his discomfort. "It's not bad son, not bad at all. Love is everywhere, remember that."

"Okay daddy." I smile a little. "Your grandpa doesn't like it that your mommy wants to be with a poor person, but she doesn't listen and they have fights."

"Grandpa doesn't want you to be with us, does he daddy?" I sigh. "He doesn't want us to be together indeed." I could hear how he starts to cry. "Please son, don't cry." My heart sinks, but I believe he's understanding it better now.

"I will never leave you son. I love you and I'll always be there for you." A tear is falling down, hearing my son cry and not being able to comfort him breaks my heart.

"I miss you daddy, I wish you were here." I rub my eyes dry. "I miss you too son. I wish I was with you now, please don't cry. No matter what your grandpa thinks, your mommy and I will never be apart."

"I love you son." I sit more straight now, I see someone coming. Making the sign for me to stop. "I love you too daddy." I smile a little. "I need to go now son, take good care of mommy. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." I smile more. "I'm proud of you son. I hope to see you soon again."

"Bye daddy." I stand up. "Bye son. Give your mommy a kiss." I hear the line got broken and I hang up the phone.

I give a deep sigh and walk to my cell. I'm tired anyway but I just need a moment alone. Tomorrow my therapy starts, to prepare for the release.


	22. Chapter 22

Baby's P.O.V.

I see Jon crying a little and I guess that Johnny is explaining to him why his grandfather doesn't like his father. I see how he lays the horn down and came to me for a cuddle.

"Daddy sends a kiss." As he gives me a kiss, I smile at him and kiss his forehead. "I'm proud of you son." He crawls against me.

"I don't want grandpa and daddy to fight." I sigh a little, letting my hand go through his hair. "I know son. I know." Whispering softly, holding him tightly in my arms.

I bring Jon to bed, he lays down in his bed and curls up while holding his teddy bear. I smile at him and give him a soft kiss on his forehead, I turn the light off and close the door. I let out a deep sigh as I think back about the conversation with mom.

I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. I see the bottle of wine that Jane had taken with her last week. I could use some now, I look in the cupboard and take my mug. I pour some wine in the mug and walk to the couch.

I sit down, sip some wine and think. I stand up again to put some music on, just softly so Jon wouldn't wake up. The song _'Cry to me'_, I sigh a little as I think back at the first time Johnny and I made love.

_I just poured all my feelings out to him and I see he didn't replied. "Dance with me." I say as I stand up, he looked at me with a surprised look yet I see his eyes and I see how eager he was to dance with me. "What? Here?" As his head motions to his room, I didn't care where we are at this moment. I want him. "Here." I whisper as I stand against him. We danced, first it was cute, both being a little shy but as the time went on, we both got eager. From one thing came the other and we laid down on his bed. Later on, I know I should be going to my own cabin now. Because if dad would find out I'm not in my own bed, I will be in big trouble. But I didn't want to leave, I look at him and see him smiling at me. "Did you ever thought to end up like this today?" He gives me a kiss. "No, Baby. But it's a wish coming true." I grab him and kiss him again. We didn't need to say anything to each other, we just know we want to spent our lives together. Like it's natural that we belong together._

I sigh and look at my bag. I take the bundle of letters out, untying the string and looking at the envelopes. They are sorted on postal date, I take the first one. Opening the envelope and taking the letter out. I give a little sigh as I unfold the letter.

_Baby,_

_I don't know how to start this letter really. I'm not used to writing letters. But I want to write to you to tell you that I love you. From the first moment I saw you, when you were helping with the games, I knew you are special. I tried to call you about a week ago, but no one was at home. I will try to call you next week again on Sunday, hoping you are at home. Thank you Baby, for making me the man I am now._

_I miss you._

_See ya,_

_Johnny_

So he did tried to contact me several times already, I smile a little as I finally know that he never wanted to leave my side. I put the letter back in the envelope, grab the mug and sip some wine. The music switches and I sit myself more comfortable on the couch. I take the second letter and open it.

_My sweet Baby,_

_I understand if you don't want me anymore. I understand that you need to focus on your study and making this world a better place. I just wish I could be in your life, but your father was clear to me that you don't want to waste your time and life with me. You have no idea in what a mess I'm in now. I tried to call you yesterday, but your father answered the phone and he told me to get over you. I'm so broken Baby, I love you so much you have no idea. I did something really bad and I understand that you don't want to be connected with me anymore. I went to a bar and got drunk, because I tried not to feel anything. I stepped in my car to go home, I never should have done that. I was fighting with myself so much that I didn't paid any attention to the traffic. And then it happened. Baby, I killed a woman and her baby. I feel so bad, I don't deserve to be alive! They brought me to jail now and I'm waiting for my trial to come, I admitted everything and I probably will go to prison for good. I'm going to write an apology letter to the relatives of the woman and her baby. I lost everything Baby, I don't know what I must do now. I wish you were here but you probably don't want that. I understand, you must think I'm a murderer now. I'm so sorry Baby, for everything! But know that I will always love you, I hope you will have a good future. I will write to you about the process of my case, but it doesn't look good at all for me._

_I love you,_

_Johnny_

I start to cry when reading this letter. It was the day that my father made sure I wasn't at home so he could answer the phone. If I only knew, then I could have stopped dad and Johnny would have never gotten that car crash or even being drunk. He would have never been in prison.

I drink some more wine and dried my tears now. I look at the letters, there were about 10 in total. It hits me hard on how much he tried to be in contact with me. I feel like a bad person because I've been blaming him for not coming back.

I read each letter, and each of them went about his case and how much regret he has for what he had done. Some also say that a few inmates were bullying him and how he ended up in a few fights. His temper isn't always a good thing, I thought back at the moment I went to apologize to him and Robbie walked by. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

I lay the letter down and sit myself back in the couch. My head back and closing my eyes. I had no clue about how bad his time in prison truly is, it's not a place for him.

I inhale deeply and let the air go out slowly. I lift my head up and want to sip my wine when I see that there's still one letter left. I put the other letter back in the envelope and lay it down on the rest. I take the last letter and look at the postal date.

"That's from almost a year later." I'm talking to myself, I think the wine is getting to my head. I take the last letter I've just read and look at the postal date. There's almost 8 months in between. I look at the letter I haven't read yet. I open it and start to read.

_Baby,_

_I wish I could start with my sweet Baby, but I can't because right at this moment I have no idea what I should be feeling. I never got answers to my letters, so I figured that you don't want me or don't want anything to do with me anymore and I understand that Baby. I will be a bad spot on your best dress, I always will be and you deserve to have a clean dress. Your father has send me a picture, from you and our son. Why you never told me you were pregnant Baby? You know I would have been there for you. I would never __have __ran away. You know that! I don't know if I should feel angry or happy right now. I love you so much it hurts, now I have a son with the woman I love so much and she didn't told me she was pregnant. I'm struggling with my emotions and I know I shouldn't take it out on you Baby, because I feel that somehow your father is trying to keep us apart. Though I truly hope I'm wrong about that! I just wish I could hear or see something from you, so I know what you feel about me, if you still love me or not. Your father didn't even bother to tell me the name of our son, or when he's born. All I have now is the picture, you look really beautiful on it and our son looks so adorable. I wish I could hold him in my arms and tell him that everything will be alright. I wish I could look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you. If I knew I was becoming a father, I would have asked you to marry me. I wanted to marry you anyway. When I called you the first time, I wanted to take you out for dinner and then ask you but no one was at home then the next time I called, your father picks up the phone and then the most horrible day of my life happened. Maybe you have moved on by now, which I understand, there are guys out there who are way better than me. Guys who can take care of you and our son. I just want you to know that I will always love you, you will always be in my heart because my heart belongs to you. I might never get out of here, it doesn't really look that good for me, so I understand if you don't want to have contact. But I do hope that you will tell our son who his father is. That's the least you could do for me._

_Maybe, hopefully, one day you will contact me and tell me that you still love me but for now that's only a dream and a wish. I wanted to kill myself for what happened that day, now I just want to kill myself because I lost everything. _

_My heart will always be yours, forever,_

_Johnny_

Tears are streaming down my cheeks now. I never knew about this letter, or the other letters. I wish I had, then I could have let him know that I never stopped loving him. Now we both were wondering about each other for 6 years. I put the letter back in the envelope. Tying the bundle again and lay them against my chest for a moment.

"Oh Johnny, you are the best that has ever happened to me." I stand up and walk to my desk to put the letters on a save place. I look at my mug but it's empty, I sigh deeply and decide it's time to go to bed. I turn the record player and the light off. I went to check on my son for a moment and then went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny's P.O.V.

It's near my release, to be exact, it's tomorrow. I get nervous about it somehow while I'm also very happy. The therapy is helping me a lot, I'm mentally prepared to be free again. But the therapist told me that a trauma still could occur, let's hope it won't.

Costelli has given me a box to put my stuff in, I don't have much but when I laid down on the bed and looked at the picture. I take it off and smile, I turn and put it in the box where also the bunny bear is laying in.

I take it and smile more. "Tomorrow I'm with you forever son." I hold the bunny bear against my nose. Like I did every morning and evening. These last two months has been the best of the time I've spent in prison.

Baby and Jon came to visit me every Saturday morning, every time we were together it felt truly great. It became our family moment, but I know I will have even more family moments from tomorrow on.

Baby also called me nearly every day, it was the sole thing on a day that I was looking forward to. To hear her voice and hear my son's voice, him telling me what he has been doing at school. You know, every day business.

Baby told me she had read all my letters and she showed me that Saturday when they came to visit how much she truly loves me, I felt like the happiest man in the world. We never mentioned the letters anymore after that as Baby wants to look at the present and the future.

I actually have been thinking about asking her to marry me. But I kept myself from doing it because I want to give her a wonderful time first. Making it a romantic evening with a nice candle lit dinner and music softly playing in the background. We will dance and then I will ask her. It depends on how long I can wait to ask her.

Also, I do have a ring but it's with my personal belongings that I only will get back when I get out. Which is tomorrow.

I lay the bunny bear back in my box, I take my pencils and paper which are the last things to pack. I close the box and push it beneath my bed.

Shane walks to my cell and I look up at him, he leans against the doorpost and smiles at me. "I think I'm going to miss you mate." I smile as I stand up. I went to give him a short hug.

"Yeah, I think I'll miss you and George too. And even Rick."

"Please let me know when you're settled and all that." I chuckle. "You sound like a mother." Shane laughs and pats me on my shoulder.

"I want to ask Baby to marry me. It was a plan I had already before I got in here." Shane smiles at me as we walk to the common room for dinner. George came to me and takes me to the table.

"I need to get food George." He grins. "No need for that Johnny. Look, I bought some nice food for us. I got extra money so I could afford nice treats." I look at the table and see the packages with noodles, cookies, chips and the like.

"You shouldn't have done that George." I sit down and he gives me a bottle of cola. "Thanks." He grins as he opens one for himself as well and giving Shane one too. I take some cookies.

"You made plans already for what you want to do?" George looks curious. "He wants to ask Baby to marry him." George looks at Shane and I nod while eating some chips as well. God, I've missed these tastes so much. It feels like my mouth is exploding. George chuckles about my face.

"Don't eat too fast Johnny. But you're going to ask her? It's good." I smile. "It was always my plan George."

"What else?" I sip some from the bottle. "I'll look for a job, I need to get a job as I want to take care of my family. I also want to meet her father and have a good talk with him."

"If I were you, I would leave that out for a while. Focus on your family first and on getting back in society."

"You know what you want to do for a living?" I look at Shane. "I want to dance, but I know it's a hard world so as a start I'll take any job I can get."

"Baby will be very proud of you. Is she and Jon the only ones coming to get you?" I look at the food for a moment.

"I think so, I'm not sure, I hope my cousin and my best friend will be there too."

"Then let's hope that will come true!" George holds up his bottle, we cheer and drink some. Rick came to the table and sit down.

"Why didn't you told me you were having a feast?" We laugh about it and I shake my head a little.

"I wanted to treat Johnny on this, since it will be his last night in here." Rick smiles at me and I offer him some chips. He take some and starts to eat as well. "How to make these noodles?" Shane looks at the package. "Ask for boiled water." George points at the counter.

"You want some too Johnny?" I look at him. "Sure, why not?" Shane stands up and walks to the counter with the noodles.

"It will be so strange not to have you around anymore." Rick looks at me with a smile while eating some cookies. "Yeah, it's gonna take time for me to get used to the fact I'm not locked up anymore."

"You'll be fine Johnny, you have your family who looks after you. I'm happy you have a place to go to. Many who get out aren't that fortunate." I look down, I wouldn't have had a place to go either if Baby didn't came to plead for me. I'm so grateful for her being in my life again. She's truly my guardian angel, and I will always cherish her for this.

"Where are you going to live?" I look at George. "West side of New Jersey. Baby told me it's a save and quiet neighborhood. Good for my son." I smile and George smiles about it.

"Sounds really great. I'm also sure you'll dance again very soon." George winks at me and I chuckle about it. But I'm sure he's right, I can't wait to dance again. Especially with Baby.

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow?" Rick looks at me. "In the morning, around 10 I believe." Shane came back with the cooked noodles and I start to eat them.

"This is good." Shane agrees with me on that. It's so good to taste something like this now. I'm so curious about Baby's meals, she told me about some that she makes and I already got hungry when she told me. I smile happily.

"Doesn't Baby call you normally around this time?" I sip on the bottle. "She already called earlier. Wanting to make sure I'm prepared for tomorrow. She told me that her friend will come to make dinner with her tomorrow. Jon's favorite meal, since he wanted that." George smiles.

"And she has a surprise for me tomorrow when I get out. I'm curious about that." Shane looks curious too.

"Your girl is truly one in a million." I look at Rick and smile. "She doesn't see herself how amazing she is. Anyway, she told me she couldn't call me this evening that is why she called earlier. She wanted to clean the place and make sure it's ready for me."


	24. Chapter 24

Baby's P.O.V.

I'm so looking forward to tomorrow morning. My family will be reunited for real and forever. I've been cleaning the place and Jon has been helping me. I see how excited he is about the release.

I had called him earlier today, I couldn't call later because Billy and Penny are coming. They will stay here for this night and tomorrow night as well. Not that I couldn't call Johnny when they would be here, but I want them to be a surprise for Johnny.

The doorbell went off. "I'll go mommy." I smile at my son and I finish the dishes. We just had dinner. Jon opens the door and smiles.

"Uncle!" I look at Billy, how he lifts Jon up and they hug. Then I see Penny behind him and I quickly walk to her. I grab her into a tight hug.

"Oh! Easy Baby." Penny giggles as she hugs me tightly back. "I've missed you so much Pen." I broke the hug and look at her face. "You're still very beautiful." Penny laughs about it.

"It's so good to see you again Baby, you look much mature now." I smile and then look at Billy and Jon.

"Pen, I want you to meet my son Jonathan Castle. But everyone calls him Jon." Penny looks at Jon and smiles. "You gave him Johnny's last name?" I only nod at that.

"Son, this is auntie Penny. Daddy's best friend." Jon looks curious at Penny and then holds his hand out. "Like a little gentleman. I would like to have a hug though." Jon grins.

"Oh my, he's truly a copy. I thought Billy was overexaggerating this but now I see." As Billy hands her Jon. I went to hug Billy tightly as well.

"Daddy is the best." Jon looks at her face. "You are pretty." Penny chuckles. "A charmer, like your daddy." He giggles a bit, Penny walks to the living room while talking to Jon.

"I guess Penny has a new best friend now." Billy says and I giggle. "I'm glad you both could come." Billy looks at me with a smile.

"I'm probably going to move to New Jersey Baby." I look at him, a bit surprised. "What about your job Billy?"

"I've been thinking about it. I've been saving money without any purpose. It's actually quite a lot. And I'm missing my family. Now Johnny is getting out tomorrow, I want to be close to you both." I grab his arm as we walk to the kitchen. I look how Jon and Penny are sitting on the couch, talking about Johnny.

"What are your plans? You're going to look for a job around here?" I open the fridge and take a few beers out for him and Penny.

"Actually, I have other plans." I look curious at him as I grab my mug of tea I was drinking before they arrived. "Tell me."

"I went to the bank with my money and they've been counting it. I've worked for years on the ranch. I didn't really spent any money there, so I've always been putting more than half of my salary aside each month." He opens the bottle.

"It's in total 10 grand, I feel really rich right now." I gasp a little. "That's a lot of money Billy."

"I know, when the banker asked me what I want to do with it. I remembered how Johnny and I always been talking about putting up a dance school." I smile, I could guess what his plans are now.

"You're going to put one up?" I sip the tea and he smiles.

"Yeah, with Johnny. I don't want him to struggle with looking for a job and I know, like you, that he'll do anything to earn some so he can take care of you and Jon." I only nod at that. Johnny and I have been talking about that already.

"Now I can give him something he has been dreaming about and let him do what he loves most. Which is dancing." I grab Billy's free hand and smile happily while squeezing a bit.

"I'm sure he would love that Billy." Billy smiles more at me. "But there's one thing though."

"And that is?" Being curious like always. "I need a place to stay for a little while, until I find a place for myself."

"You're always welcome here, you know that. When are you planning on doing this?"

"As soon as possible. I first need to talk to my boss and resign." I gave him a kiss on his cheek, laying my hand on his cheek as well while smiling. I walk to Penny with a beer and she thanks me.

"When are you getting kids Pen?" I sit down and Jon sits himself against me. Billy came to the living room as well. "We're working on it." I smile.

"Johnny will have so many surprises tomorrow."

"What surprises Baby? Oh by the way, I have a bag with Johnny's clothes in Billy's car. After Billy picked me up from the airport, we had dinner and went to Johnny's father. I was surprised to see that he didn't threw Johnny's clothes away."

"That's great Pen, thank you so much for that. I was already worried that I needed to buy him clothes. I'll still buy him clothes, he could use new ones."

"My pleasure Baby, now tell me about the surprises." I chuckle about her face.

"Well the first surprise are you both. I haven't told Johnny you both would be here too, so he thinks it's only me and Jon who's going to pick him up." Penny chuckles a little. We all know that Johnny doesn't really like surprises but for once, these surprises are good and I'm sure he'll love it.

"And the other surprise is that I'm pregnant again." Billy jumps up and I look at him. He looks astonished.

"But how?" I giggle as I see the confusion, in both of them.

"Simple, you make love and you get pregnant." Penny chuckles about my answer.

"That's not what I meant Baby, are you seeing someone else?" I look at Billy's serious face now and shake my head.

"No, of course not. Jon and I went every Saturday to visit Johnny. We always had an hour in the private room. And we always got a moment alone, the guards would look after Jon. And so you know." Penny giggles as she sees the face of relieve on Billy.

"Is that actually allowed?" I look at Penny now. "Yeah, that private room has a bed. Jon didn't even mind to leave us alone." Jon looks at me and smiles.

"I like the people there mommy." I smile as I give him a kiss. "He has charmed the whole prison." Penny giggles as she looks at Jon now.

We talk a little more about Johnny and the release tomorrow. Until Jon needs to go to bed. I brought him and went back to the living room.

"The guest room is ready. If you don't mind to share the bed." I look at them both. "I can sleep on the couch."

"You're sure Billy? You know I don't mind." He looks at Penny and smiles. "I know you don't, but I'm a gentleman." Penny and I chuckle about that and he grins. "I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket in a bit."


	25. Chapter 25

Johnny's P.O.V.

I sit straight, it's still very early but I couldn't sleep at all. The whole night I only could think about having Baby and my son in my arms again and being with them. My dream coming true.

I turn on my side and shove the box from under the bed. I open it and take the bunny bear out. I smile as I cuddle with it while waiting until I can go for breakfast.

I hear noises and the lights are turning on. That means that breakfast time is near, I stand up and went to pee in the toilet in my cell. I hear Rick groaning, I turn my head and smile.

"Wake up." I push him, he opens one eye and grunts. Turning himself with his back to me. I push him one more time.

"Stop it Johnny." I chuckle. "Come on, in 2 hours I'm gone from here." He clearly sighs and turns on his back.

"Have you packed everything?" I chuckle. "Of course, I did yesterday already." I lay the bunny bear in the box again and lay the box on my bed. Kendrick opens the cell door and smiles at me.

"Excited to get out Johnny?" I look at him with a smile. "Of course, can't wait."

"Breakfast is ready, get up Rick." Rick looks at him as Kendrick walks away. "He's the first who calls everyone by their first name, you know that?"

"Yeah, it makes it a little more personal. He's good." Rick jumps off the bed and puts his shoes on. "Yeah, he is. Better than Dudley." I chuckle as we walk to the common room. There, Shane and George join us for breakfast.

"Nervous Johnny?" I look at Shane and smile. "Not anymore, I can't wait now." We sit down with our breakfast.

"Looking forward to eat normal food again, that's a thing for sure." George chuckles about it.

"Oh guess who gets out of the dungeon today?" I look at George, I know who. Connor has been nearly 2 months in there now. I do hope he has learned from his mistakes.

"Connor, I know, Costelli told me but he'll only arrive when I'm gone." I eat with a smile. "Will you write us Johnny? I wouldn't want to lose contact with my friend." I look at Shane.

"Of course I will. Who knows. I might visit you some time. I know you and George don't get visits and my son likes you two a lot. I think he would like to visit you." They smile at me.

"Your son is amazing, so smart and sweet." I smile proudly at Shane. "My little dancer that is what he will be."

Costelli walks to me and I smile at him. "When you're done Johnny, can you clear your bed? And bring the blankets and pillow to the laundry room? We're moving someone to that bed." That left me curious.

"Who?" I look at Rick. "Connor." Rick jumps up. "Can't I get someone else?" Costelli shakes his head. "Believe me Rick, it won't be as bad as you think." Costelli walks away again. I look at Rick, who looks at me with a frustrated face.

"I wonder why Connor get transferred to my bed." George pulls his shoulders up. "That sucks for you Rick. We only can hope he has changed."

"He can rot in the dungeon for all I care, I don't want him in my cell." Rick walks away to make his complaint. I sigh, I feel sorry for him but there's nothing I can do about it.

After breakfast, I went to my cell. I take the blankets and the pillow and walk to the laundry room. Some inmates were already there to do the laundry. Jeff looks at me and smiles.

"Finally getting out?" As he takes the blankets from me. He lays them on the other dirty blankets. He takes the pillow as well, taking the sheet off.

"Yeah, in about an hour now. So I'm going to prepare myself." Jeff smiles at me. "Have a good life Johnny, hopefully we don't have to see you again in here."

"I'll make sure of that." I say with a wink and walk away again. Dave walks to Jeff, who had a massive crush on me years ago. He sighs and Dave pats on his shoulder.

"He's going to his family." Jeff only nods and went to work. Dave looks after him with a smile.

When the hour finally was over, which felt like it was taking ages. Costelli came to me and smiles. I'm in the cell to take my box, I open it to check if everything is in there.

"You're ready?" I turn my head and smile at Costelli. "Yeah." I close the box and lift it up. I follow Costelli through the hallway. This time I didn't need to be cuffed and that feels truly freeing.

"You can put your box here for a bit. There are your belongings, you can change clothes there." As Costelli points at the places.

"Here, sign this. Then you're officially out. This will go into your file, I'll keep your file for about 5 years if you would be needing it for something." I look at him and then sign the paper.

"You have 5 minutes, put the inmate clothes in that basket." Costelli points at the basket, I nod and he closed the door. I quickly went to change my clothes. The black pants, with the green striped shirt I had on when I got here. It's not tight anymore, which means that Baby is right about me being too skinny. I put my dancing shoes I always used to wear on and stand straight.

I smile as I walk a little, it feels so good to have them on again. I made a dance move and chuckle to myself. I look in the box for the rest of my belongings. The golden bracelet, I put it back on with a smile. It's very precious to me as I got it from my grandfather before he died. I take my wallet and put it in my pocket. My belt which I quickly put on my pants.

Then I see the last thing, the little black box. I take it in my hand and sigh once, deeply. I open it and see the ring, the engagement ring, silver and gold with a little diamond on top. Nothing fancy, just a simple engagement ring. I close the box and think about Baby, I nod determined at myself and put it in my pocket.

I check the box one more time, just to be sure. I put my leather jacket on and feel my sunglasses in one of the pockets. On the moment I take the box with my stuff, the door opens again. I see it's Costelli again.

"Are you ready?" I smile. "Yes, totally ready."

"You look totally different now." I chuckle about his reaction. "This is the real me Costelli."

"Please do call me Richard, you're not an inmate anymore." I chuckle about it. "Alright, Richard." He smiles at me.

"Say, can I give you my phone-number?" I pull my eyebrows up. "Why so?"

"Well, I've been thinking. I've been observing your dancing and instructing and my wife wants to take dance lessons because she wants to redo our wedding vowels one day." I smile at him.

"So I was wondering, if you get a job as a dance instructor somewhere. Would you like to teach me and my wife some dances?"

"Of course I would love that, I'll even do it for free." Costelli laughs about it and pats my shoulder.

"Thanks Johnny. Here's my number and my address. We have a big living room if you would prefer to teach us at home." He hands me a piece of paper and I look at it. I put it in my pocket.

"I'll give you a call as soon as I can." He guides me out of the room while smiling.

"Now off you go. Your family is waiting for you outside." I smile and said goodbye. Costelli watch how I walk outside and smiles. This was his first case that he is truly happy that the person got out.


	26. Chapter 26

Baby's P.O.V.

Jon is holding my hand, Penny stands at the other side of me and Billy is holding Jon's other hand. We arrived about 10 minutes ago, I went inside but was told to wait outside.

"Not long now. It's 10 now." I look at Billy who smiles. Then the door opens and we see Johnny coming outside, holding a box. Jon sees his father and smiles widely.

"Daddy!" He let Billy's and my hand go and ran to his father. I watch him with a happy smile. Johnny sees his son coming and smiles widely, he puts the box down on the ground and lifts his son up as soon as he's within reach.

"I love you daddy!" Jon hugs him tightly, I see how Johnny closes his eyes and hugs his son back. "I love you too son."

"My god, he's too skinny. Baby, make sure he eats well please." I look at Penny. "I will, I'm worried about his well-being." I look back at my two men, Johnny opens his eyes and sees us all.

"You both came!" We walk to him now, Johnny puts his son down and grabs me to kiss and hug me.

"I'm so happy Baby." I lay my hands on his cheeks and smile, we kiss. He let me go and looks at Penny, who's standing there, only smiling.

"Pen, you look beautiful as ever." He grabs her into a tight. "It's so good to see you again. I'm so happy you came."

"It's good to see you again Johnny, I've been missing you so much and I'm so sorry for not writing anymore after I moved to LA." He let her go and is still smiling.

"Don't be sorry, you know I've always wanted you to have a good life and I understood that you have a really good job now and that you're married?"

"I am." She grins and shows him her ring. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and hugs her tightly again. Then Johnny looks at his cousin and they hug tightly.

"Thank you so much cuz." Billy smiles happily as they hug. "Anything for family cuz, you know that." They broke the hug and Johnny looks at me again. He starts to grin now.

"How does it feel to be free again?" He looks at Penny. "I still need to realize it Pen." He looks at me and grabs my hands. Jon grabs Billy's hand again and watches us with a smile. He looks in my eyes and I see the deep love.

"And now I want to do something I should have done almost 6 years ago." I'm confused now. I watch how he kneels in front of me and a hand went into his pocket. I gasp as I see a little black box coming out of his pocket. Penny gasps too and Billy is totally surprised.

"Baby… Frances Houseman, will you marry me?" A few tears escape from my eyes, but they're from happiness. I'm holding my hands over my mouth as I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. He waits patiently as he looks in my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered at first. I see him starting to grin now. "Yes, Johnny, I want to marry you." He stands up and takes the ring out. He grabs my hand and puts the ring on it. I look at it, a simple ring and yet it means so much. I grab his head and kiss him, he kisses me back and takes me into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations. It's about time." I giggle about the last remark from Penny while Johnny keeps kissing me. Jon is a bit confused about it. Then we hear whistles.

We look at the fence, I guess they got the special moment to be outside. I see George, Shane and Rick standing at the fence. They cheer, whistle and smile. I giggle a bit. Johnny looks at them as well with a grin.

"You go mate!" Shane shouts, I giggle again and look at Johnny.

"I have some news for you too." Johnny looks back in my eyes, I see his twinkle, the happiness twinkle again. "What news Baby?"

"You're going to be a father again." As I lay his hand on my belly, his surprise couldn't be bigger now. He looks at Penny who only smiles at him and then at Billy who gives him a nod. Then I see him starting to grin again and he lifts me up in the air, I giggle.

"I'm so happy." I give him a kiss. "Me too." I whisper. The guys whistle again. Johnny looks at his son and lifts him up, who starts to giggle as he walks closer to the fence. They look at the three, I believe Johnny's truly friends with them and I think he will keep in touch with them.

"What's he doing?" Penny asks curiously. "Probably telling his friends the good news." I smile at her and walk to them. Billy moves closer to Penny who sighs a little.

"It's finally here, they're finally together again." Penny looks at Billy and grabs his arm, they walk slowly to me and Johnny.

"Mate! What did we just saw?" George says in a teasing way, Johnny chuckles. There's still a distance between them, but from here they could hear each other way better.

"I proposed to Baby." I smile happily as I wave at them when I was next to Johnny. "You lucky bastard! You got one amazing woman there Johnny. Take good care of her." Shane says with a smile at me, I giggle a bit and Johnny gave me a kiss.

"This is so weird guys." They laugh. "You're a free man now Johnny, stay free. I don't want to see you coming back." George says. "Only for visiting that is." Shane adds.

"For sure guys." I look at Johnny and smile happily, he looks at me. "Tell them." I say, he grins.

"Guys?" They look curious. "I'm going to be a father again." They look at me and start to cheer. "You've been really busy during the visiting hours haven't you?" George is teasing us, Johnny chuckles and waves it away.

"Name it George when it's a boy!" George exclaims and I laugh about it. Penny and Billy got close and they look curious at the three inmates. Rick whistles.

"Rick! Stop that." Johnny points at him. Penny chuckles as she looks at Johnny with a smile.

"Guys, this is my best friend Penny. And this is my cousin Billy." They say hi and smile. "This is from left to right. Rick, George and Shane. Rick was my cell mate. The four of us became good friends."

Jon waves at them and smiles. They wave back at Jon. "We'll see you again son." Shane says to Jon.

"Inside now!" It's Kendrick. I look at him and smile. "We need to go now. Costelli gave us a moment outside to watch you all." George explains. "I wonder who arranged that." I wink at him and he chuckles. Kendrick walks to them.

"I thought you would have been gone by now Johnny." I giggle and Johnny grins. "We're leaving, take them inside and make sure they behave." We all laugh about it while waving at them. "Bye!" Jon shouts and they smile while waving back.


	27. Chapter 27

Johnny's P.O.V.

We sit in Billy's car, driving home. Home, that sounds just too good to be true. In the past I would have been living with my father except for the summers. I never felt at home at any place. Now I'm going to Baby's apartment and somehow, how strange it may sound, it already feels like going home.

"You're staying long?" I look at Penny, I sit in the back with Baby and Jon sits between us. He's laying against me and I'd given him his bunny bear back.

"I need to go back home tomorrow again, I only got a few days off sadly. But I'll be visiting very soon again. I want you all to visit me in LA soon. You'll love it there." I look at Baby who smiles at me.

"What you think? We could have our honeymoon in LA." Baby gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Sound really wonderful."

"You really need to start eating, Johnny." I look at Penny and chuckle a bit. "I've missed you all so much. I'm happy to be with my family again." My stomach starts to growl now. Jon giggles and lays his ear on my stomach. I chuckle a bit and let my hand go through his hair.

"What do you want for lunch?" I look at Baby and think. I've actually been craving for a good steak for some time now.

"I would love to have a steak." Billy laughs. "You're funny cuz."

"Then you'll get a steak. Billy?" Billy gives Baby a nod. "Go to the diner that's on the corner two blocks away from the apartment. You know which one I mean?"

"I do." Billy turns right. "I'll pay, my treat." I look at Penny and start to laugh. "What?" I laugh harder, Penny rolls her eyes at me as I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't help it, I feel so happy right now.

Billy parks the car and we went into the diner. It feels so good to go somewhere else than the common room. We sit down, Jon sits next to me. I smile at him, he looks so happy now.

Baby orders a steak for me, like I want, a sandwich for Jon and she takes a cheeseburger herself. "I'm hungry now too." Baby giggles. "You're eating for two already." I grin about it.

I still can't believe I'm going to be a father again. And I'm going to be her husband. What made fate decide that I should be so lucky?

Penny orders a sandwich as well and Billy decides to join me on a steak. I smile at him. "What are you doing in life cuz?" Billy looks at me. "I work on a ranch in South Carolina."

"That's amazing, what sort of ranch?" Billy sips his coffee. "Cows, and a few horses. It's quite a big ranch. Earns really well." I smile at him.

"Have you made plans of what you want to do Johnny?" I look at Penny and smile. "Well, I first want to try to get back into society again. I prefer to dance again but I think at this point I will take any job. I want to take care of my family."

"I'm sure you'll be great at it." I smile and give Penny a kiss on her cheek. The food came and we ate. It's the best meal I ever had in many years. I look at Baby who smiles at me. At Jon who wants to taste the steak, I chuckle about his face.

Jon's telling me everything about his best friend and school and how much he's liking it. I feel so proud of him. I cuddle him while eating. Baby is watching us with a smile.

"Eat your sandwich son." Baby says, he takes a bite and grins. I chuckle a little.

"Any thought of when you want to have the wedding cuz?"

"Not yet, I think we better first settle. I don't want to rush it." I look at Baby and kiss her soft lips. I inhales a bit as I smile at her.

"I hope it's a girl." As I lay my hand on her belly, she smiles at me and gives me a sweet kiss. It tastes for more, I want more and she giggles.

"Does Jon know he gets a brother or sister?" I ask as I look at our son, he's talking to Penny. He seems to like her a lot. "Yeah, he hopes he'll get a brother." I chuckle a bit.

"Seems the preferences are divided here." Baby giggles about it. "I don't mind what it will be, as long as it's healthy and happy." I kiss her again. "I'll make sure of that."

"You're so sweet Johnny." I lay my forehead against hers and look in her eyes. "I love you so much Baby." Giving her a pek on her nose, she giggles a bit. God, what do I love to hear that sound. "I love you too Johnny."

After a good hour of lunch, we got to the apartment. Baby let me in first and I look around. "It's very nice here Baby, it's a real home."

"I knew you would like it." I look at her. "I love it, it feels so warming and comforting." She gives me a kiss and takes Jon's jacket off, who then went to the television to turn it on.

"Billy and I went to get your clothes at you father's." I look at Penny as I'm taking my jacket off. Baby takes it and hung it up. "Really? Was there any left?"

"Yeah, surprisingly your father has kept your clothes. I guess it all still fits you." I grab Penny into tight hug, I look at Billy and grab him into the hug as well.

"I love you two." I smile happily. "It's the least we could do Johnny." Penny smiles at me.

"We figured you wouldn't go to your father's anymore and you need clothes."

"It's very considerate, I'm not sure why I deserve this." Penny gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Because you're a good man Johnny."

"Come." Baby grabs my hand, I look at her and I walk with her as she takes me to the bedroom. I look at the big bed with a smile, she opens the closet and I look at it. I can see that she divided the closet, one side is for me. I look at my old clothes.

"We can buy new ones if you want that." I look at her and grab her into my arms and feel how she press her face against my chest. I give her a kiss on her head and close my eyes. Just enjoying this moment.

"You're my guardian angel Baby." She looks up at my smiling face. "You're my hero." I chuckle a little and she gives me a kiss. I kiss her back, such a sweet kiss.

"Come, I show you around." She had whispered while my mind was already drifting off to something else. She grins a little as she could see it in my eyes. "Later." She teases me with a wink while she's biting on her lip. I sigh happily and I follow her.

"This is the guest room, Penny sleeps here now. But I think soon this room will be for Jon, and his room will be for the baby." I look at her. "How many kids would you like to have?" I see her thinking.

"I don't know, we will see." I chuckle about that as we walk to Jon's room. I look inside and smile, it's a real boy's room. A lot of toys laying around, he's as messy as I used to be.

"You want to see something?" She walks to his closet and opens it, I look in it. Baby takes the leather jacket out and one of the few dancing pants and she points at the dancing shoes. I smile as I watch them.

"He loves to wear it, together with these shirts." She points at them. I'm amazed in how much my son is truly like me. "I don't let him wear it every day for now, I know he wants to."

"Maybe you should let him. If he really wants to be a dancer, why would we stop him? Is he getting lessons?" Baby puts everything back and closes the closet. "Not yet, I haven't found a good dance school for him and I think he prefers to get lessons from you." I smile and kiss her once.

"First lesson. Let him wear the clothes and shoes." Baby chuckles as we walk to the bathroom.

"I just have one bathroom." I didn't mind that, I'm not used to much more anyway. We walk into the living room. "There's the kitchen." She points at the half open kitchen. "And well, this is the living room as you can see."


	28. Chapter 28

Baby's P.O.V.

I smile as I watch how Johnny went to sit down with his son and play with his toys. I see Jon smiling happily. I went to the kitchen to make some coffee, Penny came to me.

"Baby?" I look up at her and smile. "How did you discover that you're pregnant? You did a test?"

"I did, when I didn't got my period for about a week. I still need to go to the doctor." I put the water on to boil and take the coffee filter to fill it with coffee. Penny leans against the kitchen counter, looking at me.

"You're not going to your father?" I sigh as I put the coffee down. "No." I see that Penny is confused.

"Dad is avoiding me." Penny didn't understand. "Why so?"

"Because I told him that I don't want to see him anymore if he doesn't realize what he has done to me and Johnny." I haven't told Penny everything and I think that Billy didn't either.

"You haven't watch the parole, have you?" I ask seriously. "I was too busy, I'm sorry Baby. I wanted to, so much, in the evening but my husband thought it wasn't that important and took me out instead. He doesn't understand that Johnny is my best friend."

"It's okay, I'm not sure if you would've handled all the emotions very well."

"But what has that to do with your father?" I look at the water. "Everything." I sigh and lean with my hands on the kitchen counter. "What do you mean?"

"He tried to keep Johnny and me apart." Penny gasps. "I don't believe that."

"It's true Pen. He never told me that Johnny was in prison, or that he tried to contact me so often. He told Johnny to get over me, the only thing he did good was to tell Johnny that he has a son, but he never told him Jon's name or birthday."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Baby, I always thought he was such a great man." I look at her and could see the upset on her face.

"He's a great man Pen, to everyone else. When it comes to me, he thinks he can push me into a life I don't want to have, even now. Lisa always had more freedom than me. You know." I rake a deep breath and see the water boiling, so I start to pour it into the filter.

"He never came here to visit me and Jon." Penny shakes her head. "It's just so strange."

"He thinks I live in a bad neighborhood and he says New Jersey is too far away. Since that summer at Kellerman's he's very disappointed in me. He said that I'm not the person he thought he knew."

"You're a great person Baby, the way you helped me and Johnny. No one would've ever done that for us." I look at the coffee. I would help Penny in a heartbeat again.

"I would do it again. I found some great people, I found my true love that summer. Johnny made me the person I am today and I wouldn't want it another way."

"You've changed him so much that summer, he's a better person. You're a gift from heaven and I knew from the beginning that you two belong together."

"I just wish that my father would see it that way. My mother seems to do so, Lisa I have no clue about." I look at her and smile. She grabs me into a hug.

"Johnny tried to tell me not to stop the contact with dad, even after all that dad has done."

"He still dreams of having your father's approval?" I look at her and nod. "But for now I know he'll never get that approval. I do wish it will all change one day."

"Let's hope for it." I smile a little at her. "So, why you wanted to ask me about how I know that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh." I guess I caught her a little off-guard with that question and I became very curious when I see her face. "Tell me, you have news?" Penny shrugs a little.

"I don't know Baby, I haven't got my period for about 3 days now."

"You want to do a test? I still have a few. I bought several, I did two and they both were positive so I didn't bother to do the other tests as well."

"That would be lovely." We smile at each other. "They're in that draw." As I point at a draw from a cupboard at the opposite wall. Penny walks to it, she found them and looks into the living room. She giggles, I look curious at her.

"What is it?" Penny looks at me and motions me to come. I walk to her and she points to the living room. I look into the living room and see how the three men are dancing, I giggle and smile happily.

"This is amazing." Penny whispers, I look at her for a second and then back at them. It's so good to see them being so happy.

"I'll go do the tests." I nod at her and she walks away.


	29. Chapter 29

Johnny's P.O.V.

Jon stands up and turns the television off. He walks to the record player. I quickly stand up and walk to him.

"I want music daddy." He looks at me with a smile. I look at the records, I see a few records that brought a lot of memories. Like _'Cry to me'_ and _'Love man'_. I smile as I see how many records Baby has. It's quite a big collection.

"Which one is your favorite?" I see how Jon takes a record. It's _'Time of my life'_, I smile at him and put it in the record player and turn it on. Billy looks at us and smiles as he remembers the final dance.

Jon walks to the open space and starts to dance, I watch him and smile. I feel the pride rising in myself as I see how much natural talent he has. I walk to him and he looks up at me.

"Look." He watches me as I did the first steps of the Mambo. Jon looks carefully at my steps and then starts to copy me. I give him a smile and a nod. He grins as we now are doing it simultaneously. I look at Billy and grin.

"What?" He asks as he sees my face. "Come join us cuz." Jon looks at Billy as well. "Come uncle." Bill stands up and walks to us. He stands at the other side of Jon and starts to dance as well. We laugh when I made a turn and they try to copy me.

I haven't felt so good in a very long time. Hearing the laughter from my son and my cousin makes it just even better. I've missed this so much. Seeing my son having so much fun with dancing, him having so much talent, probably even more than me. I'm so amazed that Baby and I made such a great human being.

I see Baby coming with coffee, she smiles at us as she puts the cups down. I grin and grab her for a dance. She giggles as I spin her, I've missed dancing with her so much. Jon and Billy cheer at us and we laugh about it.

"I'm so happy to see you laughing." She whispers, I kiss her. She lays her arms around my neck and I feel how her hands go through my hair. I lay my hands on the small of her back and move a bit dirty. She giggles and I made her dip.

"This is not for your eyes son." As Billy covers Jon's eyes who giggles.

"Later." I hear her whispering in my ear as she had pressed her body tightly against mine. It wasn't helping much, I want her, my desire is burning and it has been since this morning.

"Guys." We all look at Penny, I see her holding a few white sticks and it made me curious. Baby walks to her and looks at them. Then she smiles, Penny smiles at Baby and they hug.

"Tell them Pen." I watch them coming closer, Penny gives me the sticks and I look at it. "What does it mean?" Because it's confusing me.

"I'm pregnant. Those are pregnancy tests." I look back at Penny and see her smile. "That's great Pen, really great!" I grab her in a tight hug. "It's what you always wanted."

"Yeah, and now it's with the man I love." I smile at her as she broke the hug. I give her a kiss on her cheek. She looks at Billy and he hugs her tightly as well.

"I love it how the family is growing bigger." Penny giggles about that.

"When it's your turn cuz?" I tease him and he nudge me while chuckling. "Well, I always had a weakness for Lisa somehow." I look at Baby, who starts to giggle now. I think about what she told me.

"Should we tell him?" I ask. "Tell him." I see Billy and even Penny looking curious at me now.

"Lisa's engaged." Billy's mouth drops. "Well, there goes my chance then." I chuckle. "You can do better cuz." He chuckles a little.

"Yeah, way better than Lisa." Baby fills me in there. I lay my arms back around her and kiss her once.

"Is her fiancé someone we know about?" Penny inquires. I see she also remembers how Lisa was all about Robbie, like I did too.

"Yes, but it's not Robbie." I answer. "Well, at least that's good." Penny sits down and Jon went to her.

"That depends though." I look at her. "Depends on what?" I look at Billy now, who's dreading to know who Lisa's fiancé is. "If you find the little boss man a better match for her or not."

"Wait. What?" Baby laughs now, the astonishing faces are just too good to see. "Your reaction is worse than mine." Billy shakes his head.

"How did this happen?" He looks at Baby and so did I. Penny just sits back and Jon sits on her lap now. They cuddle a little.

"I have no idea, but mom told me when I was there about two months ago for the letters from Johnny. She told me that Neil has changed a lot, he seems nicer."

"Why is it that I just can't believe that?" I chuckle about Billy's question but I can't blame him for asking. I still have a hard time believing that as well. "Time will tell cuz."

"You know cuz." I smile at Billy now. "What?" I ask. "When they are married, he becomes family." I haven't thought about that yet, and I start to laugh about it.

"Well, at least now he can't boss me around. I'll call him brother and see how he reacts to it." We all laugh again, including Penny. Jon's confused about it.

It's near dinner time now, I look at the clock and I'm getting hungry again. Baby looks at me and smiles.

"You're hungry honey?" I look at her and smile, I give her a kiss and she wraps her arms around my neck again.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Baby giggles. "I guess I should start making food if my men are hungry." I chuckle about it and gave her a kiss. I have such a good time now, it nearly made me forgot about prison. I think I need this so much, so it's easier for me to move forward.

Billy walks to the record player and sees _'Love Man_', he smirks and puts it on. I look at him and shake my head, but Baby starts to move her hips against me. I look at her and she's grinning. I move with her and made her dip her deeply.

"Wow." It was Jon's reaction as he's watching us. Penny covers his eyes. "Not for your eyes yet son." She chuckles a little as he grabs her hand and tries to pull it away. "But I want to see." The doorbell went off, I stop dancing because it was getting worse and I need to cool down now. Baby let me go as she has a cheeky smile on her face.

"You're mean." She giggles. "And you love it." I smirk and give her a kiss. The doorbell went again. "I'll go." As Billy walks to the door. "Oh hey." I hear Billy saying. It's someone he knows it seems.


	30. Chapter 30

Baby's P.O.V.

I see Jane coming in with Eddy. She smiles as she sees Billy. Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure she has a huge weakness for him and I know Billy likes her a lot. Even if he didn't say anything about it.

"Jon!" Eddy says, Jon looks up and sees his best friend. "Eddy!" He got off Penny's lap and went to hug his best friend. Johnny looks at them and smiles. I watch how Jon takes Eddy to his father to introduce him.

I walk to Jane and hug her. "Come, I want you to meet Johnny." Jane looks at my face and sees the happiness. "You look so happy Baby." I smile at her, she looks at Billy again.

"You so like him, just tell him what you feel." She looks back at me. "Baby, I don't even know him. It's the second time that I see him."

"One look can be enough you know." She's confused. "What do you mean?" I chuckle. "I had that too with Johnny, it took one look at him and I knew he belongs to me. Come." I take her to Johnny, who's looking curious at Jane.

"Johnny, this is my friend Jane. She's also my colleague as you know. Eddy is her son, Jon's best friend." I explain, Johnny smiles and I see how Jane melts. Johnny still has it, I giggle a bit. He extends his hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane. Or should I say miss?" He didn't know her last name. "Burke. Jane Burke. It's so nice to meet you Johnny. Baby told me a lot about you." She shakes his hand. I see Johnny's face.

"What is it?" He looks at me for a second and then back at Jane. "Burke?"

"That's my name." Jane says. "You're related to Dave Burke?" I see how Jane stiffens up when mentioning her father's name. I lay my hand on her upper arm and she looks at me.

"Is he still in prison?" Johnny's eyebrows went up. "Yeah, for another twenty years for what I know." Jane clearly sighs and went to sit down, she looks down. Johnny looks confused at me, I shrug a little.

"Jane, I want you to meet Penny as well." Jane looks up, a little relieved that I change the subject for a moment. She looks at Penny and stands up, so did Penny.

"Penny, this is my friend Jane." I smile, they shake hands. "You're the best friend, right?" Penny smirks. "Yeah, best friend to those two there." She points at Johnny and Billy.

"How long do you know them?" I could see the curiosity coming back at Jane. "Oh, since I was 10 years old. They're like my brothers." Jane smiles as she looks at Billy again. Penny looks at me and I giggle a little, Penny rolls her eyes.

I look at Johnny and I see he wants to know about Jane. I guess it really left him curious in why Jane reacted like this. I look at Jane again.

"Please tell Johnny, he's dying to know and he's not gonna ask you until you tell him." Jane looks from me to Johnny and inhales deeply. "Fine."

"Johnny." He nods at her. "Dave is my father. But I don't really like to talk about him, I'm not particularly proud of what he has done." I see how Johnny sighs and nods at Jane, he respects her wish and will not mention Dave when she's around. I went to him, I see the love in his eyes and he gives me a kiss.

"I'm going to start making dinner." Giving him one more kiss, I went to the kitchen. Penny follows me. I know Jane feels a little awkward being alone with the men, so she quickly came to the kitchen as well to help me.

"You want something to drink J? I have wine in the fridge."

"You know me too well Baby." She opens the fridge. Then she looks at Penny. "You want some too?"

"Sure, why not? Haven't got a wine in a while." Penny smiles as she looks at Jane. "It's good to see you having a friend Baby."

"Jane is very sweet Pen, I'm sure you two will like each other very much." Jane chuckles about it. "Don't flatter me so much." I laugh about it.

I hear music again and smile. My evenings will be filled with music and dancing, I'm pretty sure about that but I'm also looking forward to it.

"Have you told Jane the news already Baby?" I look at Penny who sips her wine, I smile happily. "Tell me what?" Jane being curious herself.

"Two things actually." As I put the tomatoes in the sauce I'm making for the spaghetti. "What? I'm dying Baby." I smirk.

"I'm pregnant." Jane shrieks and came to hug me. I giggle as I pat her arm that is around my shoulders. "And the second?" She's still holding me. I show her the ring, she looks at it and gasps.

"You're engaged?" I only nod at her and grin. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"You know girls." I turn a little as Jane has let me go. I look at Penny, who looks curious at me. "I want you both as my maids of honor. I want you both with me on this."

"I'm honored." Jane hugs me again. Penny stands up and hugs me too. "I wish you were on my wedding Baby, I feel like I've been neglecting you after all that you have done for me." I hug her tightly.

"Don't worry Pen, you're back in my life again. Though I wish I could have been on your wedding, but I'm really happy you found the man that belongs with you. When do I get to meet him?" She chuckles and smiles.

"Soon, I promise. I want you and Johnny to meet him." Jane is watching us.

"When will the wedding be Baby?" I look at Jane. "I don't know yet, Johnny first wants to settle here and then we'll talk about a date. One thing I know, I don't want a big wedding."

When I was done with the food, the girls dress the table. I walk to the living room, seeing the men talking and laughing.

"Dinner is ready." Jon and Eddy immediately went to the table. I ran my hand through Jon's hair when he passes me. Johnny walks to me and takes my hands. He gives a kiss on them, I smile as I look in his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Johnny's P.O.V.

I smile happily as I look in those warm and loving hazel eyes, I feel how my head is spinning. How I want to get deeper into her soul, instantly my desire starts to burn again, more intense than before. She lays her hand on my cheek and gives me a small kiss.

"Later mister." She feels the same as well I know that, I'm trying to hold myself down but it's hard. She gives me a quick kiss and walks to the table. I follow and sit down on the chair next to my son. Jane's already putting the spaghetti on the plates. She gives me a plate, I think she just had put more on mine.

"Thanks." She only smiles as she sits down next to Billy. I watch how he's blushing a bit and how she glances at him. Isn't that just cute? I chuckle a little as I take a bite. I made big eyes and look at Baby.

"This is good Baby." She smiles. "I'm happy you like it."

"Like? I love it. It tastes amazing." Baby giggles and I eat on.

I look at Jane for a second again. She must feel disappointed in her father for what he did. Dave is a nice guy, but all the inmates know he cheats with everything and I don't think he will ever change. He never really mentioned anything about his family. But I'm not going to talk to her about her father, she doesn't want to, so I respect that.

"Stop thinking so much." I look at Baby who smiles at me, she rubs some sauce away from my cheek. I give a little sigh and eat on. Jon looks at his father.

"You like it daddy?" I look at him with a big smile. "Yeah."

"It's my favorite food." I chuckle. "I can imagine why, your mother is a great cook." Jon giggles. "Even Eddy loves it." Eddy nods his head heavily and I chuckle about it.

We all ate on in silence for some time. I took some more and I see Baby's happy smile. I know she's proud of me and seeing me eat so well, I know I'm making her happy. Besides, this is really good and it makes me want to eat more.

"Cuz?" I look up at Billy, who sips his beer. Baby wanted to give me one as well but I just asked for some water. I'm not sure if I want to drink alcohol again.

"Yeah?" I see him being a bit nervous, he looks at Baby who only gives him a nod. I'm wondering what they know that I don't.

"I've been thinking." I wait for him to go on while drinking some water. "The ranch I work at, it's great but after these years I'm missing to be around my family." He pauses a little.

"And with family, I mean you guys. I've been missing you all so much." I sigh. "Get to the point Billy." I know he's hesitating and I just want my curiosity to be fed.

"I'm quitting my job." My brows go up. "Why cuz?"

"Well, I want to live closer to you cuz. Be closer to you again. You remember how we talked about our dream about opening up a dance school?" I thought about those conversations and smile.

"I remember that, but what do you mean?"

"I want to open up a dance school with you. Here. In New Jersey. Getting kids to dance, keeping them off the streets." I see his smile now, I know he loves dancing too.

"How do you want to do that cuz? If you quit your job, you won't have money."

"I have enough money to put a dance school up. See, I could save a lot of money since I didn't spent much when being at the ranch."

"How much you have?" Billy sighs, I drink some water as I look at him.

"10 grand." I cough and spill some water. "Sorry." Baby quickly went to take a towel, she dries my face and giggles a bit. I look at Billy.

"You're joking?" I can't believe my ears. 10 grand? We can put up a huge dance school with that money. I see him shaking his head no with a serious face. I need a moment to let it sink in.

"When do you quit?" Billy takes a deep breath. "Actually, I already did. Baby told me I could stay here for a while until I found a nice apartment for myself. But I only will stay if you are okay with that as well." I smile now.

"My family is always welcome to stay cuz. You know I'll do anything for my family."

"Thanks cuz, that's means so much." I feel how Baby gives me a kiss on my cheek and I look at her, I give her a kiss and smile.

"I was thinking." I look at Billy again. "I haven't put a plan up yet and haven't found a location for the dance school yet either. I want you to be there with me every step on the way as my partner, since this is our dream. So what do you say about it? You want to put it up with me?" I stand up and walk to him. Billy stands up as well and we hug tightly.

"That would be great cuz." I answer him and he hugs me again. "And we'll find you a nice place closeby too. Let's not rush it, you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks cuz. You're the best." I let him go and we grin at each other.

"On the best dance school that will come." Penny says as she stands up. I look at her and grin mischievous. "What are you up to Johnny?" She knows me too well.

I grab her and lift her up, she shrieks as I move with her. She automatically follows my lead, she always has done that.

"Johnny!" She exclaims and I laugh. "Maybe you want to come back here Pen, teaching together with me. Like we always use to do." Penny stops and looks at me with a serious face now.

"I don't know. As much as I love you, and Baby and Billy. And I adore your son. As much as I'm happy for you being out of prison now, reunited with your family, getting married and becoming a father again." I wait, still smiling.

"I know you don't want to leave LA Pen, you don't have to talk around it." She hugs me and I grab her tightly in my arms.

"I'm sorry Johnny." I grab her head and smile again, she tries to smile at me. I give her a kiss on her forehead and she grabs me again. It feels like good old days.

"Don't be Pen, we'll visit each other as much as possible. I want to see how your pregnancy is going and to meet the little human being when it's born." Penny giggles again and let me go.

"You will, I promise. You and Billy will be great uncles. And Baby will be the best aunt." Penny looks at Billy and went to give him a kiss on his cheek. Baby smiles as Penny went to her for a hug.

I could see how Jane feels a little left out. I went to put music on again. Baby and Penny went to clean the table. I see the two boys walking to the open space, Jon trying to teach Eddy how to dance. I smile about it. Then I turn to Jane and look at her, she looks at me. Not sure what is going on. I extend my hand to her and smile.

"I can't dance." I see her hesitance, I guess more because I'm Baby's man who just ask her friend for a dance. I take her hand.

"Everyone can dance." I told her, I taught her a little and we danced a bit.


	32. Chapter 32

Baby's P.O.V.

"Look Baby." I look at Johnny and smile. I see how Jane is shy as he dances with her.

"He's still the same." I look at Penny and smile happily now. "That's one of the things I love about him." Penny smiles at me.

"You've never been jealous. Even while so many women were constantly around him at Kellerman's. It still amazes me so much." I giggle.

How could I be jealous? I know his heart belongs to me, I know how women have been using him. He's not naïve as he sees what women want from him. He just shows he's not interested in them.

"Why should I Pen? He choose me, he could have chosen so many women but he choose me. I know his heart belongs to me, there's nothing that can make me jealous."

"You've changed him Baby, I've never seen him falling in love so deeply as he did with you at Kellerman's. I just knew from the first moment he laid eyes on you that he has lost his heart." I hug Penny and she smiles.

I look back at Johnny who looks at me now and smiles. Billy went to him and asked if he could take over. Johnny let Jane go and came to me. He extends his hand to me.

"Go." Penny pushes me and I giggle. She smiles as I take his hand and we went to dance as well. I look at Penny and I see her smiling, but there was something that she wasn't telling us.

I giggle as I feel how his hands are teasing me. "Stop that." He grins and kisses my throat while we dance a little dirty. Billy sees us and shakes his head, Jane looks from him to us and made big eyes.

"He can't help it." I could hear Billy saying that, while he tried to say it softly. I giggle as I look at him. Billy walks to the record player and changes the song. _'Cry to me'_

I look in Johnny's eyes and he presses me tightly against him. Memories floating through my mind, I could see that Johnny is thinking about them as well.

I lay my hands on his shoulders and let them slip up to the back of his neck. Going through his hair, he kiss me once and then dips me. Looking at my body, I feel kisses tracing from the base of my throat up to my mouth.

"There are children here." I look at Jane, who's astonished about the way we dance. I look back at Johnny, who keeps holding me tightly.

"Let's continue in the bedroom." I whisper in his ear, he grins at me and let me go.

"I wanna do that too!" Jon exclaims, we look at him. "You've already corrupted your son cuz." I feel laughter bubbling inside of me and it's contagious. Jon is confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Johnny kneels in front of his son. "Son, this dance is not for you yet. You'll get to do it when you're an adult. You're too young for this now." I see how Jon thinks and then nods. "Okay daddy." He hugs his father and Johnny stands up while holding Jon in his arms.

"It's bedtime soon." I say and Jon looks at me. "Can I stay with daddy tonight?"

"No son, mommy and daddy want some alone time. Soon you can, okay?" Johnny says, he desperately needs me. I could see it and I need him too. Jon looks a little sad.

"Don't be sad son, you'll understand when you get bigger." I give him a kiss on his cheek. I look at Johnny. "You want to bring him to bed?" He nods.

"Say good night to everyone son." Jon looks at them all. "Good night!" He waves as Johnny walks to his bedroom. I smile as I watch them go. I sit down on the couch after I got my glass of wine. The girls came to sit on each side of me. Billy watches us with a smile.

"It's so good to see this." We look at him and I giggle. Eddy went to his mother. "I'm tired mommy." Jane looks at him and smiles. "You wanna go home?" He nods as he rubs his eyes.

"You need company?" She looks at Billy and her brows go up. She's not used to this gallantry, I smile as I could guess that Billy wants to ask her out. I could see it in his eyes. I look at Penny, who rolls her eyes.

"Well, he tries Pen." Penny laughs about it and I giggle. "What do you mean Baby?" I look at Jane. "Oh." Penny laughs about my reaction.

"Just let him escort you home Jane. It's in their blood to protect the ladies they love." Penny says with a wink. Jane became bright red and I giggle again.

"Love is a big word Pen, I do love you and Baby." I look at him and grin.

"But not Jane? That's not fair." Now Billy became bright red in his face. Penny and I start to laugh now. Jane stands up.

"Alright, you can bring me home, it's not far anyway." Billy smiles at her, I chuckle and sip my wine. I stand up.

"Wait Billy, before I forget." Billy looks at me as I walk to the desk and open a draw. I take one of the spare keys from the apartment.

"Here, since you're gonna stay for a while, you might as well have a key. You can keep it, even for future purposes." As I turn to him and give him the key.

"Thanks Baby, that means a lot." He gives me a kiss on my cheek and a hug. I smile as shoo him to Jane with a smirk. They went away, I look at Penny with a smile.

"They will end up together Baby." I went to her and sit down again. "I agree. I saw how Billy looked at her the first time they met. That was on the day of Johnny's parole. Jane has been asking a lot about him ever since, but she doesn't want to admit that she really likes him."

Penny smiles and hugs me, we sat like that for a while. Talking a bit and smiling. Johnny came back and look at us, he smiles. We look up at him and I reach one hand out to him. He chuckles as he takes it, Penny takes his other hand. I look at Penny and we grin. We pull him on top off us and he laughs.

"Ladies." He says as he sits himself between Penny and I. He lays his arms around both of us and we sat ourselves against him.

"This is nice." He looks at me and kissed me. "You're so skinny Johnny, I can feel your ribs." He looks at Penny and smiles a little. "It will change again Pen. Don't you worry." He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Our son is asleep?" Johnny smiles. "He has a whole routine." I chuckle. "Yeah, he does."

"He's asleep now. He's so special Baby, I'm so proud of him." I lay my hand on his cheek. "You're a perfect dad." I kiss him.

Billy came back and walks inside. He sees us sitting and shakes his head. We look at him and smile.

"You have your girls back I see." Johnny laughs whole-heartedly about it. "What about you cuz? I saw how you look at Jane." Johnny teases him, Billy grins.

"I asked her out. We're having our first date next weekend." I smile widely. "About time." Penny and I say together, making the men laugh about it.

"Is it okay to watch Eddy then?"

"He can stay here, it's not a problem. I think Jon would love it."

"Thanks Baby." Billy went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.


	33. Chapter 33

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Let's go to bed." I whisper in Baby's ears. It's kinda late and I need to be alone with her. I need it so bad. She looks in my eyes and I see the desire in hers, I hold my breath as I watch her standing up. My eyes follow her as she takes my hand and pull at me. I stand up and follow her to the bedroom.

I know that Penny and Billy are looking after us and smiling. We went into the bedroom and Baby closes the door. I turn to her and smile, I watch her walking slowly up to me while unzipping her dress.

"No foreplay?" I tease her as she let the dress drop from her shoulders. I watch her body and hold my breath. She's so beautiful, I feel the burning desire flaring up now. I lay my hands on her hips when she was within reach. I feel how she tugs on my shirt, I give her a teasing smile while helping her.

I hold my breath again as I feel her hands softly caressing my chest, they leave a trail of burning desire on my skin while they went up. She lays her arms around my neck and we move our bodies against each other.

I want her so bad right now, but I also want to enjoy the moment. I look in her eyes and smile, laying my forehead against her and I move down and up again while grinning a bit.

She kisses me, feeling her hot lips on mine. I grab her and lift her up, she curls her legs around me and I walk to the bed. We took the time and it was better than any other time we had during visiting hours.

We could take the time now, there was no rushing and nothing felt more freeing than this. Loving every inch, every part, inside and out. To anyone else Baby would look average, but to me, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

I lay on my back, Baby lays against me. Her head on my shoulder, I feel how her hand is caressing my chest and belly. I have my arm around her, my hand slowly caressing her shoulder. I could hear her giving a sigh of happiness.

"This is so good Baby." I look at the ceiling for a moment. "Hmm." Is all that comes from her, I turn my head and look at her. I can see her smiling, she has her eyes closed.

"I've dreamed of this night." I whisper, she opens her eyes and lifts her head a little so she could look at my face. "Tell me." I give her a sweet kiss.

"For years I've dreamed of the first night with you when I get out of prison. The two of us alone, taking the whole night, Jon sleeping in his own room so we can make love." She smiles. "How was it?"

"It was a million times better." I look in her eyes and she kisses me.

"You're really everything I've ever dreamed of Baby, I never thought I would find it until you came to Kellerman's. You're my guardian angel."

"You're my superhero." I chuckle a little and she kisses me again. I feel the eagerness from her. I move on my side and pull her in close, feeling her skin against mine.

She lays her free leg over my waist, as if to say that I'm hers and no one else's. A feeling I treasure deeply, I don't want to be anyone else's, only hers. Her arms are around my neck, her hands playing with my hair.

All these little things that seem so normal, they're all so precious to me. I never had anyone before who just loves me for me, loving everything I do.

"You're so amazing Baby." She kiss me once, slow. Then I feel her lips kissing to my throat. I close my eyes and lay my head back, giving a deep sigh. I feel how her kisses leave a hot trail on my skin, how she makes my desire burn again.

My hands are caressing her back and bottom, just unconsciously as if it's my 6th sense to do so.

"What time do you need to get up?" Tomorrow it's Monday again, which means that Baby needs to go to work and Jon needs to go to school. But I have Billy, so I'm not alone. I'm not so sure if I could handle being alone right now. That thought scares me.

"Seven. We still have time." And she leaves kisses on my chest going up to my shoulder. I look at her and she lifts her head up just enough for me to crash my lips onto hers and kiss her as if tomorrow never comes.

I left her breathless, I broke the kiss just only for her catching her breath. I kiss her again and roll over with her. I made very sweet love to her again, one that desperately want to show her how much I truly love her. One that tells that I can't live without her.

We eventually spooned and fell asleep. I hold her closed to me, my hands on her belly.

It was near the time that the alarm would go off when I start to yell and move a lot.

"Johnny." I feel how I got pulled out of the nightmare I was having, I open my eyes and look at Baby's concerned eyes. She has her hand on the place where my heart is. I look at it and exhale deeply, it calms me down.

"You had a nightmare." I look at her eyes again, she gives me a kiss. "You're totally sweaty. How are you feeling?" Her hand leaving my heart, I feel a little disappointment but that was as quickly gone as it came. She lays her hand on my forehead and behind my ear.

"Better now, I'm sorry Baby. I guess I'll get more nightmares for the time being, my therapist told me about this." She smiles at me. "You want to talk about the nightmare?" I sigh a little.

"I dreamt that I got dumped somewhere and that I was totally alone, no one else to see. Then I saw you, and I ran to you but every time I thought I was close, you were far away again. It was horrible."

"I'm right here, I'll never leave your side."

"Thanks Baby, for everything. I don't know what I must do without you."

"I love you Johnny, I always will love you." I look in her soft, warm and loving eyes.

"I love you too Baby." She grabs me into her arms, comforting and protecting me from any harm. I press my face against her throat and grab her tightly. I take a deep breath.

"Try to sleep some." She whispers, I close my eyes and she keeps holding me in her arms. I feel save now, like nothing can happen.

I must have fallen asleep again, and it felt like I only slept for 10 minutes when the alarm went off. I had a good dream now, I lift my head up and look at her sleeping face. She's so amazing. I let my fingers trail her from cheekbone down to her lower jaw.

She moves and smiles. I look at her as she opens her eyes. "You slept better?" Her voice is a little groggy from the sleep. "Much better, thank you sleeping beauty." She giggles a little. "Prince Charming." I smile and gave her a kiss.

"We need to get up for Jon, I need to make breakfast." She whispers, I give her a kiss again before she stands up. She takes her bathrobe and went to the bathroom. I lay on my back and look at the ceiling, letting a deep sigh out. I hope the nightmares will end soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Baby's P.O.V.

I walk to my son's bedroom and open the door. I see him sitting straight already. With a smile I walk to him.

"Good morning mommy." I give him a kiss on his head. "Good morning son. Let's get breakfast."

Jon quickly got out of bed. "Can I go to daddy?" I smile. "Sure, get him up. I'm making breakfast." Jon quickly went to my bedroom.

I see Billy still being asleep and Penny who came out of the guest's room with a bathrobe on.

"Good morning." As I smile at her. "Good morning Baby. You slept well?"

"I did. Johnny had a nightmare, so I held him in my arms and made sure he was asleep again before I would go back to sleep." Penny smiles, she helps me making breakfast.

"You're so good for him." I smile happily. "He calls me his guardian angel." Penny smiles about it.

"You are his guardian angel Baby, how many times have you saved him? Helped him? You care so deeply for him, you always want him to be happy and to be alright. He never had that in his life before, someone who cares so much." I give Penny a kiss on her cheek and smile. He did the exact same to me as well.

"Morning ladies." We look at Johnny, only having his pants on. I bit my lip as I watch him, Penny rolls her eyes and went on with making scrambled eggs.

"You want coffee?" I ask and he nods, he came to me to steal a kiss. Then he gives Penny a kiss on her cheek. "Go wake up Billy." But Jon was already gone to the living room.

"Sit down then, since Jon is getting Billy." Johnny sits down and I give him some orange juice as well.

"So much food on the table." I look at him and chuckle a little. "I have a whole family to feed. You shouldn't be surprised when all will be eaten." Johnny chuckles about that as he sips the orange juice, feeling a new sensation in his mouth.

"Very sweet orange juice." I give him a kiss. "It's fresh. I always make it in the morning." He kisses me and I could feel his need, but I broke the kiss. I look in his eyes and they're so warm and loving, I'm feeling like I can drown in them right now.

"You know what you're going to do today?" It's Penny who puts the eggs on a plate for Johnny to eat. We all want him to eat really well now. Johnny looks at it and smiles. I'm baking some bacon as well, Penny makes some more eggs. Jon came to the kitchen with Billy who's yawning.

"Good morning." I say, Billy look at us all and smiles. "Morning." He sits down. Jon sits next to his father.

"You want your cereals son?" Jon shakes his head no. "I want the same as daddy." I smile, he looks so much up to Johnny.

"Here son." Johnny lays some eggs on Jon's plate. I give Jon some orange juice as well. I've learned that fresh fruit juice is best what a child can have, this is why I started to make it myself. I guess it's something so normal now.

"Thanks mommy." I give my son a kiss on his head. I went to give Billy some too and checked on the bacon.

"Want me to make some pancakes too?" I look at them. "That's okay Baby, some toast would be nice." Penny helps me.

After breakfast, I went to take a shower. Jon came into the bathroom. I look at him when he want to join. I give him his shampoo and step out of the shower. Johnny came inside and sees me naked.

"Hmm." I look at his face, he's biting on his lip while admiring my body. "Don't. Your son is in the shower." I give him a kiss before taking my towel. "I'll take a shower too."

"Join your son." I smile, he quickly stole a kiss and took his pants off. I watch him and bit my lip. He chuckles about my face and steps in the shower. When we were all dressed, I see that Penny and Billy sit on the couch.

"I need to go now. School is starting in a bit." I look at them and they smile. "What time do you leave Pen?"

"In about 2 hours. Billy will bring me." I went to her for a hug. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks Baby. I'm going to miss you all so much." Jon wants a hug too. "See you soon again pretty boy." Jon giggles and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll join you and Billy when I come back. I want to bring my son to school." Jon takes Johnny's hand and smiles.

"See you soon." Penny gives Johnny a kiss on his cheek and came to hug me tightly again.

"See ya." I smile at her. We walk outside.


	35. Chapter 35

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Is it far?" I ask. "No. Just about 10 minutes walking and just down that street." As Baby points at the street on our left. I need to try to remember it, otherwise I'll get lost. Jon's holding my hand as we cross the street.

"Excited about school son?" Jon looks at me and smiles widely. "Yes daddy. Today we get English." I smile at him.

"You like it?" Jon grins. "Yes! Just like dancing. Daddy?"

"Yes son?" Baby is holding Jon's other hand. "When are you going to teach dancing to me?" I couldn't help but smiling and being so proud about him.

"You're lesson has already started. By wearing the clothes and the shoes." I see how Jon looks at his shoes and then looks back at me with a smile.

"Mommy thinks I get bullied." I look at Baby, I know we talked a little about it yesterday when she showed me Jon's closet. I see Baby looking down.

"What is it Baby?" She looks back at me. "I would love for Jon to wear whatever he wants, but in kindergarten he got bullied every time he got the clothes and shoes on. I guess I want to avoid that happening on elementary school as well."

I reasoned with her explanation. I wouldn't want to see my son being bullied but I do want my son to wear what he want so he can be who he really is. Which is like me, a dancer.

"Well, he's dressed in his favorite clothes now and we're going to school. Let's find it out, okay?" Baby smiles at me now. "You're amazing Johnny."

"You are too and our son too." Baby giggles, Jon smiles as he's looking at the gate from the school. We walk through the gate and Jon is looking around. Looking where Eddy is. I see Jane standing with some other mothers, I see especially mothers, not many fathers.

"Jon!" Eddy has spot Jon, he's at the swings but runs to his best friend. "Eddy!" Jon let our hands go and goes to his best friend. "They're very close."

"Yeah, they see each other as brothers." I look at Baby, she smiles as she looks at me. I take her hand and smile at her.

"I guess I'll have to go in a bit, since I want to drop Pen off at the airport with Billy."

"Yeah, you don't want Pen to be late. I wish she could come back and live here." I smile as I wish the same. I lay my arms around her and I see her warm eyes, she smiles at me and I take a deep breath. I give her a kiss.

"Have lunch with me. Look across the street." She points and I see a little sandwich bar. "Be here at 12. Take Billy with you." I smile.

"Alright Baby." As I press her a little more against me. She lays her arms around my neck.

"You know what you're going to do today?"

"Besides waiting for you and Jon to be done with school?" Baby smiles. "I guess I could start making a plan with Billy."

"That's a great idea." I kiss her again, planting kisses on her cheeks, jaw, chin, nose and then her soft lips. I let her go and smile as I watch how she walks to Jane. I put my hands in my pockets and smile. I see how the ladies, all of them now, are looking at me. Some giggle, some just smile and I see some are looking at me up and down. I sigh.

"Daddy! Class starts." Jon quickly came to me, he wants to say goodbye. "Be good son, learn hard. I see you later." I say as I kneel, Jon grins and hugs me. I kiss his head. He let me go and runs back to Eddy, who waves at me, I wave at the boys and look at Baby again. She smiles happily, I wave and she waves back.

I quickly walk back home. I didn't want to be late for Penny. I arrived back home and I realized I didn't have a key, I need to ask Baby for one. So I rang the doorbell. Billy opens the door and chuckles.

"Guess Baby forgot to give you a key." I smile. "Yeah, I'll ask her later."

"Well, she gave me one yesterday when I walked Jane back home." I smile. "Then I need to have you with me everywhere cuz." Billy laughs.

I walk to the kitchen to get some water. Penny came out of the guest's room with her suitcase.

"You're ready?" I ask, she looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, can't wait to tell Jason the news."

"I hope he'll be happy, otherwise I need to come to LA personally." Penny snorts. "You're amazing Johnny but I don't think that will be needed."

"Let's go." Billy walks to the door and we follow him.

We arrive at the airport and walk to the check in with Penny between us. Like we used to walk often. Billy carries her suitcase and we both had an arm around her, so was her arms as well around us. People are watching us, but I didn't care, I never did. Penny checks in and we walk her to the security. She turns to us and smiles a little.

"I'm so gonna miss you two. After all these years, being together feels like being at home again and I missed it so much."

"You know Pen, you still can change your mind and move back here." Billy says, I grab Penny in a tight hug.

"I wish I could, I mean, don't get me wrong." I look at her as I let her go and she hugs Billy. "I have saved a lot of money, so I easily could move but Jason wants me to stay there and he gave me the job and he expects me to live up to my appointments."

I could see something wasn't truly right. "I thought you told us that you are really happy Pen." She looks at me and then looks down. "What's going on?" I know something is not right at all.

"Nothing Johnny, don't you worry please. I'll be fine, Jason is waiting for me so I need to go." I wasn't buying it, I know her way too well to see when she's doing fine or not.

"Tell me, how often did you have contact with Billy in the last years?" She looks at me again. "I tried to call as often as possible, but always when Jason wasn't there."

"I don't trust your husband." I say. Billy looks at me and I see his worried face. "He doesn't do anything wrong to me." I look at her face, I see her scared eyes now, I wasn't buying it at all.

"Penny." Whenever I say her full name, she knows I'm serious and I see her getting tears now. "I want you to stay here."

"I can't Johnny, I must go now. I'll try to visit very soon again. I promise." I grab her into a tight hug. "You must come back Pen, I can't stand the idea of you being so far away and I'm not able to protect you." I feel how she tightens her grip on me.

"Call us when you get home. Do not listen to Jason." Penny sniffs. "I hope I can Johnny, he doesn't really like it that you're back in my life." I grab her face and look at her.

"You'll never lose me again, if I need to come to LA to get you personally back. Then I will do so."

"And I will help." We look at Billy, Penny grabs him into the hug as well. "Penny, you're family and we love you."

"I love you two so much. But I really need to go now." Billy and I gave her a kiss and she walks through the security. I put my hands in my pockets and Billy waves.

"I don't trust that whole Jason. Didn't you say she met him at Kellerman's?" I look at Billy as soon as Penny was out of sight. Billy looks at me.

"Yeah, he was a guest. He owns one of the movie companies in Hollywood." It made me think. "Did you meet him personally?"

"I did, once, at Kellerman's and he came across as a real gentleman."

"Yeah, sadly that doesn't say anything anymore these days. Remember Robbie. And we both know that Penny somehow attracts the wrong men. And she's pregnant again." I'm really worried about Penny now.

"That part worries me the most cuz." Billy says as we walk to his car. "I'm not sure how he will react to the pregnancy news." We both sigh but didn't discussed it any further for now.


	36. Chapter 36

Baby's P.O.V.

It's near lunch break and I'm looking forward to see Johnny again. It's so weird that last week I stayed in the teachers' room for lunch and had no one to come to lunch with me and now I'm going to have lunch with Johnny and Billy.

I wonder how Penny will be doing. She told us she can't wait to go back to LA to tell her husband the news, but yet I could see something wasn't quite right. I look at the clock, 10 more minutes.

"Miss?" I look at Amanda and smile. She's always so curious and I could see her face. "Yes Amanda?"

"Can we meet your boyfriend? Some of us saw him with you this morning." I smile more.

"You really want to meet him?" I look around and they all nod. I know they've asked me out about Johnny a lot the last two months.

"Please miss." Several began to say now. I couldn't help but giggle now.

"Alright, I will ask him." There's a knock on the door. "Enter." I see Jane coming inside with Jon, I look at his face and see he has been crying. I got worried and went to him. I kneel in front of him and look at his face.

"What happened sweetie?" He grabs me into a hug and cries. I look at Jane, who's worried. "Jackson started to bully him when he saw Jon's shoes." I look back at my son who dries his tears.

"Don't cry sweetie, don't listen to Jackson. Listen to your daddy, will you do that?" Jon nods silently. "I want daddy." He whispers as I dry his tear. I stand up and take him up on my arms.

"He can stay for as long as it needs." I smile. "Thanks J."

"Jackson has a penalty, he's in the silent corner for the rest of the day." I gave her a nod and she walks to her class again. Jon looks at the older kids as I walk to my desk and sat him on it. He got shy as they all were staring at him.

"He's adorable miss." Amanda again, I smile at her. "Thanks Amanda. Kids, this is my son Jonathan." They all say 'hi Jon' all at once. "Why is he having those clothes and shoes on?" Kevin asks.

"Son, why don't you tell them why?" I look at Jon and he wanted to get off the desk. I put him on the ground.

"I want to be a dancer, just like daddy. My shoes are dancing shoes, daddy told me to wear them every day so I'm used to them. It's good for dancing." I could see how the girls were melting for him, I smile as I see how much Jon is like Johnny right now. The passion for dancing makes him very confident.

"Daddy said that the clothes, especially the pants, is best for dancing. They don't limit the moves." He has remembered what Johnny has already taught him. I guess it was yesterday when Johnny had put him to bed.

"Your daddy dance too?" Jon looks at Amanda and smiles widely. "Yes!" Amanda giggles. "He's the best dancer in the world!"

The school bell went off and the kids stand up. "Have a good lunch kids." They walk away, Jon looks at me.

"Can I stay with you for lunch mommy?" I lift him up again and smile. "Of course, we'll be having lunch with daddy and uncle." Jon grins. "Yeeeyy!" I giggle a bit and we went to get our jackets.

Jon got his leather jacket on, he wanted to, because Johnny has his always on. We walk to the door and see Johnny and Billy standing at the gate. I put Jon down.

"Daddy!" He runs to his father, who smiles happily and lifts him up. I walk to them and greet Billy with a kiss on his cheek and Johnny kissed me. "Let's go."

After the lunch, we went to the school again. "The kids want to meet you." I look at Johnny and he chuckles. "They've been asking about you for the last two months."

"Alright." I look at Billy. "I'll go home and start on the plan. I'll see you back home cuz." Johnny looks at him and smiles. "See ya soon." Billy walks away, I take Johnny's hand.

"Can I stay with daddy?" I look at my son, who's on Johnny's arms for a little cuddle. "Sure, but then you are going back to your class after daddy goes home. Okay?"

"Okay mommy." I smile and we walk inside. Johnny looks around. "Take your jacket off son." Johnny puts him down and helps him, Jon takes his jacket and hangs it up on his hook. Then he grabs Johnny's hand and follows me to my class.

Before we went inside, I hung up my jacket. I open the door and see the kids silently sitting, they're waiting patiently.

"Aren't you all being such good kids." Amanda holds her hand up in the air. "Yes Amanda?" I look at her as Johnny came inside with Jon on his arms, who wanted to be up at the last moment.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I chuckle. "Yes, well." The kids look curiously at Johnny now. "We're going to marry soon." The girls giggle.

"You want to introduce yourself?" I look at Johnny and he smiles as he looks at the curious faces. "Hi kids." They say hi back. "My name is Johnny Castle and I heard you wanted to meet me."

"You're really the one who was in prison?" Johnny looks at the boy. "Yes, that's me."

"How's it like to be in prison?" Another asks, I sit myself down on my desk and Johnny came to me. "It's horrible in prison kids, stay out of trouble because you don't want to be in there." They nod at him, I could see how he got stern as he told them.

"Are you a dancer? Your son told us." I look at Amanda who giggles a little. "Yes I am. And I'm teaching my son to become one too."

"You have dancing shoes too." Amanda says. "Yes I have, I don't wear other shoes."

"How did you meet our miss?" Johnny chuckles as he could see how curious they are about him. I smile happily.

"We met at Kellerman's Resort 6 years ago. I was a dance instructor there and your miss…" He looks at me with a smile, I chuckle a little. "was a guest. She helped me and my best friend out and that is how we fell in love."

"You are handsome." Katy says and the girls giggles. "Thank you, you're cute." Making her blush, he smiles. You got to love the honesty coming from children.


	37. Chapter 37

Johnny's P.O.V.

I chuckle about the kids' curiosity about me. They must love Baby a lot if they seem to care about this. I look at her and see her smiling at me. Jon smiles and gives me a kiss. I look at him and I'm proud of him.

"Kids, you've got more questions?" Baby asks. "No miss." I look at Baby again and smile, she smiles at me and moves closer.

"Give mommy a kiss." She looks at Jon and he gives her a kiss. "Will you bring him to his class?" I give her a nod. I give her a kiss and the kids giggle. I chuckle a bit.

"See you later. Shall I come to pick you up?"

"That's not needed, go to Billy and work on your plan."

"Okay, see ya." I look at the kids and wave at them. Jon did too and they all wave back. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

"Show me your class son." Jon told me where it is. "Daddy?" I look at him.

"When will I really get dance lessons?" I kneel as I put him down. I lay my hands on his little shoulders and smile. "I know you're eager to learn son, and I will. Your uncle and I are making a plan to start a dance school."

I could see his face light up with that and he starts to smile. I smile at him and give him a little kiss on his forehead.

"When we have the dance school, you can dance as much as you want." I see him starting to grin now, I start to grin as well. He hugs me and I close my eyes for a second.

"I love you son." He looks at me again, I see something is wrong. "I got bullied." He looks down, I look at him. Feeling the anger boiling inside of me.

"Who's bullying you son?" He grabs me again and buries his face on my throat, I lay my arms protectively around him. "Jackson, but J has put him in the corner."

"That's good. Son?" Jon gives me a nod only. "Don't let Jackson get to you. Fight him back when he starts to fight you. But don't go look for it, okay?" Jon nods a little. "Okay daddy."

"You're a big boy and I'm very proud of you." I see him starting to smile again. "Now go to your class. I'll see you at home again." He hugs me one more time and I give him a kiss on his head. I stand straight and open the door for him.

"Bye daddy." He walks inside. I smile as I look after him. I look at Jane and she waves a little, I wave back and close the door. I went back home now.

The time went by, Billy and I spent days on planning and looking around. We came to an agreement that we wanted to put the dance school up in this neighborhood. We did a little asking around and the idea of having a dance school here seems to be very appealing.

Now we're looking for a good location and see if something is for sale or for rent. And like Billy already could have guessed and I knew, Penny didn't called when she arrived back in LA. It took three days for her to call us and tell she's alright but she hadn't told Jason the news yet.

I think she's very scared of telling him. Not sure what's going on there but what happened with Robbie 6 years ago, I could guess she would be afraid of the fact that Jason might blame her for sleeping around.

"What are you thinking about cuz?" I look at Billy as we're walking to a building of what we've heard is on sale. "I'm worried about Pen cuz. She's not good over there, I can feel it." Billy looks at me and he's worried as well.

"I wish she stayed." I put my hands in my pockets and sigh. "There it is." Billy points at the building. I look up at it.

"It's like two streets away from home and a street away from the school. The location is perfect Billy." Billy smiles as he looks at it. There's a big window and we walk to it to look inside.

"It looks big." Someone came outside. "You're the ones who wanted to see the building?" We look at the man and I nod.

"Come inside, I'll show you around." We follow him inside and he turns the lights on. I look around. It's double the size of the studio I used to work in at Kellerman's. I smile and Billy did too.

"It's big." He says. "It's perfect." I look at him. The man smiles. "It used to be an accountancy office. So there's also a few rooms in the back. He walks to the back and we follow him.

"That's great, one can be the locker room and the other one our office." I'm scanning the rooms.

"There are the toilets." The man points to the door. "Is there any facility to get showers in here?" I ask, the man walks to a door next to the toilets.

"This is the storage room, I guess you could build some showers in here since it's next to the toilets." I look inside and look at Billy. Who smiles.

"What about the apartment above here?" Billy asks now. The man smiles. "Follow me." We walk to a door inside the room that I have in mind for being our office. We walk up the stairs.

"It's an actual duplex, it's ideal for a family. Are you two related?" I smile. "Yeah, we're cousins." The man smiles as he turns the light on.

We have a good look around, this would be perfect for my family. Billy smiles.

"This would be great for you and your family cuz." Billy looks at me and I smile. "What about you cuz?"

"Maybe we can try to talk to Baby. If you want to move here, then I can stay in her apartment." I think about that idea.

"Let's try, I'm not sure if Baby wants to since she loves the apartment."

"Well, I see you two getting more than 2 kids in the future. So, eventually the apartment would be too small for you." I laugh about that and pat him on his shoulder. The man is watching us.

"I see that we do need to do some restoration work here, and paint the walls and all that." I look around in the living room. It has 5 bedrooms upstairs, and it has 2 bathrooms. One upstairs and one behind the kitchen. It's an open kitchen and a very spacious living room.

"I looks expensive though." Billy walks to one of the windows. "It would be perfect cuz. The school is literally in the view." I walk to Billy and could see the school a little further away.

"Well guys, the plumbing is still working perfect. The electricity is new, the kitchen is totally restored, like the bathrooms and the toilets downstairs. It actually only needs a layer of paint and being furnished."

We look at the man and smile. "You didn't got an offer on it?" I ask. "Well, it's for sale for 7 grand, or on rent for 500 dollars per months. That's a lot of money you know. What are your plans?"

"We're going to start a dance school and the room downstairs is just perfect for it." The man smiles about the plan. "Sounds like a great plan."

"What do you think Billy?" Billy looks around and then at me again. He's the one who has the money, though he just wants us to be partners.

"I think it's perfect cuz. Let's do it." I start to grin and we hug. Then Billy turns to the man and extends his hand. They shake hands and I shake hands with him as well. He takes some papers out of his pocket.

"We'll need to take this to the bank and sign these papers and do the money transfer."

"We do that now?" I was a little surprised. "Yeah, the building is on sale or rent since a while now and I'm glad I finally got it sold."

We follow him to the bank, we sign the contract after the banker has read it. He told us it's legit. Billy did the money transfer, luckily we didn't need to take a loan and Billy still has a few grand left, he said it was for pimping up the place. The man gave us the keys and the banker finalized the deal. I couldn't wait to tell Baby the news.


	38. Chapter 38

Baby's P.O.V.

After work, I'm making dinner and the two men told me about the deal they did. I'm a little surprised but I know they've been walking around so much the last days and I'm very curious about the building.

"I'm sure the dance school will be very popular boys." As I put the food on the table, I give Johnny a kiss.

"We want to show you tomorrow." I smile as I sit down. Jon is listening to us.

"You hear that son?" I look at Jon. "Your daddy and uncle have bought a building for the dance school. You can start your lessons soon." Jon looks at me and I smile at him. He starts to grin and I could see the excitement.

"When can we start daddy?" Johnny chuckles about his son's excitement. "Soon. We first need to make it look good and get it running."

The phone went off and I want to stand up. "Sit and eat, you have worked today." I look at Johnny and smile, he gives me a sweet kiss and walks to the phone.

I look at him, so did Billy. I could see his face changing. He became worried. It must be Penny, it couldn't be someone else. I look at Billy who stands up and went to Johnny. I did the same.

"Pen, take a deep breath. I'm here for you, talk to me. What happened?" I see how hard Johnny is trying not to get angry right now.

"He did what?!" Johnny tries to control his voice, I could hear Penny cry from where I stand. Johnny has held the horn a little away from his ear so we could hear it. I look at Johnny and I'm scared. Billy is very worried now and starts to pace.

"Take the first flight here Pen. You're coming back home. I'm not gonna allow you to stay with him." He sighs. "No! You're going to come here." Billy holds his hand up and Johnny gave the horn to him. He's way too frustrated and Billy has a good way with words. I look at Johnny, being very worried now.

"What happened?" He looks at me, he sighs deeply and looks down. "She said that Jason has beaten her up when she told him she's pregnant." What did I just hear?

"Why? I thought she told us she's happy with him." It confuses me a little because I thought she was really happy with him.

"It seems he controls her life. She told us at the airport that he controls her appointments for work and that he decides when she needs to work. And he doesn't want Pen to be around me anymore."

"What?!" I spat, how can someone do this? "She was afraid to go back to LA, both Billy and I could see it but she denied she was. We tried to get her to stay here." I lay my hand on his cheek.

"We're gonna save her. She'll be save here with us." Johnny gives me a kiss and grabs me into a tight hug.

"She's coming back. First thing tomorrow, I told her she can live with me if you take the duplex above the dance school." I look at Billy. "Then Penny and I can live here."

I think about it. I love this apartment so much, I actually didn't want to leave but I need to be realistic. Johnny and I are expecting our second baby. The apartment only has 3 bedrooms, and I don't think Johnny wants to leave it at 2 kids.

"Can I see it first before I make a decision?" I actually first want to see the building.

"Of course Baby." Billy gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Pen can work with us at the dance school." I look at Johnny and smile. "That would be great, having you two dancing again." He chuckles and kisses me.

"I wonder how long he's beating her up. Penny doesn't deserve that, she has been through so much in her life already and now this again. I wonder if she wants to keep the baby this time." I went to sit down, Jon sense the stress and came to me, like he always did.

"Are you okay mommy?" I smile at him and give him a little kiss.

"I am son. Your auntie is coming tomorrow." I say and he starts to smile more. I look at Johnny and Billy and I see how worried they are about Penny. I am too, I hope she's coming tomorrow.

"I do hope she's coming." Billy says as if he could read my mind, I give a little sigh.

"If she isn't, I will go to LA and get her personally. I told her that as well." Johnny says, I could hear the determination in his voice. I know he'll do that, he'll do anything to have Penny save and I'm so happy for that.

"I'll go with you, but I really hope she will come cuz." Billy says with a little sigh as he went to sit down as well, Johnny came to us and sits down. Jon went to him and wants to sit on his lap.

"I'm glad it's weekend. Tomorrow we'll pick up Pen and then we'll look at the building you two bought."

The two men look at me and smile. "You'll love it Baby." Billy says with a smile.

"I may hope so." I say with a teasing smile.

"It has 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms." Johnny inquires me, I look at him and I see the twinkling in his eyes. I giggle a little.

"Are we going to live at the dance school daddy?" We look at Jon, I smile as I know he tries to understand about what we're talking now.

"Only when your mother wants to move there." Johnny says with a smile, he looks back at me and I feel the happiness rushing through me. Jon looks at me with a smile.

"Do you want that mommy?" Jon asks and I see his curious face, I know he loves it here. I stroke his little cheek for a bit.

"I want to see it first. You'll see it tomorrow as well." I say and he starts to smile and then looks at his father again.

"Where is it?" He asks, I see Johnny smiling about the curiosity of his son.

"It's close to school son. I'm sure you'll love it." Johnny says with a smile, Jon starts to grin and he went to his father. He wants to sit on his lap.

That evening, the waiting for the morning to come because we all want Penny to come back, it felt like the longest evening in our lives. We didn't talk much, I brought Jon to bed.

I've let Johnny try to sleep but he woke up twice from nightmares.

The last days it went better with the nightmares, he didn't had them every night anymore. But the news from Penny made it worse for him again. I stayed awake the whole night, I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about Penny and too worried about Johnny's state of mind.

I tried to comfort him during his sleep, after the second nightmare he seemed to have calmed down. I know the nightmares will keep coming for some time, but I hope they will eventually stop so he can have a good night rest.

I look at the time and it's nearly 6 now, I look at his sleeping face and smile a little. I could watch him all the time. I lean in and give him a sweet kiss, he moves and grabs me tightly.

There's a knock on the door and I lift my head up to look at the door, I see our son coming inside, in his pajamas and holding his bunny bear. I smile as he walk to the bed.

"Are you okay mommy?" He asks.

"Come son and keep your father company. I need to pee." I whisper and he climbs on the bed and crawls in between Johnny and me.

I give him a kiss and stand up to go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror after I've peed and turn the tap on. I let the water run over my hands and splat some on my face. No sleep is exhausting, but I just couldn't, I'm so worried about Johnny most of the time.


	39. Chapter 39

Johnny's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and see my son smiling at me, I smile as I grab him into a hug and cuddle him.

"Good morning daddy." Jon says as he snuggles against me.

"Good morning son. Where's your mother?" I ask.

"I'm here, I just went to pee. I'm going to make breakfast now." Baby says and I turn my head to look at her. She has puffy eyes.

"Have you slept at all Baby?" I ask, she came to sit on the bed. I see her smiling softly and her hand went to lay on my cheek. I close my eyes and inhale deeply as I feel how her thumb is stroking my cheek.

"I've been watching over you." She whispers.

I open my eyes and look at her, I see the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine Baby, I want you to get some rest." I whisper.

I'm worried about her now, she's pregnant and she needs to rest. "I don't want you to worry too much about me."

"You can't stop me Johnny. I love you too much and I want you to be good and without nightmares." She leans in to give me a sweet kiss. She gives Jon a kiss too and stands up.

"I'm going to make breakfast now before we go to the airport. Make sure your son gets dressed."

I look after her and give a little sigh. I look at Jon again who smiles. "I love you daddy." He whispers, I smile and give him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too son. Now let's get dressed before breakfast."

"Are we going to pick up auntie?" He asks, I do love the sound of that, auntie Penny.

"Yes, we are." I say and stand up. Jon follows me to the bathroom. I made sure he's dressed before I dressed myself. We walk to the living room and look at the table. The smell of breakfast is making me hungry.

It's the best time of the day I have since I got released. The mornings are making us look so normal, and I'm loving it so much since I never had this before. And seeing both Jon and Baby so happy, even Billy, it warms my heart and I've told myself never to lose these moments.

"Good morning cuz." Billy says as I sit down.

"Good morning cuz, you slept well?" I look at him as Baby gave me fresh orange juice, like every morning. I love this, it's so healthy and it tastes to good. It's the best for my son and I love to see how much Baby makes sure that our son is living a good and healthy life.

"Not really, I'm so worried about Pen. I do hope she's coming." Billy says and on that moment the phone went off. Baby went to it and picked the phone up.

I watch her face and see the worry, she looks at me and Billy and I quickly stand up.

"Is it Pen?" I ask and she nods. She gives me the horn and I hold it against my ear.

"Pen?" I ask. "Oh, Johnny! I can't come, he won't let me." Penny says, I could her the fear in her voice. The stammer when she talks, I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. She's in pain.

"What has he done?" I ask, I'm trying to remain calm now. Billy stands up and came to me. I look at him and I see him being very worried now.

"He discovered I wanted to leave. He saw my bag and the ticket, he locked me up in the bedroom and he left."

"Did he hurt you Penny?" I ask, now letting my anger get the hand of me. Baby grabs my hand and I look at her for a moment.

"We're going to her cuz, today. And we'll come back here, today as well." Billy says. I give him a nod and I look at Baby again, she nods but I see the worry on her face.

"He tried to beat me, but I locked myself in the bathroom until he was gone. Then I noticed that he has locked me up in the bedroom. Lucky that I have a phone in here."

"What's the address? Billy and I are coming to get you. And we'll be bringing home, where you really belong. With us." I say with a clear voice, sounding that I don't want any word against it.

"I miss you so much Johnny, and Baby and Billy. The address is Sunset Boulevard number 36. It's a big white house and the easiest way to get in is through the side door at the garage. It's at the left side of the house." Penny answers. "I'm scared Johnny."

My heart sinks, I wish I could have protected her earlier.

"We'll be as soon as possible with you Pen. Please hold on." I say. "I should've listened to you last time Johnny. I should've stayed, what must I do? I'm pregnant from him."

"We'll discuss that later, first we need to get you here and safe. I'm not gonna let that guy get away with what he's doing to you."

"Okay." She whispers. "Go, get some sleep Pen. We'll be there very soon."

"See ya soon." I say after a moment of silent. "See ya." She whispers, I lay the horn down and look at Billy and Baby.

"Go, it's better if you two go now. The earlier the better, I want to have her here." Baby says and I give her a kiss.

"Make sure you get some sleep Baby, you need it." I whisper as I kiss her eyes softly. She smiles at me and cups my cheeks. We kiss for a bit.

"Call me if there's something." She whispers. Billy hugs Baby as well and I look at my son, who's confused because I know he feels something is going on.

"Son, I'll be back home as soon as possible with uncle Billy. Look after your mom, okay?" Jon came to me for a hug. I lift him up and hug him tightly.

"Okay daddy. I hope you come back home soon with uncle and auntie." I put him down and Jon hugs Billy as well.

"I love you." I whisper. "I love you too. Now go and get Pen." She whispers, I smile. I give her one more kiss before we went to the car to go to the airport.

On our way, I listen to the music while looking outside. I'm not sure what I would do when I would face Jason, but one thing I know is that he'll never touch Penny with a finger again.

"You don't mind paying for the tickets cuz?" I ask after some time, we've almost arrived at the airport. Billy looks at me.

"No cuz, I still have plenty. I'll also pay for the renovations. I'm sure we'll get the school up and running, and we'll be alright." Billy says, I look at his smiling face and I'm happy to have him with me.

I'm not sure what I would do without him now, he's my strength since I'm still somewhat weak. And he looks so determined about this. I do hope that the school will run well.

"What are you thinking about?" Billy asks as he turns onto the parking of the airport. He looks for a space.

"I want to put up programs where poor kids can have lessons for a monthly fee, maybe some even for free. You know, I want to discover talent and maybe if everything goes so well with the school, maybe then we can give scholarships to those talents."

Billy listens to me and smiles, he knows that it's my wish to help the poor kids and keep them off the streets. That I don't wish anyone the life I had.

"I think that's a terrific idea cuz. We can make it that far, but first we need to get the place up and running."

"I'm so happy to have you back Billy. That we're getting Penny back too. She belongs here with us." I say and Billy silently agrees when he parks the car.

We walk to a desk inside the building and Billy asks for two tickets for the first plane to LA. I waited, being a little impatient.

"Here you go, sir. The plane will depart in an hour." Billy thanks her and I only give her a nod. She looks after us when we went to the security.


	40. Chapter 40

Baby's P.O.V.

I give a deep sigh, I wish that Penny has a happy life and for sure I really thought she had. She did sound so happy about her husband when she was here. But it shows that no one know what's going on in private with a person.

I'm so happy that Johnny and Billy know her so well, that they have seen already that something wasn't quite right. But that it goes so far that she has an abusive husband? I never would have thought that happening.

Jon looks at me and takes my hand, I look at him and try to smile.

"Mommy, daddy said you need sleep." I smile and let my hand run through his hair.

"You want to go to Eddy? So you won't get bored while I get some sleep?" I ask, he nods and smiles. I walk to the phone and call Jane.

"Hey J, it's me Baby." I say. "You sound very tired Baby, something wrong?" She asks. "A lot is going on, but I call to ask if you can watch Jon for a bit today so I can get some sleep."

"Isn't Johnny at home? Or Billy?" She asks, I give a little sigh. "Tell me when I come to you, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." I say and lay the horn down. I look at Jon and lift him up my arms, Jon looks concerned at my face and hugs me. I wasn't feeling too well. I went to the couch and sit down, putting Jon next to me.

"Mommy." He says. I try to smile at him but it went black in front of my eyes and I fall down on the couch.

"Mommy!" Jon yells and got off the couch. He push me and I didn't react, he starts to cry while he keeps pushing me. "Mommy! Wake up!" He's getting scared now, his father isn't here, his uncle isn't. He's alone and worried about me, not knowing what's going on.

About two minutes later, when Jon keep pushing me and shouting mommy, the doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opens it. Jane sees his crying and scared face.

"What's going on?" She asks. Eddy looks at him as well.

"It's mommy, she doesn't wake up." Jon runs back to me and looks at my face. Jane quickly came into the living room and sees me laying on the couch. She quickly kneels and feels if I still have a heartbeat.

"Your mom will be alright." Jane says and lays me on my back. She went to get a glass of water and Jon takes my hand. Eddy lays his arms around Jon to comfort him. Jane kneels and lifts my head up.

"Drink Baby, it'll do you good." She lays the glass at my lips and somehow I automatically swallow when she pours some water in my mouth.

After a few times of doing that and some minutes, I open my eyes slowly and look at Jane.

"Mommy!" Jon says and he lays his arms around my neck, I got tears and hug him back.

"I love you son." I whisper. "I love you too mommy!" I look at Jane and smile a little.

"You fainted. Jon was in total panic." Jane explains. "Where's Johnny and Billy?" She asks as I try to sit straight, but she push me down again.

"I must have been too exhausted and stressed." I whisper as I watch how Jane takes her jacket off. "Boys, go play a bit with the toys." Jane says as she came back.

"Will mommy be alright?" Jon asks, still being worried about me. I smile as I reach out to him. He hugs me again.

"I will be son, go play." I say and he gives me a kiss and went to play with the toys together with Eddy.

Jane went to make some tea, she came with a blanket and a pillow in the meantime. I thank her as I made it myself a little more comfortable. I was feeling cold and I think about Johnny and if he'll be alright.

I wasn't so sure if he's in a good state to fly all the way to LA, but I know I couldn't stop him anyway. Besides, Billy is with him so I know he's in good hands. I just hope that they will bring Penny back home.

"Where's Johnny and Billy?" Jane asks again as she came to me with a mug of tea. I sit myself a little straighter and look at her while taking the mug. She sits down and looks at me.

"They're on their way to LA." I say. I see the curiosity and astonishment on her face.

"Why?" She asks. "They're going to get Penny back home." I answer as I sip the tea. I feel myself getting a little warmer. "What's going on?" Jane asks now.

"She called yesterday evening that she would arrive this morning, she told us that her husband beats her up. It started when she told him the news about being pregnant." I explain.

"Really?" Jane asks as she lays her hand on her chest while looking at me. "Yeah, but I think it's going on way longer than that." I sip again and yawn a bit.

"You need sleep Baby, did you sleep at all?" Jane asks a bit worried.

"No, not at all. I'm so worried about Johnny. He woke up twice from a nightmare last night. I just wanted to be sure he's alright, so I kept watching him the whole night." I say and she shakes her head.

"You should sleep." She insisted. "I'd hoped that Penny would arrive this morning, but she called and told Johnny that her husband has locked her up in her bedroom when he discovered that she wanted to leave. I guess with no sleep and the worries, it became a little too much. I'm worried about Johnny's state of mind as well." I say.

"Billy is with him, he'll be fine Baby. You really need to try to get some rest. I'll stay here with the kids. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you so much J, for being my best friend." I say and she smiles.

"How are things with you and Billy?" I asks, she gives a little sigh now.

"The date was truly amazing Baby, I mean." She looks down and I see her thinking a bit. "He's amazing, he's so considerate, so sweet and he cares a lot."

"What's the problem then J?" I ask as I see her struggling. "I feel a little smothered by him." I grab a hand and smile. She tries to smile at me. "He did asked me for a second date, but I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Don't let him hang in there J. You might not get in favor with the family." She looks down and sighs a little.

"How do you do this Baby? I look at Johnny and he's smothering you too. He can't be without you. I see how he kisses you and hugs you every time you say goodbye or when he sees you again. How do you handle that?"

I know the two men can come across as a bit much, but I never feel smothered by Johnny. I love how he shows me his love for me.

"I don't feel smothered by Johnny, but I know it looks like that to others. I love him and I love how he shows me his love he has for me. The men are like this J. They care and love the people in their hearts deeply and they do not let people easily in."

I see that she only listens. I smile a little, I know she likes Billy a lot and Billy likes her even more. He talks about her all the time.

"Billy likes you a lot J, I think he's in love with you but he won't easily show that unless he knows your feelings for him. All I know is that he has let you in his heart. Johnny likes you too and he's deffo not easy with liking people. Even Pen seems to like you. And we all want Billy to be happy and I want you to be happy too."

She looks at me and I smile at her, she exhales a little and starts to smile a bit as well. "Billy likes Eddy a lot." She says and I smile. "He'll be a great father figure for Eddy, it would be good for your son." I say and she smiles.

"What does your heart tells you?" I ask after a moment.

"It tells me to give him a chance, my mind just gets scared. You know about my ex. I think I've been alone for such a long time, that it takes a little longer for me to adjust to having a boyfriend again."

I smile and squeeze her hand. "You'll get used to it soon again." She looks at my face. "Believe me, when you let him in and you have him around. When he's away, even for an hour, you'll notice how much you want him to be around." I wink and she chuckles about it.

"Go and sleep for a bit Baby. I'll be here when you need anything." She says and I nod at her.

She takes the mug from me and I lay myself a little more comfortable and close my eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

Johnny's P.O.V.

The flight scares me a little, but we arrived in LA. Billy looks around for a cab and I got a little impatient now. I want to free Penny from her situation and I want to be with Baby again. I've never been so far away from home before. Billy looks at me.

"You'll be fine cuz, try to relax a bit." I look at him and sigh deeply.

"It feels so strange to be so far away from home cuz. I want to go back." I say in all honesty.

"We'll be going back, after we've got Pen. We're not leaving without her." Billy says and I nod at him.

"I want her to get a divorce, she doesn't deserve this Billy." A cab stops and Billy opens the door.

"That's one thing for sure, for once in life she really deserves true happiness. Now, let's get her." Billy steps in and I quickly follow him.

"I hope Baby is alright." I say. "She'll be fine cuz."

"Where to guys?" The cab driver asks as he looks at us. "Sunset Boulevard 36 please." Billy says. "You're going to look for some famous people?" He asks when he departs.

"No, we're going to save family." I say and the cab driver looks in his mirror at me for a second. "Is it someone famous?" He asks. Billy chuckles a little.

"Not sure around here though, but she used to be a Rockette in New York. She's not that famous I think." I answer, Billy looks outside for a bit. It's still early.

"What's her name?" The cab driver asks curious. "Penny Johnson." Billy answers.

"Wait, the dancer?" He asks, I look at Billy, who looks at me, being somewhat surprised about this.

"You know her?" I ask curiously. "She's famous for her amazing trainings for dance, I heard so many celebrities wanting her as their trainer. She's married to that famous Hollywood studio owner and director, Goldstein."

I look at Billy again and I see him being as speechless as I am. I never knew Jason is a famous person. Nor, and I guess Billy didn't either, had I thought Penny to be famous.

"You two didn't know? And you're family?" The cab driver asks.

"It's a long story, but no we didn't. I haven't heard from her in the time I was in prison. And my cousin here didn't had much contact either with her since her husband seems to forbid her to have contact." I explain.

"Wait, I know your face. You're Johnny Castle, aren't you?" He asks and I only nod. I don't like to get recognized but I guess it is what it is now. Billy lays a hand on my shoulder and I give a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." The driver says.

"It's okay, I just don't like to be recognized. Anyway, we need to save her." I say and look outside. The driver didn't say a word anymore and he turns onto Sunset Boulevard. Billy and I watch the houses, we see people walking around.

"Here we are." The driver says and stops the car in front of the house.

"Thanks." I say and step out. "Can you wait here? We'll need a cab back to the airport." Billy says, the cab driver only nods and smiles.

Billy steps out and Johnny lays a hand on Billy's shoulder, they look at the immense white house. "This is nothing for Pen." I say and Billy sighs.

"Yeah, this is so unlike her. Let's get on to it, the faster we get her out, the better." Billy says and starts walking to the left side of the house. I quickly follow him. The cab driver is watching us and wondering what's going on.

Billy tries to open the door, but it's locked. I look around and see a window, I walk to it and look inside. "Billy." I say and he came to me. I point at the window and he looks at it. He gives me a nod. I turn around and look for a rock or something.

When I found one and walk back to the window, I start to smash it. Billy helps me and I climbs inside. Billy follows me.

"Go make sure we have a quick way out through the door. I'll go upstairs and free Pen." I say and he gives me a nod. I sprint upstairs and look at the many doors. This house is really huge.

"Penny?" I ask out loud. Then I hear movement.

"Johnny!" I hear her and she knocks on her door. I went to it and try to open it but it's locked. There's no key and I look around, then I look at the door again.

"Stand back Pen, I'm going to kick the door." I say, I take a few steps back and kick the door. It needed a few times, I notice that I really am not as strong as I used to be. But I got it done and Penny grabs me in a tight hug and starts to cry.

"Shh. Shh. Johnny's here. Johnny's here. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright." I whisper and I shush her, holding her tightly against me. Billy came upstairs.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again." I whisper while she cries her heart out. I look at Billy.

"Take her bag Billy." He nods and walks into the room. I lift Penny up on my arms and walk downstairs. Billy quickly follows me, we walk through the door and I see the cab driver stepping out.

Billy closes the door behind him when a car turns onto the driveway. I stop and so did Billy. Penny stiffens and starts to shake, burying her face against my chest. I'm on my guard, very alert and so is Billy but I'm not letting Penny go. The guy steps out of his car and I decide to walk on to the cab.

"What the hell you think you're doing with my wife?" Jason asks, Billy stops and turns. Jason looks at him and snorts.

"We're taking her home." I say, as I turn for a moment to look at him and shake my head. "Shh Pen. We're going home." I whisper and she lays her arms around my neck, shaking a little more. "Shh. Shh." I walk on to the cab. Billy quickly follows me.

"You put her down! I don't know who you are but you don't decide for her. She's my wife!" Jason shouts.

I feel my blood boiling, but I want Penny to be save in the cab. The cab driver opens the door. He looks worried.

"Shh. Sit in the car Pen, I'll be with you in a second." I whisper, she didn't want to let me go but I put her on the back seat. I look at the cab driver.

"Keep an eye on her." I say and he nods. I turn as soon as I hear struggles behind me. I see Billy stopping and when I look up, Jason punches Billy on his face.

That was it, I ran to them and punch Jason hard on his nose. He backed off and grabs his nose while looking at me. I look at Billy.

"Are you alright cuz?" I ask. He nods a bit. "Bring Pen's bag to the car and stay with her." I say, Billy looks at me and got worried.

"I'm not leaving your side cuz." He says. "Go!" I say loudly and point at the cab while I keep my eyes on Jason.

"So, you're Johnny, the so-called best friend who was in prison?" I could see he's trying to taunt me. "How is it to be a criminal? I can't believe that Penny is friends with a criminal."

"You're gonna stay away from her. Wife or not, what you did to her is beyond right."

"She's still my wife, dude. Is that how your kind calls each other?" Jason folds his arms. "Is that what you say about your wife as well, that she's from that kind?" Jason drops his arms.

"Do you call yourself a real man? Rich people are always the same, and you're even famous. It's pathetic and it's sad." I made fists. Billy sees my tensions and he came back to me.

"Cuz, let it be. Let's go home, he's not worth it." He says. I keep my eyes on Jason while Billy lays his hand on my shoulder. I stand more straight and take a deep breath.

"He's not worth it." Billy says again. I look at him. We turn and walk to the cab.

It happened in a flash, I heard a growl and when I turned and got a punch on my nose. I groaned and touched my nose. It's bleeding, Billy jumped on Jason and starts to punch hard on his face. By the time that I stood straight and looked at the fight, Jason laid on the ground. Billy had grabbed his shirt and had lift him up a bit. He's panting and his other hand has already made a fist, just in case.

"Billy, it's not worth the trouble. Let's go home." I say after a moment. Billy pushes Jason against the ground and let him go while stepping backwards. Penny is only looking scared at the situation. The cab driver is only watching the situation, and noticed that we clearly don't care who is rich or famous.

We step in and Penny clamps herself onto me again. The cab driver departs and drives back to the airport.

"We'll be home soon." I whisper as I feel how she's still shaking. Billy takes a hand and tries to comfort her as well.

"You're save now Pen, we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Billy says, she looks at him with red eyes. Her make-up is totally ruined, but she tries to smile a little.

"Relax now. You'll be fine." I whisper and give her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you two." She whispers. "And we love you Pen." I whisper.

The shaking got less now and she's calming down. The cab driver looks at us from time to time.

"You're bleeding." She whispers as she looks at my nose. "It doesn't hurt." I say, she looks at Billy as well, who has a bleeding nose and lip. "We've got good news for you." Billy says with a painful smile.

"What news?" She asks and I see her curiosity coming back up. I give her a kiss on her cheek and she lays her head against my chest for comfort. "We bought a place where we can start the dance school." Billy answers and she looks at him.

"That's wonderful news." She says and smiles now. "There's the smile again." I say and she gives us both a kiss. "And you're going to do it with us Pen." Billy says. "What must I do without you two? I've missed you both so much." She whispers.

"You don't have to miss us anymore, you'll be living with us. Baby's looking forward to have you back as well. Even Jon will be happy to have his auntie back. He's so excited about it." I say and Penny smiles. "Your son is amazing Johnny." I only smile. I cuddle her a bit to make her feel more at ease.


	42. Chapter 42

Baby's P.O.V.

I slowly wake up and open my eyes. I see how Jon's laying against me and I see Jane watching some television. Eddy's laying on the relaxing chair. Jane feels that I'm moving and looks at me with a smile.

"Hey." I whisper. "Did you sleep well?" She asks, I give her a nod. "What time is it?" I ask. "It's almost dinner time. You nearly slept the whole day. You must have been really exhausted."

"Thanks for being here J. I really appreciate it." She stands up. "I'll make you some tea."

"Make it coffee please. I could use some. You heard anything from the men?" I ask, I'm still worried about them. "No." Jane says as she put the water on the fire to boil.

I feel Jon moving and I look at him, he opens his eyes and sees me awake. "Mommy, you're okay?" He asks as he cuddled up against me. I lay my arms around him and cuddle him with a smile. "I'm okay." I whisper.

"I hope daddy and uncle will be back home soon." He says, I give him a kiss on his forehead. "They will be." I say.

"I need to start making dinner soon." I say and Jane smiles. "I will make some, you keep resting. You need it."

"You're too kind J. But I can't keep laying down the whole evening." I say. "Mommy, you need rest." Jon says in a stern voice and I giggle a bit. "Just like your father." As I give him a kiss, he hugs me again.

The news came on and we watch it a bit. The door went open, Jane looks up and Jon did too.

"Daddy!" Jon says and got off the sofa. The men walk inside, Johnny's holding Penny on his arm. I look up and got worried about her. Johnny sees me laying down and got worried about me.

"Are you okay Baby?" He asks. Penny is asleep, I gesture to lay her down next to me on the couch. I lay the blanket over her and watch her face. She got bruises, I look at the men and see they have bruises too.

"What in the world happened?" I ask, I want to get up but Jane pushes me down again. Johnny kneels next to me and strokes my cheek while looking worried at me. "What happened Baby?" He asks, I could hear the worry in his voice. I give him a kiss.

"Baby fainted, this morning." Jane says, Johnny looks at her for a second and then back at me. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he gives me another kiss. "I'm fine, Jane doesn't want to let me get up. I need rest."

"Mommy need rest." Jon says and lays his arms around Johnny's neck. Johnny hugs his son. I look at my men with a smile and stroke both cheeks. "You need to get that cleaned up." I say as I look at his nose. I look at Billy who has taken himself a beer.

"Jane, can you look after them? Clean them up?" I ask, she stands up and went to get a towel, making it wet. They let her clean the bruises.

"It's not that bad, they'll be fine Baby." Jane says with a smile as she looks in Billy's eyes.

He tries to smile at her, but it was a little painful. She lays her hand on his cheek and he inhales a bit. She smiles at his reaction and leans in to give him a little kiss. His surprise is big, but then he starts to smile again. He leans in to kiss her now and she giggles. We look at them with a smile.

"About time." I hear Penny's groggy voice. She has opened her eyes and sees Billy and Jane kissing. I turn my head and look at her face. I push some hair back, Penny looks at me and grabs me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're home Pen." I whisper. "I'm so sorry I didn't told you what was going on." She whispers. "You must have been scared." I say. She lifts her head up and sees my supporting smile.

"You have no idea. At first, it was so great. Really, he was like the sweetest man I know. When we got married, it still looked like that as well, but after some months he started. It went from bad to worse." Penny sniffs and I hug her again. Johnny's watching us and sighs a little.

"You're save now Pen, we'll protect you from him. And you're going to divorce him." I say. Penny only smiles and she looks at Johnny now. "I'm so happy to have you all back in my life." She whispers.

"I'm happy that they're together now." She whispers after a moment as she looks at Jane and Billy again, they're whispering and kissing from time to time. I look at them as well with a smile.

Jon came to us and looks at me and Penny. "Auntie? Are you okay?" He asks, he wanted to crawl on the couch. Johnny lifts him up and lays him down on top of us. He giggles as Penny and I are giving him kisses. Johnny chuckles about it.

"You want to keep the baby Pen?" I ask after a moment, she sighs. "I'm not sure what I must do Baby. I want to keep it because I want kids, but I also want to have an abortion because it's from Jason."

"I can imagine it Pen, but whatever you decide, we will support you." I say.

"Thanks Baby, for everything." Penny says and hugs me again. "Thank you Pen, for being my family."

"You want something to eat girls?" Johnny asks. "I'm hungry." I say. "Me too!" Jon says and smiles at his father. "What about you Pen?" Johnny asks. "I could eat an elephant." She says and Jon giggles about it.

"I'll try to make some." Johnny says as he gave us both a kiss. "You're the best." I whisper and he smiles. "Anything for my girls." He says and walks to the kitchen. "Let me help you cuz. I can cook a bit." Billy says and smiles.

"You need help?" Jane asks. "No, stay with the girls." Billy whispers and gives her another kiss before walking to Johnny.

Jane went to the chair and lifts Eddy up so she could sit down with him on her lap. He moves and opens his eyes. She smiles at him and they cuddle a bit. Billy's watching her with a smile and dreams.

"You want to go to a doctor Pen? I know a good one. Those bruises look really bad." I say and she looks at me. She shakes a little again and Jon grabs her in a tight hug.

"It's going to be alright auntie. I'll protect you." He says and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He has seen the bruises too and has a lot of questions about it. Penny looks at him and smiles.

"You're my bodyguard honey, just like your daddy and uncle. You'll be a real big boy when you're older." She says and he giggles. She gives him a kiss on his forehead and he hugs her again.

"I love you auntie." He says, I see how Penny's melting and closes her eyes. I see a tear falling down and I stroke it away. "I love you too sweetie." She whispers as she looks at me with a smile. I need to get up now, I need to pee.


	43. Chapter 43

Johnny's P.O.V.

"I guess you both just decided to have a try." I say as I'm cutting some vegetables. Billy looks at me and smiles. "I'm happy cuz, I thought she didn't want to since she didn't told me she wanted to have a second date. She's great, really."

"I'm happy to hear that cuz. I hope she can keep making you happy." I say.

Billy looks at Penny and sighs a little bit, I look at him and then at Penny as well.

"I hope she makes the right decision." Billy says, I look back at the vegetables.

"Me too cuz, but she'll have a better life here with us. I'm so happy to have you both back in my life. I thought that I'd lost you two." I take some potatoes and give them to Billy to peel.

"I'm so sorry for not writing to you to let you know that I've moved states for a job."

"It's okay cuz, you're back now and we're going to put the dance school up. It's all that counts." I smile and he smiles back at me.

"Tomorrow we're going to show the building to the girls, I'm sure they'll love it." Billy says as he cuts the potatoes in small blocks.

Some time later, Billy and I have finished cooking and we're dressing the table. I look at the girls and went to Baby, she looks at me and smiles.

"Dinner is ready." I say as I kneel, she gives me a kiss as I lean in.

"I love you." She whispers, I look in those deep beautiful eyes and I feel like I'm getting suck into them.

"I love you too." I whisper and kiss her again.

I stand up and help Baby getting up, I help Penny as well. I lift Jon on my arms and he hugs me. I close my eyes as I hug him back. I never thought I would be loving it to be a father, but now I can't imagine my life without my son anymore.

"You girls want to see the building tomorrow?" I ask and they look at me.

"Yeah, I would love to see it." Penny says and she starts to eat. I watch Baby eating too, they're plundering their plates and my eyebrows go up.

"Is this always going to be like this when you're pregnant?" I ask, Billy laughs about it and they look at me with a grin.

"This is good daddy." Jon says as he takes a piece of potato on his fork. I smile proudly at him and let my hand go through his hair.

"Thanks son, I'm happy you like it." He grins at me and I chuckle.

"You may cook more often." Baby says and I chuckle about her face.

"Billy helped me, I couldn't do it without him." Billy shakes his head, I smile at him and he smiles back.

Later in the evening, I've put Jon to bed. He looks at me when he lays down and I tuck him in.

"Daddy?" I look at him with a smile.

"Yes, son?" I ask, Jon grabs his bunny bear.

"Will auntie be alright? What happened to her?" I need a moment to think about this, he's very inquisitive. I love that about him, but there are things he's still too young to know. I lean in and give him a kiss on his forehead, he keeps looking at me with that thoughtful face.

"Auntie will be alright again. I don't know how I must explain this, you're too young for this to know. Just protect her son and look after her and she'll be alright again." I could see the curiosity but he nods.

"I will daddy." I smile.

"Good night son." He smiles and nods.

"Good night daddy." I stand up and walk to the door. I give him one more look and turn the light off. I close the door and went to my bedroom. I see Baby lying down on her back, she looks at me as I came inside.

"Hey." She whispers, I look at her and smile.

"Hey. You're comfortable?" I ask as I take my shirt off. "Yes, very much so. Your dinner was really delicious." I chuckle about it as I take my pants off.

"You're looking a lot healthier already." She whispers as I lay down next to her. "I feel a lot better, thanks to you Baby." I whisper and kiss her. We kiss for a while and she moves on her side and lays against me. I sigh satisfied and smile.

"Try to sleep some now, I don't want you to be awake for me." I say, she lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I let my hand run through her hair and gave her a kiss on her head. I waited this time until she's asleep before I close my eyes.

The next day, we went to the building around noon. Billy opens the door and we walk inside. Penny looks around and smiles. I see Baby look around as well. I see them both smiling, Jon walks into one of the rooms to have a look. Billy explains a thing or two about our ideas.

"It looks good Johnny." Penny says with a smile. I look at Baby and wait for her opinion, her opinion is what counts the most to me.

"Can I see the duplex upstairs?" She asks and I smile, I take her hand and went to the door that leads to the stairs. I let her go up first, I follow her, Billy lifts Jon up and Penny walks up as last one.


	44. Chapter 44

Baby's P.O.V.

I look around as I enter the living room. It's big, this living room is the size of my living room and kitchen combined, if not bigger. I see some restoration work is needed but it does look really good. I walk to the window and look outside. I smile as I can see the school, it's what the men already told me. This is a good location for the kids to play as well and for kids to come and get dance lessons.

"What do you think?" I turn to look at Johnny and smile. He smiles as I walk to him. "It's really spacious." I say as I look at the open kitchen, he takes my hand and we went to the kitchen.

I look at the kitchen counter and smile, I do see that we need to buy a new fridge and other appliances. It's good that I've saved money.

"Come." He whispers and shows me the bathroom behind the kitchen. "That's convenient." I whisper and he chuckles.

We went upstairs and I look in each bedroom. Five in total, that's a lot, but if Johnny wants more kids and a second is already on the way now, we're gonna need the rooms. Though I think we can make one room the guest's room.

I walk into the master bedroom and look out of the window. Johnny came to me and lays his arms around me, standing behind me, he lays his chin on my shoulder.

"I love it." I whisper, he looks at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "The location is great, close to school, very easy to reach for people who want to have dance lessons. This duplex is huge but I know you want to have a big family." He chuckles a bit.

"I would love to have a big family, but we need to be realistic too. We already have a big family and if Pen decides to keep the baby we'll be even bigger."

I turn and look in his eyes, I see the loving twinkle and I give him a kiss. He smiles as we hug.

"This is gonna be our getaway room for sure." He whispers and I giggle a little. "I would love this to be our bedroom."

"So, what do you say? You want to move here or not?" I smile and give him a kiss again. "I want to, we can make this our warm home. But first we should renovate it before we move in." I point at his chest.

"Of course." He chuckles. "And we need to buy new things for the kitchen and the living room. If Billy wants to stay in my apartment than he can keep the furniture, except for my bed."

"I'll tell him. I think he would love to stay in your apartment, Penny will stay with him there." I think about her and sigh a little.

"You think it will be alright with Pen? I'm so worried about her." Johnny hugs me a little tighter now and lays his chin on my head. I sigh a little and lay my head against his chest.

"She will be, and if Billy and Jane decide one day that they want to move in, he can move to Jane's and Penny can stay in your apartment. So, if she keeps the baby, then she has a place for herself and the little one. She will work with me and Billy here in the dance school and we all will help her with the baby."

"You're so sweet Johnny, I'm so happy to have you back." He looks in my eyes again and smiles. "I love you so much." I whisper. "I love you too. Come, let's have a look at the other rooms."

We went to check on the rooms and the second bathroom. I'm surprised about this, but it could come in handy if we'll have a lot of people coming here.

"And?" Billy asks when Johnny and I came downstairs again. Penny smiles as Billy has already showed her everything.

"I love it, but we'll only move when the renovations are done. So you two need to work hard." I say, Billy smiles widely and hugs me as well. I giggle a little bit as he let me go again.

"I've decided I want to keep the baby, I can't go through another abortion again and I know the baby will be having a lovely home with her two great uncles and her great auntie." We look at Penny and I went to her to hug her. Penny smiles at me.

"I'm happy Baby." I look at her face and smile. "We'll be having both a baby around the same time Pen, they'll be like siblings." She smiles as she hugs me again.

"If you like, you also can stay here during your pregnancy, if that makes you feel safer." I say, I would love to have her close. I know that not only me, but the two men won't let her go anymore.

"If that's not too big a deal, I would love to. When the baby is born, I always can move to Billy. If Billy is okay with that." We look at him and he smiles.

"Fine by me, I'll be here most of the times anyway." Johnny lays his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll be living with Jane." He winks and smiles. I look at my son now.

"What do you think son? You would like to live here?" He looks at me and nods. "Can I choose my own room?" I chuckle a little and lay my hand on his head. "Of course."

The days went by and I see how hard the men work on the renovations of the building, I see how Johnny is living up and smiling, and most of all, he's truly enjoying it. Jon wanted to help them out and it's so adorable to see how he tries so hard.

The day of Lisa's wedding has arrived and I'm preparing myself for it. Billy and Penny would be staying at home, since they weren't invited but yet again my parents don't know that Billy and Penny are living with us.

"Eat son, we need to go soon." I say as I give him his bowl with cereals. He smiles as he starts to eat. I give Johnny some orange juice and he gives me a kiss. I sit down to eat my breakfast as well.


	45. Chapter 45

Johnny's P.O.V.

I look at my son and smile, I see how he eats well when Baby tells him to. He's doing his very best to live up to me and all I just want for him is to be happy and that he's able to do what he really wants.

"You're nervous?" Baby asks and I look at her. I try not to think about what might come by. I try not to think of the fact that I will see Jake very soon.

"Just a little bit, it will be so awkward to see your father. I have no clue how he will react when he sees me." I swallow a bit and she lays her hand on mine, I look at her face and she smiles at me.

"If it gets unbearable then we'll leave, I do not want to have drama on my sister's big day."

It made me think of Neil, how in the world could Lisa have chosen him? Baby chuckles as she sees my face, I look at her and smile again.

"We'll see soon how much he has changed." I chuckle a little. Billy came to the kitchen and sits down. "Good morning."

"Good morning cuz." I say with a smile. He looks at me as Baby gave him some breakfast. Penny walks out of the bathroom and she looks at us. I look at her, she wasn't feeling well yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as she came to give us all a kiss, Jon moves and went to her. He wants to sit on her lap, I smile as I know how much my son loves Penny, it's good to know that Penny loves my son very much as well.

"A little better, but I'll keep it easy today." Billy looks at her. "You really don't mind to be alone?" He asks, I look at him. "I don't, I'll keep the door locked and if something is going on, I'll call to Jane's place."

I take her hand and squeeze, she looks at me and smiles.

"Don't you worry, I want you to have fun Johnny." I smile. "We'll see about that." Baby looks at me and sighs a little. She stands up and made sure the others have breakfast before she went to get dressed.

"Don't you need to dress yourself Johnny?" I look at Penny and smile again. "In a bit. And my son needs to get dressed as well." I look at him and he grins at me.

After I was done with breakfast, I stand up, Baby came back and starts to clear the table. I look at my son, who's talking to Penny.

"You're coming son? We need to get dressed." He looks at me and Penny puts him on his feet. We walk to the bathroom for a quick shower and I got him dressed in his black dance pants, his dance shoes and a woolen sweater.

"Daddy?" I look at him with a smile as I'm putting his shoes on.

"Yes, son?" I see his thinking face. "You think grandpa will be nice to you?" I sigh as I think about it. "I don't know son, we'll see when we get there."

"I wish he would daddy, you're the sweetest dad on the world." He lays his little arms around my neck, I weep a little bit as I hug him back.

"I love you son." "I love you too daddy." I let him go and let my hand go through his hair. I still find it a miracle in how much he looks like me.

"You need to get dressed now daddy." I smile and stand up. He got off the bed and walks to the door. I take his leather jacket and went to the living room.

"You really need to get dressed now sweetie." Baby whispers and I give her a kiss and the jacket.

"Be right back." I whisper and went to the bedroom to get dressed. When I came back I see that Baby and Jon are waiting already.

"Let's go." I say and went to hug Billy and Penny. "Take care cuz." Billy whispers and I smile. Jon grabs my hand and we went outside to the car. Baby drives to Kellerman's, which will take a few hours.

"It's gonna be weird to be at Kellerman's again." I look out of the window, Baby looks at me. "Make sure you thank Max, he has helped you as well to get out." I look at her and sigh a little.

"I never thought he would be doing that to be honest, I always thought he hated me. Does your father even know that Max has helped?" Baby look at me for a second before focusing on traffic again.

"I don't think so, I would have known if he did. Maybe Max will offer you your old job back." I look at her and smile a little, I know she tries to lift the mood a bit.

"I need to reject it if he does, Billy and I are almost done with the renovations. Billy said he wants to open the dance school on the first of January."

"Sounds like a great plan, I'm sure you both get the school up and running very quick." I smile as I look at her, I love watching her. She's so beautiful and I could look at her the whole time, but I turn my head and look at my son who has fallen asleep on the back seat.

"We've arrived now." Baby says, I take a deep breath and look outside the window. I see the main house and watch how many people are there. I see that Lisa and Neil are outdoing themselves with their wedding. I'll never be able to give Baby such a big wedding. She looks at me as she parks the car on the guests parking lot.

"What are you thinking of?" I look at her, Jon woke up now. "Are we there?" We look at him and I smile. "We are." I answer and he looks outside, I look back at Baby and take her hand.

"Just thinking that I never will be able to give you such a big wedding." Baby watches my face and lays her hand on my cheek, I inhale deeply and she gives me a kiss.

"I don't want a big wedding, I'm not Lisa." I look in her eyes and see her happy smile. She gives me a kiss again and I close my eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

Baby's P.O.V.

I look at his face and I know he wants to give me everything, but he doesn't seem to realize that he's already doing that.

"Are we stepping out?" Jon asks and I look at him, I smile and cup his cheek. "My two beautiful men, my life is complete." I look at Johnny again who smiles.

"We'll be more complete soon." He whispers and I giggle. "Let's go now." I say and step out. So did Johnny, who helps Jon to step out as well. I put my coat on and lock the car. Johnny helps Jon to put his jacket on before he puts his own on. I look at them and smile.

"Come mommy." Jon says and takes my hand, I smile as Johnny gives me a kiss. Jon takes Johnny's hand as well and we walk to the main house. On our way to the door I could see several familiar faces. Gosh, Lisa has invited the whole family.

"There you are." I turn my head and see mom. She smiles as she came to me. I turn a bit and hug her, she grabs my face and smiles happily.

"You shine Baby, you look beautiful." I smile. "Thanks mom." I say, then she looks at Jon who's smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie, you look very handsome." Jon let my and Johnny's hand go to hug his grandmother. She smiles as she hugs him back, when she stands straight she looks at Johnny. I notice he's nervous, so I take his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Houseman." Johnny says, trying not to let his voice shake. "Hello Johnny, it's good to see you again." I look at mom who's smiling, she went to him and gives him a hug. I see his surprise, it couldn't be bigger but he hugs her back shortly.

"I'm glad to see you with Baby again, she has been miserable for so long." Mom looks at me again and I smile wider. It's good to know that one of my parents accepts my fiancé.

"And? How's life going since you got out?" I know mom is curious, I look at Johnny and smile encouraging at him.

"It's great, I'm happy to have Baby back and my son." He looks at me and I nod at him. "We have news mom." I say and she looks curious now. Jon went to his father who lifts him up on his arms.

"He's truly a copy." Mom says as we watch them for a moment. I smile and she looks at me again. "What news Baby?"

"We're gonna get married." I say and show her my ring, mom looks at it and smiles. Then she looks at Johnny and smiles wider now.

"I'm happy you asked my daughter, you'll be the best husband for her." Johnny starts to smile now, I could see his nerves are sinking a bit.

"We got other news as well." I say, I look at Johnny and nod. "I'm going to be a father again." Johnny says with a smile, Jon grins and hugs his father though he already knows. Mom looks at Johnny and then at me again. I see she needs to let the news sink in.

"It will be fine mom, I have Johnny with me. And Billy and Penny too." I say, she sighs a little bit. "I see you both are truly happy and that makes me happy too. I'm happy for you both, but your father might not be happy with this news."

I sigh as I look at my men, Jon sees my face and reaches out to me. Johnny steps closer to me and I take Jon over, I hug him tightly and put him on his feet again.

"Dad doesn't have to worry about anything, you neither mom. We'll be fine, I stay working as a teacher and Johnny is opening a dance school with Billy about a street away from the school."

I see mom looking surprised now, she looks at Johnny again and wonders. Johnny smiles and has put his hands in his pockets, I hook my arm with his and give him a kiss on his cheek. He looks at me and smiles.

"Are you able to finance this?" Mom asks curiously, we look at her again and I smile. "Billy has saved enough money, it will be fine mom, like I said. The guys will do a great job with it, I'm sure about that."

"What about Penny? How's she doing?" Mom asks. "She's good now, she'll be working with Billy and I in the dance school." Johnny answers this time. Someone called for mom, she looks at the door.

"I need to go now, Lisa is inside in the main room. I think she would love to see you again Baby." Mom says and walks away, I see how Johnny exhales deeply and I start to walk to the door. Jon takes my hand and Johnny walks next to me.

"I'm surprised in how easy your mother took the news." Johnny says as we enter the room. I look at him and smile.

"I'm happy to have one of my parents on my side, I just wish she would visit us some day." Johnny sees my disappointment and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Baby! Oh, Baby, I'm so happy to see you again." It's Lisa, I turn my head and look at her. She came to me and grabs me in a tight hug. I hug her back, she let me go and then looks at Johnny.

"It's been such a long time now, I see you got out and being back with my sister." She says, still smiling. "Yeah, she's the best that has ever happened to me." Johnny says and Lisa awes a little.

"Neil will be happy to see you both again, he's with dad and Max now, I won't see him until the ceremony." Lisa explains, then she looks at Jon who stands a little behind me.

"How's my nephew doing?" Lisa asks with her baby voice, I roll my eyes a little and Johnny tries not to chuckle about it. I look at my son.

"Say hello to auntie Lisa son." I say and he moves shyly forward, I think this is about the fifth time or so that Lisa sees Jon. So he doesn't really know her, Lisa smiles as she squats a little to have a better look at him.

"You're just like your daddy." Now John starts to grin and hug her shortly. "I want to be like daddy when I get big." Lisa awes again and looks at Johnny and I.

"He's so adorable." Johnny grins and I smile. "I'm very proud of him, he wants to be a dancer." Lisa smiles as she looks at Jon again. "Like daddy!" Jon exclaims and Lisa giggles a little.

"You're cute, I bet you'll let girls fall in love with you and walk after you when you get big." She meant it as a compliment and I chuckle when I see Johnny's face, Lisa stands straight again. "Come, I'll give you something to drink, I need to prepare in a bit."


	47. Chapter 47

Johnny's P.O.V.

Lisa walks away and we follow her, though my surprise to see Marge and Lisa being happy to see me again is still there. It's still sinking, yet when I think about facing Jake, the nerves hit back in so I try not to think about it.

She gives us something to drink, Jon looks at her with his thoughtful face. I smile as I look at him.

"Don't think too much son." I say, he looks at me and smiles. "What does marriage means daddy?" I kneel and look at his face, he gives me a kiss on my cheek and I smile happily.

"It means that you bind yourself to the person you love the most and that by law you are bond together." I try to explain it as good as possible.

"Is that what auntie Lisa is going to do?" He asks and I smile. "Yes, and mommy and I will do that as well soon." Jon looks at his mother and then at me again.

"Does that mean you stay forever with mommy and me?" I give him a kiss on his forehead and smile wider. "Yes." He lays his arms around my neck and hug me tightly, on that moment Jake walks into the room. Marge has told him that we've arrived and my guess is that he wants to see Baby.

"Hello." He says and we look at him. He sees me and his face went blank, he looks at Baby who didn't smile. I feel somewhat upset about this and stand straight again. He looks back at me.

"Hello Dr. Houseman." I try to be polite, so I extend my hand but he didn't shake it. I look at Baby and I see her getting upset. I let my hand sag again and put my hands in my pockets.

"You haven't changed a bit. What are you doing here? I told you to get over Baby." Baby starts to cry now and Jon takes her hand.

"Please don't cry mommy." He says, I move closer to her and take her in my arms. She grabs me tightly. "Shhh." I whisper, Jon hugs her as well. Jake watches us and sighs.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whisper and give her a kiss on her head. I look back at Jake and my anger starts to flare up, just like it did when I went to his cabin in the summer of '63.

_I walk up the stairs, I just got fired and I finally found Baby in the storage room to tell her the bad news. I wanted to thank her for stepping up for me. I just want Jake to know the truth about what happened. I knock on the door and rub my hands dry on my pants. Jake opens the door and walks outside. "Dr. Houseman, can I, um…" I swallow once and remembered that I still have my sunglasses on. I quickly take them off. "Look, I'm going anyway and I know what you must be thinking." "You don't know anything about me at all." I look at him, my annoyance is turning into anger. "I know you want Baby to be like you." I think about all the things she did. "The kind of person people look up to." I take a deep breath, I want him to understand. "Baby is like that, if you could just see…" Jake interrupted me there, which made my anger flare up. "Don't you tell me what to see." He folds his arms. "I see someone in front of me who got his partner in trouble… and send her off to some butcher." This is truly pissing me off, he just wants to see what he wants, and that's not the truth at all. I knew he would think this, they all do. "While he moved on to an innocent, young girl like my daughter." I nod once, there was no way to ever get him to understand. And there was no way I would ever get his approval either. "Yeah, I guess that's what you would see." And with that, I put the sunglasses back on and walked away._

"Can we go home?" Jon asks, I see how this is upsetting him and that he rather is at home than staying here with his grandfather. "Your auntie is going to marry, we should stay for her." I say and he looks at me with those sad eyes.

Baby had let me go, she took a tissue and dries her eyes. Jake is still watching us, I lift my son on my arms and he hugs me tightly. I look at Jake, still being angry.

"Look, I know you hate me, I know you want me to go but I'm staying here. With Baby and my son. You're not gonna get me away from them anymore, no matter what you try."

I'm making myself clear now, I won't tolerate anything coming from him anymore. Baby looks at me, I see her begging eyes for not making a fight, I sigh and gave her a kiss.

"You've got some guts, I got to give you that." I look at Jake again. "But it doesn't change my opinion about you. You've smothered my daughter with your background now." As he points at me.

"And who's fault is that?" It's Marge who came to us, she sees the situation and Jake looks at her. "You're telling me that it's my fault that he went to prison?" Jake asks as he looks at Marge.

"You heard me, if you just accepted their relationship in first place, Johnny wouldn't have been in prison. The boy loves your daughter and he's going to be your son-in-law soon. So, unless you don't want to be at her wedding, start treating him nicely or you won't see your daughter ever again. Is that what you want?"

I look at Marge, she smiles at me and then she looks at her daughter who starts to cry again. I lay an arm around her, she hugs me with Jon in between us.

"Please don't cry mommy." Jon says and gives her a kiss, I give her a kiss as well. "I love you son." Baby whispers. "I love you too mommy." I smile at them, I look in her eyes and she gives a sigh.

"I love you." I whisper.


	48. Chapter 48

Baby's P.O.V.

"I love you too." I whisper back and give him a kiss. I look at mom and see her smiling at me.

"Thanks mom." I say, she takes my hand and cups my cheek. "You're still very welcome at our place." I say.

"I will come buy soon, I would love to see the dancing school you're putting up Johnny." I look at him and he smiles at Marge.

I can see that he's keeping himself strong, I know he's afraid of my father but he won't back off anymore. I feel proud of him and I never will leave him. I look at dad and see the huge disappointment.

"You made even your own grandson to dislike you. I don't know why you changed like this dad, but I wish you would see the real truth instead of thinking that Johnny would be bad for me because he's a poor street kid."

Johnny kisses my cheek and I take a deep breath, this is truly hard for me. I want to go home, I know Jon wants to go home but Johnny told him we should be staying because of Lisa.

"Baby…" I look at dad again and sigh. "What, dad? What do you want to tell me? Do you actually want me to be in your life?"

"Your my daughter, of course I want you in my life, but I can't let you be smothered like this." He points at Johnny again, who gives a frustrated sigh, Jon hugs his father again.

"Tell me, what do you see now? Do you see a criminal or a loving father?" I ask and Jake looks down, he could answer _'criminal'_ but he knows that would make me walking away.

"Can't you see what you're doing? You're trying to destroy our lives, not only Johnny's but all of our lives, including your own." I explain, he looks at me again.

"The ceremony is going to start in a moment, you need to go to Lisa." Marge says and Jake looks at her, he walks away without giving us a glance. I sniff and look at mom. She sighs and gives me a kiss on my cheek, she looks at Jon and gives him a little kiss as well.

"Come, I show you your seats." She says, we follow her to the seats and sit down. I watch how people are waiting for the ceremony to start. I look at the front and see Neil standing there with his best friend I think, who's the witness.

He looks at me and smiles, giving me a nod. I wave a little and look at my son, who's sitting on Johnny's lap now. I look at Johnny and he's looking at me, we're both not really happy with what just happened.

But he reaches out to me and I take his hand, we entwine fingers and I see that he tries to encourage me to enjoy the wedding. I sigh a little and look at Jon, who has laid his head against Johnny's chest, his thumb in his mouth, looking at some people. I smile and stroke his cheek a little, he looks at me and smiles a little.

The ceremony starts, we look at Lisa and Neil and I could see how happy they really are. After the ceremony, everyone is brought to the restaurant for supper. Of course my father would giving a speech, probably Max too.

"How are you Baby?" I turn and see Max walking slowly to us, he extends his hand and I shake it with a little smile.

"I'm good and you? How's the heart?" I ask, he smiles and looks at Jon and Johnny.

"It's like I'm seeing double, I'm glad you got out Johnny. I might have disliked you a lot in the past, when you worked here, but I never wished for you to be in prison. I've seen the parole, I can't believe that your father would do something like that." Max looks at us both, he shakes hands with Johnny as well.

"I want to thank you for your help." Johnny says with a smile. Max looks at him again. "It's my pleasure Johnny, I just think you deserve to be with you family. After the final show that year, it was so clear how much you both love each other."

"I'm very happy to have my family finally." Johnny says, Max looks at Jon and smiles. "He's a sweet boy, will he be just like you?" Max asks. Jon looks at him and extend his hand. "I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Castle. Nice to meet you sir."

"Quite the gentleman here. It's nice to meet you Jonathan, I'm Max Kellerman's." Max shakes Jon's hand and he looks at Johnny and I again.

"Come, I'll show you your table." Max says and walks next to Johnny to the table.

"I don't know what your future plans are, but I've been talking to Neil about this. He's taking over from the Summer on, I'm way too old now and I think my grandson is now on his time to lead the resort."

I see Johnny smiling at him. I only watch them and listen.

"About what Max?" Johnny asks curiously. "About hiring you again, you were the best dance instructor we've ever known and Neil agreed with me to get you back on the mountain."

Johnny looks at me and I give him a nod and a smile, he looks back at Max and smiles.

"It's a great offer Max, but I have to decline it." Max became curious. "Why so?"

"I'm putting a dance school up with Billy and Penny. We're officially open from the first of January."

"Sounds like a great plan, I'm sure you'll get it up and running in no time. I can help you with the marketing if you like. Here at the resort, I'm sure Neil would like to help you as well."

"Thanks Max, that's a really great offer you're giving me." Johnny answers, I smile happily now and Max smiles at me.

"You look beautiful Baby." I chuckle a little. "Thanks Max, must be the pregnancy."

"Congratulations, both of you. I'm sure you'll be all right in your lives and please, if you ever decide to come here for a holiday, just give Neil a call, I'll make sure you can come here for free."

"That's a very generous offer Max, thank you." I say and take his hand, he pats my hand a bit and smiles. "I need to go now." We say bye and he walks away.

"He has totally changed." I say and Johnny smiles. "That he did indeed."


	49. Chapter 49

Johnny's P.O.V.

Surprise it the least thing I am, I never would have thought that Max would be so supportive of me, of us, of our plans. His offer is just way too much, I don't know if I ever will take it.

I look at Baby and she smiles at me, I take her hand and smile back. And Neil standing behind Max's decision, I'm really surprised, he must have changed a lot since he's with Lisa.

"I have no words now, that offer is huge." I say and Baby still smiles.

"Yeah, it's a huge offer but maybe we should take it in the future. We might need a holiday one day." I look at her twinkling eyes and chuckle a little.

"We'll see Baby, let's get the dance school up and running first, and our wedding and the pregnancy. I want everything to go perfect."

"It's already perfect because of you." She whispers and I look in her eyes, she leans in and gives me a sweet kiss.

I see her smiling again and I take a deep breath, I give her a kiss again. I could kiss her like this forever. I love her so much, it's crazy really.

"I want the wedding as soon as possible Baby, unless you want it to be big." I whisper, she giggles a bit.

"I don't want big, I just want it small. With Jane, Eddy, Billy, Penny, my mother, Lisa and even Neil. I've no feeling to make it big. We can have dinner at the dance school and have our party there as well."

I listen to her and smile, I'm actually really happy she just wants to keep it small, maybe I can try to invite my mates from the prison. Maybe they're allowed to come for the wedding, I can try to talk to Costelli.

"What are you thinking about?" Baby whispers, I smile as I look in her eyes again.

"I was thinking of talking to Costelli and asking if I can get George, Shane and Rick to come to our wedding as well."

I see her smiling and Jon looks curious at both of us, wondering what we're talking about.

"That would be lovely, Jon would love to see them again, you haven't been visiting them the last month. I bet they miss you."

"I love it that you don't even mind that they're inmates." I smile and give her a kiss. "They're your friends, they're nice and Jon likes them a lot. I do think you need to invite Richard as well then."

I chuckle about that and nod. "I will." I whisper and someone called for attention, we turn our heads and see Jake standing up. I sigh a little and look at Baby, I could see her disappointment in her father.

I give her a kiss on her hand and she looks at me, she smiles a little and sighs.

"If you want to go home, we can go after the food. We don't have to stay." I whisper.

"That's very sweet honey, we'll see how it goes." I nod and we look at Jake again. I still can't believe what he said to us, and what Marge said to him. I never had thought that the people I thought wouldn't support me, support me and those who I wish that would support me, don't support me at all.

"You know." I start and Baby looks at me again. "We could take the offer from Max as our honeymoon."

"Sounds like a plan, but then I would love it if our whole family could come with us."

I love it how Baby loves our family so much, it's like she was told by god to come in our lives and change my life all around.

"I'm so happy Baby." She smiles and gives me a kiss. "Me too Johnny, to have you back."

It's like she knows exactly what's going on in my mind, but I must be a little soft now with the wedding. I must admit that it's really beautiful.

The speech ended, I didn't listen to all of it, I guess I didn't really want to hear how much Jake praises Lisa while he acts like he does to Baby. She doesn't deserve this from her father.

We all got brought to the main room again for the party. Everyone went to congratulate Lisa and Neil, giving presents and such. Baby has bought some different bowl sizes, we both weren't sure of what they want or need.

"Congratulations." I say as I give Lisa a kiss on her cheek. I look at Neil and extend my hand, he smiles as he shakes it.

"When are we becoming brothers-in-law?" Neil asks, I smile a little. "Hopefully soon. It's good to see you being all mature." I tease him a bit and he chuckles.

"I guess you know all about it Johnny, Baby has changed you so much and Lisa has changed me a lot. It's good to see you together with Baby again, it's so wrong what Jake has done."

"So you think it's his fault as well?" Neil sees my serious face. "Of course, everyone thinks that except himself. Max and I have tried to talk with him about it, but he's more stubborn than a mule."

It made Lisa giggle a bit, Baby chuckles. I smile only and I'm pleasantly surprised to see Neil changed like this.

"It's good to see you again Neil." I say. "Likewise, did Max told you about the offers?" I smile again. "Yeah he did, but I rejected the job offer." I see Neil looking curious.

"Why so?" He asks. "I'm opening a dance school with Billy, we're officially open on the first of January."


	50. Chapter 50

Baby's P.O.V.

Lisa looks at Johnny and Neil, then she looks at me and smiles. I look at her and hug her, Jon reaches out for her.

"Hey nephew, you're having a good time?" Lisa asks.

"I do auntie, you look happy." He says, she awes. "I'm very happy, you're happy daddy is back?" He nods heavily. "Daddy's the best!" He giggles as he nearly shouts it. Johnny looks at him and smiles.

"When are you getting a little one?" I ask and Lisa looks at me again, she takes my hands after she has put Jon down and smiles happily at me.

"Hopefully not too long anymore, I heard from mom that you're expecting again." I smile and nod.

"I hope it will be a girl, Johnny wants a little me." Lisa giggles and looks at Johnny again. "He looks so skinny." I look at Johnny as well.

"He's looking better already, he has been skinnier." Lisa looks surprised, Jon went to his father who lifts him up. Neil looks at me with a smile. I look at him and smile too.

"Congratulations." I say, I hand Lisa our present and she smiles. She lays it down and hugs me again. Neil gave me a hug too.

"I can call you sis now." He says, I chuckle a little. "It's good to see you again Baby. You really look happy now."

"Yeah, because I have my family complete now." I say. "It's good to see that you both are doing well in life." I give him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Could say the same, you'll have a good life here with Lisa. And hopefully a lot of babies too." He chuckles about it.

"Go and have a dance, I know you both want to." Neil says and I chuckle. We walk into the room and I look around.

"Nothing has changed much here." I whisper and Johnny smiles.

"I'm so surprised to see how much Neil has changed." He whispers and I chuckle. "Yeah, it's strange to see but I think we'll get use to it. I wish Pen and Billy were here, I would love to have seen their reactions."

Johnny laughs about it and I giggle, Jon looks at us and is curious why we are laughing. I give my son a kiss and went to look for something to drink, Johnny follows me with Jon.

Time went by slow, Johnny and I danced from time to time and Jon wanted to dance as well. Mom came to us a few times to talk and see if we're still alright. Same for Lisa and Neil but dad hasn't showed his face once.

"Can we go home now?" Jon asks, Johnny was getting something to drink for us. It's evening now and we still need to drive back for two hours so I guess it's time to go.

"We will sweetie." He smiles, I look at him and I think he's just a little bored of this now. Johnny came back and look at us.

"Our son wants to go home now." I say and stand up. "Then we go, let's say goodbye to your sister and mother."

I smile at him, he's so considerate and caring, and I'm so happy to have him back in my life.

"I hope to see you soon mom." I say and she smiles at me.

"I've decided to come to the opening of the dance school, Lisa and I have been talking about it and we both want to be there."

"What about dad?" I ask and I see her sigh a little. "Your dad can do whatever he wants, I just tell him I'm with Lisa and Neil that day. He normally goes to the country club on the first of January."

"I just wish he would listen to everyone." I whisper. "He can't hold this up Baby, there will be a day he will say sorry."

"I really hope so mom, he'll miss out on so much. Even my wedding if he doesn't even try." Marge looks at me with a serious look on her face.

"You can't possibly leave him out on your wedding Baby, that would devastate him. Please do invite him as well, if he comes or not is up to him." I give a deep sigh.

"Alright, but it won't be a big wedding anyway. Lisa and Neil are invited too." I say and mom smiles again, she hugs me and I hug her tightly.

"Let's go now Baby." I look at Johnny and nod, we wave as we walk away.


	51. Chapter 51

Reader's P.O.V.

Lisa went to her mother and smiles. Marge takes her hands and smiles as well, Neil came to them.

"It's so good to see them together again." Marge whispers. "It is indeed, I just wish for dad to turn around." Lisa says, Marge sighs as she takes a hand from Neil.

"Everything he wished for his daughters, is especially coming true with Baby and it's upsetting to see that he doesn't want to see it that way. I know he misses her, I miss Baby too and I know you are missing her as well."

"I do mom, but I do understand Baby as well. She loves Johnny from the first moment she laid eyes on him and he loves her too from that first day we were here. They are meant to be, even Neil sees that."

"I do, though it took a while for me to accept it but I think they need all the support they can get."

Jake walks to them and they look at him.

"Are you okay?" Marge asks, he looks at her and sigh. "Not really, I wish Baby had chosen a better life." The three of them look at him with stern faces now, he looks at them and sighs.

"You should try to accept Johnny dad, he loves Baby with his whole heart and soul. Everyone sees that, if you want to be on her wedding, you should start trying."

"I don't know, how can you even think he's good for her?"

"Dad." Lisa says and he looks at her. "Johnny is the best for Baby, she wouldn't have been happy with anyone else, is that what you want? Having Baby unhappy in a relationship with someone that _you _find good enough for her?"

"I guess not, I want her to be happy but I can't see how Johnny can care for her and Jon."

"Your grandson doesn't even want to be in your presence, you make him nervous and he doesn't like it that you hate his father. Jon adores Johnny and Johnny is a great father and he will be as well for the second child that's on the way." Marge says and Jake looks at her.

"Baby's pregnant again? From Johnny?" He asks, they could hear his disappointment.

"Yes, and you should be happy for them instead. Try to be happy for your daughter. Stop being so stubborn. It doesn't help you at all." Marge says and she walks away now.

Jake looks after her and sighs, Lisa and Neil are still looking at him. He looks at them and tries to smile. Lisa hugs her father now.

"Do it for Baby dad, she misses you too but she doesn't want you to be at her wedding when you don't want to try to see that Johnny's good for her."

Lisa let him go and he looks at her face, she smiles and gives him a little kiss on his cheek. She takes Neil's hand and they went to join some other relatives.

Max walks to Jake and stands next to him, Jake looks at him and then he looks at the people dancing and talking.

"I heard Baby is going to marry and is expecting again." Jake looks at Max again and sees his smile.

"Don't tell me you support them too?" Jake asks. "I do Jake."

"And I think you should too. I don't know if you saw the parole." Jake shakes his head only. "I've pled for his release as well, after what I heard that happened, and after that final dance that summer. They are made for each other Jake. I offered Johnny his old job back."

"And?" It leaves Jake curious though, Max looks at him and smiles while laying his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"He kindly rejected the offer, he seems to be doing really well, not only now but especially in the future."

"What do you mean Max?" Jake is confused. "Johnny's opening a dance school with Billy, I'm sure they will make it. Penny will work with them as well. The official opening is on the first of January."

"Why no one told me this?" Jakes asks. "Because maybe, just maybe, people think that your hate for Johnny doesn't make you see that he's good for your youngest daughter. I used to hate him too Jake, I always thought he couldn't keep his hands off, but afterwards I came to the realization and of course because several from the entertainment staff told me." He takes a deep breath.

"Johnny's not the person I always thought he was, actually, the staff made me see that he always has kept himself to the rules all the time, except that summer when he met your daughter. It were the bungalow bunnies, and especially Vivian, that couldn't keep their hands off of him."

Jake only listens, he didn't knew this because Max always made him believe it was otherwise.

"So, when I heard about his parole and his lawyer contacted me, I told her that I would write a letter. I'm glad he got out, the boy doesn't belong in prison. Jake please do me the favor, as a good old friend, to try and get to know Johnny."

Jake sighs and thinks about Max's words, who pats on his shoulder once and walks away. He thinks about the day Johnny got fired and how Johnny stood at the cabin. He was so angry back then, and Johnny's words didn't got to him but now he thinks of those words again.

He thinks of the final dance, how happy Baby had looked when Johnny was back. He has never seen her happier in her life before and he always thought she went nuts.

He sighs again, he had apologized back then to Johnny. When he heard Robbie's confession about Penny's pregnancy. Penny had told him not to blame Johnny, he only wanted to help her out, like he always did.

Has he really been that stubborn not to listen to anyone? Has he really been that heartless man that only want his daughter to marry wealth and status?

Marge looks at him and sees the little change, she walks to him and he looks at her.

"Do I see a little softening up there?" She asks and he gives her a little smile. "Max told me how Johnny always kept himself to the rules and that he has helped Johnny to get out as well."

"He did, I've read about the parole in the newspaper since you didn't want any of us to watch it on tv."

"Is he really going to open that dance school?" Jake asks. "Yes, they told me and he seems really keen on it. He's doing it together with Billy." Jake sighs again.

"I wonder how he has been able to finance it." Jake says. "You shouldn't be thinking about that Jake, try to support them instead of looking for reasons." She takes his hand.

"I've been horrible Marge, I told him to get over Baby and not to call anymore. It's really my fault he got in prison, isn't it?"

"You're the reason he went to the bar to drink, it's his fault that he stepped behind the wheel being drunk. So I would say you're both fault in this. But it happened and you can't turn it back."

"I know, but this is something I can't make right." Marge smiles and gives him a little kiss. "You can, by accepting him and supporting your daughter. She loves you and she misses you. It's not too late yet to show you're feeling guilty for what you've done."

Jake sighs and didn't reply, he keeps thinking about the words, Marge gives him a kiss again and walks away.


	52. Chapter 52

Johnny's P.O.V.

We've arrived back home, we haven't talked much on our way. Jon was asleep the whole trip and Baby has been concentrating on the road most of the times. I've been letting my mind run over the events of today.

"The wedding was beautiful." I say, Baby looks at me for a second and smiles.

"It was, I'm happy for Lisa and Neil. He has really changed for the better." I look at her and smile, I was really pleasantly surprised to see how much Neil has changed. I didn't had to say _'the little boss man'_ anymore, he's the big boss now.

"I just hope he treats his employees a lot better as well." I say, Baby smiles.

"I think he does, the waiters were smiling a lot more than they used to do." Baby says and I smile. I take her hand and she entwines fingers with mine.

"I do hope that your father will turn around one day Baby." I say and give a little sigh.

"I know you still want his approval Johnny, but maybe it's best to let it go now. I'm keeping to my words, if he can't change he's not welcome."

Baby takes Jon on her arms and walk to the door, I sigh again and step out. I lock the car and walk after her. She smiles as I open the door for her.

"Good evening." Penny says with a smile, I look at her and smile as well. I give her a kiss on her cheek and take my jacket off.

"Shall I lay him in bed?" I ask, Baby looks at me and hands me Jon. She gives him a kiss and then gives me a sweet kiss before I went to put Jon to bed.

I lay him down and take his clothes off, I put his pajamas on before I lay him beneath the blanket. I look at him and smile, I think about how he reacted when Jake was near and acting so cold. That he wanted to go home, probably because he thought it would be better for us. I take his bunny bear and look at it, I smile as I think about the last months in prison. I lay it down next to him beneath the blanket, I lean in to give him a kiss on his forehead and went to the living room.

"He's still asleep?" Baby asks and I look at her.

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up at all. He must have been really tired." I say, she gives me a kiss and lays her hand on my chest. I lay my hand over hers and look at her.

"You're the best father a child can wish for." She whispers, I smile and kiss her again. It's the biggest compliment I've ever gotten from her, and she gives me a lot of compliments on a daily base.

"Why you're giving me so many compliments?" He asks, Penny looks at me and so did Billy.

"Because they're true." Baby answers. "And you deserve them Johnny." Penny says with a smile, I look at her and smile again.

I went to sit down and Billy gives me a glass with juice, I thank him as I sip a bit.

"How was it?" Penny asks curiously and I look at her, Baby smiles as she sits down next to me.

"It was beautiful, the wedding was huge, but beautiful and it's so strange to see Neil being changed so much" Baby giggles and I look at her with a smile.

"How has he been changed?" Billy asks and I smile at him. "In a very good way, he supports us. Everyone seems to support us except for Jake." I look down and sighs.

"He'll turn one day Johnny, I'm sure." I look at Penny and see her hopeful smile. "I hope for that every day, but he truly looked disappointed to see me with Baby."

Penny looks at Baby now and she sighs, she lays her head against my shoulder and I lay my arm around her.

"Well, he can't keep the charade up. Did you saw Max too?" Billy asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I thanked him for the letter he wrote for my parole. He offered me my old job back but I told him that we're opening the dance school on the first of January. He also offered us a free holiday at the resort." I told them.

"He's being very generous." Penny says. "Yeah, he has changed as well. I guess he and Neil has seen the truth finally."

I see them smiling and I smile too. Baby gives me a kiss on my cheek and I smile at her.

"We'll probably be taking the holiday offer as our honeymoon. And we'll try to get you two to go with us, together with Jane and Eddy." Baby says and they look at us.

"But if it's your honeymoon then it's something for you alone." Penny says.

"Penny is right, and if the dance school goes well, then Pen and I will keep it running while you're going on your honeymoon."

I look at Baby and she sighs a bit.

"We want you two to have a nice holiday as well." I say. "That's very sweet Johnny, but we will get a holiday one day. This is something for you and your family."

"But you're both family as well, and Jane too." I say and Penny chuckles a little bit.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Penny says and Baby smiles. "We stand by this cuz, Pen and I keep the school running."

"Alright then, but if something is going on please let us know." I say as I point at my cousin. He smiles and nods.

"I'm going to bed, I'm so tired." Baby says and stands up. "I'll join you." I say and she smiles.

She takes my hand and I stand up, we said good night to Billy and Penny and went to bed.

During the night, I had a nightmare again, this time not about being locked up or not being able to get close to Baby. This time it was about Jake, threatening me with taking everything away from me.

I sit straight and pant heavily, feeling slightly disoriented. Baby moves and lays her hand on my chest, I take a deep breath and lay down again.

"Go back to sleep." I whisper, she gives me a kiss and lays her head on my chest. I waited a minute until I was sure she's asleep again before I close my eyes again.


	53. Chapter 53

Baby's P.O.V.

Christmas is almost near and I went with Penny and Jane to shop for presents. I found a nice new pair of dancing shoes for Johnny and we looked for a pair for Jon as well. We can't afford that much but I think that new clothes will be most appreciated by Johnny.

"You reckon he'll buy you something?" Jane asks. "I don't want presents, he already gave me so much." I say and smile, touching the fabric of some really nice pants.

Penny came to us with a few shirts and a black belt. I smile as she shows them to me.

"I reckon he can use a new belt. What should we buy for Billy?"

"A pair of shoes, he's walking around on those worn out boots." Jane says and I look at her with a smile. "Let's add a pair of dancing shoes as well." Penny says.

"He used to wear them a lot too." I say and nod. "Good idea."

"We need to do groceries for Christmas Day as well." I add. "Then we'll do that on our way back home." Jane says.

"Is it me or am I the only one who thinks that this Christmas is gonna be one of the best ever?" Penny ask. "It will be, because the family is complete again." I answer, Penny hugs me.

"I'm happy you've decided to keep it Pen." I say, Jane nods. "We'll be here to help you." Jane says.

Jane became in no time close with Penny, and she's used now to the tight knit bonds we all have. I even think she can't imagine her life without us anymore.

Christmas arrived, Johnny and Billy have been decorating the apartment and they have bought a tree. Now it's Christmas Eve, Jon and Eddy are playing with the toys and giggling a bit.

Johnny came to me with a glass of red wine, I smile as I thank him. He sits down and lays his arm around me. I giggle a little as he kisses my neck softly. He cuddles me and I smile happily.

"After Christmas we'll be doing the finishing touches and moving the furniture." Billy says with a smile. I look at him and smile.

"I'm so happy, the school will be famous." Penny giggles about my remark and I smile at her. Jon stands up and walks to her, she puts him on her lap and cuddles him. Jane's going to stay here too, so for one night Billy and Penny have switched so Jane could stay with Billy and Eddy will stay in Jon's room. Tomorrow is Christmas Day.

I realize now how small this apartment truly is, I still love it here and it was perfect for when I was alone with Jon. But now, the second one is on the way and having Penny and Billy here, it feels so small now.

When the two men have put the boys to bed, Billy seems to love to be a father figure for Eddy and Eddy seems to adore Billy. Penny quickly went to get the bags with the presents and we, girls, lay them under the tree.

"It looks amazing. It really feels like Christmas now." Johnny says and I turn to him, he smiles and I give him a kiss. He lays his arms around me and we waggle a bit. "I'm gonna make a picture of this, where's the camera?" Billy asks.

"In the middle draw." As I point at the dresser. Billy went to take it and he made several pictures, also from Johnny and I, hugging and kissing. Johnny made some from Billy and Jane.

Penny went with the men on picture and with us girls. We talked, and laughed, and enjoyed the evening together.

In the next morning, the boys were up very early. Jon looks at Eddy and pokes him, who moves slowly and opens his eyes.

"It's Christmas." Jon says and Eddy smiles. "You think we will have presents from Santa?" Eddy asks as he sits straight.

"Come." Jon got out of bed and ran to the living room, Eddy follows quickly. They look at the tree and see the many presents, their smiles became very wide.

"Presents!" They say at the same time, Penny woke up and opens her eyes. "You're early up boys." They look at her and Jon went to hug her. She smiles as Eddy came to hug her as well.

"May we open a present already?" Jon asks, Penny smiles about their excitement. She sits straight and stands up. She take a small present for each of them and they sit down to open it.

Penny walks to my bedroom and knocks.

"You're awake?" She asks. "We are a little busy." I say and I could hear Penny chuckle. She went to knock on the guest bedroom.

Johnny lays on top of me and kisses me again. "I think the boys are awake and have seen the presents." I whisper.

"I'm not done here yet." He whispers and kisses my throat now. I giggle and then he made me gasp. After some time I got out of bed and put my bathrobe on, he looks at me and smiles.

"This is already the best Christmas ever." He says and I chuckle about it. "Come, let's make breakfast and then we can unpack presents, I bet the boys can't wait." I say as I walk to the living room. Jon sees me and smiles widely.

"Look mommy! We have a lot of presents from Santa this year. Does that mean I was a big boy?" I smile and give him a kiss, he hugs me and I lift him up.

"Yes, you're the sweetest boy this year and so Santa gave us all more presents." He smiles widely and gives me a kiss, Jane came into the living room as well and Eddy quickly went to her for a big hug.

"Mommy look!" He shows her the toy car. "That's amazing son, you're happy?" She asks as she lifts him up as well. Jon has shows me his toy car and I smile.

"Very happy mommy, this is the best Christmas ever! Can we open more presents?" Eddy asks, Jane looks at me and I chuckle.

"First breakfast, then we'll be opening presents and you can play the whole day with the toys." I say and they smile, I put Jon down. "Go get your father." I say, he ran to the bedroom.

I went to the kitchen to help Penny with breakfast. She smiles at me and we hug tightly.

"Merry Christmas Baby." Penny says. "Merry Christmas Pen, J." I say as Jane came to us. I hug her as well.


	54. Chapter 54

Johnny's P.O.V.

I put my pants on when Jon opens the door, I look at him and smile.

"Daddy! Look!" He says and shows me the toy car, I smile as I hug him. He gives me a kiss and smiles widely.

"Merry Christmas son." "Merry Christmas daddy, we have so many presents this year." I smile wider as I hug him again.

"You've been the sweetest boy this year." He giggles and looks at me with that wide happy smile. It's good to see him so happy. "Mommy said that too."

"Mommy knows best." I say and he giggles. "Mommy said that breakfast will be ready soon and then we can open presents." He gives me a kiss again and got off the bed, I look how he went back to the living room.

I walk out of the room and see Billy coming outside, he looks at me and smiles.

"Merry Christmas cuz." I say and he came to me. "Merry Christmas cuz. The boys are so excited." Billy say as we hug shortly.

"Yeah, it's so good to see them so happy. They're getting spoiled for real this year." I say, Billy chuckles as he follows me to the living room. I look at the ladies.

"Merry Christmas girls." I say, they turn and smile. I went to Penny and hug her tightly, I hug Jane as well and gave Baby a loving kiss. She giggles and I smile as I kiss her again.

"Sit down, it's almost ready." Baby whispers, I turn and sit down. Billy sits across from me and smiles, Jane gave us some coffee.

Breakfast was amazing, the ladies have been outdoing themselves.

"It must have all cost a fortune." I say and look at Baby, she sips her juice and smiles. "I've saved money, and I wanted to spoil everyone." She says and I smile happily.

"I love you so much." I whisper, she kisses me and smiles. "Go with Billy and the boys to the living room. It's present time." She says, Jon and Eddy look at her and then at the rest.

"You can go boys, but easy with the presents. Okay?" I ask. "Okay daddy." Jon got off his chair and Eddy follows him to the living room, they've been waiting long enough now.

Penny gives Billy and I some more coffee and then shoo'd us to the living room. I sit down on the couch and look at the boys, they're looking at the presents. Jon came to me with a present.

"It's for you daddy." He says and smiles. I look at it and smile. "Open it cuz." Billy says, Eddy went to him with a present as well.

It's a small present, but I open it. I smile as I see the belt, I was in desperate need of a new one. Jon looks at it and smiles. "I needed a new one." I say as I take it out, seems to be one from really good material. I look at the ladies, Penny looks at me and smiles.

"Go get more presents son." I say. Penny came to me and sits down, I hug her tightly and whisper a thank you in her ear. She chuckles and pats my arm. Baby came to me and grabs my head, I look in her eyes and she kisses me.

"Look mommy, this is for you." Jon came to us with a little present, I smile as Baby takes it. She looks curious at it and opens it.

She gasps as she sees the medallion, a silver one, it was quite expensive, Billy lend me the money and I wanted to give her something special. She opens it and sees the very small picture of Jon and one of me. She looks at me and I smile.

"This is so special." She whispers and sniffs a little, I smile happily and help her putting it on. She kiss me slowly, I close my eyes as this kiss is with such a deep love that I nearly choke on it.

"Can I see it mommy?" Jon asks, I smile as I lift him on my lap. Baby smiles and opens it for him, he looks at the pictures and smiles.

"Now you and daddy are always with me." Baby whispers, Jon smiles and hugs his mother. "Go get more presents son, we're not done yet." I say and Jon got off my lap again.

Baby looks at me and kisses me again. "I love you." She whispers, I inhale deeply and kiss her back. "I love you too."

Present time took some time, the boys want each present to be opened at a time. They've got so much fun and it's so good to see them being so happy. I'm so happy with the new shoes, the belt and the clothes. It's exactly what I need and Billy is truly happy with his shoes as well.

"I can walk on dancing shoes again, I've missed it so much." He says and I chuckle. "We've got so much, I've never been spoiled like this." I say, the ladies smile at me.

"You deserve it sweetheart." Baby looks at me and I smile, I kiss her, slow this time. She moves onto my lap and giggles as I cuddle her. Jon came to us and wants to be cuddled as well.

"You're happy son?" I ask and he smiles widely. "Yes daddy, look." He shows me his new shoes and I smile. I give him a kiss on his head. Baby and I cuddle him.


	55. Chapter 55

Baby's P.O.V.

Christmas and New Year's Eve were the best times we had. Celebrating these holidays with my family, it's a dream coming true and I feel happier as ever before. It's opening day now, and we will officially move into the duplex today as well. We moved our clothes and all the stuff the last two days already.

The men have been spreading the news about the opening around in the neighborhood as well the last weeks and I do hope and wish that a lot of people will come and watch. Johnny and Penny will demonstrate some dances while Billy will explain more about what the plans are.

Jon wants to help his father out with demonstrating and I've been discussing about this with Johnny, he thinks it's a good idea if children can see that dancing is a fun thing to do when they will see Jon dancing. Johnny has started lessons with Jon already and I could see how much Jon loves it and how talented he really is as well.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask and look at Johnny, who drew out a deep breath. They've decided to open the door at two in the afternoon, until eleven in the evening, so people can come whenever they want.

Billy smiles as he walks to the window. "There are people waiting already." He says, Johnny nods and smiles. Penny is filling glasses with lemonade and cola, for the kids who come to look. Jane and I have been making candy bags for kids too. Anything to attract especially kids to come.

People will get a chance to try dancing with a workshop that Johnny has been making, together with Penny. They will do this workshop around four. I look at the clock.

"Shall we open up?" I ask and look at Johnny who smiles as he's stretching a bit. "Are the flyers ready?" He asks, I look at the staple of flyers and smile.

"Yeah, for everyone who wants a lesson, the fist lesson is for free, right?" I ask to remember it correctly and Johnny smiles. "Yeah." He walks to me and gives me a loving kiss. "Relax." He whispers and I smile as I look in his eyes.

He knows me so well, I'm so nervous, not necessarily for the opening but because of the thought if I will see my father coming or not. Mom has called a few days ago, wishing us a happy new year and asking about the details from the dance school. She didn't told me if dad was coming or not, but Lisa and Neil will.

Johnny lays his arms around me and sways a little. Jon looks at us and smiles, he walks to me and I look at him.

"Mommy, it will be alright." He says, I smile as I lift him up. I kiss him and he giggles a bit. Johnny smiles and let his hand go through Jon's hair. "I'm so proud of you son." I say and he grins at me.

"Will you do your best to show the kids that dancing is fun?" I ask and Jon nods. I smile and give him a kiss on his forehead. Johnny puts him down and Jon walks to Penny who smiles at him.

Billy looks at us all with a smile, Johnny walks to him. I smile as I went to Jane and sit down. One more minute and the doors will be officially open. Jane looks at me with a smile and takes my hand.

"You know." She starts and I look at her face, making me smile too. "I never thought a half year ago that we would be sitting like this here. That you have your love back and I have found someone who not only seems to love me but who adores Eddy." Jane says and I chuckle a little.

We look at Eddy who's trying to make some dance moves that Jon is trying to teach him. "He'll be like his father Baby, he's gonna be a great dance instructor." Jane says and I inhale a little.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of him. I must say that Eddy is starting to dance better." I say and Jane giggles. "Yeah, but he will never be as good as your son." I smile.

"I hope they stay best friend forever." I say. "Me too Baby." She whispers. I look at the time again. Johnny looks at me and smiles.

"You're ready girls?" He asks and we stand up. Jon and Eddy came to us and so did Penny. Johnny went to the door and smiles. Billy smiles and looks at Johnny, he nods and Johnny opens the door.

"Welcome! Come on in, welcome to the dancing palace." Johnny says as people are coming inside and looking around. Jane and I smile and welcome the people too. Some people shake hands with Johnny and Billy.

Penny is giving the flyers away with a smile and she's welcoming people. Jon and Eddy are with Johnny and Billy. Not everyone stays long, but I think that's something normal. Johnny and Penny gave a demonstration.

Kids came inside with their parents, most of them I recognized and so did Jane. Amanda came to me with a smile and I smile at her.

"Hello Amanda, you're having a nice holiday?" I ask. "Yes! Did you got something nice with Christmas?" She asks curiously. I chuckle about her curiosity. Johnny came to me and I smile at him. He gives me a kiss.

"Are you going to show us dancing?" Amanda asks, her mother stands behind her and she chuckles. I shake hands with her. "You want your miss to show a dance?" Johnny asks and she looks at him, nodding heavily.

I roll my eyes and look at Johnny. I could see the twinkle, I giggle and he gives me a kiss.

"Alright, one demonstration." I say and he takes my hand. We walk to the middle of the dance floor.


	56. Chapter 56

Jonny's P.O.V.

I smile at Baby as Billy turns the music on when I give him a nod. She smiles happily at me as we show the Mambo to the people coming to look at the opening of the school.

I didn't think at first that so many people would be waiting already to have a look. So many people being interested in dancing. But it's a good thing, it means that business will go well.

Baby giggles a little as I made her spin and then lift her up. Penny rolls her eyes while she and Jane is giving the candy bags to the kids. Whose eyes are glued on watching Baby and I. I've seen that most of them are from her class. I hope that most kids want to come here and get dance lessons.

We end the dance and people start to applaud for us. I smile and bow a little.

"Our school will not only give lessons to adults. We will also give lessons to kids from the age of five." I explain, I had a discussion with Baby about this. She told me that younger than five is way too young.

I tried to reason with her for when it would be about a real talent. But eventually she won and I wouldn't want to have an argue with her. I love her way too much to have an argue with her about something silly as this.

I see how kids became interested and parents even became interested for their kids. I smile and look at my son, who's together with Eddy talking to a few class mates from school.

"Son?" I ask and Jon looks at me, I beckon him to come to me and he came with a smile on his face.

"You want to show the people what you've learned so far?" I ask and Jon nods.

"Together with you daddy." Jon says and some women awe about it, I smile and lay my hand on his head.

"Billy, if you please?" I ask, he looks at me and smiles. He turns to the record player and turns it on. Jon looks at me with a smile.

I stand in position and so did he. I count once to four and we start to dance, people smile when they look at Jon. I look at him with a proud smile and see how easy he's doing the steps now. He's showing a lot more confidence now.

I stop dancing and let him go on for a little longer. I walk to Billy who smiles as he looks at Jon.

"He's such a natural cuz, you got to learn him every day new steps and dances. He can be a great dancer when he gets bigger." Billy says, I keep looking at Jon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna save for his study. I want him to go to Juilliard." I say and Billy looks at me now with his eyebrows up.

"That's a big wish cuz. Juilliard is not easy to get in and it's expensive." Billy says, I look at Billy for a second and then back at my son.

"I know, that's why I want to save. I want him to get the best education. Something I never had cuz." I say, Billy lays his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

Jon stops when the music ended and people applaud for him and he starts to grin when he looks at me. I walk to him and lift him up on my arms, he hugs me and I give him a kiss on his forehead.

"You did great son, I'm proud of you." I whisper and he starts to grin even more. A few people came to me and smile. I look at them and smile back.

"When are the lessons for the kids?" One father asks. "They're planned for the late afternoon. We want to start with the kids' lessons from four in the afternoon. The lessons will take an hour." I explain and they smile.

"Any specific days that you're close?" The mother asks now. "We're open every day from 2 in the afternoon, we save the first two hours for private lessons. Then the kids' lessons from 4 until 7. And for the adults the lessons start at 8 until 11." I answer and smile.

"You're gonna be busy, but I would love to sign my son up. He's been talking to us about this for a few weeks now and he seems eager." The father lays a hand on his son's shoulder. I look at the boy and smile.

"What's your name?" I ask as I beckon them to follow me to the office room. I take the agenda that Baby has bought for me.

"Michael, sir. I'm 8 year old." He says politely, I smile as I write down his name. "Your last name?" I ask. "Stevens, sir."

"You're very polite, you can call me Johnny." I say as I write his age down too. "Is there any specific day you have in mind?" I ask and look at Michael's parents. They look at each other now.

"How much are the lessons? We don't have that much money, but we want our son to do what he seems to want to do." I look at the mother and smile. This is exactly why I want to have a dance school.

"Normally it's 5 dollar per lesson for kids under 12. 7 dollar for kids between 13 and 18. And 9 dollar for adults." I explain.

"Isn't there a way? With this we only can afford giving him two lessons each month." The mother says, I look at Michael who's looking eagerly at me and I smile.

"You really want to dance?" I ask as I kneel in front of him and he nods heavily, grabbing his mother's hand. I've talked with Billy about this and he wants for those who can't pay each lesson to have them paying a monthly fee of 15 dollars, this for 3 lessons per week.

"Give me a second. Billy!" I say, he looks at me and came when I beckon at him.

"Shall we put the monthly fee on 10 dollars instead of 15? For 8 lessons per month?" I ask and look at his face. He's thinking and looks at Michael.

"Michael Stevens is his name, he wants to dance but his parents only can afford to pay 10 dollars per month." I explain. The boy looks at Billy with an eager face.

"Alright. Make it 10 dollars for 8 lessons and 15 dollars for 12 lessons. Maybe we can also put in 5 dollars for 4 lessons, but keep that one as an option." Billy says and I nod, Billy extends his hand to Michael who shakes it and then he walks away.

"If it is alright for you ma'am, sir? We can offer your son 8 lessons each month for 10 dollars per month." I say, they look at each other and smile. I see him nodding.

"Let's give our son something sweetie. I know it's hard, but at least he has something to look forward to." He says, she smiles and then looks at me.

"You're too kind, sir. Son? What days would you like to have lessons? You can choose two." Michael's mother says with a smile, I see how the boy's face light up by this and then he looks at me.

"Can I have a lesson on Wednesday and Saturday?" He asks, I smile as I went to the first week in the agenda.

"Of course. Your lesson starts at 4 in the afternoon." I say as I write his name down. Michael's mom smiles happily at her son's happy face.

"Thank you, when do we need to pay for the monthly fee?" She asks, I think when Baby came to me. I smile at her.

"In the beginning of the month or at the end, depends when you have the money." I say, she smiles and nods.

"Thank you, sir." She says and shakes hands with me, so did Michael's father. "Son? Say thank you." His father says, Michael extends his hand and I shake it. "Thank you." He say. I smile at him.


	57. Chapter 57

Baby's P.O.V.

"Have a good day, sir." The father says, I quickly give Michael a bag with candy. He hesitates and looks at his mother. "Go ahead son." She says and smiles.

"Thank you, miss." Michael says and takes the bag. "We'll see you on Wednesday." Johnny says, Michael nods and walks away with his parents. I look at Johnny and smile happily.

"You did good." I whisper, he gives me a loving kiss.

"The boy wants to dance badly, but his parents don't have much money." He explains and I lay my hand on his cheek and look in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, you'll change the world." I say and he smiles a bit. "I'm happy Baby." He whispers.

Some more parents came to us and smile. Johnny and I smile at them and they all want to book lessons. Not only for their kids, some parents wants to have lessons too.

I watch how Johnny writes the names down and then books the days and times. I'm sure the school will be running really well very soon.

Penny and Jane are giving the flyers away and I watch how Jon is showing some kids some dance moves. Eddy is assisting him. I smile, they might be like Billy and Johnny when they're big.

It's almost four and I know Penny and Johnny will start their workshop soon. The door opens and I see Richard coming inside with his wife. I went to them.

"Welcome Richard." I say, he looks at me and smiles. "Hello Frances, how are you? How's Johnny?" He asks, I turn a bit and point at Johnny. Who's still booking people.

"Seems it goes really well already." Richard says. I smile as I look at him. "May I introduce you to my wife Nicole? She had heard about the opening and wanted to have a look. She wants lessons." Richard says, I smile and shake hands with Nicole.

"Nice to meet you Nicole. I'm Frances Houseman." I say. "Nice to meet you Frances, I heard so much about Johnny and you from Richard. He normally never talks about the inmates, so you can imagine how surprised I was when he did about Johnny." Nicole says and I chuckle.

"Johnny has an effect on people, he always had. Come, I'll introduce you. If you want lessons, you're actually just in time. Johnny will start a workshop in a bit with his best friend Penny. They both will be the instructors at the school." I explain as we walk to Johnny.

Johnny sees me and gives me a kiss, then he sees Richard and starts to smile widely.

"Richard! How are you?" Johnny asks as they shake hands. "You're looking good Castle, glad to see you doing so well now. Can I introduce you to my wife Nicole?" Richard asks.

Johnny looks at Nicole and smiles, he extends his hand and she shakes it. Obviously melting a little when Johnny smiles. I giggle a bit and wink at Richard, who only rolls his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Johnny, Richard has told me so much about you." Nicole says, Johnny looks at Richard. "Nothing bad I hope." He winks and Richard chuckles.

"They want to have lessons from you." I say and smile, Johnny looks at me and grabs me in his arms. I giggle a little and push him a bit back. "You need to start in a bit with the workshop, Penny is waiting." I say, he nods while giving me a kiss.

"You can have a taste, if you like." Johnny says with a smile and walks to Penny. I smile as I look at him. Johnny hugs Penny a bit and they talk.

"Is that Penny Johnson? Famous celebrity dance instructor?" Nicole asks in an astonished tone. I look at her and smile.

"Was, she never asked for that but yes it's her. She's Johnny's and Billy's best friend since she was ten." I explain. "And she's gonna live here with us." I add. Nicole and Richard smile.


	58. Chapter 58

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Shall we start?" I ask as I look at Penny. "Yeah, let's do this." She says and looks for Billy. She waves at him when she sees him and he smiles. Billy starts to tell people that the workshop is going to start.

I see how he tells people who want to participate to stand on one side of the room and the people who only want to watch on the other side. I look at Richard and Nicole and smile.

"Come, have a try." I say as I went to them. Richard looks at his wife who smiles.

"Have a try, then you can decide if you really want dance lessons." I insist with a smile.

"Oh alright, let's do this sweetheart." Richard say and I smile a little wider, I lead them to their place and went back to Penny. She smiles at me.

"Are you ready?" She whispers and I smile at her. "More than anything Pen, I've been missing this so much." She smiles and I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's start. Billy, can I have some music?" Penny asks and Billy nods. I look at Baby, who's having Jon on her arms for a bit. Jane stands next to her with Eddy. Baby looks at me and smiles proudly.

I'm so happy for this opportunity, so thankful to Billy that he gave me this. So grateful to have my family back and be free again.

We're halfway the workshop, I see how people are enjoying it. I see smiling faces, happy faces even. Kids who are trying it too. I give some a few instructions and they listen. I look at Richard and Nicole.

"Don't look at your feet Richard. You have a beautiful wife to look at." I say and he chuckles about it, making Nicole blush a bit. "You're a charmer Castle." Richard says.

"I wouldn't say that." I say and look at Baby who's sitting down now with a smile. Jon came to me and I lift him up on my arms. Jon looks at Richard and smiles.

"You don't look down." He says with a serious face as Richard was looking down again, Richard starts to laugh now and they stop dancing.

"It's like I'm hearing echo's." Richard says and looks at Jon who starts to grin. "He's just like you Johnny."

"Thanks, but I think he'll become better than me eventually. I'll teach him everything I know and I want him to go to Juilliard eventually. He'll be getting the best of the best education." I explain and Jon hugs me tightly.

Nicole looks at Richard and smiles. "I would love to have lessons Richard, maybe Johnny gives private lessons?" She looks at me now and I nod.

"We give private lessons from 2 to 4 in the afternoon." I answer, she looks at Richard who's thinking now.

"We can do that, I could snoop out of work for an hour or two a few times per week." Richard says and I chuckle.

"You want to book a lesson?" I ask. "If you please. We can't stay too long anymore, I promised my wife on a lovely and romantic dinner." Richard says and I smile. I walk to Baby who looks up at me.

"Take Jon, I'm gonna book a private lesson for Richard and Nicole." I say, I give Baby a sweet kiss as I put Jon on her lap. I take the agenda and look in it with a smile. The first two weeks is almost fully booked now, except for the private lessons that is.

"When do you want to have a lesson?" I ask and look at Richard. "Book us in for tomorrow at 2. What will it cost me?" Richard asks and I write their names down.

"Nothing." I say with a smile, Richard's eyebrows went up and he shakes his head. "I can't accept that Castle." Richard says. "Remember the day of my release?" I ask and he smiles. "I'll give you five free private lessons." I say with a smile.

Richard looks at his wife, who only nods and then gives me a short hug. I look at Richard, who starts to smile widely and gives me a hug too.

"But no more than that." Richard points at my chest, I chuckle. "I want to see you earning some money." He adds.

Baby stands up and smiles. "He would give everyone free dance lessons if no one told him that he should ask money for it." Baby says and I give her a kiss.

"Yeah, he has a great heart. Now we're going, we'll see you tomorrow." Richard says and we shake hands. I shake hands with Nicole too and they went away. I look at Baby who lays her hand on my cheek, I take a deep breath as I look in her eyes.

"You're amazing." She whispers. "I love you." I whisper and kiss her again. "Go to Pen, she needs your help." She whispers and push me away. I smile and walk to Penny.

"I would've never thought this would be happening Johnny." Penny says and looks at me, I smile and hug her. She lays her head against my chest. "I'm glad you're here with us Pen, you and the baby will have a good life." I whisper.

"Thank you Johnny, for everything." Penny says and I let her go. "Thank you too Pen." I whisper and she chuckles a little.

"Let's finish up the workshop now." I only give her a nod.


	59. Chapter 59

Baby's P.O.V.

I watch how people are smiling, talking and trying to make dance moves when Johnny and Penny explain some steps. It's good to see how people are interested in getting dance lessons. Jon got off my lap again and walks away.

I look after him and see him going to Eddy and a few friends from school, who seem to want to have dance lessons too. Johnny will change the world, together with Billy and Penny and I've never felt so proud in my life before.

I see Jane handing out flyers to new people coming inside, she's giving candy bags to the kids who are going away. Billy came to me and puts his hands in his pockets. I look up at him and smile.

"It's looking very good." He says as he looks at me, I grab a hand and nod. "I'm so proud of you two. So proud of my son, happy that Pen is with us." I say as I became emotional now. Billy rubs my hand a bit.

"I couldn't have wish for a better life for my cousin. Baby, you're the best for him." He says, I stand up and hug Billy tightly. He smiles as I let him go.

"Thanks to you his dream came true." He says. "Thanks to you too Billy. Look at this." I say and we look at the people again.

I watch how Jon and Eddy went to Johnny and Penny, they let the boys help with the workshop, my stomach starts to rumble. It's almost dinner time. I wanted to go upstairs to start dinner when the door opens again. Billy looks at the people coming inside.

"Your parents are here Baby." He says, I stop in my turn to look at my parents. I'm surprised to see dad coming inside. I haven't seen or hear anything from him since Lisa's wedding.

Mom looks around and smiles, I see Lisa and Neil walking inside too. "My sister is here too." I whisper. "With her husband." Billy adds as he looks at Neil, who's smiling as he looks around.

I walk to mom, who smiles when she sees me coming.

"Hey mom." I say, mom smiles wider and lays her hands on my cheeks. "Baby, you look so happy and beautiful. How are things going?" She asks as I hug her. "I'm so happy mom, and so proud of Johnny." I whisper.

Johnny came to us and smiles, mom let me go and went to hug Johnny as well. Lisa came to hug me as well with a smile. Neil did too, I smile at him and look at Lisa for a second.

"It's looks crowded." Lisa says, Johnny smiles at her. "Yeah, more people came than I expected. I'm already fully booked for the next three weeks." Johnny says, she looks at him and hugs him shortly.

Neil extends his hand and Johnny shakes it. "It looks good Johnny, soon you could teach me how to run a business." Neil says and Johnny laughs about it. "Don't flatter me too much. I couldn't have done it without Billy." Johnny says. Neil looks at Billy and smiles.

"I see Penny is here as well." Mom says, I smile and nod. "She's living with us now. It's a long story but I'm happy she's with us again." I say, mom takes my hands and smiles happily.

I look at dad, who's looking around, his face doesn't seem hard but he's judging. I sigh a little, mom looks at him as well. She then looks back at me with a smile.

"Talk to him Baby, I think he wants to tell you something." Mom whispers, I look at her for a second and then back at dad who's looking at me now. I couldn't read his face right now but I did see a glint of pride in his eyes.

I went to him and he keeps looking at my face. I try to smile at him, I see his face softening up now. It made me smile a little more. I grab him into a hug and he weeps, grabbing me tightly in his arms. I start to cry, I'm a little more emotional and sensitive because of the pregnancy.

"I've missed you so much dad." I whisper, he let me go and looks at my face again. I see he has tears in his eyes as well. "I've missed you too pumpkin." He whispers, then he looks at Johnny who has his hands in his pockets.

"You look so happy, is he really making you happy?" Dad asks, I look at Johnny and hold my hand out to him. He takes it and steps closer. I see how the two men look at each other.

"He's my happiness dad, he's everything I've ever dreamed of. I wish you could see that." I say, Jake looks at me and then at Johnny again. Who's a little agitated now.


	60. Chapter 60

Johnny's P.O.V.

I look at Jake and feel really nervous about this moment. I see how he has softened up and how Baby hugs him and I've seen him cry. I swallow once as I keep on looking at him.

"I've always wished for you to be a doctor or a lawyer, I've always wished for you to have a good life. But most of all." Jake starts as he looks back at Baby, he starts to smile a little again.

"I've always wished for you to be truly happy." Baby smiles now, I let some air out. "I can see how happy you are with Johnny. I got blind by my judgment, of what happened at Kellerman's. I got scared too, I wanted to protect you." Jake says, I lay my arms around Baby and she looks at me for a second.

"I thought that you chose him just to hurt me. It took me a long time to see that this is not the case." I see Jake looking at Marge, who nods at him with a smile. Jake looks at me now.

"Johnny." He says. "Yeah." I give him a nod. "What I did to you is beyond wrong. I know there's nothing that can make this right and I understand if you never will forgive me for this." Jake says and waits a second.

I watch him closely, I didn't see any hesitation now, no pride or whatsoever either. I could see he meant every word he just said.

"Johnny, I truly want to apologize for what I did to you. I should have listened to you and not putting a judgment on you and be stubborn like a mule. I know I can't turn back time, but I do want to have a new start with you." Jake says in a pleading tone now.

"If you let me." He adds after a short moment as he still looks at me.

I listen to every word, I keep on watching his face and I see how he extends his hand to me. I know, I should be angry with him for what he did. Like Baby was truly angry with him as well. But somehow, I couldn't.

I think I've always believed him to have a good heart, but that his pride just got in the way. Baby told me I should be angry with him. I look at her and see her smile, I know what she's thinking and she gives me a nod.

I look back at Jake and start to smile now. I see how he starts to smile as well. I grab his hand and then pull him into a hug.

"There's one thing I've always wished for." I say as I let him go, he looks curious and waits for me to go on.

"I've always wanted to be accepted by you, and I've dreamed of getting your approval to marry your daughter." I say. Jake looks at Baby, then at Marge who smiles while drying her eyes, then back at me.

"You have my blessing…son." He says, I start to smile wider again and hug him again. He weeps and pats me on my back.

"Go get our son." Baby whispers to me while she gives me a kiss on my cheek. I turn and went to look for our son.

I see how Jon is next to Penny, helping her with showing dance steps. I watch how Penny smiles and the people chuckle a little as Jon tries to demonstrate a difficult step. I went to Billy, who's watching Jon and Penny as well with Eddy on his lap.

"Your son is amazing cuz." Billy says as he looks up at me. I smile as I look at my cousin for a moment. He sees a change.

"What's going on?" He asks curious and I chuckle a little. "Jake apologized to me, he has accepted me and given me his blessing." I say without breathing. Billy looks thoughtful.

"Why are you not angry with him cuz? He's the one who broke your heart and because of that you went to that bar and caused that accident." Billy says, Eddy has put his thumb in his mouth and is still looking at Jon and Penny.

I put my hands in my pockets and waggle a little on the balls of my feet while Billy watches me, I sigh a little but didn't stop smiling.

"I just can't." I start, Billy keeps looking at me. "I don't know why, Baby told me as well that I should be angry with him for what he did. I guess I've always believed that he has a good heart, that it's just his pride that got in the way."

"So, you've been for five years in prison. That's not nothing you know." Billy says and I lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I know cuz, but I forgive him. I've learned a lot when I was in there. If I look back at my life, before prison, before I met Baby." I say and Billy looks closely at my face.

"You're a good person cuz, the best person I've ever known in my whole life. You've saved Pen's life too, even while you weren't totally good yourself because you were and still are mentally trying to get stronger."

"Billy, there's one thing I've learned over the whole course of my life." Johnny says and Billy smiles at me, I smile wider now.

"I've learned to forgive, because holding grudges only brings yourself down. Baby has taught me so much as well that summer, you've got no idea how happy I am that I've got my family now. Sure, it wasn't right from Jake to try to keep my son hidden from me. But you know, he did told me about it."

"But it was Marge who told him to do so." Billy says. "Yeah, she told him and he could've refused to do it."

I walk to my son and Penny, telling the people the workshop is over. Penny smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek, I smile happily and lift my son up who starts to giggle.

"You okay?" Jane asks as she sits down next to Billy, he looks at her and smiles. They look back at me and Jon.

"My cousin, he's truly amazing, he has taught me so much in life. How hard it can be and how cruel people can be." Billy inhales deeply and Eddy cuddles up to him, Jane smiles as she watch her son.

"He has the biggest heart." Billy looks at Jane again. "He loves Baby very much." She says and he nods. "Yeah, I knew from the first moment I met Baby that she's made for him. It might sound strange."

"It doesn't, sometimes others see true love before it's even there." Jane says, Billy takes her hand and smiles. "He has forgiven Jake for what he did to him." Billy says and Jane's eyebrows shot up.

"I guess that's what love does." Billy whispers, Jane starts to smile now. She looks in his eyes and sees the love he has for her, it took her breath away.

"I love you." She whispers, he leans in and gives her a kiss. "I love you too."


	61. Chapter 61

Baby's P.O.V.

Lisa looks at me and smiles.

"How far are you now Baby?" I look at her with a smile and take her hands.

"About three months now. I'm having my first echo next week." I answer with a happy smile. Mom looks at me as well and gives me a kiss on my cheek. Dad looks proud.

"The dance school looks amazing." He says and I look at him with a smile. "Yeah, it's great that Johnny got the opportunity because of Billy." I see dad becoming curious.

"I think the two will tell you everything one day, don't rush it." I say.

"By the way." I add and they look at me with their curious eyes. "My work is right there." I say as I walk to the window and point at the school building. Dad stands behind me and smiles.

"You're gonna change the world." He says. "Oh no dad, not me, Johnny will. I only try to teach the children what life's about."

"That, Baby, means that you are changing the world. If children can be better adults, then this world will be a lot better." I turn to dad and smile at him, he looks at me with proud smile and I hug him tightly.

"Johnny makes you a better person." He whispers and I grab him a little tighter.

"I'm so happy dad." I whisper.

Johnny came to us with Jon on his arms and I look at them with a happy smile.

"Mommy, you look happy." Jon says as Johnny hands him over to me. He's getting heavy. "I'm very happy son." I say and he lays his hands on my cheeks.

I give him a kiss on his forehead and he giggles a bit.

"You want to say hello to your grandparents and aunt?" I ask, Jon turns his head to look at dad. I see how Johnny got into a conversation with dad and how they're smiling. It feels really good to see this.

"Grandpa!" Jon says with a smile. He has seen his father smiling as well and his grandfather is too. Dad looks at Jon and smiles.

"Son, you're having a good time?" Dad asks and Jon reaches out to him. It's the first time that Jon seems to want to be with his grandfather. I hand him over and Jon hugs him.

Johnny smiles proudly about his son and looks at me, I went to him and give him a kiss. He takes a deep breath and looks in my eyes. I can see how happy he is, how he feels accepted now. It's all he ever wished for.

"Are daddy and you not fighting anymore?" Jon asks now as he looks with a serious face at dad. Dad looks at me now, he's a little surprised.

"He understands things dad, he's very smart. Smarter than his class mates and he's about a year younger." I say and dad looks at Jon again.

"He knows about our worlds being different and he doesn't want us to fight." Johnny says and dad looks at Johnny before looking back at Jon.

"We're not fighting anymore. I said sorry to your daddy for what I've done and he has forgiven me." Jon looks at his dad and then at his grandfather again. I smile as I see how he's starting to smile now.

Jake weeps a little when Jon hugs him again, he looks at me and I smile with a nod. "I want to go to granny, can I?" Jon asks, dad looks at him with a smile.

"Of course, let's go and say hi to granny." Dad says and walks to mom and Lisa. Neil came to us and smiles. He shakes hands with Johnny.

"Say Johnny." Neil says and Johnny only smiles. "I would love to promote your dance school at the mountain. Maybe it will help you." Neil says. Johnny looks surprised and then grabs Neil into a hug.

"Stop it." Neil says, Penny came to us with a smile and looks at the two men. "It's weird." She whispers and I giggle. "I know right. Let's go upstairs and start dinner." I say and she nods.

"We're going upstairs now for making dinner." I say and Johnny gives me a kiss.

"Tell my parents that they're welcome to stay for dinner, and you too Neil and Lisa as well." I say. "Thanks Baby." Neil says with a smile. I went to Jane to take her with us upstairs.

Opening's day was a huge success, we've been celebrating it the rest of the evening. Johnny closed the doors at half passed ten, since no people were coming anymore. Jon lays in his new bed, Jane went already home with Eddy earlier. Billy said goodnight too and went to my old apartment.

Penny went to bed as well, tomorrow it all will start. I look at Johnny who's undressing himself while he sits on the bed. He looks a lot healthier as well. I lay down and he looks at my face when he turns a bit.

"I love you." He whispers and I smile. "I love you too, come here." I whisper and he chuckles a little. He lays down and grabs me in his arms.

"You have a good heart." I whisper when he's kissing my throat a little. He lifts his head up and looks in my eyes. "You've learned me to be a better person, you've taught me that no matter what people do, there's always someone who will stand up for you."

"I can't have taught you that, I was clueless six years ago." I whisper. "You have." He gives me a soft kiss. "You stood up for me back then, you helped Pen and no matter what your father did, you came to get me out of prison."

I sigh and he smiles, he starts to kiss my throat again. I close my eyes and inhale deeply.

"I've never thought you to forgive the person who has been hurting you most." He lifts his head up again. "Baby." I see him thinking.

"I know what you want to say, and it's good. I'm proud of you, because you did something I had a hard time doing. You really have a good heart." I whisper, he keeps looking in my eyes for a long moment.

"Will you ever forgive your father?" He whispers. "I have, but I don't think I'll ever forget. I've seen you two talking a lot today." He smiles and let his fingers run over my cheek.

"It was good to see you both smiling and talking. It's something I've always wished for." I whisper and he gives me a kiss. "You got your wish come true."

"Your father has a good heart, I've always believed that." He whispers. "Oh Johnny, you're a very strong and very good person if you can forgive him for what he did."

"I'm so happy Baby." He whispers, I kiss him and he kisses me back holding his breath.

"I want to ask him to give me away on our wedding day. I'm ready now, and I want him to be there." I whisper, I see how he starts to smile wider now. He starts to kiss me again and rolls over. I giggle as he kisses my throat again.


	62. Chapter 62

Johnny's P.O.V.

The months flew by, and it was only getting better for me and the dance school. We're very busy now, people seem to love to come and dance. I see how happy Billy is too and Penny. Both girls have a little bump now, though penny's a little bigger and it's good to see how close they are and talk about baby stuff and so.

I'm really happy that Penny is here and decided to keep the baby. I can't wait to take care of both babies. It might sound strange to outsiders because Penny's baby is not mine. But I don't care.

"We're going to the store, we need food for dinner. You need anything?" Baby asks as she came to me, I'm teaching the young ones. Jon is getting lessons too. I found him a sweet, cute, little dance partner and I watch how they giggle.

Baby looks at her son as well with a proud smile. I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good, are your parents still coming today?" I ask, Baby smiles and nods. "I'll be back soon, don't go away." She whispers and I chuckle about it, giving her a sweet kiss again.

"Daddy?" Jon came to me with a bright smile. "Yes, son?" I ask and kneel in front of him. "Can Audrey stay for dinner?" He asks, I look at Audrey who's looking shy and I smile at my son.

"Sure, but your grandparents will come too, so you behave young man." I say and Jon giggles a little and hugs me. "Go, we're going further." I say and Jon quickly went to Audrey again.

After the lessons I see Marge and Jake coming inside and I smile. I walk to them.

"How are you?" Marge asks with a smile. "Good, life is good." I answer as Jake gives me a hug too. I smile at him.

They look at Jon dancing a bit with Audrey. He's telling her how to do a step, it made me look at him as well.

"He's just like you." Marge whispers and I chuckle a little. "Yeah, sometimes a bit too much. Audrey is his dance partner, she stays for dinner too with her mom." I say as I look back at them.

"You need to keep an eye on him son." Jake says in a teasing tone and I laugh about it. "Dr. Houseman is right cuz." Billy says as he has heard it, I look at him with a smile. Jane walks inside with Eddy who went to Jon.

"Where's Baby?" Marge asks. "She's with Pen to the store, buying groceries for today's dinner." I answer and she smiles. "Baby wants us to be healthy, so everything needs to be fresh." I add.

"That's good." Jake says with a nod.

"I need to receive payments now and hopefully book people again. If you please, you can go upstairs already. Jane can bring you up." I say and Jane only nods. They follow her to the back to go upstairs. On that moment Baby and Penny came back.

I'm receiving the lesson's money, except for those who are paying a monthly fee. I book them in for next week again. People thank me and went away when Baby came to me.

"Your parents have arrived, they're upstairs with Jane." I say as I gave her a kiss. "I will start making dinner with Pen. Don't take too long." She whispers and I gave her a kiss again.

"I love you." I whisper when she walks upstairs after calling for Jon. The kids and Audrey's mom went behind Baby and Penny upstairs.

I start to clean the room, Billy went to lock the door, we're closed now for about an hour and then will open up again for the adults' lessons.

I'm smiling happily while I'm sweeping the floor, Billy looks at me and smiles.

"It's good to see you so happy cuz." He says and I look at him. "I'm really happy cuz, life is good now, I have you in my life, I have Baby, I'm gonna be a dad again. Penny's here with us."

I sweep on and Billy came to me to hug me tightly, I chuckle a little as I pat him on his back.

"When will the wedding be?" Billy asks, I stop sweeping again. Baby and I have been talking about this.

"Baby thinks that doing it on Jon's birthday will be very special. So we're looking at places where we can book that date." I answer. "That's in about four weeks, she's sure she doesn't want to wait until the baby is born?" He asks.

"She can't wait anymore, if it was for her we would've been married last week but she wants to ask her father something important and they only could come today." I say, Billy chuckles a little.

"Let's go upstairs then." Billy says, I put the broom away and we walk upstairs.

I see the kids playing with the toys, I see Jake, Jane, Audrey's mother and Penny sitting at the table. Penny is cutting the cabbage with a happy smile. Billy went to Jane and gave her a kiss.

I walk to the kitchen and Baby looks at me. Marge is helping Baby, they've been talking.

"Hey, you need help?" I nearly whisper. "No, go and join the rest. It will not take long anymore." She says, I give her a kiss again and open the fridge. I take a beer for Billy and a cola for myself before I walk to the living room.

"This is a very nice home Johnny." Jake says with a smile, he hadn't got the chance yet to tell me. "Thanks, I love it here."

"You're going to visit your mates at the prison soon?" Billy asks, I look at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm going tomorrow in the morning. I'll take Jon with me, he's wanting to see them again." Billy smiles a bit.

Jane gives a little sigh, I look at her for a second and then at my son. Audrey's mother is smiling as she sips her wine.

"I didn't know you still have contact." Jake says in all honesty, I look at him with a smile. "Three guys became really good friends to me, they've helped me through my deepest depressions." I could see the regret on his face.

"I'm going to invite them to come to the wedding. I would love them to come." I say and sip my cola. "Is that allowed?" Jake asks curious.

"I hope so, they'll be heavy guarded probably. I'm inviting Richard and his wife as well. He's the ward at the prison." I say. Billy looks at Jane and sees her face.

"Ask him." He whispers and she looks at him, I look at them and became curious. Jane looks at me and I wait for her to ask whatever she wants to ask me.

"Is it possible to invite my father too? I would like to see him again but I don't dare to go to the prison now. So Billy thought that maybe the wedding would be a good idea. But only if you want to." Jane says, my brows went up a little.

I did had a conversation with her about her father, that was about a month ago. She asked me things about him. Maybe it would be good for her to reconnect with him, he has been lonely in prison while I was in.

"I can invite him, I hope you can reconnect with him." I say with a smile now, Jane let out some air and smiles a little now. "Thanks Johnny." She nearly whispers. "Anything for family." I say with a wink.

I know the rest is curious now, Jake looks curious at Jane but didn't ask. She stands up and walks to the kitchen.


	63. Chapter 63

Baby's P.O.V.

I turn the meat around and smile, mom checks on the potatoes and then looks at me with a smile.

"It's good to see you so happy Baby. Do you have a date for the wedding?" She asks and I look at her.

"Yes, I want it to be on Jon's birthday. I know it might sound weird, but I think it's very special. I don't want too big, we're looking for a place." I say and look at the meat again.

"Don't you want Kellerman's? You know Neil has offered." Mom says and I shake my head.

"It's a very nice offer from him mom, but Johnny wants to invite a few inmates who became his friends. They can't go out of the state. Besides." I say and I see mom starting to frown.

"Kellerman's is too fancy for us as well. I just want something small, maybe just even here at the dance school." I say as I turn the meat again.

"You're sure you want convicts at your wedding Baby? It sounds kinda dangerous." Mom says and I chuckle about it, my other hand rubs my belly a bit.

"They're nice mom, Jon loves them and Johnny cares about them. They've helped him so much to get through his worse times and he really wants them to be there, besides, he invites the prison ward as well. I don't think you have to worry." I say as I lower the fire.

"It's just the idea Baby." Mom says. "I understand mom." Mom looks at me and thinks.

"You would have stayed with him no matter what Baby, even if he would have gotten more sentence." Mom says and I look at her face. I see her loving smile and went for a hug.

"I can't love anyone else." I whisper and mom hugs me back.

Jane came to us with the first bowl of cabbage. I look at her and smile, she looks at me with a smile too.

"Is Pen done already?" I ask. "Not yet, this is one half of the cabbage, she's cutting the other half now." Jane says as she looks at the meat.

"It's almost done, tell the men to dress the table." I say and she nods. "Will do in a bit, I asked Johnny if he wants to invite my father too." Jane says, mom looks curious at Jane now.

"What did he say?" I ask with a smile. "He will invite him, the neutral environment could help a lot. I just don't dare to take the first step since I haven't seen him for years." Jane says, giving a little sigh as she opens the cupboard.

"It'll be fine J." I say with a smile while I rub my belly again.

"Billy wants to try for a baby now." Jane says after some moments of silence as she's putting the cutlery on the kitchen counter as well. I turn and look at her and start to giggle now. Mom's eyebrows went up now.

"Stop it Baby." Jane says and I giggle a little more. "He said that seeing his cousin being so happy, how he's with Jon and how he's looking forward to become a father again and even an uncle. And himself becoming an uncle as well, as he says it." Jane tells us and mom starts to smile now.

"He told me he's starting to feel it as well." I smile. "Do you want a baby from him?" I ask as I take a plate so I could lay the meat on it. I order mom to put the potatoes in a bowl as well and I start to make the gravy.

"I'm not gonna say yes or no yet. I'm just not really sure." Jane says. "Take your time." I say as I stir in the casserole. Jane went to get the men to tell them to dress the table.

Penny came to us with the other half of the cabbage.

"Have you cut the cucumber as well?" I ask, she looks at me with a grin, as she shows another bowl. I chuckle about her face. "You're doing fine Penny?" Mom asks, Penny looks at her and rubs her belly.

"It's getting a little in the way with dancing, but Johnny doesn't want me to do too much now." She says and I smile as I start to mix the vegetables.

"He cares a lot." Mom says. "Oh yes, we can't do anything that he doesn't want us to do." I say and Penny giggles. "It's like he's also becoming the father of my child." She says and I giggle.

"He really feels like that Pen, you know that." I rub my belly when the two men came to us. Dad has followed them. "Can I help too?" He asks, mom gives him the bowl with the potatoes and shoo'd him back to the dining table.

When we all finally sat at the table, eating, I look at Johnny who's eating with a happy smile. I see how Jon sits between Audrey and Eddy, they're talking about dancing. Audrey's mother sits next to her daughter and Jane, they're talking.

I chuckle about Penny's face, she's like a hungry animal, she snacks a lot as well lately. She blames it on the baby. Mom and dad are talking with Billy. I look at Johnny again and he smiles at me.

"Shall I ask him now?" I whisper, he looks in my eyes for a moment and then gives me a nod. I take a deep breath.

"Dad?" I ask and dad looks at me. "Yes pumpkin?" He's curious. I stand up and went to him while a hand lays on my belly.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" He's a little concerned now. I take his hands with a smile. "I am, I just want to ask you something." I say and he nods at me.

"You want to give me away on my wedding?" I ask, dad looks at mom and she smiles widely now. He looks back at me and I could see a tear appearing. "I would love to pumpkin." He stands up and hugs me tightly.

"When is the wedding?" He asks. "On Jon's birthday. It's special to me. We'll let you know once we have the place." I say and he hugs me again.

That's settled then, I'm happy I finally asked, it's like a weight lifting off my shoulders.

I hug him tightly and then let him go again. He has a proud smile on his face and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I went back to sit down and eat on, I look at Johnny and he gives me a kiss on my cheek.

My life is good, seeing Johnny doing so well makes me really happy. He had no nightmares anymore since a few weeks. I could see how much easier he sleeps and that he feels more rested now.


	64. Chapter 64

Johnny's P.O.V.

As I arrive at the prison with Jon, we step out and he takes my hand. I smile at him as we walk to the door.

"Daddy?" Jon asks and I look at him again. "What is it son?" I ask, he looks up at me.

"Will I ever get in prison too? Like you?" He asks, I stop walking and kneel in front of him. He looks at my face, I could see him thinking and being serious about this. I lay my hands on his shoulders.

"Son." I start. "I want you to try not to get in prison. Don't do anything bad, okay? I wouldn't want to see you ending up in there. It's not good. Stay out of trouble." I point at his little chest with the last part.

He nods and smiles, then he hugs me tightly.

"It would break my heart if you get in prison." I whisper as I hug him tightly. "I will be good daddy, I promise." He says.

I smile as I let him go and stand straight again. He takes my hand and we walk on.

"Will Shane ever come out Daddy? And George and Rick?" He asks, we look at each other and I smile a little.

"Shane needs three more years, Rick has five more years to go." I answer. "And George?" He asks. "George has life-time sentence." I say.

"What does that mean?" He asks as we are at the door. I look at him thoughtful. "It means that he never gets out."

I open the door and we went inside, the receptionist sees us and smiles.

"Looking good Johnny." She says and I smile as I lift my son up on my arm. "Hello prince charming." She says and Jon giggles a little. "Hello!" He says.

"We're coming to visit my friends." I say and she looks on some papers. "Alright, I'll warn them that you've arrived." She says and stands up.

"Wait." I say and she turns. "Is it possible that I can see Burke too?" I ask, she walks to her desk again and looks at some papers.

"He hasn't got visitors in years, you really want to see him too?" She asks as she looks back up. "Yeah, it's kinda important. Is it possible?" I ask again.

"It is." She says, but I could see her being really curious. "I'll warn him too." She says and walks away now. I went to sit down with Jon.

After five minutes the door to the visiting room opens and I see Kendrick coming into the waiting room. When he sees me he starts to smile.

"Johnny." He says and I stand up now. Jon takes my hand and we walk to Kendrick. "Kendrick." I say with a smile, Kendrick looks at me and then at Jon.

"You're looking good. I guess your fiancée takes good care of you." He says and I start to grin. "She's the best." I answer and he chuckles.

"Come, I bring you to the guys." He says and we follow him into the visiting room. I see the four guys sitting at the table, smiling and talking a bit. Jon let my hand go and runs to them.

"Your son is amazing." Kendrick says. "Yeah, he's my world." I say. "Here you go, you have thirty minutes." I watch how he walks away and I went to the table.

The guys look at me and smile widely. They stand up and I greet them all with a short hug. Jon wants to sit on George's lap. I sit down and look at them.

"You're looking as if you've never missed me." I say and they laugh. "Stop it you, we could say the same." Shane says and I chuckle. "You're looking really good." Rick says and I grin.

"I feel really good too. I can't wait for the wedding and the baby to be born." I say. "Is Baby showing already?" George asks and I look at him. "Yes, she's having a bump and I sing to it every evening when we're in bed." I smile happily.

"What about your best friend?" Shane asks with interest, I look at him and roll my eyes. I know he likes Penny a lot. I took her with me last time, together with Baby, the guys wanted a proper meeting with the girls. Shane got a crush on Penny ever since.

"She's doing great." I say and wink. Shane grins and I chuckle. "Damn, it's really good to see you like this." Rick says and I smile at him.

"Dave, how are you?" I ask as I look at him, Dave has been quiet and I could see that he's curious but didn't want to disturb the conversation. "I'm fine Johnny, thanks for asking and for wanting to see me too. I just wonder why." He says and I smile again.

"I'll tell you in a bit, but first this." I say and look at all of them, they look curious at me. "I invite you four to come to my wedding." I say and I see how their mouths drop.

"Really? That's awesome!" Rick says and I chuckle. "You're sure you want us there? It's your special day." Shane asks, making me look at him. "Of course I'm sure Shane. You're my friends." I say and Shane starts to smile wider now.

"Maybe you can have a dance or two with Penny." I wink and he starts to blush, making the others to chuckle about his face. "Are we allowed to come?" Rick asks.

"Of course Rick, this is a special invitation and I'm sure Johnny will invite Costelli too. We're allowed to attend a special event once a year, if we get invited." George explains, he looks back at me. "I feel honored Johnny. When is the wedding?" George asks.

"15th of May, it's on Jon's birthday." I say, they look at Jon who's grinning a bit. "That's special." Shane says. "Baby wants it."

"But why me too Johnny?" I look at Dave now and smile. "Your daughter has asked me if I wanted to invite you as well." I answer, I see how his astonishment grows and how he became speechless.

"I can see you got many questions now." I say, the other three became very curious now as well.

"How do you know her?" Dave nearly whispers, he has never thought this would be happening. "She has banned me from her life, she told me she didn't want to have anything to do with me because I'm in prison." He says and swallows.

"I know, she had a hard time with accepting the fact that you're a fraud and being in prison. When I discovered she's your daughter, she didn't want to talk about you at all." I say as I thought about that day, it was the day of my release.

Dave sighs and looks down. I lay my hand on his shoulder to make him look up again. He sees my smile.

"A month ago she started to talk to me about you, we had a good conversation." I say. "What did she say?" He asks, I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "I know you still love her, I think she still loves you too. She has asked me about you and how you're doing." I say and think a bit.

"I think she wants to reconnect, but she doesn't dare to take that first step to come here. The wedding is neutral ground. You still want to come?" I ask. Dave sniffs once. "Yes, I would love too." Jon got off George's lap and went to Dave who smiles at him.

"Tell me Johnny, how do you know my daughter?" Dave asks again, I could see the other three are curious as well. "Eddy is my best friend." Jon says and Dave looks a little confused at him.

"Eddy is Jane's son, he's going to school with Jon. They're in the same class. Jane and Baby are best friends." I say and Dave looks at me again. Then I see him starting to smile. "I have a grandson?" He asks, Jon hugs him and Dave weeps a little.

"Yeah, I think he would love to meet you as well." I say. "Is she married as well? To his father?" I could see he got so many questions. "No." I say and his eyebrows shot up.

"Jane is together with my cousin. They're very happy, she became family to me and to Baby as well." I say. "And your cousin? Is he like you?" Dave asks and I chuckle, Jon giggles. "You'll love him." I wink and Dave only smiles.

"Wouldn't it be great if you could reconnect with her?" Rick asks, Dave looks at him and nods. I know I just made his life a little better now, he has something to look forward to. I just hope that Jane really wants to reconnect with him.

Richard came to us and they look at him, I did as well. "Hey Johnny, I just heard you came to visit." Richard says and I stand up to give him a short hug. "Yeah, not only visit, I just invited them to my wedding and I would love it if you come too." I say and I see how Richard starts to smile.

"I would love to come with Nicole." He says. "Great, I'll send you an official invitation very soon." I say and Richard chuckles. "Make one for these here too, then I can arrange everything for them to come too." He says and I nod.

"Visiting time is over, I sadly needed to tell you that." Richard says and the guys stand up now. Jon hugs them and I did too. "See you on your wedding mate." Shane says and I smile.

"Behave well guys." I say and they smile while waving. We wave as Richard guides them back to the common room. Kendrick guides me to the door.

"It's good that you do this, they behave a lot better since you got out." He says and I look at him. "That's great to hear. One day they'll be good persons for real." I say. "Let's hope for that, everyone deserves a chance to better themselves." He says and I couldn't agree more with him.

"You're a good person Kendrick. I'll see you soon again." I say and we shake hands. Jon wants to do that too and Kendrick smiles at him. "Be like your dad boy." He says and Jon grins. We went back home.


	65. Chapter 65

Baby's P.O.V.

It's Jon's birthday today and my wedding day as well. It's a very special day and Jon could feel that. He's sitting on my lap, cuddling up to me as we just had breakfast.

"You're happy that mommy and daddy are going to marry today?" I ask and he nods. Johnny has been explaining to him what it all means. "Do I get presents too mommy?" He asks, I chuckle a little and give him a kiss on his head.

"Of course, it's your birthday. You get a cake with candles too, so you can make a wish. You want to make a wish?" I ask and he nods. "I will wish for a brother." He whispers and I giggle a little.

"What if you get a sister?" I ask, he looks up at me and smiles. "Then I will be happy too mommy." I cuddle him a little more.

"You're ready with breakfast?" Penny asks as she came from the kitchen. "Yeah, are you?" I ask as I see her nibbling on a piece of cheese. She looks at it and then at me again.

"You really gonna ask me that?" She asks and I giggle. "Gosh, this baby with be a monster when it's born." She says and I giggle again. Her belly got doubled in size in the last month.

"Come, Jane and Marge are waiting. We want to prepare you." Penny says, I put Jon on his feet. Mom has told dad to be a babysitter for the time being, so dad sits on the couch with Eddy and Jon joins them now.

Johnny is downstairs with Billy. We got a pastor who wanted to do the wedding here at the dance school. We have tried at many places but the date was fully booked at all of them already. I guess we just started a little late with planning everything.

I didn't mind, getting married at home is even more special. And it only will be our family, Johnny's friends, Richard and Nicole, mom and dad, Lisa and Neil, Max too, Audrey and her mother because of Jon's birthday as well. We've invited some of Jon's and Eddy's class mates too with their parents.

I stand up and walk with Penny to my bedroom upstairs. I see mom and Jane, mom is helping Jane with her dress. Both Penny and Jane are my maids of honor. Penny walks inside behind me and went to sit down.

"We tried to put Penny's dress on, but she's too big for it now." Mom says and I look at Penny, who only points at her belly.

"It's okay, put something comfortable on Pen. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I say and Penny stands up again. "Thanks Baby." She hugs me. "I just find it more important that you're here with me on this special day."

"I love you." Penny says and we hug again. "I love you too."

"Let me help you Pen." Mom says and they walk to Penny's bedroom to look for something nice and comfortable. I look at Jane and smile.

"You're looking very beautiful J, are you ready to see your father?" I ask, she turns to me as she was looking in the mirror for a moment. "I think so, I'm nervous though. You think I can reconnect with him?" She asks, I take her hands and smile.

"I'm sure you can, and I think he would be very happy if you're in his life again." I say. "It would be good for Eddy to know his grandfather." I add, she sighs a little. "I hope he won't be a bad influence on my son."

"Eddy is very smart J, and Jon has been telling him a lot about prison. I heard him telling Eddy to never get into prison. I think Johnny has told him that." I say and Jane smiles.

"Your man is one of a kind Baby." She says and I smile. "Yours is too." I say and we start to giggle a little. "Billy's very special. I've got some news for him, but I'll tell him later." She says. I look at her face and then at her belly and back at her smiling face.

"You mean?" I ask curiously and she only nods, I hug her tightly. "That would be amazing J." I whisper. "I feel complete. If that makes any sense?" I giggle a bit. "It does." She starts to smile.

"I just hope I won't become like Pen." She whispers and we giggle again. "I think she's having a twin." I say and it made Jane think.

Mom and Penny came back and I look at Penny. "You look beautiful." I say. "Stop it Baby." She says and I chuckle a little. "Come, let us help you now. It's almost time."

Mom walks to the closet and takes the dress out. "I hope it still fits." I say and they chuckle.

They help me getting in my dress. It's a strapless simple but elegant dress. I look in the mirror and smile and I arrange my bossom a little. The ladies look at me and Penny chuckles a little. I turn and look at her.

"I've got a big cleavage. I never knew." I say as I turn back to the mirror. Mom chuckles a little. "You look very beautiful Baby." Mom says and I smile at her. "Johnny won't be able to keep his eyes off." Penny says and I giggle about it.

"Let me do your make-up Baby." Jane says and I sit down, mom kneels and helps me to put my shoes on. They did my hair as well.

"When is Lisa coming?" I ask and look at mom. "She'll be here in a bit, they need to pick up Max." Mom answers and I smile. "Gosh, it's still so weird to know that they're family now." Penny says and I giggle.

"Max has turn 180 degrees around." I say and Penny smiles. Penny takes some chips and eats. "Let's go downstairs. I think guests have arrive already." Mom says and walks to the stairs. We follow her to the living room.

Dad sees us coming and stands up. He looks at me and gives me a proud smile.

"You look so beautiful Baby." He says as he takes my hands. I give him a kiss on his cheek. "Johnny will melt when he sees you." I giggle about it and he smiles. "Are you ready?" I ask as I look at him.

"More than anything pumpkin, I'm so ready to give you to the best man you'll ever know." My smile grew wider, this is a huge compliment to Johnny and it's so good to see that dad has totally accepted him now.

"Let's go girls. Kids? Come, it's going to start soon." Mom say and the two boys went to her. Jon looks at me and smiles. "You look pretty mommy." He says, I kneel a little and give him a kiss.

"Go to your father, make sure you've got your suit on." Jon smiles and hugs me. "I love you mommy." I close my eyes. "I love you too." I whisper and let him go. "Now go." I say and he takes mom's hand.

I stand straight again and smile as I watch them going downstairs. I inhale deeply and turn to dad again, he smiles and takes my hands again. We just need to wait for the sign to go downstairs.


	66. Chapter 66

Johnny's P.O.V.

Billy helps me with my bow tie, I exhale a little and he looks at my face.

"You're nervous?" He asks, I look at him and smile. "Just a little." I say. "You'll be fine cuz, she's not going anywhere."

"Thanks cuz, for being here with me." I say and he chuckles. "I love you cuz, I wouldn't want to leave your life anymore."

I got a little sentimental and I grab him into a tight hug.

"I love you too cuz." I whisper and let him go. I look in the mirror and Billy looks at me.

"Did I told you that we're trying for a baby?" Billy asks and I turn to him. "You haven't, you really want that?" I ask and he nods with a smile.

"I want to know how it is to be a father." He says. "You've got Eddy now." I say and he smiles. "And I love him very much, but I think it's different than having a baby of my own blood."

"You're becoming an uncle too, you'll get enough practice then." He starts to laugh about it and I chuckle about his face.

"You'll be a great dad cuz." I say. "Not as great as you, you're not only gonna raise your own baby, you're going to raise Pen's too." Billy says and I think about Penny now.

"She's huge now, she has a very big belly." I say with a little sigh. "Yeah, but she eats like non-stop." I smile about that. That is true, Penny craves a lot for food and I try to make her eat healthy but she's getting stubborn and bossy. I guess it's the hormones.

"You think she's getting a twin?" He asks and I turn to him with my eyebrows up. "What makes you think that?" I ask and start to frown. "Well, Penny and Baby are somewhat as far in their pregnancy. I mean, they both have like a month to go and her belly is literally twice as big as Baby's."

It made me think and then I start to smile. "If she's having a twin, I hope it will be a boy and a girl." I say and Billy chuckles. "Your house will be very crowded."

"I love that, the more babies the merrier." I wink at Billy, who on his turn starts to blush.

We went into the dance room and I smile. We've put up tables that we could borrow from the school. Together with the chairs. The tables are dressed, we've hung up some balloons as well, also because it's Jon's birthday. There are white roses on the tables. I inhale deeply again.

"You're ready?" Billy asks and I look at him. "More than anything." I say and Billy smiles.

There's a knock on the door and I walk to it. Upon opening it I see the pastor, I smile as I let him in. He looks around and smiles. The guests will arrive in a bit but I'm glad the pastor is already here.

"It looks good here, very intimate. I've heard so much about this place." The pastor says with a smile as he looks at me now. "I hope nothing bad." Making Billy chuckle a little.

"No, only good things. I heard from people how good you are in instructing dance. I also heard that the famous Penny Johnson works here." He says, it made Billy and I to chuckle again. The pastor looks at us both now, a little confused but he keeps smiling.

"But what I heard the most is that you give people, and especially children who are poor, a chance to dance. A chance to make a career if they wish for that."

I only nod at him and put my hands in my pockets.

"It's good to see that this world still has good people, that don't care as much about their own things as they do about other's." He says, he holds up a finger. "And especially who don't seem to care about materialism."

"You want something to drink? I guess you had quite some trip." I say as I walk with him to a table, he sits down. "Thank you, yes that would be lovely. I'm glad I found it without getting lost." He say while Billy came to him with a glass of water.

"Thank you." As he sips, I smile at him. "Where's the bride?" He asks and I smiles wider now. "She's upstairs, getting ready and waiting for the ceremony to start." He smiles as he looks at my face.

Billy went to the door and opens it, I see guests coming inside. School parents with their kids. Billy lead them to a table especially reserved for the kids and one for the parents.

They smile at me and I only wave. Some of the kids come here for dance lessons as well. Audrey came inside as well with her mother, I smile as she came to me to greet me. I look at Audrey who's smiling too.

"You're excited?" I ask and she nods heavily, I chuckle a little and show her and her mother the seats. They sit down and look around.

Jon came downstairs with Eddy and the ladies. I look at them and smile. Billy's eyes are glued on Jane and I chuckle a little. He walks to her and gives her a kiss. Jon came to me.

"Daddy, mommy said I need to put my suit on." I smile and lift him up. Then he sees the pastor and smiles, extending his hand. "Hello, young man." The pastor says. "Hello, it's my birthday today." Jon says excited and I chuckle.

"If you excuse me, sir." I say and the pastor nods. I walk to the back room and help Jon to put his suit on.

"Mommy looks very pretty." He says and I look at him with a smile. "You do too son." I say as I put his little bow tie on. He giggles and hugs me tightly. "I love you daddy." I close my eyes. "I love you too son."

"Let's go and say hi to your friends." I say and he nods, I put him on the ground and we walk into the dance room again. Jon walks to his friends to greet them and I smile at him.

Lisa, Neil and Max came inside. I smile wider now and went to them. I shake hands with Neil and Max and Lisa gives me a hug.

"You're looking good Johnny." Max says. "Thanks Max, I feel great." I say, Billy came to us as well, shaking hands.

"Billy, you're looking good too." Max says. "Thank you, sir." Billy says. "Please, just say Max. I'm not your boss anymore." Max points at his chest.

"Can I see my sister?" Lisa asks and I look at her. "She's upstairs with your father." I say, she thanks me and went upstairs.

I lead Neil and Max to their seats, the main table, which is for the family. There's one table for my friends. It's at the other side than the one from the kids and the parents, I reckon they might not all feel too comfortable if they would be too close.


	67. Chapter 67

Reader's P.O.V.

The door opens and Richard and Nicole are coming inside. Johnny smiles and went to them.

"Looking good Johnny." Richard says as they shake hands. "The guys are in the van, waiting, you want them to come inside already?" Richard asks.

"Are you the only one with them?" Johnny asks making Richard laugh. "Of course not. Kendrick and Susan are the guards. Kendrick made me crazy about wanting to do this. I guess he just wants to be at your wedding." Richard teases and Johnny chuckles about it.

"Let them in. Come Nicole, I'll show you your seats." Johnny says, Nicole nods and follows him to the family table.

Susan came inside first, smiling as she looks around. Shane, Rick, George and Dave walk inside behind her, being cuffed. It's quite upsetting to see, but these are the regulations. Kendrick came inside behind Dave.

Richard walks to the table and sits down next to Nicole. Johnny went to his friends and hug them.

"Looking good Johnny." Rick says, making Johnny roll his eyes. "I hear that too much now." Making them all laugh. "Come, I've got a table for you guys." Johnny says and they follow him to the table.

Johnny could see how the parents got a little cautious now. Neil and Max got too. Jane sees her father and swallows, she's nervous and Billy takes her hand. She looks at him.

"You want to say hello?" He whispers, she looks at him again and then nods. They stand up and Billy guides her to her father. Dave looks up and sees his daughter, he burst out in tears and stands up.

"Go." Billy pushes her a little, Johnny went to stand next to Billy and Jane quickly went to her father for a tight hug.

"It's gonna be alright." Johnny says with a smile. Billy looks at him and smiles. "I truly hope so." He sighs a little. They watch as they see Jane and Dave talking a little, Kendrick keeps his eyes on them as well.

Jane went to Billy and smiles with tears in her eyes. Billy gives her a sweet kiss.

"Dad wants to meet you and Eddy. Can you get him?" She asks, Billy nods and walks to the kids' table. Jane looks at Johnny and then hugs him tightly.

"Thank you, it means a lot." She whispers. "I hope you can reconnect with him, and visit him in jail as well." Johnny says, she looks at him with a smile.

"I will, I want to." She says and I smile. Billy came with Eddy and smiles. Eddy is curious on what's going on. He sees the inmates and became more curious.

"Come son, I want you to meet your grandfather." Jane says and Eddy makes big eyes. Jane has told him eventually that his grandfather is in prison for many years, but she didn't told him that he would come to the wedding.

Jane walks with Eddy to her father and Billy follows them.

"Dad, meet your grandson Eddy." Jane says with a happy smile. Dave looks at Eddy with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"You look just like your mother." Dave says and Eddy became a little shy now, he looks at his mom and she nudges him to go to his grandfather. Eventually he went and they hug. Billy waits his turn and smiles. Shane looks at Billy.

"You're Johnny's cousin, right?" Shane asks. "Yeah, I'm Billy." Billy says and shakes hands with Shane, and so he also shakes hands with Rick and George. "You can see you're related." George says, Billy chuckles a little.

Billy looks at Dave, who's eying Billy now. "I'm Dave, Jane's father. You must be her boyfriend." Dave says and extends his hand to Billy while Eddy sits on his lap now. Billy shakes it and smiles.

"That's me, sir, Billy Kostecki." Billy says with a smile. "That runs in the family indeed." Kendrick says and the guys laugh. "I haven't been called sir in twenty years, but please do call me Dave." Dave says and smiles. He approves of Billy and looks at Jane with a proud smile.

"Don't ever lose this man princess." Jane giggles a little and takes Billy's hand.

"Never, I've got some news for you three." Jane says, Billy looks curious at her as well. Eddy got off Dave's lap and went to his mother.

"What news?" Dave's curious about it. "I'm pregnant." She says and looks from her father to Billy, who's mouth just dropped and she giggles while giving him a kiss. The guys whistle about it.

"Are you sure?" Billy asks. "Very. I've got the tests at home." She says, he starts to grin and hug her tightly. Johnny has heard it and went to them to congratulate them as well.

"The family only grows." Johnny says as he grabs Billy's head. "Thanks cuz." Billy says and they hug tightly.

Jon came to see what's going on and then sees the guys. He starts to grin. "Shane! Rick! George!" He says and they look at him. "You're looking very handsome boy, just like your father." Shane says and Jon giggles.

He went for a hug and also hugs Dave, Eddy wants to sit on Dave's lap again and starts to tell Jon that Dave is his grandfather.

Lisa came downstairs and sees the inmates and got a little cautious. Johnny has seen all the reactions and sighs a little, he's not ashamed of his friends and he hopes that people will calm a little down.

At least he had told the pastor about them already, he's the only one who wasn't cautious as he told Johnny that every child from God is welcome.

"Where's Penny?" Shane asks as he looks eagerly at Johnny, who starts to chuckle a little. "I think she has snuck upstairs again, she's eating constantly. I think she's getting a twin." Johnny says and Shane made big eyes.

The others start to laugh about his face. Billy chuckles about it. He clearly could see that Shane got a huge crush on Penny.

"Go get Pen cuz, otherwise she'll never leave the kitchen." Johnny says and Billy laughs about it.

The pastor went to Johnny. "The ceremony is about to start. Make people ready." Johnny nods and looks at Billy, who only nods and went to the stairs.

"Behave." Johnny points at his friends who start to grin at him. "Come son." Johnny says and Jon walks with his father to the pastor. Jane took Eddy to the family table to sit down.


	68. Chapter 68

Baby's P.O.V.

I see Penny coming back upstairs and going to the kitchen. "Pen?" I ask and she looks at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. It's like I'm hungry all the time." I chuckle about her face. "Then stay here with dad and I. I could use your company."

She came to me with a piece of cheese again. I roll my eyes. Dad looks at her and smiles.

"When are you due Penny?" Dad asks. "About a month." Penny says, dad looks at her belly. "I think you're having a twin." Penny's mouth drops and I giggle about her face.

"What makes you think that?" She asks and lays her free hand on her belly. "Well, you're eating for four people and you're as far as Baby but your belly is like double the size." Dad explains.

"You think so too Baby?" Penny looks at me. "Yeah, but it would be amazing Pen." I say and she starts to smile. "How am I going to raise two babies?" She asks.

"Don't worry Pen, we're here for you." I say and take her hand. Dad looks at us and smiles. "This house with be crowded." Dad says and we giggle.

"I think Johnny will love it the most. He's so looking forward to the babies." I say and dad smiles.

After some time, Billy came upstairs. We look at him and he smiles. I stand up and went to him.

"You're looking very beautiful Baby. Johnny won't be able to keep his eyes off." I giggle and he smiles. "I was told to come upstairs to get Pen but then the pastor told Johnny it's time.

I nod and smile, I look at Penny and hug her. "Go downstairs already." I say.

"I've got news." Billy says with a grin now. I smile wider and hug him. "Okay, I guess you knew already." He says and I giggle.

"What news Billy?" Penny asks curious. "I'm going to be a father as well." He says, Penny grabs him into a tight hug as well.

"Congratulations Billy." Dad says and extends his hands, Billy shakes it. "Thank you, sir." He says.

"Let's go." Billy says and takes Penny's hand. "Wait!" She says and went to the kitchen to get another piece of cheese. "This cheese is so good." She says, making us all laugh about it.

They went downstairs first. I turn to dad and smile.

"Are you ready pumpkin?" He asks and I smile happily. "More than anything dad." I say and he takes my hand as we walk to the stairs.

We're at the door now. Dad looks inside the dance room and sees everyone sitting at the tables, waiting now. He sees Johnny standing at the pastor, with Billy next to him. Penny and Jane stand at the other side, smiling, and eating of course.

Jon stands in front of his father, smiling and waiting. Dad turns to me and smiles.

"Everyone is waiting." He whispers, I inhale deeply and nod.

Dad opens the door fully and walks inside the dance room, all eyes are on him now. The music starts to play and I walk through the doorway.

Dad offers his arm and I took it. He smiles proudly as he leads me slowly to Johnny, I could see he's holding his breath. I smile as I look at him, I see Jon smiling at me as well.

Mom is sniffing a little, I see Jane smiling happily. I give her a wink and she rolls her eyes. Lisa has her hand on her chest and smiles. I see the four inmates, who's mouths have drop, I chuckle softly about their faces.

I look back at Johnny went we arrive, I turn a little and look in his eyes. I could see the love burning in them.

Dad takes my hand and I look at him, I see a tear falling but he smiles proudly at me. He gives me a kiss on my cheek before he hands my hand over to Johnny. Dad pats Johnny's shoulder a few times and turns to sit down next to mom, who takes his hand with a smile. He smiles at her and then looks back at me.

"We're gathered here today, to bind these two wonderful and special persons in holy matrimony." I look at the pastor and he smiles at me.

"But before we begin, is there anyone who's against this bond?" He looks around and everyone is quiet, shaking their heads no instead. Johnny chuckles about it.

"Well, that looks like everyone wants you two to be married." I giggle a little, I feel Johnny's thumb caressing my hand and I look at him again.


	69. Chapter 69

Reader's P.O.V.

The pastor starts the ceremony, he starts about God and Jesus. About the happy stories, and the sad stories too from both Johnny and Baby.

They did their vows, Johnny told everyone how Baby saved him from a homeless life and from more sentence as well. Baby couldn't keep it dry, Penny gives her a napkin and she dab her eyes dry.

"The rings please." The pastor says and Jon steps closer to him.

"Turn around, look at your parents." The pastor says and Jon did, he smiles widely at his parents, who smile proudly at him.

"Give the ring to your father." Jon did so and Johnny holds his hand up. "Thanks son." Johnny says and Jon grins.

"Do you, Johnny Patrick Castle, take Frances Rose Houseman to be your lawful wife?" The pastor asks, Johnny looks at Baby and takes her left hand.

"I do." He says and puts the ring on her finger. Baby smiles as she looks at her hand for a second.

"The other ring son." The pastor says, Jon looks at his mother and holds up the ring for Johnny. Baby smile as she holds her hand up so he could lay the ring on her hand.

"Thank you son, I love you." Baby whispers, Jon gives his mother a kiss and Baby smiles happily.

"Do you, Frances Rose Houseman, take Johnny Patrick Castle to be your lawful husband?" Baby looks at the pastor for a second and then at Johnny with a happy smile.

"I do." Baby takes his left hand and puts the ring on his finger. He takes both her hands and smiles happily.

The pastor looks between the two with a smile.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." He says. "You may kiss the bride." He looks at Johnny who smiles wider now. Johnny steps closer and plants his lips on Baby's. People applaud, the inmates start to whistle.

Baby giggles and Johnny chuckles about it. Johnny looks at them for a second and then back at his wife.

"I love you so much." He whispers. "I love you with my whole heart and soul." She whispers and he kissed her again.

Everyone stands up and wait their own turn to congratulate the newly-wed couple. Johnny lifts Jon on his arms and smiles.

"Happy birthday son." He says and Jon hugs him.

Marge and Jake went to them and smile, hugs and kisses went on and Jon giggles a little as he got his share as well.

As last ones are the inmates. Susan smiles.

"Congratulations and you a happy birthday." She says and looks at Jon. He giggles and wants a hug. Penny stands next to Baby, she sees Shane looking at her and he starts to blush.

"What's with him?" She whispers, Baby looks at her and then at Shane and chuckles. "He has a crush on you." Baby whispers and Penny's eyebrows shot up. "I'm fat Baby." She whispers and Baby giggles.

"Congratulations." Shane says with a smile. "And you little man, a happy birthday." Jon grins and reaches out. Johnny hands Jon out and Shane takes him. Jon talks to him about the wedding and Shane chuckles a little.

"He's cute." Penny whispers. "Well, he's still single." Baby whispers, Johnny looks at them and rolls his eyes. "What he's in for?"

"Bank robbery." Shane answers as he has heard her question. Penny blushes a little.

"You like auntie Pen?" Jon asks and Shane looks at him. "You're too smart for your own age." Jon giggles about it. Baby smiles and hugs Shane shortly. "You look very beautiful, Johnny is such a lucky man." George says and Baby smiles at him.

"Congratulations." Baby hugs him as well. George looks at Johnny and grabs him into a hug as well. Rick hugs them as well, Dave shakes hands and takes Baby's hands.

"You're very beautiful. Thank you for making this man so happy and to be my daughter's best friend." Dave says and Baby smiles. "It's my pleasure Dave, I hope you'll enjoy the evening." Baby says and Dave nods. "I will for sure." Baby giggles.

Kendrick looks at Johnny and smiles widely. "I got to say Johnny, this is a very special wedding." He says and Johnny grins. "And you." Kendrick looks at Jon. "Happy birthday." Jon grins and hugs Kendrick shortly.

"Thanks guys. Go sit down, food will come in a bit." Johnny says and they got excited about it. Richard has told Johnny not to serve them alcohol, so they're getting cola to drink.

After the food and all the talking, Johnny stands up and smiles. "I'm going to surprise our son." He whispers and Baby smiles.


	70. Chapter 70

Johnny's P.O.V.

I walk to the back room, where we had put the cakes so they stay safe. I want Jon to have his birthday cake first and all the presents.

I light the six cake candles and carefully pick the cake up. The ladies have been making it for him last night. Billy opens the door and looks at me with a smile.

"Put the music on cuz, let's start singing." I say and Billy smiles, he holds the door open and then quickly when to put the birthday record in the player.

As soon as the music starts, I start to sing and Billy joins in. The kids look at me and Jon starts to grin. Baby has brought him to the kids' table and he sits on his seat. The kids join in, I look around and see how everyone has join in now.

I kneel and put the cake on the table in front of him. He looks at it with a wide smile.

"Make a wish son." I say. Baby came to us with a smile.

I see how Jon closes his eyes and then blows the candles out. The kids cheer for him and he grins.

"This is for you." I say as Baby gave me his present behind his back. I show it to him and his eyes got big. Several toy cars for him to play with, I know he wanted these so bad.

"Thank you daddy." Jon hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank your mom too." I whisper, Jon looks at his mother and grin. She smiles and he gives her a kiss too.

I see Marge coming to cut the cake and gave the kids a piece. They all smile and eat the cake. Jon got a lot of presents from his friends and from the family.

I smile as I see how Jake and Billy came in the dance room with the wedding cake. The adults are all looking at it. I look at my friends and see them drooling, I chuckle a little. It's like a feast for them, but I'm happy that they seem to have a great time.

Baby and I cut the cake together and she giggles after she pushes the piece of cake into my face. I made her giggle more when I smooch her face when I kiss her.

I see Penny coming to us. "I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer. I need that cake." She says and takes herself a piece of the cake. Quite a big chunk I must say, but I couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Stop it Johnny." She says and Baby giggles again. Billy and Jane came to us and took over, they start to give everyone a piece of the cake.

"Why don't you try to get to know Shane?" I ask and Penny looks from me to Shane, who's watching Penny the whole time now. "I don't know Johnny." I look at her again.

"Shane is a good guy." I say. "He's a bank robber, I can't call that good." Penny whispers and puts some cake in her mouth. She looks at Shane again who starts to blush.

"His verdict is bank robbery Pen, he got dragged into it because he became desperate." I explain, I can see that she's listening to me and I smile.

"He had a lot of debts after his parents died and left him with nothing but misery. He didn't get any loans or help at all. He became really desperate and then one day he met someone who had a job for him. He had no clue what it was but was promised a lot of money."

Penny sighs, she looks at me again. "Was the robbery successful?" I smile. "No, the leader miscalculated the whole thing and there was an undercover cop in the bank. They fled but Shane got caught. He admitted everything, told all the names in hope to get less sentence."

"Did he?" She asks. "No, they didn't found the information that useful." I sigh as I really feel sorry for Shane. He's a good guy who did a bad thing in a desperate time. "How long does he still need?" I hear Penny softly asking. "Three more years."

I look at Penny and see her thinking, then she gives a sigh and turns. She takes a plate and puts a big chunk of cake on it and I watch her walking to the guys. I can see how Shane starts to blush more now as she takes a chair and sat herself next to him.

Baby came closer to me and looks at Penny as well. "What did you told her?" I look at her and smile. "The truth. Shane would be good for her." I say and give her a kiss. She takes a napkin and starts rubbing my face. I grin and chuckle.

"She finds him cute." She whispers and I chuckle again. I look at Penny again and see how she smiles and then giggles after Shane told her a joke. I see how Rick and George are trying to tease them and I roll my eyes.

Billy went to put music on so people can dance. I see how Jake and Richard help him to put the tables aside to create more dance space. Of course everyone starts cheering for Baby and I to do the first dance.

We dance slowly and I smile happily. She looks at my face and I press her a little tighter against me.

"Oh." Baby says and I look a little confused at her, she stops and she takes my hands and lays them on my belly. I feel the baby kicking and I start to smile widely. Though it wasn't the first time, it always makes me happy when I can feel the kicks.

"It reacts on you." Baby whispers and I kiss her happily. "I want to sit down now." I nod and lead her to her seat. Marge came closer and Baby smiles, letting her mother lay her hands on her belly.

The door opens and I look up. I see a guy coming inside, he looks angry. I didn't recognize him at first until he walks onto the dance floor into the light. Billy reacts immediately on it.

"Where's my wife?!" It's Jason who has stormed inside. I look at Penny, who starts to shake and Billy is already next to her. Shane got concerned when he sees her reaction.

"You're not welcome here." I say as I point at him. Jason looks at me. "You're that criminal, what did you do to my wife?" He asks angrily, making little eyes as he looks at me up and down.

"I'm protecting her from you. No one treats my best friend as if she's nothing worth." I say with a warning tone. Richard eyes the situation and stands up, being on guard as well. Shane looks at Jason and felt anger boiling inside.

Jason looks around and sees Penny. He turns and wants to walk to her but I lay my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" He shouts and punches me on my face, I bend over and Baby quickly came to me. "Daddy!" Jon yells and runs to me. The kids got scared and the parents went to them to protect them.

Jane handles quickly and lead the parents with the kids upstairs, Marge and Lisa went to help her. Jane came to get Jon as well, who's yelling for me. Neil and Max close the door and keep standing there.

Jason looks at Baby and snorts, Jake jumps up and has his eyes on Jason as well. Jason walks to Penny, who's in Billy's protective arms.

"Stay away from her." Billy says in a warning tone, Penny starts to shake harder. "What did you do to her?" Shane asks.

Jason finally notices the inmates and backed off a little, but then he recollects himself and snorts. "Once a criminal, always a criminal." He says.

Then things happened in a fast blur. Jason moved closer and wanted to grab Penny's arm, Billy tried to stay on a distance with Penny. Rick fell off his chair, because Shane reacted by jumping up. He punched Jason on his face who groaned and fell on the floor.

I look at the situation and see how Richard and Kendrick are pulling Shane off Jason who was punching Jason on his face. I quickly walk to them and lay my hand on Shane chest, he looks at me.

"Who's that guy?" Shane pants. "That's Penny's husband, but he abused her, that's why Penny is here. She's not getting near that asshole ever again."

I look at Penny and see her crying and still shaking hard. Shane looks at her and his heart sank. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make a bad impression."

"Sit down Shane." Kendrick says and Shane did. George lays his hand on Shane's shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Johnny!" Penny shouts, I quickly move and went to her. Jason moves and wanted to grab my leg but Richard reacts by standing on his arm, Jason starts to yell. I ignore it and kneel at Penny's side.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Johnny's here. Johnny's here." I whisper as she grabs me tightly. Billy's concerned and he looks at me. I look at him.

"She needs to go to the hospital cuz." Billy whispers and points at the floor. I see a lot of fluid and Penny grabs to her belly. "This is not good. Baby!" I shout and she came quickly.


	71. Chapter 71

Baby's P.O.V.

I watch Penny and see her shaking. Billy is really worried about Penny as well.

"I think her water broke from the stress." Johnny says silently. "I'll call an ambulance." I say and went to dad, he looks concerned.

"It's Penny, please go to her." I say and dad quickly went to Penny. He looks at the situation and kneels next to her.

"It's gonna be alright. May I feel?" Dad asks, I went to call an ambulance. Penny nods at him and he lays his hand on her belly. Penny starts to groan and Johnny looks really concerned now.

"That was a contraction, it won't take long anymore. I don't think she'll make it to the hospital." Dad explains when I got back.

"They're on their way here now." I say. "Baby, get some clean towels and a bowl with water. I'm going to deliver the babies." Dad says and I want to go upstairs quickly when I see mom and Lisa coming downstairs.

"What's going on Baby? Who is that man?" Mom asks. "Long story, please get some towels and a bowl with water." I say.

"What is it for?" Lisa asks as she looks at the situation. "Penny's going to give birth now and dad will deliver them here." I say. "Please hurry." I add and mom quickly went upstairs again.

"Can I do something?" Lisa asks. I look at her. "Make sure that the guests are comfortable. Jane can help you. Everything will be alright." I say, Lisa nods and went upstairs again, Neil and Max now following her.

"Can you sit down Johnny and have Penny between your legs so she can lay comfortable?" Johnny nods and moves himself.

The inmates are looking at them, being concerned as well. Jason yells again and wants to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't." Richard says. "Kendrick!" Kendrick reacts immediately and takes his cuffs from his belt. They roll Jason on his back and cuff him.

"You choose the wrong wedding to crash mate." Richard says as he watch Jason's face. "You will pay for this." Jason says. "Try me." Richard say, they lift him up on his feet.

"Susan, watch them. We'll be putting this one in the van." Annie nods. "You can't do this! I did nothing wrong!" Jason shouts. "We shall see about that." Richard says as they walk outside to the van.

I look how they drag Jason out of the building. I quickly went to Penny and kneel next to her. She reaches for my hand and I take it.

"It's gonna be alright Pen." I whisper as I stroke some hair out of her face. I see how dad takes her pants and slip off and orders Billy to help putting Penny in a more comfortable position.

Richard came back inside and looks at the situation.

"It's best when the guys go back. I'm sorry Johnny, for what happened." Johnny looks at Richard and smiles a little.

"It's not your fault Richard. We all had no idea that asshole would come here. How did he even found out where we live?" Johnny asks.

"You've got a big name here in New Jersey. People talk a lot about the school. My guess is that he got air of it." Richard says, I see how Johnny sighs.

"How do I get a restraining order?" I ask, Richard looks at me. "In court. Get this to court. I know a very good lawyer who's specialized in these cases."

"Thanks Richard, I would appreciate that." I say, he nods and looks at Penny. I look at her as well. She puffing, I look at dad who's talking to her.

"Susan. It's time." She nods and stands up. She orders the inmates to stand up and they did. "I'm sorry it's short time guys, but I'm sure Johnny will visit soon." Richard says.

I look at them and I see them nodding and being worried. I look at Dave. "Tell Jane I love her and that I hope to see her soon again."

"I will." I say, he smiles now. "Thanks for inviting us. We had a great time." George says. "Shame it's over now." Rick says.

"I'll come soon guys." Johnny says. Shane looks at Penny and then at Susan. "Can I for a second? Please?" He asks, Susan looks at Richard who nods.

Shane kneels next to Penny, she looks at him and tries to smile. "Be strong Pen, I'm sure everything will be alright." Shane nearly whispers.

I watch how she reach out to him and he takes her hand, he gives a kiss on it and Penny tries to smile. "You're cute." She whispers through her puffing. Shane smiles now. "You're beautiful and sweet." He whispers.

"Let's go now." Richard says. "I hope to see you soon again." Shane says and stands up, she nods. I watch how they walk outside, Richard came back inside after the van has departed.

"I'm going to get my wife. Unless you need help?" I look at Richard and smile. "I think we'll be okay, the ambulance will come soon." I say. "Then we have professional help." I add.

"Well." Richard starts. "It's a wedding you never will forget. It was an amazing time. I'm grateful I could be a part of it."

"Thanks for coming Richard, we'll visit soon. I think the guys would love to meet the babies." Johnny says, Richard looks at Penny. "I think Shane especially." Penny looks at Richard.

"Tell him I like him." Penny says, Richard smiles. "I will, he's a good guy. You'll be alright, you're in very good hands now." Richard says. "Thanks." Penny says and starts to puff again.

"I'll keep him in custody, I'll let the lawyer contact you. Go to court as soon as possible. I can hold him for max a week before I need to release him again."

I stand up and went to hug Richard. "Thanks Richard." I say. He smiles at me.

"You've got enough witnesses." He says and then he sees Jane and Nicole coming downstairs.

"Can I help?" Nicole asks as she looks at Penny. "It's under control." Dad says with a smile as he lays a towel under Penny and one over her legs and belly.

"Let's go home sweetheart." Richard says, Nicole nods. "We'll see you in a few days for the lesson." Johnny looks at Richard and nods. "Then you can meet the babies." Johnny says and I smile.

"Stay strong." Nicole says to Penny who nods while she's exhaling deeply. I let Richard and Nicole out and went to the stairs.

It wasn't that late yet, but the party is over anyway, with all that just has happened.

When I got upstairs, Jon ran to me and I lift him up for a hug.

"Will daddy be alright?" He asks and I look at his face. "Yes, daddy is alright. Auntie Pen is getting babies now. Stay here with Eddy and grandma, okay?" I ask and he only nods.

I put him down and he walks to Eddy. I look at the parents and the kids, who are looking curious at me.

"I'm sorry everyone, the party is over. I know it's short time, but a lot happened just now and Penny is actually giving birth right now." I explain and some look astonished about the news.

"Lisa? Neil?" I ask and they nod. "If you please want to let everyone out, so they can go home. It's best if they go home." I say, they smile as they understand.

"I'm so sorry everyone." I say again, some came to me to thank me for the good time. Audrey's mother came to me as well. "I'm sorry for Penny." She says and I look at her.

"She will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow again." I say and she smiles. "Come Audrey, we're going home." She says and Audrey nods. "See you tomorrow." She says and they walk downstairs.

"Mom?" I ask. "Yes, Baby?" She asks and takes my hand. "You want to stay with the boys? Dad is delivering the babies, Billy is helping him. I'm going back, I want to be with her. Jane is there too now." I explain.

"Of course Baby, I'll watch them. Go now." She says and I give her a hug.


	72. Chapter 72

Johnny's P.O.V.

I see how Lisa and Neil guides everyone outside, some look curious at Penny. Especially the kids.

I look back at Penny and hold her comfortable against me. Jake looks at her and checks again.

I see Baby coming back, she went to sit next to me and holds Penny's hand again. Jane sat herself on the other side.

"It's time." Jake says and looks at me. I nod, Jake looks at Penny now. "As soon as the next contraction comes, you start pushing, okay?" He asks and Penny nods.

Baby dries her face a little. Billy sees the ambulance stopping and quickly went to the door. The ambulance nurses came inside and see the situation.

"How far is she?" The male nurse asks and Jake looks at him when he kneels next to Jake. "She's ready. You've got the equipment to do a delivery?" Jake asks, he nods and orders his colleague to get them.

"You've done this before, sir?" He asks. "Not this way no, but I'm a doctor." Jake says. "And a pretty good one as well." Penny adds through her puffing.

The nurse smiles and nods. "We're at your service, doc." He says and Jake nods.

Penny feels a contraction coming. "Start pushing." Jake says and she did, she starts to yell and squeezes Jane's and Baby's hand very hard.

"Johnny, lay your arms above her belly and help her by pushing down gently while she's pushing." Jake orders me and I nod.

"You're the father?" The nurse asks, I look at him and shake my head. "No, I'm the uncle." I say and he nods.

I had no feeling to tell the story to these nurses, it was not the time either. The most important thing now is that the babies are born and that Penny is alright again.

Baby looks at me and smiles. "She'll be alright again." She whispers and gives me a kiss. I smile at her, she always seem to know what I'm thinking.

"Push." Jake says and I help Penny. "Almost there." Jake says. The female nurse came back with the equipment and kneels at the other side of Jake.

After a few pushes, the head from the baby is out. "One more push for the first one." Jake says. "She's having a twin?" The nurse asks.

"That's what we think, she's on her 8th month now. It's a month early for birth, but due to a situation and stress, she's giving birth now." Jake explains, without looking at the nurse.

Penny pushes one more time, I see Jake lifting the baby up while the female nurse holds a clean towel up. The male nurse helps Jake with cutting the cord.

"It's a boy." Jake says as the baby starts to cry. I look at the little baby and smile. The nurse checks on him and smiles. "He's seems healthy. Where can I lay him down?" She asks.

"I'll hold him for the time being." Baby answers, the nurse hands him over and Baby looks at him with a smile. I look at Baby and feel my heart skipping a beat, I inhale deeply.

"Johnny, focus." Penny says. I look at her. "He's beautiful Pen." I whisper. "You can admire him later, I've got another one." She says, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Stop it." Penny says.

I tried but I couldn't help it, I start to laugh now, it's a good day. A special day even. This moment made it all good after the situation we just had when Jason stormed inside.

"Your babies are having the same birthday as Jon." I say and that made everyone smile. "It's like you give my son a birthday present." I whisper. "Stop it Johnny." Penny says again.

"Push." As Jake felt that the second one is ready to come out. I help Penny again.

This one came out faster than the first one. It only took three pushes for Penny. Jake lifts the baby up and smiles while the nurse is ready to receive the baby on the clean towel.

"It's a girl." Jake says, I smile happily as the nurse checks on the baby. "Give her to me. I can hold her until Penny is cleaned up." Jane says and the nurse hands the baby girls over.

"I hope she'll be like you Pen." I whisper. "You're too sentimental." Penny says, I chuckle a little and give her a kiss on her head. "I mean, I never would've thought to give birth to babies while lying in your arms Johnny."

"You're in the best arms ever Pen." Baby says as she smiles. "That's very true Baby." Penny says with a smile. Billy looks at the little baby girl as well with a smile.

"She's beautiful." He says and I look at him. "I think someone is sold now." I say and Billy only grins.

"You'll be too cuz. If she's just like her mother than we have a lot of protection to do." I chuckle about. "Stop it you two."

"We need to get the placenta out now, Penny. You're ready?" Jake asks, Penny looks at him and nods. She's tired but not exhausted, she would have thought that it would be heavier to give birth.

Then a contraction came again and Penny groans, Jake looks at her and then checks on her.

"There's another one." He says, everyone else looks astonished. "Another one?" Penny asks after the contraction. "Yes, I see a little head coming." Jake says.

"Three?" Penny asks. "What must I do with three?" She adds. "You'll be fine Pen." I whisper.

"Push." Jake says and Penny did. It took a few more pushes to have the head out. "You're almost there Pen." Jake says and Penny has her eyes closed, she's exhausted now.

"Push now." Jake says and she did, she had grabbed my legs and is squeezing really hard. It's painful but I try not to wince about it.

The baby got out and Jake quickly cuts the cord and lifts it up. "It's a boy." He says and the nurse checks on the baby. "It's complete." She says with a smile. Billy offers to take him over.

Penny has still her eyes closed. "You did great Pen." I whisper and cuddle her a little bit.

"I have a name for them." She whispers and smiles. "Really? Already?" I ask and she nods. Jake cleans her up when the placenta finally got out. The nurses help him with it and smile. They check on Penny as well.

"Shall we go upstairs? Then the rest can meet the triplets too." I say. The male nurse helps me with getting Penny upstairs. We lay her down on the couch, Marge comes to her with a glass of water.


	73. Chapter 73

Baby's P.O.V.

I look at the baby boy on my arms, he's moving his little arms a bit. He's so beautiful. I hope all three will be like Penny.

I walk upstairs, Jane and Billy follow me. The two boys came to me and look at the baby boy. I sit down and they want to see him.

"Three even?" Mom asks as she sees them but she smiles about it.

"Who would have ever thought that, huh?" Penny whispers, she has still her eyes closed but smiles.

"Look at your babies Pen, they're beautiful." I say and move myself closer to her. Penny opens her eyes and looks at her first born. She smiles, I see how dad makes her sit a little up and comfortable.

I lay the baby boy on her arm and she's still looking at him. Jon came closer again.

"You like that you got three babies as a present on your birthday?" Penny asks and Jon giggles.

"Will you protect them like a big brother?" Penny asks. "I will auntie." Jon gives her a kiss. "Good. They will have the best big brother." Penny says and Jon smiles.

"You said you have names already." I say and Penny looks at me with a smile.

"Wasn't that hard to think about." She says, Jane and Billy move closer to Penny as well and she looks at her baby girl and her last born. "It's gonna be hard work now." She whispers but smiles.

"We're here for you Pen." Johnny says. "We all are." Billy adds.

"I'm so grateful guys, for all of you and Jake?" She says and he nods with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"I just did what I need to do Penny." He says. "I'm serious, I want to name the last one after you." She says and Jake weeps a little about that.

"You don't have to do that." He says, but he kneels next to Penny for a hug. "I want to." She says. "You have saved my life twice now." She says and I smile.

Billy looks at the baby boy on his arm. "Jake, I think it's great." Billy says and I look at him.

"And this little man?" I ask and look at the first born that lays in her arms. "Patrick. This is Patrick. I think that Johnny would be too obvious, so I name him Patrick. Johnny's middle name."

I look at Johnny who just bursts out in tears. "Oh, you big softy, stop it and come and take your nephew on your arms." Penny says and I giggle a little. "I think it's perfect." I say and Penny smiles, Jane lays the little baby girl on Penny's arms after Johnny lifts Patrick on his arms.

"He's perfect Pen." Johnny whispers and I smile as I look at him. It's exactly how I had imagine him holding our baby. It's the perfect picture.

"This is little Rose." Penny says softly, I look at Penny and then at the baby girl. "I love the name." Marge says with a smile. I give Penny a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Pen." I whisper. "You've always helped me Baby, you're still doing that. You're my best friend." She whispers, I look at the baby girl again and take a little hand.

"She'll be just like you." I whisper and Penny only smiles. "Take her, then I can take little Jake on my arms as well for a bit. I'm so tired." She whispers.

I take Rose from her and Billy lays little Jake on her arms, she smiles as she watch his little face.

Jon came to me and I sit down so he could look at Rose. "You like it that auntie has three babies?" I ask and he nods. He leans against me and I give him a kiss on his forehead.

"It's bed time for you and Eddy." I say. "I'm not tired mommy." He says. "But it's late now." I say and he nods.

Mom came to me and smiles. "She's beautiful." Mom says as she looks at Rose. "Yeah, I hope she'll be like her mom." I say.

"I'll bring Jon to bed, so you can enjoy the babies a little more." Dad says and I nod. Mom and dad will stay the night, that was the plan anyway and I think that dad wants to keep an eye on the babies and Penny for this night.

The nurses are gone now after checking the babies out one more time. Billy and Johnny brought Penny to bed, she was too tired to stay on the couch.

I sit with little Rose on the couch, Jane is holding little Jake and mom is holding little Patrick. They sit next to me and we smile.

"You know, there's a fourth coming in a month." Mom says and I smile. "You think you can handle that?" I look at mom.

"Yeah, we're with enough people to raise four babies. Besides, in about eight to nine months a fifth will be born." I say and look at Jane now. She smiles happily.

"You're pregnant?" Mom asks. "Yes, but I'm a little careful since it's still early." Jane says with a smile. "Billy must be happy."

I giggle a little. "He can practice now." I say and Jane giggles. "This feels so good." I say after a moment.

"Let's lay them down now. I think they soon will be hungry." Mom says. "Yeah, I think we have no other choice than feed them with formula." I say.

"It will be fine Baby." Mom says. We stand up and went upstairs. The three of us made sure that the babies are laying down safely. I look at Penny who's fast asleep, Johnny came to me and lays his arms around me while looking at the triplets.

"They're beautiful. I can't wait until ours is born." He whispers and I giggle about it, he lays his hands on my belly and I sigh happily.

"Let's go to bed." I nod and we walk to the door. I look one more time at the babies and Penny and turn the light off.

"Good night." I say to Jane and Billy, who's having a sleeping Eddy on his arms now. "Take a good night rest. You deserve it cuz." Johnny says and the men hug.

"See ya tomorrow." Billy says and I smile. They went home. Jane gave up on her apartment since hers was smaller than my old apartment. And it's closer to the school and dance school.

Mom and dad say good night as well. Lisa, Neil and Max had left earlier already. Johnny went to check if everything is locked. I lay myself in bed on my back after Johnny helped me with taking the dress off.

"The wedding went different than planned." I whisper and he looks at me when he lays down.

"Yeah, but it was great and very special." He whispers and I look at him. "I love you, you're a perfect dad." I whisper and he kisses me.

"I love you too Baby. Let's sleep now, you need it." He whispers, I smile as I snuggle myself against him.

"Good night, husband." I whisper, I could feel him smiling while he kisses my shoulder.

"Good night, wife." He whispers. It sounds so good, and it feels great to be a wife now.


	74. Chapter 74

Reader's P.O.V.

They all live happily ever after. As one would say in a fairytale.

They got very busy with the triplets, the dance school and the two boys.

The lawyer Richard has told them about, did contacted the day after the wedding. Penny made it a lawsuit, Billy and Johnny witnessed about the day that they went to pick up Penny in LA.

Jason didn't got to see the triplets, Penny has no feeling of recognizing him as the father. The triplets are registered without a father now, but Johnny hopes that one day when Shane gets out and if Penny wants this as well, that Shane can adopt the triplets.

But for now, Johnny and Billy are being like dads to them.

They went to visit the guys in prison some days after the wedding. Johnny had promised them he would visit with the babies.

"They're so beautiful." Shane says with a smile while he's holding Rose on his arms. Penny watches him with a smile. Rick has Patrick on his arm and George is holding Jake.

"It's amazing Penny, three." Rick says and looks at Penny. "Thanks Rick, it was heavy but I got the best support I ever could have wish for."

They look at Johnny who only smiles. Baby is at home, watching the boys while Jane and Billy are doing groceries.

"I love the names too. I'm happy everything went well." Shane says and Penny looks at him again. He looks at her and Johnny could see something is blooming between them.

"I think these two need a moment alone." George says and Rick nods. "Let's move to another table for a bit." Johnny says and stands up. Shane looks at him and Johnny takes Rose on his arms.

"It's amazing, when is yours coming?" George asks and looks at Johnny. "Baby has about three weeks left to go."

"I hope you get a girl, otherwise Rose will be the only girl." Rick says and looks at Rose who's making sucking noises. Johnny looks at her as well and smiles.

"I hope too that I get a little girl." Johnny says and the guys smile at him. Then they look at Penny and Shane who has sat himself on a chair next to her, he takes her hand and she blush a bit.

"Yeah, that's love." George says. "It would be good for both of them." Johnny says and Rick agrees. "I haven't seen Shane being so worried before and so restless as he was the last few days."

"You heard anything about the lawsuit?" George asks. "The case will go to court next week, the lawyer already got a restraining order so he can't bother Pen." Johnny explains.

"They try to keep him apart from the rest here. Especially Shane, who seem to want to beat the him up again." Rick says.

"I hope he gets prison time, I normally wouldn't wish it to anyone because being locked up is horrible but a man like that, who abuses women and god knows what he has done, he deserves to be locked up." George says.

"I agree, but I do hope if he gets prison time that they will transfer him to another state prison." Rick says and Johnny only nods.

In the next weeks, Penny went to visit Shane a few times per week. She didn't take her babies with her every time. But they got together officially after the lawsuit, and the divorce that the lawyer made sure happening.

And then Baby gave birth.

The birth went really smooth, without any trouble, though Johnny had a hard time keeping his calm during the delivery.

They got a baby girl, Johnny's wish coming true, and they named her Emma. A name they both love so much.

Their lives are now organized around the babies, they couldn't be happier as they were before.

Jane is only three months now, but both her and Billy are looking forward to the birth.

Jane went to visit her father about a month after the wedding for the first time and they agreed that she would visit him once a week with Eddy. Dave has promised her to try to better his life, for her and the grandchildren.

And as for the final verdict for Jason, no matter how big his name is in LA and Hollywood, he got prison time. The jury and judge has sentence him for 15 years.

He was in Brookfield's prison for about a month, but got messed up by the other inmates. Not Shane, because he has realized it wasn't worth the trouble he would be getting if he did.

Although, Jason once did tried to get Shane into the dungeon. This was after he discovered that Penny is together with Shane.

Eventually Richard became tired of Jason, who was constantly complaining as well.

He made sure that Jason got transferred to the state prison in Missouri, where he knows that Jason won't have an easy time at all. He just hopes that Jason will learn some life lessons there.

And with this news, they all feel like a weight has been dropped off their shoulders.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**I know this last chapter isn't exactly what you would have expected to come.  
I also know this last chapter is quite a short one as well.  
But I didn't want the story to become too long and it's already a long one.  
I also wasn't really sure how to put an end on the story, I could have maybe wrote more details about Emma's birth,  
I know that would have been a great end, but there was also Jason, and the relationship between Penny and Shane.  
So I decided to put that more to the front, because I think you would have wanted to know how that would have ended.  
Besides, many of my stories either end with a birth or a wedding, so I wanted to make this one a little different as well.  
****I hope you're not disappointed too much about it!**

**Thank you so much for reading this and for the reviews as well!  
You all reminded me why I love writing fanfictions so much!  
Especially about Dirty Dancing! **


End file.
